Awakening
by AngelusdarkAngels
Summary: When the AI gang release Angelus, Buffy comes to LA to help and gets more than she bargained for. Set in season 4 Ats and 7 of BtVS. Follows some cannon, but AR too.
1. Chapter 1

A fic by Broody Angel and Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating: M of course…lol! As if Jenna writes anything but! :)

Disclaimer: We own none of them! Drats!

A/N: First as always thank you to Red, my bud and awesome beta! I love ya sweetie. Couldn't do it without you and Sarah, my partner in this fic. It was her idea that spawned this fic--and musie's been obsessed ever since! :) :)

A/N2: This is an AR fic, while it does follow some cannon and some IS actually taken directly from cannon...it's still AR.

**This fic is set in season 4 of Ats and season 7 of BtVS. Everything that happened before that--happened.**

**Prologue:**

Buffy looked around the cave she was shackled in. The three 'Shadowmen' were watching her. "What is this?" she asked.

One of the Shadowmen stepped forward. "We are at the beginning—the source of your strength. The well of the slayer's power."

Another said, "This is why we have brought you here."

Buffy looked confused. "I thought I brought me here…" she said. This couldn't be good. "Listen you guys, I'm already the Slayer, bursting with power. Really don't need any more," and she tugged at the chains again.

The one in the red turban looked at his fellows. "The First Slayer did not talk so much."

The shadowmen began tapping their staffs on the ground. After a moment the red turbaned one brought a box into the center of the circle where Buffy was chained. "Herein lies your truest strength."

Another shadowman spoke up. "The energy of the demon—its spirit.

The third said, "Its heart."

Buffy's eyes widened. "This is how you—?"

The man holding the box nodded. "Created the slayer? Yes," he said and opened the box.

Buffy watched as a demonic energy came out of the box and whirled around the cave. "No!" she said, her head whipping around to watch the inky black demon force.

The red turbaned Shadowman who'd released the energy said, "This will make you ready for the fight."

Buffy wasn't buying it. "By making me less human?"

"This is how it was then. How it must be now," the red turbaned man said.

Buffy was trying to avoid the energy from getting inside her. She fought against her chains. "Make this stop!" she screamed.

The red turbaned one watched impassively as the demon energy hit the Slayer full force in the chest. It knocked her to her knees then slithered into her body through her nose, ears and mouth.

"This is what you came for," he said.

Buffy fought the demonic force pushing its way inside her. "No, this isn't the way…" she whispered, panting with exertion.

The one who opened the box stepped forward. "Do not fight this," he said, putting his hand under her chin. "It is the only way…"

Buffy screamed as the power surged through her—in her…

**Later…**

Her eyes opened. The pain was gone.

Buffy jumped to her feet. "Wow, you guys really know your mojo—"

"How do you feel?" the red turbaned Shadow man asked.

Buffy smirked. "The pain is gone—I feel just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chappie 1**

By drawing energy from Kennedy and Anya, Willow finally gathered enough power to open the portal and she nearly wept with relief when Buffy tumbled through it.

Buffy got to her feet. She ignored the stunned faces of the rest of the Scoobies and turned to Willow. "Thanks for bringing me back—again."

"It's alright," she said. "That's what I do."

"I know," she said and to everyone's shock she turned and headed upstairs without another word.

"Well, that was—odd," Spike commented, trying to put his finger on what was off about the Slayer.

"And rude. Don't forget rude," Anya piped in. "The least she could do was say thank you or…" she stopped when Xander rolled his eyes. "Well, she could—considering Willow almost sucked the life right out of me to get her back, I think a thank you would have been nice!"

Dawn shrugged. "Well, you're okay—Buffy's back. Big ugly demon is dead and back through the portal and Willow used magic without going all—" Her words trailed off when Kennedy stomped out of the room, apparently upset that Willow had drawn power from her.

Willow shrugged, but it was obvious she felt bad. "It wasn't on purpose—it was just she and Anya…" She looked at the ex-vengeance demon. "Well, you guys were the most powerful—and that's how it works."

The phone rang and Dawn answered it. "Oh, hey, Wes—how's things in—what? No, we've had our own sitch here, but nope, no fire falling from the sky…" Her eyes got wider and wider as she listened. "You had to WHAT?" Dawn sagged against the couch and looked sick. Willow took the phone from her.

"Hey, Wes, it's Willow. Hi—yeah nice to talk to you too, so—what's happening?"

When Willow hung up the phone, her hands were visibly shaking. "Dawn, go up and get Buffy…now."

"What's going on?" Xander asked, already beginning to sweat. 'Great, anytime word from Dead-Boy's crew came, it was always bad.' "Willow, we're kind of waiting here. What did Watcher Jr. say?"

Willow looked around the room. "There's something really bad attacking LA. It's called the Beast, and Angel was almost decapitated fighting him. They, uh—well, they realized that all memories of this Beast guy and how to beat him had been erased from this dimension, so they had to—they, um…" She sank down on the couch, wringing her hands nervously.

"Today would be nice, Wills," Xander pressed. "What did Dead-boy do?"

"They released Angelus—" she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy tossed her bag into the back of the Jeep.

"I'm going with you," Spike said, following her around to the driver's door.

"No, you're not," she told him. "Try and get in this car and I WILL kick your ass. Are we clear, or do you want me to draw you a picture?"

"What makes you think you'll be able to kill him now?" Spike said with a raised brow. "You've always had a soft spot for the ponce…" He moved closer. "Vampires in general really…" he murmured suggestively.

Laughing, she shoved him back. "Correction—I have a soft spot for one vamp—ONE." She shrugged. "You were just convenient—"

Spike's eyes widened and he growled. Buffy laughed.

"Oh stop, you knew that. I was messed up—we had a thing—get over it. What I need you to do now is watch Dawn. The First is still here. I know you'll protect her. I can handle Angelus…"

Spike made a face. "Yeah, that's what I'm worried about…" he grumbled.

"Jealous?" Buffy asked with a raised brow. "Don't be—" Spike's expression softened until she said, "You have no right. I've always loved him—never lied about it—so deal." She opened the door and hopped in. "Just make sure you watch Dawn—don't let her out of your sight." Her hazel eyes hardened. "If something happens to her—consider yourself expendable!" Then she shut the door in his face and started the engine.

Spike watched her back out the drive. "Expendable?!" he narrowed his eyes as she drove away without looking back. "I'll show you expendable…" He trudged back towards the house. "The soddin' poof—he's the one who's expendable. I've been here—I didn't leave. No, I stayed and fought by her bloody side, but what do I get? I get the brush off as soon as Peaches calls…"

Suddenly a chilling thought sent shivers up his spine. What if Buffy didn't take Angelus out? Something was just—off with her and if she didn't dust the poncey bastard then Spike had no doubt where the prick would head first—right here. Angelus never forgot a betrayal and that whole Acathala thing—well, that was a betrayal of the highest sort, one Angelus would waste no time avenging. Just the thought made him feel like a fledge again as images flashed across his brain in horrifying slow motion of all the ways Angelus could torture, but not dust you. He hesitated on the porch and part of his brain screamed, 'Go, get the hell out of here before the git comes back to town and skins the bloody hide off your arse!' He sighed and tossed the thought aside as he opened the door. He'd stay and protect the Nibblet—after all, he was still love's bitch—even when the bitch he loved had made it perfectly clear a soddin' psychopathic prick was more important to her than he was!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LA. The Hyperion Hotel:

Angelus paced the length of his cage, trying to keep himself busy. Wes had just left with his tail between his legs. Soul-boy's crew were SO fucking predictable. He'd especially loved the Watcher's face when he talked about the skinny Texan…Fred. Didn't have nearly enough curves for his tastes. No he liked 'em petite, curvy and blond.

"Little Fred looks like a boy, if you ask me" he muttered, then smirked and looked up at the camera. "Maybe that's what you're into though, huh, Wes? All those years in boys' school…did it rub off on you? Is that why you want her? You like buggering boys?"

Suddenly his belly tingled. Angelus froze as he FELT her coming…His body tightened and he got hard just thinking about her. His mercurial mood shifted again and just like that he was content to be here in this cage. His Slayer was coming…

The AI crew watched as he seemed to be listening to something. They all looked at each other in confusion when he threw his head back and laughed.

"Okay, why does that make me feel really creepy?" Gunn said.

Wes nodded. "I agree—but Angelus is a master manipulator. He will use anything to throw us off, we must remember that."

Angelus settled down to wait. He could actually FEEL her pull now. She was close and getting closer. He purred. Anticipation at seeing her had put him in a mellow mood. "Well—" the dark demon said with a smirk. "It looks like this party might get interesting after all!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy parked in front of the Hotel. She got out and smiled as she looked up at the four story hotel. It was so Angel; grand, but with a gothic, old world feel. She pulled her bag out of the back, grunting as she hefted it over her shoulder. She'd brought most of her weapons—this big Beastie guy sounded like a whole lot of trouble—not to mention the trouble Angelus could cause, she figured she might need an arsenal. She couldn't stop the tingle that raced through her—she was going to see Angel—or –she reminded herself, Angelus, again. Either way, she could FEEL him, and she wondered if he could feel her, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelus stared coldly at the little puke Angel had somehow sired. He just hoped the little prick had enough balls to actually come up to the cage, but…his belly did a flip flop and he knew—she was here. Finally. "Come on, Connor—don't disappoint Daddy…" he taunted.

"Connor." Cordelia said coming down the stairs. "Go upstairs," she ordered.

Angelus watched in amusement as the momma's boy predictably turned tail and ran upstairs. He watched her unplug the camera before she approached the bars. Despite his disgust, he had to admit he was intrigued as to what she wanted from him. Correction, he thought with a grin. He KNEW what the selfish bitch wanted—he was curious as to how she thought she was going to get it!

"Cordy, Cordy, Cordy—just couldn't stay away," he teased, playing her game—let the cow think he was interested. He was distracted though, beginning to ache—Buffy was here…fuck, his cock was throbbing, making his body tense and his voice husky.

Cordy looked at him warily, but he could smell her arousal. "You and I are going to make a deal."

He smirked, his eyes going to the stairs then back to the brunette in front of him. "Did you practice that in front of the mirror a few times? Let me guess—you wanna know about the Beast…?" 'And go a round or two in this cage with me,' he thought wryly. 'Sorry, Queen C—my dance card is all full' he thought, tingling from head to toe now...she was here. He could almost smell her and his body hardened further. Only one creature had ever made him feel like this—Buffy.

He responded to Cordy by rote, but he was waiting… "And in return I get what? A new car? I hear the new Mustang is nice," he teased, almost licking his lips as his body went into hyper alert.

"Something better," Cordy said and Angelus wanted to laugh in her face, but he continued to play along.

"Really? What's a better ride than a Mustang?" he asked, and then he did lick his lips because he heard the basement door open…

"Me." Cordy stated.

Angelus did laugh then. "You?"

Cordy nodded. "No more stalling, no more games, that's the offer. You tell us what you know about the Beast—you get me."

He shook his head, almost telling his Slayer to come down already. He grinned. "There must be some confusion, Cordy—you took out the soul—still got the brain and I can tell you what would be a better ride than the new Mustang AND you…"

Cordy's eyes widened. That wasn't the answer she'd expected. "And just WHAT would that be?" she asked angrily.

He leaned forward, "My Slayer…" he said softly, then grinned at the affronted look on the seer's face. "Come on, Cordy—all that Slayer stamina—oooh…" He shuddered dramatically. "Gives me tingles just thinking about it!" He waited, then rolled his eyes as Buffy's footsteps resumed. "So, how far were you gonna let that go?" he asked as Buffy finally came into view. He winked at her. "C'mon, lover, you weren't really wondering what my answer was gonna be, were you?"

Buffy shrugged, but gave him a smile just the same—it was electrifying being in the same room with him again. "Call me childish, but yeah, I was…" She eyed Cordelia up and down. "Wow, Cordy—eat much since you've been here?"

Angelus chortled and Cordy gasped in outrage as she rounded on Buffy. "I'm not fat, and what are YOU doing here, anyway? We so don't need you—everything is fine, so you can just go back to Sunnyhell where you belong!"

Buffy looked at Angelus, then Cordy. "Yeah, I can see how fine everything is here. Angel's gone—the Sun doesn't shine, you've got some big Beastie boy running around town killing everything in sight—and as your last resort, you wanna sleep with my demon ex for intel." Buffy shook her head, crossed her arms and gave the seer a sarcastic smile. "Wow, if that's your definition of fine, Cor, I'd really hate to see what trouble looks like!"

Cordy puffed up even further with rage. "Not that it's any of YOUR business—but me and Angel—we were—are in love now, so you can just—" She made a shooing motion. "Go away—you know, vamoose your way back to the Hellmouth—I'm sure there's some big ugly waiting for you there anyway—like always!"

Buffy's eyes widened and a small corner of her heart shriveled even more when she saw the gleam in Angelus' eyes and knew the bitch wasn't lying. Angel had fallen in love—with…Cordelia? It made her nauseous, but she stuffed it down along with all the rest of her suppressed Angel baggage and with a sigh she admitted, "Yeah, there is—as usual, but still you and Angel's, um—er—love…" She swallowed the bile that rose up in her throat. "Doesn't explain what I walked in on—that—" she motioned to Angelus, "isn't Angel, so why were you offering him your, uh—obvious charms."

Angelus laughed. "She was selling—I wasn't buying. Soul-boy may have been an ass—me, I'm not the dim bulb that he is. I may like something around the hips to grab onto, Buff—but…" He looked at Cordy and rolled his eyes. "Come on." He wiggled his brows at her. "Now, if YOU'RE selling—I'm all ears…" he purred, gripping the bars and inhaling her scent. "Mmmm—vanilla. Damn, I missed your scent, baby. Come here and give daddy a kiss," he cajoled, winking at her.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Daddy?! Dream on—and if I remember correctly, the last time you saw me, lover…" She paused and raised an eyebrow. "You were trying to kill me. So what's with the love now?"

He shrugged—he didn't understand it himself, but something was VERY different about this Buff—he could smell it. "Temporary insanity—I'm over it…Now, come'ere, lover."

She went to the cage and stopped just at the red line. Angelus smirked and his eyes dared her to come further…

"Don't step over—okay" Cordy said as Buffy stepped over the red line. "Fine, get yourself killed, see if I care!"

Buffy ignored her and stepped right up to the bars. "Close enough?" she whispered.

"Skin to skin wouldn't be close enough," Angelus growled, reaching through the bars to touch her.

Buffy allowed him to cup her face and pull her forward. They stared at each other—enemies—lovers—somehow in the last three years the lines had been blurred. With a soft moan Buffy gave in to desire and kissed him.

Angelus slammed his body against the bars. His arms snaked through them and went around the Slayer. He hauled her up against the cage, pulling her as close to his body as he could get. He kissed her ruthlessly, taking her mouth with a passion that had festered for years—especially after the Marking…

Cordy watched the two with disgust. "Figures!" she muttered and stomped up the stairs and out of the basement.

Several long, wet kisses later Buffy finally pulled back. "Okay—that was—different. What's with the love, Angelus?" she asked.

He shuddered at the sound of his name of her lips. She'd ALWAYS called him Angel—his demon name sounded good in her breathless, sexy voice. He couldn't wait to hear her scream it when he was inside her! But he'd be damned twice before he ended up a lap-dog like the soul…

"Love?" he muttered. "Who said I love you, baby—I was thinking—test drive. I didn't say anything about buying the car."

Buffy laughed, but the sound was brittle and sarcastic. Moving faster than the eye could follow, she reached inside the cage, grabbed the back of his head and banged his face off the bars, causing him to shift to vampire face and snarl at her. "What the fuck are you now?" he snapped. NO Slayer he'd faced had ever, ever moved like that.

She ignored his question. "Well, I suggest you start feelin' the love—" She gave him a sweet smile. "That is, if you ever wanna get out of here without Angel being shoved back inside you…"

Now THAT got his attention…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay now click that little blue button and FEED musie!! She is evil—I mean Ivana Trump evil! And she needs to know you love her! Lol! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Awakening**

**A fic by Angel's blue eyed girl and BroodyAngel**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing—so don't sue us! ;)**

A/N: Thanks to Red. The most awesome friend and beta! Love ya—you really are the best!

Also thanks to all my buds who've found this fic and all of those who have R&R'ed. Thank you—musie is a review whore and I just like to know you all like the fic!

Chappie 2

**Hyperion Hotel:**

Cordy stomped into the lobby, seething. That bitch! Just who did she think she was…? She glared at the rest of the AI crew. "Well, batten down the hatches—Hurricane Buffy is here." Not getting the reaction she was looking for, Cordy threw her hands in the air. "Hello! Buffy here means bad—doesn't anyone get that?!"

Fred was wringing her hands. "But—I—well, I thought she was the Slayer." She gave a nervous smile. "Isn't that like—a good thing?"

Cordy shot the smaller woman a glare, causing Fred to shrink back and stumble into Gunn's chest. "No, it's not good!" she growled as she paced.

"Cordelia, maybe you could just explain what it is you're talking about before we all run off in a panic," Wes said calmly, putting down the book he'd been researching. "I cannot see where having The Slayer here would be a bad thing—which is precisely why I called her."

Cordy spun on him angrily. "YOU called her—you?!"

Accustomed to Cordelia's tantrums, he didn't even flinch. "Yes, I did. Now, would you please explain just what has you in such a rage?"

Cordy crossed her arms over her ample chest. "Well, should I start with the kissing they're doing down there or should I skip that and go right to the part where we all die horrible deaths?" she snapped, showing considerable more talent for drama than she ever showed on stage.

**Downstairs:**

Buffy smiled; she had his attention now. She pressed up against the bars. "So—are you feeling it now?"

Angelus chuckled huskily. "I'm feeling—something, that's for sure," he said roughly, his lust for her evident.

"That's a start." Just then the door upstairs opened and feet pounded down the steps. Buffy stepped back from the cage. "Tell me about the Beast," she said just as Wes and Gunn bounded into the basement, crossbows and tranquilizer gun at the ready.

"Buffy, step away from him," Wes said softly.

Buffy didn't move. "I'm fine, Wes," she said over her shoulder, her eyes quickly going back to Angelus. "We were just going to start talking about the big Beastie—weren't we?"

"So, Sid Vicious here is suddenly going to be Mr. Show and Tell?" Gunn asked in disbelief. "Why?"

Wes looked from Buffy to Angelus. "Yes, that's a question I'd like answered, too. Why?"

Angelus shrugged. "Let's just say…" He winked playfully, but his eyes were hot as they traveled over Buffy again. "She made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Gunn looked from the Slayer to the Vampire. The sexual tension was thick between them and he couldn't help but think about what Cordy had said. "Why am I gettin' the feeling that this offer don't have nothin' to do with a dead horse?"

Buffy wrinkled her nose up as she looked at Gunn. "Okay. Godfather—I get that, but still—can I just say, yuck?" She turned back to Wes. "Anyway, he's ready to talk, so ask your questions."

Wes was concerned about Cordelia's earlier revelation. "Buffy, I shouldn't think I need to remind you how dangerous he is. You more than anyone are aware of Angelus' ability to manipulate—"

"I know, Wes, but he's not manipulating me."

"I would feel better if I knew what kind of deal you made with him, Buffy."

"And I'd feel better if you didn't, Wes." Buffy's eyes were steely.

"Well, according to Cordelia you two were, um—er—" he stopped, clearly uncomfortable.

Buffy's eyes hardened even further as she stepped closer to Wes. "We were what? Kissing? Well, did Cordy bother to mention she was offering to have sex with him when I walked in here?"

Gunn's jaw dropped. Wesley's eyes bugged and he coughed. "Well, um—no, as a matter of fact, she didn't," he said, blushing.

"Didn't think so," Buffy said sarcastically. "So how 'bout we get down to business and forget Cordy's drama, okay?"

Angelus watched the conversation with amusement; he thought about adding his two cents, but decided this was too much fun. He had no doubt which of them would come out on top—Buffy was sending off some serious power vibes.

Wes backed down. Buffy had that same stubborn tilt to her chin she'd had years ago when she'd fired him. It never failed to unnerve him. "Very well—just remember he knows your greatest weakness—"

"And will use it against me—yeah, I was there, remember? You, on the other hand, weren't, so I'm thinking I know him better than any of you."

Angelus couldn't help it, he laughed. "Ouch Wes—how's that feel—getting your balls handed to you?"

Buffy turned on Angelus. "Not helping—" Then she gave him a smile that he was beginning to recognize as a signal that she was going to say something he wouldn't like. "And you really shouldn't talk—I handed you yours too when I kicked your ass a few years ago. Remember?"

Gunn chortled, deciding he liked this girl's spirit—even if she did seem to have a thing for the demon. He still wasn't sure if he trusted her though. "Ouch—man, if she didn't then—she sure as hell did now!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Again—not with the helping—look, this is getting us nowhere. Tell me what you know about the Beast and how do I kill it?" she asked Angelus seriously.

Irritated, Angelus shook his head and tsked playfully. "Nope, see now you've gone and hurt my feelings and I just don't feel like talking anymore."

Buffy snorted. "Please…"

Angelus ignored her. "Tell you what—give me part of my reward now and then I'll tell you everything I know."

Buffy frowned in confusion. "What are you—?"

"Come on, lover—you know what I want. One more kiss, then I'll tell you everything."

Buffy should have expected retaliation for that 'handing him his balls' comment.

Wes and Gunn started to protest, but Angelus cut them off. "Tweedle Dee and Dum can even stay and watch—hell, they might even learn a thing or two," he quipped wickedly. "You know they both want the skinny Texan…but I don't think either one of 'em know how to really get a woman going—if ya know what I mean. Maybe that's why little Fred was always panting after Soul-boy—" he mused.

Buffy looked back and noticed the sudden tension between the two men. Angelus was stirring the pot. She needed it un-stirred. "Fine," she said and stepped forward.

Wes grabbed her arm. "Do you really think that wise?"

Buffy shrugged him off but her eyes were fixed on Angelus. "He'll be good, won't you?"

His purr was a soft rumble that made Buffy's nipples tighten as her belly clenched. "I'm ALWAYS—good…"

Buffy didn't think she'd ever heard such a simple sentence sound so indecent, and it was with no small amount of giddy anticipation that she pressed up against the bars of his cell to give the demon his price.

Angelus licked his lips as he stared at her lush mouth for a moment. He reached through the bars, aware, yet unconcerned by the crossbows pointed at him. "That's it," he said urging her closer. "Come to daddy, baby," he murmured.

Ignoring her snort at the daddy comment, he tilted her face up and kissed her. Angelus put every ounce of skill he'd garnered in over a hundred years of debauched sex in that kiss. His tongue entwined with and around hers as he tasted every inch of her mouth, growling when she moaned softly and brought her hands up to grip his face. He wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled slightly as he deepened the kiss even more, pressing his body up against the bars, wanting to be closer—inside her. Buffy mewled and threaded her fingers through his thick, short hair. Her nails scraped his scalp, making him purr again as she gripped the soft, dark strands and pulled. She pressed herself against him, opening to him even more, giving him the response he wanted as her tongue danced and mated with his. The kiss seemed endless until with a snarl Angelus allowed his face to change. He nicked her tongue on his fangs and groaned low and deep when her blood hit his taste buds.

"Buff," he growled softly, pressing his erection against her belly.

Seeing Angelus in vamp face, Gunn grabbed Buffy. She resisted easily and kissed Angelus one last time, allowing him to suck her tongue into his mouth again for a moment before stepping back, breathing raggedly as she stared up into hungry golden eyes.

"Okay…"she whispered, touching her swollen lips. "Tell us about the Beast."

His face shifted back and he licked his lips dramatically. "Mmmm—kiss me like that again and I'll sing it for you lover."

"No, thanks—I've heard about your singing…"

Angelus scoffed. "That was Soul-Boy and his pathetic fascination for Barry Manilow." He rolled his eyes. "Fucking pansy!" Buffy just smiled that new mysterious smile of hers and he crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll play nice—" 'For now,' he added silently. "Ask your questions."

It was like a bubble had popped up over his head declaring he was only playing nice for the moment. Buffy barely managed to keep the smile off her face as she looked to Wes. "Since you know more about this big rock than I do, I'll leave the questioning to you. I'm going to go—take a shower…" A COLD one, she thought as the memory of that kiss made her flush again. Her gaze met Angelus' knowing one, but she turned away—now was not the time. "Let me know when you're ready for me to go slay will ya?" she said, meeting Angelus' eyes one last time before heading up the stairs.

Gunn followed her. In the lobby, he grabbed her upper arm. "Hold up—" He didn't know what to say. The heat between her and Angel—or Angelus, had been so—too hot. It kind of scared him, but now he totally understood why Angel had been so obsessed with this girl AND why he'd stayed away from her, too. "Is that how you were with Angel or is it just the monster that turns you on?"

Buffy yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Hey—Angel left me, okay? I never left him—not even when he turned into Angelus…"

Gunn rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Yeah, and I think I just saw why."

Her eyes narrowed. "You have no idea what I went through with Angelus, so don't even go there," she snapped. "And as for Angel—he decided for us—then he came here and decided he loved Cordelia—so don't sit there and act like you know anything about me—you don't."

Gunn relented a bit, but he was still hostile as he hovered over her. "Can't have Angel anymore so you want that thing inside him—is that how you're gonna roll here?"

Refusing to be intimidated, Buffy stood on her tip-toes to get as far in his face as she could. She felt her newly enforced demon snarl at this whole situation. Angel had left her and now she was here cleaning up his mess. "Hey, I'm not here to cause problems, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna just sit back and let you judge me." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You guys brought Angelus back—not me, so don't act like Iplanned this. I'm here to do my duty—big bad threatens the world—Buffy kills it. It's what I do. You can choose—I can't—so back off and let me do my job!" Turning her back on him, she grabbed her bag off the floor and headed up the stairs to find a place to shower, change and plan her next move.

She glanced at, but ignored the group huddled around the monitor as she went upstairs, but she did smile when she heard that deep purr begin his tale…

"It was 1789…" Angelus was saying.

She didn't wait to hear the rest; she already knew he'd been in Prussia in 1789 and she really needed to unwind after her first meeting with him. Her knees were still wobbly and her lips still tingled. What she needed now was a shower, maybe a nap and a short time to plot her next move. She'd get the intel on the Beast when she came back downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later:**

Gunn, Lorne and Fred watched Angelus on the monitor as he sat in a corner and sang quietly to himself.

"He looks so relaxed," Fred said softly.

"It's like he's not even in a cage," Gunn said warily.

"Well, in his mind—he's not," Lorne said with a frown, trying to sort out the images and feelings he was getting from Angelus.

"You gettin' anything off him?" Gunn asked curiously.

Lorne nodded. "Let me put it this way, moonpie. Most of it you don't even want to know, but one thing is for sure—that whole Kyrumption thing I saw for Angel and Cordy—well, let me just say—" He rolled his eyes dramatically. "WAY off base—whew, that adorable little Slayer is the ONLY thing he and—I'm thinking Angel—ever really wanted."

Just then the door opened and Buffy marched in, looking furious, followed by Wes and a very hostile Cordelia and Connor.

"What happened?" Gunn asked.

"Vamps," Connor said, looking at Buffy with wonder, remembering how she'd taken out those vamps in mere seconds.

"Did they—get the priestess'?" Fred asked.

"No, the Beast did," Buffy snapped. "They were all dead—slaughtered. We were too late."

"Well, maybe Angelus knows something more—" Fred started, but Wesley shook his head.

"No, I think Angelus has told us all he's going to."

Cordelia gave Buffy a smirk. "That means it's time to bring back Angel."

Buffy shook her head. "Let me talk to Angelus again…"

Cordy crossed her arms and glared at Buffy. "Oh, my God, you just don't give up do you? Bringing Angelus back was a bust—it's time to bring back MY Angel."

Buffy flinched, she tried not to, but those words were like daggers sinking into her flesh. "It wasn't that Angelus' information was bad—we just didn't get it in time."

"Or maybe HE wanted it that way?" Connor sneered. "Looks like he gave you a bunch of useless information just so he could get his _reward_."

Buffy spun, grabbed his collar, hauled him up off the ground and slammed him against the wall. "You know what? I've seriously had enough of you!"

"Connor!" Cordy cried, rushing forward as if to stop Buffy. "Listen here, you can't just—"

Buffy turned and drilled her with angry green eyes. "SO not the time to try and be the big bad Queen C."

Cordy skidded to a stop, surprising every other member of the AI crew. She fairly crackled with impotent rage. "Whatever—can you just get over yourself already?! Angel has," she said with a hateful smile. "When you leave—he'll will forget—just like he always does—just like he did when you died," she added cruelly.

Ignoring the hateful seer, Buffy swallowed the pain her words caused and shoved them inside the place in her heart labeled; 'Angel baggage' and turned back to Connor. "You know? All you've done since I've met you is make with the nasty little comments, throw up and give Cordelia puppy dog eyes—which seriously creeps me out, by the way," she muttered, her gaze raking the seer. "I mean, jeez Cordy, you changed his diapers—serious yuck factor!" She turned back to Connor and her voice hardened again. "So, here's the sitch—if you can't deal—fine. Leave, 'cause one more word—even a hiccup, and I'm going to show you—in painful detail—just HOW I kicked your _father's _ass back in Sunnydale!" Buffy tightened her fists in his collar and shook him. "Are we clear?"

The boy tried to break her hold and found he couldn't—not even close. He nodded and Buffy let him go. Connor glared at her, shot Cordy a pained, petulant look then rushed up the stairs without another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later: **

Buffy and Wesley entered the basement.

Angelus looked up, his eyes zeroed in on Buffy. "I was wondering if you'd gone back to Sunnydale..."

Buffy stopped in front of the cage with Wes right behind her, tranquilizer gun aimed and ready to fire. "I said I'd be back—notice me, being back."

"So how'd the little field trip turn out? Those priestess'—still feisty?"

Wesley snorted. "As if you don't know."

Angelus barely spared him a glance. "What's he babbling about?" he asked Buffy. "I told you everything I know."

She studied him for a long moment—she believed him. "They were all dead—even the children."

"Damn, I miss all the fun…" Angelus quipped.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him. "Stop."

"So what happened?"

"The Beast butchered them."

"Did you bring me back a souvenir?"

Buffy glared at him and he chuckled. "Oh, come on, Buff—where's your sense of humor?"

When she just stared at him, he raised a brow. "What? No witty come back, lover?"

"Sorry, dead babies just kinda suck the wit right out of me," she snapped.

He switched tactics. He knew from experience you lured more flies with sugar. He pressed up against the cell with his hands wrapped around the bars and gave Buffy a charming smile. "Well, sorry it didn't work out, but that's not my fault." He leered, wagging his brows outrageously. "Now, I showed you mine—when do I get to see yours?"

He was fairly humming with anticipation and his look was so lecherously eager, Buffy had to bite her lip not to laugh. She didn't think she'd ever get used to his mercurial mood changes, but he really could be a charmer when he wanted to. She felt her belly tighten as their eyes met and held. Her heart raced and the air crackled with the chemistry between them. She couldn't tear her gaze away from those dark, magnetic eyes and her normally witty tongue felt like it weighed ten pounds...

He purred, rubbing against the bars in blatant invitation. "Come on, lover—get rid of the watcher…I can make your body sing."

Wes had heard enough. "Whatever deal you made with Buffy was contingent on her killing the Beast and saving the world. Notice the world is NOT saved, so your bargain is null and void."

In a flash Angelus' mood changed again. He gripped the bars so hard his knuckles turned white and Buffy had no doubt if he wasn't in that cage those hands would be around Wesley's neck. "If I wanted to hear you yap—I'd ask. This is between me and Buff—so back off," he snarled.

"Not anymore it's not. Since you have no other information—we will be restoring your soul within the hour," Wes said, enjoying the cold fury on Angelus' face.

"Is that what you want too, lover?" Angelus asked, looking into Buffy's eyes. "You really want soul-boy back? He'll just run away again—"

Buffy interrupted him. "Maybe so, but I don't have a choice. I can't just let you out."

"Why not?" he cajoled. "If I promise to be good—" He suddenly laughed. "Damn, I can't even say that with a straight face."

Buffy smiled. "Well, at least you're honest." She stepped forward and kissed him. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away. "Good-bye," she said softly, before turning and hurrying up the stairs.

Wes nodded. "Well, I'd say that's everything—"

Angelus glared hard at Wes, sending shivers racing up his spine. "Don't think I'm going to just let this go."

Wesley headed for the stairs. "Forgive me, but I'm not really seeing that you have a choice. Within the hour your soul will be shoved back inside you and Angel will be back."

"Not gonna happen…" Angelus growled.

"Keep telling yourself that," Wes said as he walked up the stairs.

Buffy was waiting for him and Wesley gave her a sympathetic glance. "He uses just enough truth to hurt you Buffy—you know this. Angel…"

"Doesn't love Cordy?" she asked angrily.

Wes didn't answer that, instead he said, "Still loves you. He never stopped, but yes, he has moved on. I think it's time you did, too." He said it as gently as he could, but still it hit Buffy like a punch to the gut.

"I know…" she whispered and walked into the lobby.

The rest of the AI crew was waiting for them.

"Did he know what happened?" Fred asked hopefully.

Buffy sighed."No, he said it wasn't his fault…"

Wesley nodded. "Whether he knew or not—it really has no bearing on our situation. I'm afraid we've failed. It's time to bring Angel back."

Cordy leaped to her feet. "Well, it's about time! Jeez, like I couldn't have told you that an hour ago—before you went down to pay another visit to tall, dark and creepy!"

Incredulous, Buffy gave the seer a sarcastic lift of her brow. "Oh—and that's what you were thinking earlier, when you offered to sleep with him? That he was creepy?" She snorted. "Yeah—I get it, cause it was so obvious how disgusted you were."

Embarrassed, Cordy turned on her and put her hands on her hips. Her eyes shot daggers at Buffy as she snapped, "Hey! At least I was trying to save the world—you just wanna get your ex-boyfriend back!" She gave Buffy a catty smirk and added, "Oh—but THIS one you could actually get groiny with, huh?"

Buffy took a threatening step towards the larger woman, but Wes stepped in between the two. "It's no matter, we failed. Angelus has no new information. It's time to restore Angel's soul," he said looking at Buffy, feeling suddenly protective of her.

She gave a tiny nod. "I know," she said softly.

He nodded and Buffy followed him into the office, doing her best to ignore Cordy's disgustingly bright smile the entire way.

**Minutes later…**

You could hear a pin drop in the room as they all gaped at the empty safe.

Buffy finally sighed. "Okay—so not wanting to state the obvious here, but someone tell me this is a joke and you didn't really misplace Angel's soul…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, hope you liked the latest chappie…and now you must feed the ravenous little musie beast with your reviews! She just gobbles them up like candy! :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awakening**

**A fic by Angel's blue eyed girl and BroodyAngel**

**Rating M**

**Disclaimer: Dammit, we don't own Angelus—but we sure wish we did!**

A/N: Thank you to Red, my awesome beta first, because without her we couldn't do this fic! I love ya sweetie, you're the very best!

A/N 2: I seriously wanna thank Summer; (My Angelus nut and expert), Roxy, (Summer's evil twin) Kelli, Brandi, Michelle, Kate, Brianna, Dani, Taz, JJ, Tessa, Liz, D Fishwick and everyone else who's reviewed this fic. If I didn't mention you by name it's cause I don't know it! lol! Anyhow, thank you if you've R&R'd! It means the world! :) :) :)

**Chappie 3**

**The Hyperion Hotel:**

The AI crew were in a panic. Angel's soul was gone. Wes swore no one but a trusted few had the combination, so while that severely limited the suspect list, it did nothing to solve the mystery of why anyone close to Angel would want to steal his soul.

Buffy looked at Wes as she put her jacket on. "Look, I don't know what happened here, but fix it." She opened her bag and pulled out several stakes, shoving them into pockets in her jeans and jacket. "I'm gonna patrol—do a little recon—see if anyone might want Angelus to stick around—"

Cordy snorted. "Oh—you mean someone like you?"

Buffy spun to face the seer. "What?"

Cordy glared right back. "Oh, don't play miss innocent—you know."

"If you got something to say to me, Cordy—just say it," Buffy snapped, crossing her arms and tapping a foot, waiting.

Cordelia stood and crossed the room to tower over the smaller blond. "Yeah, I've got something to say—I think _you_ did this. You know Angel doesn't love you anymore, so you don't want him to come back!"

Buffy gritted her teeth as the words sliced at her, making her sick and enraged simultaneously. "You're a real bitch—you know that? I can't believe he actually loves you! Ugh! It's just—wrong!" Buffy exclaimed with a grimace. She turned to Wesley. "I'll be back—I _**really**_ need to kill something right now. Call me on my cell if you find anything out," she said before leaving without a backward glance.

The lobby was uncomfortably silent.

"What?" Cordy demanded.

Fred put her head down and busied herself at the computer.

Wesley muttered something about contacting Wo Pang, the Shaman who released Angel's soul, and headed for the office.

Gunn stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, staring at Cordy with a kind of stunned disbelief. "Damn—that was cold," he muttered.

"Oh, puhlease—don't tell me you believe that poor little Buffy look, too?" No one said anything and Cordy threw her hands in the air. "Whatever! You guys can sit here and cry a river for little Miss Slays-a-lot if you want—I'm going to find that Shaman and make him tell us how we can get Angel back!" She headed off after Wesley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later:**

Wes, Cordy and Connor stepped into Wo Pang's Dojo. The Shaman was sitting in a circle of candles, meditating.

"Angel's soul has been stolen," Wesley said, without preamble.

Wo Pang looked up at them. "I have no need for the vampire's soul," he said and returned to his meditation.

"Then where is it?" Connor asked.

"Note to self, must get better guards," Wo Pang muttered as he picked up a handful of bones and cast them into the circle he was sitting in. He leaned over and peered down at the bones. "I cannot discern just where the soul is, but it is still viable in the mui-ping. That is all I can tell you."

"The mui-what?" Connor asked, confused.

"The container," Wes clarified. "So basically, it's still safe then," the watcher mused.

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, unless this mui-pingy thing gets dropped or—" She looked at Wo Pang. "Don't you have a backup plan for souls that get—misplaced?"

"Misplaced—you cannot be serious." Seeing that indeed they were, he shook his head. "No, there is no 'backup plan' as you call it. No one has ever lost a soul cast into the mui-ping—without it, you're screwed," he said and went back to his prayers.

Realizing they had clearly been dismissed, the AI crew left the Shaman's Dojo.

"Well, what do we do now?" Cordy wailed.

Wesley rubbed the bridge of his nose and muttered, "Pray Angelus doesn't find a way out of that cage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Hyperion:**

"Fred—I had a bit of the brogue in the day—did you know that? Did you ever lay awake at night and think about soul-boy whisperin' to ya in a soft voice?" he asked, slipping into his long lost Irish accent. He chuckled huskily. He could almost smell the tension between the slim Texan and her jug-head boyfriend. They'd been fighting ever since he'd spilled the beans about Wes' crush on the girl. Angelus smiled at the camera. "I know ya did, Fred. As a matter of fact, I know all yer dirty little secrets. You think Angel couldn't hear you—all alone in that tiny bed—whimpering his name while you did all those dirty little things to yerself? He did. He heard you, and he—"

Gunn unplugged the monitor. "Son of a bitch!" he growled, picking up the flame-thrower and heading for the basement.

Fred grabbed his arm. "It's just words, Charles. He says what he does to get a reaction, you know that, so don't give it to him—please," she implored.

Gunn relented. "Fine. It's just…hearing him say those things—I'm ready to go downstairs and fry me up a fang-boy!"

Fred hugged him. "Just ignore him—it doesn't mean anything," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling up to him as they waited for the rest of the AI crew to get back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelus was still chuckling when he heard the sewer entrance to the basement open. 'What the—?' He hadn't even finished the thought before the lawyer bitch, Lilah, came limping up to the front of his cell.

Angelus eyed her up and down. She looked like shit.

"The great Angelus," she said sarcastically.

He tsked. "Oh, come on, Lilah, you can do better than that. Try playing up the awe and reverence a bit—like this… 'The _Great _Angelus'!"

Lilah snorted. "Yeah—real great. You're locked in a cage—"

Angelus laughed. "Yet still managing to look better than you do." His eyes roamed her body. "Jeez, Lilah—all these years waiting to meet me and you show up looking like you've gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson?!" He shook his head. "What? Couldn't even run a comb through your hair or slap on some lipstick?!"

Lilah glared at him. "I—"

He interrupted her. "You know, being evil doesn't have to mean sloppy," he chided, smirking at her.

"Stop!" Lilah snapped.

"Oooh, feeling touchy, are we?"

Lilah ignored that. "I have a deal for you."

"And what makes you think I'm in a dealing kind of mood?"

Lilah looked at the cage. "Oh, I don't know—locked in a cage…I'm thinking you might have some free time."

Angelus raised a brow, unwilling to allow her to bait him.

When it was apparent he wasn't going to say anything, Lilah hobbled closer. "I want you to kill the Beast."

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked with a smile. "I might not be a big fan of the horn job, but he did bring on permanent midnight—gotta give him props for that."

"Oh, I don't know—maybe because the Slayer is in town and word is she's his next target!"

Angelus' whole body tensed, but outwardly he remained calm, even playful as he chuckled. "And that should bother me why…?"

"Oh, give it up—everyone knows Angel wasn't the only one all hung up on that little blond," she said with a bit of her old cruelty. When he just smiled, she sighed. "Look, enough with the games—can you do it or not?"

Angelus crossed his arms. "And what's in it for me—besides helping Buff?"

Lilah pulled out a set of keys and dangled them in front of the cage.

Angelus' smile spread slowly across his face. "Well, counselor, maybe we can work something out after all…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**An alley in L.A.:**

Buffy twirled the stake she held as she headed down yet another dark alley. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," she sing-songed, somewhat disappointed at the lack of vamp activity. "I mean, hello—endless night—riots, looting and pandemonium in the—" she jumped back as a man and woman burst into the alley, almost running into her. They jumped into a car before she could even offer assistance. "Streets," she finished, watching them peel out of the alley. "But no vamps that wanna come out and play with the Slayer. Go figure," she said with a pout.

"I'll play," a voice suddenly said from the shadows.

Buffy turned, stake ready as a tall, lanky vampire with stringy brown hair came forward.

Buffy grinned and assumed her battle stance. "Goody—now we can do this the hard way or—" She grinned. "Actually, there's only the hard way,' she quipped and leaped forward.

Three punches, a solid backhand to the vamps face and a roundhouse kick later, Buffy was waving away a cloud of dust. "Well, that was disappointing," she said with a frown. She started to make her way back to the hotel when four vamps dropped from the roof of the building next to the alley.

"Slayer," one of them said.

"You guys really need to get some new lines," Buffy said with an exhilarated grin. 'Now this is more like it,' she thought. 'Finally the fight I've been looking for ever since Cordy had opened her fat mouth about her and Angel!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later:**

Buffy went through the gated entryway of the Hyperion feeling refreshed, reenergized and more than ready to go another round Queen C. She'd run into several more vamps after dusting the ones in the alley and felt like she'd finally worked off some of the aggression that had dogged her since walking through the doors of Angel's home.

She paused outside, mentally preparing herself to face Cordelia again. Straightening her shoulders, she swung open the door and walked into—chaos…

The entire AI crew was in a panic and when they saw Buffy, everyone froze, then started talking and yelling at once.

"Hallelujah, guys and gals, the Slayerkins is here to save our proverbial behinds!" Lorne said, leaning against the counter with a sea-breeze in one hand and some kind of hand axe in the other. "Thank God, cause I'm really a lover, not a fighter, if you catch my drift, sugar-plum."

"Um—not really," Buffy muttered.

"Well, it's about time!" Cordy exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been?! We called your cell over and over—do you always have to bring drama and trauma everywhere you go, Buffy?"

Buffy shrugged, "I accidentally left my cell here. Why do you care?" She noticed all the weapons strewn about. "Okay—are we being attacked? Is big Rock guy coming?"

Gunn didn't look up from the stake he was sharpening. "Worse," he muttered.

"Hi, Buffy," Fred said, loading a duffel bag with stakes, an axe and tranquilizer darts.

Buffy stared for a moment and then turned to Wes with a frown. "Okay—color me confused, but why is everyone arming themselves to the teeth? If Beastie is coming, those stakes aren't going to hurt him, you know that, don't you?" Suddenly she realized what was missing…that certain tingle in her belly. "What happened?" They stared at her which did nothing to alleviate her panic. "What did you do to him?" she whispered.

Wesley sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in a manner that reminded her of Giles. Must be an English thing, she thought idly, beginning to panic because she couldn't feel Angelus.

"DO?!" Cordy snapped. "WE didn't DO anything to him! Figures—we have a situation and all you care about is if your lover is okay!"

Buffy's body sagged in relief. "Whatever," she said as she dismissed the brunette and asked Wes. "What's going on?"

"Buffy, we have a bit of a situation here—it appears Angelus has escaped," Wesley said, struggling to stay calm.

And just like that Buffy's world careened into insanity all over again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Demon Bar in LA:**

Angelus sipped his second glass of Jameson's as he surveyed the bar. It was a dive, definitely not what he was used to, but this was where Steve, his demon contact, had chosen to meet. While he waited, he made a mental list of all the things he needed to do. First off, find Lava-boy and let him know he had better not mess with HIS Slayer. If anyone was going to hurt Buff, it would be HIM! She belonged to him. Which brought him to the second thing on his agenda—find Buff and remind her of that by fucking her until neither one of them could see straight. Third—kill Spike for daring to touch his marked mate! He had scented his childe on Buff; it was faint, yeah, but there just the same. Not to mention, the whole Acathala thing. For that betrayal Angelus had only planned on peeling the skin off his back one small piece at a time. Spike would have cried and whined, but he'd have walked away from it. But since the prick had dared to touch what belonged to him, he was as good as dusted.

Angelus' eyes gleamed and he smiled coldly. Part of him blamed the soul… Fucking asshole! He knew how wrong Buff was when she came back from the dead, but he'd been so damned worried about his precious soul, he'd missed her utter emptiness. Spike hadn't though and Angelus had no doubt the boy had used that to make her feel like she wasn't worthy of anything better than him. Spike had sensed her weakness and preyed on it—he didn't blame the little shit for that. Buffy's pain was ambrosia, but to actually touch her?! Spike knew damned well what that mark on her neck meant.

'_Pathetic little prick, always sniffing after what's mine,' _he thought with a snarl.

No one touched what belonged to him, Spike knew that. He had let him have Dru, but that was only because he didn't give a shit anymore. Buff was different, she was marked. He took another sip of his drink, ignored the blond at the bar trying to get his attention and thought of all the delicious ways he was going to remind Buff of that fact, too—'that is if this little puke ever shows up!' he thought with a growl, eyeing the door and getting angrier by the second.

He consoled himself by plotting Will's torture bit by bit, ending with the coup de grace—he would slice little Willy's dick off, feed it to him, then shove a stake in his treacherous little heart! Angelus shot back the rest of his drink, slamming it on the table so hard the glass shattered. He looked at his hand, pulled out the pieces of glass, then winked at the pretty blond bartender who'd been flirting with him all night. He smirked when she grinned and immediately headed over to his table.

"Hi," the girl gushed, her cheeks turning pink when he smiled at her.

"I had an accident," he said with a charming smile.

She cleaned up the broken glass and ran back to the bar. In moments she was back with a fresh glass of Jameson's. "Is that all you want…another glass of whiskey?" she asked huskily, playing with her hair.

Angelus grinned; she might as well have tipped her neck to the side and said, 'Bite me!' "Are you offering more?" he asked, scooting over and patting the seat next to him. He was bored and he could go for a bite while he waited…

The girl sat down. "I'm on shift, but you're like, wicked hot, and I know you're a vampire." She smiled and tried her best to be flirtatious. "I've been bitten before—so if you wanna—you know…bite me—"

Angelus grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, ignoring her frightened gasp; he tightened his hand in her blond hair and tipped her head back. "You think I'm one of these playful vamps? Just looking for a meal?"

The girl moaned deeply and he could smell her fear, yet beneath it was arousal, strong and potent, a vamp's version of nirvana. "No—I—oh God, I think you're way more…" she whimpered, clutching at him, almost begging him to bite her.

Angelus chuckled huskily, inhaling the heavenly scent of terror and sexual desire. "You have no idea," he said and lowered his head as his face shifted….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Hyperion:**

Sick of waiting, Buffy went upstairs. Wes, Gunn, Fred and that green guy Lorne were still down in the lobby researching Angelus' past exploits. Buffy was well aware of what Angelus was capable of, she didn't need to research him. She needed to find him. Thankfully, Cordy had gone to her room and Connor followed, much to the quiet disgust of everyone. Buffy didn't even want to contemplate their relationship because it just made her do the gag thing… How the hell could Cordy sleep with Angel's son, if she was in love with Angel?! It just boggled Buffy's mind, not to mention…Connor was a boy—not a man. Angel was a man. Buffy _still_ got weak in the knees just remembering his naked body—how Cordy could choose a little boy like Connor over Angel was simply beyond her comprehension.

A shiver of disgust snaked its way into her belly as she thought of the seer and Angel's son together. "Eeew! Okay—you SO can't go there Buffy, or you'll be spending your time bowing to the porcelain God instead of out finding your bad boy demon ex-boyfriend," she told herself as she headed down the hall to the room she'd claimed for her own.

She opened the door and his scent assaulted her. Earlier, when she'd picked this room, she'd known immediately it was Angel's. Against her own better judgment, she'd decided to stay here anyway. It was just…she felt close to him here, and she hadn't felt close to him in so long. His sheets were still rumpled and if she looked closely, she could just make out the impression of his head on one of the pillows…

"Great, I've moved on to obsessing. Gonna stop now," she muttered, heading across the room to where she'd stowed her bag.

She hefted it to her shoulder and dropped it on the bed. As she rooted through it, searching for the items she'd need to deal with her demon, she knew she couldn't kill Angelus. It was simply out of the question. Her feelings for him were as confusing as her feelings for Angel, and she just didn't have it in her to kill either one of them again. The memory of sending Angel to hell all those years ago still gave her nightmares and she just couldn't do it…

She stuck Wesley's tranquilizer gun in the back of her jeans, shoved some darts in the pockets of her jacket, along with the magically enforced wrist shackles she'd brought with her from Sunnydale and the small bag of magic dust Willow had given her. She'd never tried it, but Willow swore it would render him incapable of moving.

"Okay, lover—now, where are you?" she said softly as she headed out the door.

As she passed Cordy's room, something inside caught her eye, and she stopped and peeked inside; Cordelia was lying on the bed, holding a crystal orb with a soft, white cloud floating in it. Something about that pretty little globe called to her. She heard Connor coming and Buffy hid and watched as Connor went in and closed the door. She was debating whether to leave or not when a moment later the door opened and Cordelia marched out with Connor trailing after her. Buffy waited until they were gone, then slipped into the room.

In minutes, she'd found the orb under the bed. She held it up and a warm, tingly sensation spread through her as she gazed at the floating cloud inside. Her belly knotted, just like it did when—Buffy's eyes widened and in that instant she knew what this was…she almost dropped it. "Angel," she breathed, clutching it to her chest as she gazed down at the vessel that she knew contained his soul.

Buffy took the orb and went back into Angel's room. Since she knew Cordy had stolen Angel's soul, Buffy decided not to tell anyone on the AI crew what she'd found. This would be a solo mission. She searched through her bag until she found her much smaller weapons bag. Generally she carried extra stakes in it, but tonight it would carry something much more precious. She wrapped the orb in a towel and put it in the bag and made her way downstairs.

Wesley stopped her as she made a beeline for the door.

"Buffy, may I have a word?"

Buffy prayed she didn't look as guilty as she felt. "Yeah, what is it, Wes?"

"Did you call Sunnydale? Maybe Willow could do a locator spell on Angel's soul."

Buffy almost choked. 'Oh, I SO don't think so!' she thought, imagining her bag suddenly lighting up and the accusations that would follow. "Um—I tried, but she wasn't there," she lied. "But I have a few contacts here that I'm going to go check on."

Wes stared at her for several long, tense moments and Buffy resisted the urge to fidget. "Alright, well, if you hear of anything—"

"I'll call," she said, edging towards the door. "So, I—uh—better go and start—with the, um—checking," she said and headed out the door.

Halfway down the street she stopped and waited for her heart to stop pounding. When she was sure they weren't chasing her, she backtracked, got into her Jeep and drove away from the hotel. A few miles and several hairpin turns later, Buffy pulled over and called Willow.

"Wills, hey, it's me. Yeah—I'm still here. No, I'm not sure when I'll be back. There's been...a slight delay. Listen, is everyone okay there? Has the First made another appearance?"

She listened. "And Spike…? He's watching Dawn?" She nodded. "Good. No, nothing's happened, it's just—" Buffy decided not to tell her about Angelus' escape. "Look Wills, I won't be home for at least another day…" Willow started to protest, but Buffy cut her off. "I know, but there's still a few things I have to do here—" She opened the bag and pulled out Angel's soul. It was so pretty, she thought. Just like Angel.

Shaking off her silly romantic thoughts, Buffy got back to business. "Willow, I need a witch and I don't have time for you to come here or explain, so do you know of one here?" The silence stretched and Buffy knew Willow wanted to ask what was going on, but finally Willow answered and Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good—what's her name? Do you have her address?—Okay, what is it?" Within minutes she had the information written down. "Thanks, Wills—like always, you're a life saver. I'll see you later."

The witch was located in Hollywood on Melrose, a popular shopping area, and one Buffy was very familiar with. She started the Jeep and peeled away from the curb, eager to get over to Moira's. In her excitement, she drove a bit faster than normal, but according to Willow, not only was this woman a powerful Wicca, but she was a psychic, too, which might really come in handy to find her AWOL ex…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The demon bar:**

Livid at being kept waiting, Angelus deflected the blatant invitation from the new barmaid as she handed him his drink. He wasn't in the mood, not to mention she was rather homely for his tastes, plus he'd already fed several times. 'This place is a regular vamp smorgasbord,' he thought as he rubbed his flat belly and managed to flash a lazy grin, "Sorry baby, but I'm full—just the whiskey for now…" He watched her walk away, wide hips swaying, and put her in the 'Maybe if I was starving' category.

Just then a short blue-skinned demon came rushing in and slid into the booth opposite Angelus. 'About fucking time!' he thought as his simmering anger erupted into full blown rage.

"Oi—sorry guvna'. I know 'ow—" Angelus reached across the table and grabbed his neck in one hand. "Oomph…" Steve gasped and grabbed at the hand squeezing the life out of him.

Angelus waited till his color turned a kind of chalky blue, then shoved him back. "If you _ever_ make me wait that long again—I'll gut you, then feed you your own intestines." Angelus paused as he waited for the demon to absorb that threat. He smiled cruelly when the smaller demon began to shake in terror. "Are we clear—Steve?"

Coughing, gasping and truly horrified at the visual the vampire had described, Steve bobbed his head enthusiastically. "As bleedin' crystal, guvna'," he placated desperately. "It won't ever 'appen again—I can swear it!"

Angelus relaxed. He picked up his drink again and leaned back, pleased to have made his point. "Now, do you have that info I need?"

Relieved to be alive, Steve nodded. "Aye, Angelus—I got that and more…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Moira's shop on Melrose:**

The bell tinkled over the door as Buffy stepped inside. The smell of magic was heavy in the air. Willow smelled like this sometimes—Buffy smiled. That meant this Moira was powerful, and she needed power right now, lots of it.

She didn't bother browsing but headed straight for the counter and waited…then she noticed the bell sitting by the cash register. She hit it twice. A few moments later a small woman who looked like one of the Hobbits from 'Lord of the Rings' came out. Buffy suppressed a grin and fought the urge to look for pointy ears.

"Hello—you must be the Slayer, yes?" Moira asked in a soft, melodic voice.

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, I'm Buffy." She stuck her hand out over the counter. "Nice to meet you. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

Moira took her hand in a surprisingly strong grip. She started to pull back, but Moira shook her head, sending her wild mane of blond hair flying. "No—I must feel you," she said, closing her eyes.

Buffy felt the power in the woman and her new demon growled inside. She trembled.

Moira opened watery blue eyes. "Oh, you poor thing—you have such power and some of it so new—even you do not know what you're capable of." The Witch shook her head sadly. "And such pain, too—too much for one your age…I am sorry," she whispered.

Seriously creeped out and inexplicably about to cry, Buffy yanked her hand back. "Um—yeah, well…" She shrugged, blinking her eyes rapidly. "Kinda comes with the whole Slayer gig, ya know?" She gave a fake cheery smile. "Pain—misery—death—we're old friends. I deal."

"Is that what you tell yourself, Buffy?" she asked sadly. "There is no room for lies or falsehoods here. You must open your heart if you want me to help you."

Buffy opened her bag and set the mui-ping on the counter. She placed her palms on the cool glass, framing the globe. "Okay," she whispered. "If I—uh, open my heart—can you tell me…?"

Moira interrupted her. "It is called a mui-ping. It's a sacred vessel meant to contain a soul…"

Buffy stared. "Does it…?"

"Yes, child, it has HIS soul inside…"

Buffy's chest tightened. "Okay—so how do I put it back?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Am I sure I want—? Of course I am! I love—"

"You love his other half, too, do you not?"

Buffy looked away as a flush crept up her neck. "I—uh—well…" She sighed. "It's complicated."

"Not really—it's very simple. Recently you went through a change, did you not?"

Stunned, Buffy could only nod.

"And you've felt different since then?"

Again Buffy nodded, looking away uncomfortably.

"More powerful—less willing to just allow life to lead you."

Buffy remembered how she'd decided to go to LA—against all the fury of her friends. "Yeah, I um—guess so."

Moira smiled. "You know, but that really is neither here nor there, the fact is—you love both sides of this man. Angel/Angelus, the vampire cursed with a soul, right?"

"Yes," Buffy whispered, admitting her feelings for Angelus for the first time ever. "But how? I mean, he stands for everything I don't believe in and he's killed people, and let's not forget how he tormented me. HOW can I love him?"

Moira shrugged. "Because he is a part of the demon you fell in love with from the start. You have always known this—accepted it, yes?"

Buffy sighed. "Yes, I never was disgusted by Angel's demon. He was always beautiful to me."

Moira nodded. "But he hurt you—the soul, I mean. He hurt you worse than the demon ever did, isn't that right?"

Buffy's eyes welled up with tears. "Yes," she breathed raggedly

Moira took Buffy's hand again, the other she placed on the mui-ping. A tingle raced through her fingers, up her arm, her heart began to pound and she felt alive, like electricity was surging through her. She closed her eyes as her knees wobbled. She opened her eyes and gasped as bright sparks from the vessel ran over the witch's hand, making her hair stand on end in long wavy swirls. Moira opened her eyes and let go of Buffy's hand, her hair settled and Buffy rubbed her hands together, trying to dispel the tingles.

"He still loves you. He always has," Moira said softly.

Buffy shook her head. "No—I wish, but he's in love with that—um—Cordelia."

Moira chuckled huskily. "All is not as it appears. Loneliness can make you do strange things, yes?"

Buffy thought of Spike. "Definitely," she said quickly, making a moue of distaste.

"Well, then, why don't you think it could be the same for him?"

Hope surged through Buffy. "So he does—still…love me?" she asked softly, and her wide hazel eyes begged the witch to say yes.

She nodded. "He always has, Slayer." Then she smiled wryly and asked, "Just HOW many vampires do you think have fallen in love with a Slayer?"

Buffy smiled sheepishly. "I wouldn't think a lot." For the first time since hearing Cordy's ugly words, peace descended on her. "Okay, so how do I bring him back?"

Moira leaned forward and her light blue eyes were piercing. "Again—I ask you, are you sure you really want to?"

Buffy shook her head in confusion. "It's not that I WANT to hurt Angelus, but I'm the Slayer. He's a soulless demon and I can't just forget about Angel—what about the good Angel does? I mean, he's a champion."

Moira nodded, "Yes, but what if he is happy where he is?"

That stunned Buffy. "Is he…in Heaven?" she asked hopefully.

The witch shook her head. "Not really, well, to him maybe, but I can say he is where he's always wanted to be."

Confused, Buffy asked, "What does that mean? Is he in Heaven or Hell? Really no other place to go—is there?"

"When his soul was removed—it didn't travel to the aether—it went into the mui-ping, so as far as your Angel knows, he is where he wants to be."

Buffy looked deeply into the glass container as if it would give her the answers. "And where's that?" she asked softly.

Suddenly the fluffy cloud began to shift—it became bright pink, then blue and then it shimmered and Buffy gasped as she suddenly realized she could see people in it now. She gasped as she recognized herself and Angel. They were in bed and it was—Buffy gasped again. It was the night of her seventeenth birthday.

Moira raised her hand and then it was there in the air between them, like a live movie. There they were, snuggled together in the bed at his old apartment and it was obvious from the bed and Buffy's hair they'd already made love and Angel hadn't left—so no Angelus then…

Buffy looked at the witch. "What is this?" she asked hoarsely.

"This is where your Angel is inside the mui-ping. His soul isn't dead—THIS is his reality now."

"What?" Buffy asked, her eyes going from her younger image and Angel kissing and cuddling to Moira and back again.

"THIS is his reality, his 'perfect happiness' if you will. Inside the mui-ping, this is how his life turned out." Moira watched as tears trailed down Buffy's cheeks. "I'll give you a moment to watch this and then you will have to make a choice…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, hope you liked the update, now feed the musie because she is a beast to deal with if she doesn't get fed! lol! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awakening**

**A fic by Angel's blue eyed girl and BroodyAngel**

Rating M

Disclaimer: Don't own em, so don't sue us!

A/N: Thank you to Red, as always you make the difference between a good read and nonsensical rambling! :) You're the best sweetie. Love ya bunches!

A/N 2: To Summer and Roxy: The "evil" twins! Thanks for inspiring my Angelus obsession! And of course to my partner in this fic: Sarah. We make a good team hon! LOVE our brainstorming sessions. I also want to thank everyone else who R&R this fic. Thank you so much, you know who you are--Brandi, I love your pm's. You crack me up. Taz as always you're the best, Kelli...I am so happy you like this fic even though there really is no Angel in it! Michelle, Brianna, Vix, D. Fishwick, Dani, JJ, Tonja, Liz, Charli, Gina, Tessa and Mindy...all of you, thank you for hanging on for the ride! lol! Oh and to all you smut lovers...(all of you) lol! Just be patient, I promise it's coming... ;)

**Chappie 4**

**A Warehouse in L.A.'s Industrial district.**

Angelus entered the warehouse silently. He whistled as he looked around, unimpressed. "Hey, lava boy—is this how you treat an old friend? Make me entertain myself—and in a dump like this?! Jeez, the least you could do is have a bar—" He looked around. "Or even a cooler would be nice."

The Beast stepped out from behind a huge bunch of crates. "We were never friends, Angelus."

Angelus spun about to face the big creature. He chuckled as he said, "I know, but calling you a 'big dumb hunk of rock' seemed a little on the nose." The Beast growled and Angelus spread his arms out as he mocked the big rock. "Oh, come on, man—I'm teasing. It's been what? A couple hundred years? You still wanna kick my ass?"

The Beast crunched his big rock fists. "I long to crush your skull, but that is not my instruction."

Angelus raised a brow, intrigued. Now this WAS new info. "Instruction, huh? So you're just a puppet then?"

"My Master has requested you," the Beast grumbled.

Angelus scowled, but his attention was drawn to the dagger sitting on top of a crate. It smelled like blood. He moved towards it as he quipped, "Your Master? How pathetic…me? I don't really do the whole 'take orders' thing—just goes against my nature, I guess."

He reached for the dagger and the Beast stepped forward. "Don't touch that."

Angelus gave him a wink. "Nice workmanship—you make this in shop class for Daddy?"

"It was made for you," the Beast said.

Angelus snatched the dagger and quickly moved out of the hulking Beast's reach. "Really?" he asked. "Why?" He twirled the dagger in his hand, watching for a reaction from Rock Boy.

"Because that is the tool my Master brought forth to bring about the rain of fire and to steal your soul and bring forth Angelus…"

Angelus grinned and posed as if he was accepting an award. "I'm flattered that you like me…really, I am, but—" His eyes and body hardened. "I'm not much for Masters, unless_ I'm_ the Master, moron." Angelus brandished the dagger, twirling it in his hands as he talked, amused by the Beast's obvious fear. "Look, it doesn't matter what you or your Master want because I'm not here to play games with either of you." He stepped forward menacingly, "I'm only here to tell you to stay away from the Slayer. She's MINE. If she even stubs a toe because of you, I'll rip those nice little fucking horns off your head and put 'em where God never meant a horn to be—you got that?" he said with a grin. He waited and when the Beast said nothing, Angelus turned to leave.

Suddenly the Beast stepped forward. "A nice speech, but my Master is not impressed and it was my Master who released you. In time you _will_ do Master's bidding, as will your Slayer, but for now you will take your orders through me."

Angelus stared at him for a second before he threw his head back and laughed. "Or—here's a better idea—no, I won't!" he said, still chuckling. Angelus gave the Beast an arrogant smirk. "Tell your boss I'm grateful—but I've never been one for team sports, and I sure as hell don't take orders from an overgrown errand boy!" He turned to leave, saying over his shoulder, "Just stay away from the Slayer and you might live through this thing…"

"I will teach you respect!!" the Beast roared.

"Oh, was I disrespectful? What didn't you like? Was it 'errand boy'? Well, how 'bout lackey? Is that better? Or…I know…" He snapped his fingers and grinned. "Toadie? I think that fits—don't you?"

The Beast lunged for Angelus, but the vampire chuckled and easily avoided the hulking monster. The Beast slammed a huge fist towards Angelus' head, but the dark demon ducked still laughing. "Or maybe flunky is more your style?" he taunted.

The Beast roared and charged. Angelus danced out of the way and stabbed Rock boy in the ribs as he lumbered past him. It stuck and ripped through the scaly body, much to Angelus' surprise. He watched with interest as the Beast screamed and fell to the ground, holding his injured side. 'So this dagger hurts him, huh?' Angelus tucked that bit of info away and smirked as he stood over the writhing form of Lava-boy. "As I was saying…" he said leaning down and placing the dagger against Beastie's temple. "I don't play well with others—tell your boss I love the attention, but really—my dance card is full. If you or your _MASTER_ ever come after MY Slayer…I will take you apart—a pebble at a time…Remember that."

The Beast said nothing and Angelus grinned and tucked the dagger into his pants. "Well—when you're ready to peek from behind your Master's skirts and really fight—give me a call…" he quipped, walking out of the warehouse, whistling a jaunty Irish tune as if he hadn't a care in the world.

The Beast snarled as he watched the Vampire leave. He got to his feet and waited…knowing his Master would NOT be happy with this turn of events…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back at Moira's:**

Buffy stared at the living image brought to life in front of her.

Angel was kissing her younger self, "I love you, mo' ghra," he murmured tenderly, rolling her on top of his naked chest. "You're so beautiful—so perfect," he said, cupping her face and kissing her again.

"I love you, too, Angel…always—forever," her younger image whispered adoringly, giggling as she leaned forward and gave Angel a wet, lusty kiss.

The two lovers laughed and began to kiss wildly, exploring each other's bodies with a hunger that had been grimly avoided in the latter part of their relationship. .

Buffy tried to remember that feeling. As she stared at the images in front of her, she let the memory of loving Angel completely and freely wash over her. Back then, there were no worries about the consequences of making love with her boyfriend, except the usual. Thoughts of a stupid 'happiness clause' didn't exist and the idea of bringing out a demon that could destroy the world was nonexistent. She was just a girl madly in love with her very sexy vampire boyfriend.

Buffy shook her head and her heart constricted. God, she hadn't felt that way in so long, it was foreign to her now.

"I will return when you have finished," Moira said, politely ignoring the visual as she headed towards the back of the shop.

Buffy could only nod, her eyes fixed on the images of herself and Angel as she was taken back in time… she was there again, loving Angel with innocent abandon. Her heart, mind—her entire being focused solely on him and how he made her feel. His kisses had made her want to die. She could almost feel that cool tongue again and she suddenly recalled, in vivid detail, how he tasted, every kiss, every touch—like lightning touching her. She was reminded of all that and more as he made love to her image right in front of her eyes. Buffy moaned softly as her body flushed and heated as Angel trailed kisses down her image's flesh. Taking her nipples into his mouth, tasting them, laving them, making her image cry out in pleasure and beg for more…

Buffy gripped the counter and her knees wobbled. She felt warm and tingly, amazed that she was on the brink of coming, considering no one had actually touched her. The moans from the images before her became louder and Buffy watched as Angel entered her younger self's body.

He growled fiercely and Buffy was painfully aware of how much he looked like Angelus right then. That smile of pleasure coupled with those saffron gold eyes, he looked so…wicked, Buffy's heart accelerated.

"Buffy—so good," he gasped as he began a hard rhythm.

"Oh, God," Buffy whimpered, never seeing their lovemaking quite like this. His body looked so real, so alive, Buffy had to force herself not to reach out and try to slide her hand along those sleek, powerful muscles. "Angel…" she panted, right along with her image.

"Buffy—I love you, mo chroi'," he grunted, sitting up, still buried inside her. Angel pulled her onto his lap and began thrusting up into her in slow, lazy strokes.

Buffy's cheeks burned at seeing them like this. Her pulse pounded and her belly tightened as her image wrapped her legs around Angel's lean waist and moved on top of him. She couldn't peel her gaze away from the full color image of their naked bodies writhing together in ecstasy. Her breathing was heavy; she'd almost forgotten how they fit together so perfectly, so beautifully in sync…it was magical. Buffy suddenly had no doubts or regrets regarding their love…Nothing this beautiful could EVER be wrong.

She shuddered as the lovemaking became more frantic, so deliciously hot, Buffy moaned deeply right along with them. Her cheeks were a fiery shade of pink and she felt lightheaded, but still she watched, licking her lips, sweating—her nails biting into her palms as her body reacted to the visual of herself and Angel—naked and so obviously lost in each other. Buffy gripped the counter so hard, it cracked and broke off in her hand. She dropped the piece of wood and plastic, her dazed eyes never leaving the images of herself and Angel. Her breath caught and held when the lovers clutched each other, their bodies moving faster and faster until they cried out together, climaxing. Buffy whimpered and sagged against the counter, trembling just as her image trembled and collapsed in the arms of her Angel.

Slowly she stood up. Her knees still felt like jell-o, so she leaned against the counter again. "Wow," she panted as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "That was intense—way bizarre and—" She watched as the façade shimmered and another image came into view. "Oh, boy—not over yet," she said nervously, not sure she'd survive another Buffy and Angel smut-fest...

This time it was the scene at the Mall when she'd defeated the Judge, only this time it was her AND Angel defeating the big blue beastie. And instead of Angelus jumping off that balcony in the mall, it was another vampire—one she didn't recognize. Buffy watched with interest as Angel attacked the other vampire, calling him Penn. The judge blew up and Angel told this Penn guy if he came back—he would kill him. Then the image shifted, swirled and changed again.

This time they were in the mansion on Crawford St. Acathala was there, and instead of Angelus opening the statue, it was Penn. Buffy watched with a pounding heart as she and Angel defeated Spike and Dru—she scowled as those two escaped, but they were quickly forgotten when the portal opened. Buffy's heart began to thud painfully.

"No," Buffy whispered as Angel cupped her younger self's face and kissed her fiercely. His brown eyes were intense, sorrowful, and Buffy felt her chest tighten with dread, she knew that look…

"I love you—" he said, kissing her again. His eyes memorized her face, then he gave her that little smile and rubbed his thumb along her image's lower lip. "I've never loved anyone else, always remember that," he told her sadly and before she could stop him, he turned and ran full force at Penn. He slammed into the other vampire, grabbing him and jumping through the portal. In horror, Buffy and her image watched as Angel and Penn were sucked into the swirling portal. It flared brightly before it closed with a soft pop.

Buffy's voice was hoarse as she shouted, "NO!" right along with her image, but it did no good. Angel was gone. Like her younger self, she fell to the floor, sobbing. Damn him—it figures that would be a part of his happiest moment—sacrificing himself to save the world! Buffy leaned her head back against the wall of the counter, tears running down her face freely. She didn't bother to wipe them away. She wanted to be mad, but she couldn't. Yeah, she was heartbroken all over again, but mad? No. That was so Angel and she was proud of him. Hadn't she done exactly that same thing?

She sat like that for a long moment before she realized she could hear Angel's voice coming from the image again. Surprised, she gripped the counter and dragged herself to her feet. She stared in confusion… Now, she and Angel were sitting on a blanket. She was older—older than she was now, and amazingly, Angel looked older too. He even had five o'clock shadow, something Buffy had never seen on him. He looked rugged and very sexy. They were in a park and much to Buffy's shock, the sun was shining brightly. Angel was reclining on his elbow, long legs stretched out, while she leaned against him, her head resting on his flat belly. They smiled at each other lovingly as he fed her a strawberry and she wrapped a hand around his neck, bringing his head down for a kiss. They kissed lazily, thoroughly, laughing when Angel ended up with the strawberry in his mouth. He made a show of eating the tasty fruit, licking his lips lustily, before he kissed her again. It was perfect.

Buffy's chest tightened. She blinked and her whole body went tense as the hair on her nape raised. How could this be? She frowned, and hadn't even begun to understand what she was seeing, when suddenly a little boy of about seven, with dark brown hair and big hazel eyes came bounding up to them. He leaped on Angel, knocking her image self over in the process.

"Hey there, mister!" her image said, but she was laughing as was Angel. The boy was so excited, you couldn't help but laugh.

"Daddy—Daddy, you and Mommy have to come and see the lizard I found! He's like the size of a dinosaur! I'm not sure what kind he is—I think Grampa Giles would know—but he's really cool and you have to come see him!"

"Where's your sister?" the image Buffy asked, while Angel stood and put the boy on his shoulders.

The boy whooped, obviously enjoying being so high, but when her image repeated the question, he looked guilty and began to hem and haw.

"Evan—where is Briana?" Angel asked, setting him down.

The boy put his head down. "Well, she kept scaring away all the lizards…"

"Evan…" Angel said softly, squatting down to look in the boy's eyes. "How many times have I told you, you have to take care of your baby sister? Now, where is she?"

The boy bit his lip and looked down at his shoes. "She's waiting for me to come find her…I told her we were gonna play hide and seek…" He raised his eyes. "She's behind those trees over there. She's okay, Dad—I promise," he said softly.

Angel ruffled his hair. "I'm sure she is, but leaving her there hiding isn't exactly playing fair, do you think?"

The boy sighed. "Guess not, but it's just, she's so—" He kicked at a rock. "Annoying sometimes!" he said, pouting.

Buffy watched in wonder as her and Angel's images gently scolded their son as they went and found the cutest little girl hiding behind a large tree. She was about five with blond hair and big brown eyes. Their daughter…

Buffy couldn't breathe. THIS was where Angel was—right now?

"No fair!" the girl cried when image Buffy peered around the tree. "You aren't s'posed to get Mama and Da to help you, Evan!" She cried, coming out from her hiding spot. She stomped her foot and promptly kicked the little boy square in the shin. "You cheat!"

Buffy grinned through her tears. The image changed again and this time they were in a room and they were tucking their children in. Angel took her hand to lead her from the room. Her image stopped him just outside the door. "I guess now's as good a time to tell you—we're gonna need a bigger house," image Buffy said, placing Angel's hand on her belly.

A smile such as Buffy had never seen graced his features. Her breath caught and she stared in awe at how beautiful Angel was when he was truly happy. She watched as he palmed her image's tummy. "Really?" he asked breathlessly.

Her image smiled brilliantly as she nodded. "Really—about ten weeks along, according to the doctor."

He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a tender kiss on her stomach. "I love you, Buffy. You've made me so happy," he whispered.

Buffy felt her throat close as her image threaded her fingers through that thick dark hair and murmured her love for him…

Moira walked out then. "So you see why I ask you—do you really want to bring him back?"

Buffy blinked and suddenly the images were gone. She gave a small cry of protest. She turned to the witch, "But if I bring him back—who says we can't—?"

"You know as well as I do, THAT future will never be for you here. Too much has happened…" Moira took Buffy's hand. "Slayer—how many times will you bring him back to suffer the guilt of his demon? The Angel in this world has never smiled like that—he will never know that joy. He can't, as a matter of fact, and that hangs on him…a heavy burden to bear, wouldn't you say?"

"I know," Buffy said quietly.

Moira nodded. "He's happy in this place with you, is it fair to tear him away from that?"

Buffy shook her head, still wiping at her tears. "No," she mumbled. She took a deep ragged breath. "You wanna know the saddest thing? I never needed any of that to be happy. The only thing I ever wanted was him," she cried softly.

Moira smiled, "But he could never trust himself around you and you know this."

Buffy nodded. "I know." She put her head down. "So what do you think I should do—just leave Angel there and kill Angelus here?" Buffy shook her head, "Because I can't do it. I am so tired of sacrificing the man I love for the world—I just can't do it again!"

Moira smiled. "So you admit you love Angelus, too?"

Buffy's eyes flew to Moira's face. "NO! I—I…" she trailed off as a flush crept up her neck.

Moira simply raised a brow and Buffy blushed harder. "Oh, God—I do. I try not to, but I do."

"And your demon—it senses its mate in Angelus, does it not?"

Buffy nodded, too stunned by this whole night to be surprised this witch knew about that, too. "You know, I'd hoped that was a one too many mochas night, followed by a real bad dream, but it wasn't—was it? I have a demon in me and it wants me to assume this power, and look for Angelus, right?"

Moira nodded. "You knew this; I do not need to answer that for you Slayer."

"Yeah, I did and so did Angelus. He sensed a change in me as soon as I walked into that basement."

"So just which of these parts of the man you love is your mate NOW Slayer? If Angel was here, do you think he'd fight beside you, knowing you had a demon in you?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Angel would fight, he might be creeped out, but he'd fight. Angelus…? I'm not so sure of him. He'd probably throw a ticker tape parade down Sunnydale's main street to celebrate the First taking over!"

Moira shook her head."Is that what you really think?"

Buffy just raised a brow and Moira tsked her chidingly. "Silly child, don't you know that demon loves you as much as the soul—just in a much more complicated manner?"

Buffy snorted, "Yeah, complicated is putting it mildly. Angel was complicated—Angelus is a knot of trauma!"

Moira chuckled, "But you can unravel him—you know this. You saw it when you went to see him. He wants you above all others, does he not?"

Buffy gave a little smile. "Yeah—he did shoot Cordy down pretty hard."

"Then let your heart guide you Buffy. Trust your instincts and do not let others sway you from your course—you know what is right. You always have, you've just been too afraid to follow your instincts—always seeking the approval of lesser beings who know nothing of your calling. Follow your own council, Slayer—it will serve you well."

Buffy stared, stunned at the passion in her voice. She felt it though, the power of this witch and the power within herself. With that came a confidence she'd never felt before.

But could she really say goodbye to Angel? She sighed. Her heart was so confused, but as she looked into Moira's eyes, she saw him—laughing happily with her in the sunshine—playing with their children. A picnic… It was all his dreams for them—she'd never envisioned that. She would have been happy with him staying a vamp as long as he never left her, but she realized now, Angel wouldn't have. He wanted the sunshine and picnics. In that moment everything became clear, and as usual she pulled herself together and put on HER 'game' face. Angel was lost to her, she finally faced that fact. The vampire she needed by her side now was Angelus.

With a strange mixture of sadness and joy, Buffy cradled the mui-ping that held Angel's soul. "I always loved you…I never stopped…but it wasn't meant to be—" She blinked back tears as she let him go for the very last time. "Be happy, my love," she whispered softly before placing a soft, lingering kiss on the glowing white globe. "I'll never forget you…"

Buffy bent her head and allowed, what she swore, were the last of the many tears she'd cried for Angel over the years, to fall. She gave in to the sobs for a bit, before she pulled herself together and steeled her heart against the pain as she handed over the mui-ping. "Thank you for showing me—" she stopped and took a ragged breath. "He's happy—I wish we could have actually had that, but at least he does." She wiped at her tears and straightened her shoulders. "Now, in this dimension—here's what I need you to do for me, if you can..."

The witch listened thoughtfully. When Buffy was done describing the piece she wanted made and exactly how it needed to be designed, the witch nodded. "It shall be as you ask."

Buffy thanked her and turned to leave. On impulse she turned back and hugged the witch. "I don't know what to say—you have no idea what you gave me tonight."

"I think I do," she said softly.

Buffy gave a watery smile. "I guess this is a 'be careful what you ask for' situation, huh? I wanted Angel back—I got Angelus…"

Moira chuckled, "Sometimes what you get is better suited for you than what you asked for."

Buffy swallowed her sorrow. Angel had been gone a long time. Letting him go wasn't easy, but it was easier this time. She sighed. "I guess we'll see, huh? At least I know Angelus won't leave me for picnics I never wanted…" she muttered. Moira didn't say anything and Buffy fidgeted. "Well, I guess I better—um—go." She started to leave, but immediately turned back. "Since you're a psychic…you wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

Moira shooed her towards the door. "Open your heart Slayer. It was the demon that marked you—feel him and use that connection to guide you."

She pouted. "So that'd be a 'no', huh?" When Moira just pushed her towards the door again, Buffy smiled. "Okay—open my heart and just feel him huh?"

"He will feel you too…Now go and I will have what you need tomorrow."

Buffy hugged the witch again and stepped outside. "Okay, heart, open up and just guide me, will ya?" She stood there waiting. She waited some more and finally she felt silly and rolled her eyes. "Well, it looks like my inner lo-jack isn't working…guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

Buffy headed down the street, spidey senses open for the first bar or club she got a demony vibe from…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**See there was a tad of smutterfluff for all you, pervs... ;) Angel/Buffy smut. Yay! :) :) :) Just wait...got some wicked hot B/Aus action for you next.. ;) ;) ;)**

**Okay now click that blue button and feed my beast of a musie. She's addicted to the reviews and she whines and snivels if she doesn't get fed enough! ;) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Awakening**

**A fic by Angel's blue eyed girl and BroodyAngel**

**Rating: Oh a definite M with this chappie. PURE PORN here…You are warned!!**

**Disclaimer: We own none of them—wish we owned Angelus…**

**Okay, first off Red, I love you. You're my friend and the woman who makes any fic I'm involved in a better place to be…thank you. :)**

**Second, I really want to say thank you to my partner Sarah. We make a kick ass team chickadee! It was totally Sarah's idea for this fic you guys—she's the brain behind the musie this time!! :) Also, I really want to thank Roxy and Summer too…my evil Angelus twins…you both are terrible Angelus influences on me—you know that don't you?! BAD!! But you help make this fic so good…Summer, all those brainstorming sessions—serious, yum factor… ;) ;) ;) **

**And to Vixangel—who has the best B/A fic going right now guys—if you haven't read it—you need to. It called 'Broken' and it rocks. Anyhow, sweetie, I love ya bunches and thank you for encouraging my need for Angelus…It just IS right now and you get that!! NO pill will cure it and we don't want it to, huh?! Lol!!**

**Okay, if I didn't mention your name—it isn't that I forgot you. I love each and every one of you who R&R this or any of my fics—you know me, and you know how much your feedback means to me…Thanks all of you 'cause it makes my day and me and Sarah are like so 'YAY' that you guys love this so much!! Thanks!! :) :) :)**

**Now guys, I KNOW this is a long chappie, but it's almost all porn and you know me...I just can't get enough of naked DB!! lol!! Okay, so I did throw in a bit of plot here and there, but only to mix with the porn!! Like I promised...this chappie is mostly porn girlies..so be prepared!! ;)**

_**Chappie 5**_

As Buffy stepped into the dimly lit club, her belly was tight and swirling with the tingles that signaled to her Angelus was here. Her eyes burned from the smoke that filled the bar, but it didn't take more than a second to spot her errant ex-lover holding court at a table in the back. He was smiling and had some blond bimbo sitting on his lap. With a furious growl Buffy pushed her way through the crowd, uncaring if she bruised a few demons on the way. All she could see was some floozie was sitting on HER mate and the smirk he wore only fanned the flames of her anger.

Angelus had felt her the moment she opened the door to the club. A part of him said, get rid of the dumb blond who'd attached herself to his lap the minute he'd sat down, but the other part of him that refused to be tamed by the Slayer insisted he keep the silly twit right where she was—even if he really had no interest in the bitch, not even as a snack. He couldn't help but smile when he saw those incredible eyes flare with anger at seeing the girl on his lap. He watched her stalk closer, tossing demons out of her way. Her eyes never left his face and Angelus shifted as his cock jumped to attention. Damn, she was hot when she was jealous.

Whispers of "Slayer" rippled in her wake as most of the crowd parted, stepping back to let her pass. It took her less than ten seconds to dust the three vamps that were stupid enough to challenge her.

Angelus' grin widened. She was fucking incredible. She stopped at his table and her livid green eyes surveyed the others quickly before coming to rest on him and his newest 'appendage'. The two vamps sitting with him nearly tipped the table over in their haste to get away from her and her fury.

Angelus just smiled and slid his hand up the blonde's thigh. "Hello, lover," he purred, incredibly aroused by her ire.

The girl in his lap began to rub against him and Angelus scowled and held the stupid bitch still. He should just toss her on the floor, but to do that now would look like he was doing it because Buff was here…and that just made him want to gag. He'd never be brought to heel like Soul-boy!

Buffy put her hands on her hips and glared at him. She wanted to rip that girl right off him, but that would tell him how much it bothered her. "So this is what you've been up to? Getting drunk and getting a lap dance?!"

He laughed. "You're a pistol, you know that, Buff?" When she just glared, he shrugged and said teasingly. "Well, I thought about sending the world to Hell, but then I remembered—been there—done that—it didn't work out so well, so this seemed good enough as option number two." He wouldn't tell her about his visit to the Beast yet. Why spoil her impression of him by letting her know he'd been out trying to protect her.

The girl leaned back onto Angelus' chest and snaked her arm up around his neck, staking her claim on him, and that did it. Buffy's whole body tightened and if she were a vamp, she'd be in game face right then, she was so pissed.

"Either she gets off on her own or I remove her…" Buffy gave the girl a sarcastically sweet smile. "Your choice, sweetie."

The girl's eyes went from the furious little blond to the very sexy vampire she'd been trying to get all night. His arms tightened when she made a move to get off his lap and she smiled, relaxing again.

"Jealous?" he asked, his eyes twinkling wickedly.

Buffy crossed her arms. "I don't do sloppy seconds, Angelus, so either get rid of her, or I will."

"You don't do sloppy seconds, huh?" He winked, "Well, who said you were going to _do_ anything, much less me?" he asked, unable to resist taunting her. She was just too damned sexy like this.

Buffy's eyes nearly crossed in fury. "Fine," she snapped, and in a second she was around the table and in another the girl was off his lap and lying sprawled on the floor.

Angelus didn't even spare the blond a second look; he patted his lap and gave Buffy a lascivious grin. "You gonna take her place, baby?"

"What I might do is stake your ass if you keep it up," she growled.

The girl got up off the floor and moved away from the lovers. There was obviously more there than she thought…

Angelus reached out, quick as a cat, and grabbed her wrist, pulling Buffy onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck, uncaring of the gasps of shock going through the club at seeing him with the Slayer. "You're not going to stake me, Buff. We both know it—now, _I_ might stake _you_, but you'll be begging for it when the time comes."

Buffy struggled to get off his lap, so he clamped his arms tighter around her waist to keep her in place. "Don't be jealous, lover. She was only a distraction until you showed up," he murmured against her ear.

Buffy shivered from desire, but refused to give in to him. "Cut it out," she snapped and shoved herself out of his embrace and off his lap.

He tilted his chair back, and grinned unrepentantly. "If you're here to drag me back to the Brady Bunch Hotel—you could've saved yourself the trip." He sat forward and his chair settled on the floor with a thud. "If I go back, none of those morons are walking out of there alive," he threatened with cold, remorseless eyes.

Buffy sighed in frustration and sat down in the chair opposite him. "You can't kill them, Angelus."

He scoffed. "Yeah—I really can, Buff, but I'm feeling pretty mellow right now, so they'll live for the rest of the night at least."

She leaned across the table, looking him in the eye. "I want you to help me kill the Beast," she said suddenly.

He leaned back again and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, that's to the point. And what do I get if I help you slay the Beast?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked, but she already knew what his answer was going to be, and his smile said he knew that she knew.

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

"No," Buffy said softly, feeling like she was standing on the edge of a cliff. Did she dare jump? Her demon was crawling at her from inside, sensing the demon in Angelus—it's mate. Buffy took a deep breath and jumped. "Fine—help me kill the Beast and you get me—"

"Any way I want you?" he interrupted softly.

Buffy froze. Her mind went into overdrive at that, but to her shame the mental images were mostly X rated porn and not the 'valiant Slayer succumbing to a demon' type stuff she should have been thinking.

He waited, smiling pleasantly.

"Yes," she said after a moment. "Anyway you—" She couldn't say it. She glared at him instead.

"Anyway I want you," he prompted with a lazy grin.

She scowled, blew out a breath and muttered. "You gotta be kidding me…?" He shook his head. She sighed, "Fine—anyway you want me. Happy?"

He chuckled, but shrugged in acquiesce. "Not yet, but I can wait."

Buffy suppressed a shiver at the sensual promise in his eyes, but she moved on to what she needed from him right now. "Okay, that takes care of L.A., but I have another—more long term proposition for you…"

Angelus was smiling broadly now. His pants were uncomfortably tight too, because his cock had gone rock hard the moment she said 'you get me' and when she'd said, 'anyway you want me.' it had begun to throb uncomfortably. "And just what sort of…proposition would that be, Buff?" he asked in a deep, sexy purr.

Her cheeks reddened at how lewd he made that sentence sound. She pushed her embarrassment aside. "Come back to Sunnydale with me—help me defeat the First and I'll make sure you never get your soul shoved back inside you."

He stared for a second, before his eyes widened. "YOU took it?" He almost fell out of his chair laughing. "Damn…" He chuckled harder. "Buff—honestly, I really didn't see that coming."

Annoyed, she counted to ten before answering. "I didn't take it, you jackass! Actually, Cordelia took it—I just took it from her."

He stopped laughing. Now that was a surprising turn of events. He narrowed his eyes and stared at her as if judging whether she was telling the truth. "Cordy took the soul? Why?" he asked, leaning forward.

Buffy shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, but something seems—I don't know—"

"Off about her," he finished, with a grimace. "I know—I can smell it on her. She's different somehow and it's not a good different. It smells—wrong. Like—" He stopped at Buffy's look of distaste. "What?"

Buffy wrinkled up her nose. "Has anyone ever told you that whole vamp smelling thing is just way gross?"

He narrowed his eyes and almost mentioned the fact that she smelled different too, but decided he'd tell her that when he told her he could also smell Spike on her… His eyes flared for a moment and he forced the rage down. Instead he just gave that half smile she loved. "It has its uses," he said mysteriously.

Buffy waited, but he didn't say anything more, so she asked, "So do we have a deal?"

It really was a no brainer. Angelus had already planned on going to Sunnydale. A certain blond vamp needed to be reminded not to touch what didn't belong to him and the First…? Well, he owed that big evil a thing or two for trying to get the pansy-assed soul to greet the sun all those years ago. He nodded. "But I want the soul. Give me the little jar holding soul-boy and I'll help you."

Buffy felt the sadness and remorse of losing Angel tear at her resolve as she looked at him steadily. "It's already being arranged," she said softly.

Stunned that she'd agreed; his eyes locked with hers. "You're lying."

She shook her head. "Look in my eyes. You know me. I'm not lying—it's being arranged."

"Pretty sure I'd want you enough to agree, weren't you?"

She shrugged. "Not really, but I was sure you wanted to stay free."

THAT made him laugh again; he'd forgotten how adorable upfront Buffy was. "Okay, say I agree…there's one thing I want to get straight here and now...when we get to Sunnydale—one dead boy comment from your little puke of a friend, and I rip his throat out." When she opened her mouth to protest, he stopped her. "I'm serious Buff, I can't stand that little fuck and if he makes one little sarcastic smirk or even a hiccups my way, I'll gut him and feed him his intestines. Got it?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

He chuckled. "Then you better keep him away from me."

Buffy swallowed hard. "You won't go after him?"

He shook his head. "I won't rip the little prick apart if he stays out of my way…promise," he said with a grin.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "If you go back on that…OUR deal is off, got THAT?"

He shrugged. "Fair enough."

Making a mental note to keep Xander far, far—FAR away from Angelus, Buffy agreed. "Okay," she said, knowing she'd stop him if push came to shove. "What else?"

He smirked. "The only other thing…and this is serious Buff. If that little red witch even looks at me and begins speaking Romanian— I'll snap her neck."

Buffy gasped. "She won't…"

He held up his hand. "That's non-negotiable."

She shook her head. "That won't happen. Willow would only do the spell if I asked and I won't. Plus, you'll have your soul in that mupingy thing, so why are you even worried?"

He just smiled. "Then it won't be a problem, just remember—one word in Romanian and she's a wishbone…"

Buffy gulped. His demands were insane, but as far as the Willow one was concerned, that wasn't going to happen, so she agreed. "Fine—any more crazy requests? Like maybe you wanna meet the Rolling Stones while you're here and if you don't, you'll kill Giles?"

He laughed heartily. "Not likely. Soul-boy met 'em—bunch of wankers…"

Buffy just blinked. "Oh—well—okay…moving on," she said, feeling silly.

Vastly pleased at how this was going, he took her hand and pulled her across the table a bit as he leaned forward. "That's it lover, that's all my requests…do we have a deal?" he asked softly.

Buffy stared and she bobbed her head nervously. "Yes," she whispered, wondering if she'd just made the biggest mistake of her life.

His smile was slow and lazy as it spread across his face. "Now we have to seal the bargain…" he whispered.

Buffy blinked again and her breathing accelerated. "How?" she asked breathlessly.

"Like this," he said, capturing her mouth in a deep, sensual kiss that curled her toes.

Murmurs went through the bar at the sight of Angelus, 'Scourge of Europe', kissing the Slayer. Some said he was obviously insane again, while others were in awe at how he'd tamed the greatest Slayer to ever live. One patron yelled, "Get a room…" and several others whistled.

Buffy yanked away from him, flushed with desire and embarrassment. Angelus simply grinned arrogantly and licked his lips in a way that made Buffy want to crawl across the table and back into his lap.

He stood, took her hand and nearly dragged her from the bar. "Well, let's go kill the flunky, because I have plans for you tonight, and they don't include Lava-boy," he said with a wicked leer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to the Warehouse where he'd last seen the Beast, Angelus told Buffy about his sparring match with him earlier. He showed her the dagger, told her about the Beast's Master and explained how the dagger had hurt the big demon.

Impressed, Buffy flushed as she remembered accusing him of doing nothing more than drinking and getting lap dances. "Okay, how is it you've learned more in a few hours than Angel and his crew did in days?"

Angelus smirked, "Maybe it's because when I threaten to tear your guts out and feed them to you, people know I'm serious."

Buffy winced. "Okay—I SO don't want to know the details…" She asked to see the dagger and after a moment, he handed it to her. "It's like it's made of rock," she mused, handing it back to him.

Angelus tucked it into the pocket of his leather jacket. "It is. I think it's actually made from him. Soul-boy tried everything but the damned kitchen sink when he tried to stop the horn job. Nothing worked, but this did."

"So you think this can kill him?"

"Yeah,that's why I took it, baby," he said with a wry grin.

Looking up at him, she stared. He looked so much like Angel, but so, so different, too. She was actually enjoying seeing how his mind worked. He was smart, ruthless and he feared nothing. She shivered with a sudden rush of heat and tried to ignore the whole bizarreness of this situation.

He caught her staring. "What?"

She flushed and looked away. "I dunno—this is just weird don't you think?" When he didn't say anything Buffy went on. "You and me—here—like this. The last time you were around…"

He rolled his eyes, sick of talking about their past. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I tormented you and all that…Listen—" He stopped and grabbed her arm.

Buffy bristled at his rough handling but kept her temper in check. She was interested in what he had to say, but she still didn't feel like having her arm ripped from the socket. "Okay, listening doesn't have to give me bruises," she said, pulling her arm out of his powerful grip.

He smirked then. "Don't kid yourself, Buff—any association with me is gonna leave a mark. Bruises are just the beginning, baby."

Stunned that his words turned her on more than they frightened her, Buffy remained mute.

He chuckled. "Nothing to say to that? Is that because you're worried…" He moved closer, invading her space and towering over her until they were so close their bodies were nearly touching. "Or is it because I'm making you hot right now?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Looks like little Buff is all grown up. Who taught you to like pain, lover?"

Buffy had a brief image of her and Spike, before it changed and it was Angel and her falling to the floor in the old mansion and he was biting her, making her come from his fangs in her neck. But, Angelus had been there too. Buffy knew it. To get Angel to bite her, she had no doubt she'd brought out the demon that day. "You did," she answered huskily.

"Bullshit," he snapped. His eyes flashed in anger. "Buffy, don't fucking lie to me, that's not the way to start our…relationship." In a flash he had her shoulders in a punishing grip and pushed her back against the wall of the alley. "Do you really think I can't smell that little fuck all over you?"

Her eyes bugged and her face felt hot and clammy simultaneously. 'Oh, no!' she thought, but just as quickly her shoulders straightened and she glared up at him. "He was there—you weren't, so don't give me a hard time about it," she spat. "Plus, that's like SO over—AND for your information, I went to Angel first," she growled, pushing him back with her Slayer strength. She marched forward, put her hands on her hips and glared up at him. "You wanna know what he did?" she asked, poking him in the chest with her finger. "Angel held me and let me cry. He kissed me—hell—he almost made love to me. It was so—" She shook her head, shivering at the memory of her and Angel naked on the beach, touching...

She brutally shoved the memory away. "I started to feel again…but then it was over…" She stopped and started to cry and Angelus wanted to snap Soul-boy's neck right then as he saw the sheer agony in her eyes. She took a deep ragged breath. "He told me he couldn't be with me. It was too dangerous, but he was happy I was back. Then he patted me on my head and sent me back to Sunnydale with my heart ripped open all over again!" She wiped away her tears and faced him like a lioness. "And, oh yeah, then he decided he didn't love me anymore and loved that bitch Cordelia instead!"

Rage and pain was pouring off her and Angelus got hard. God, he wanted to fuck her so badly when she cried like this! Her pain was almost as good as her pleasure! He shook his head—she was still talking...

"I know you're mad," she was saying, "but don't you dare blame me for being fucked up enough to have a thing with Spike when you KNEW—ANGEL knew I wasn't right and yet he didn't do anything, he just…didn't seem to care anymore," she said, her green eyes haunted.

Angelus gritted his teeth. Hearing her actually admit to fucking Spike was almost too much for his ego to bear and despite the intoxicating scent of her pain, he wasn't happy seeing her like this. She was right about one thing though---Soul-boy HAD known something was wrong with her and he'd been too damned scared to stay and help her.

"You're right, he knew something wasn't right with you, but he was too scared of losing his precious little soul to fight for you. He convinced himself you were better off without him—made the little candy ass sleep better, I guess," he said with a shrug. But I'm gonna tell you now, that doesn't matter—I'M NOT HIM. You _know_ what I want—" He snaked an arm around her waist, pulled her to him and pressed his erection against her. "And I'm not afraid of anything." His other hand slid up her chest, to her throat. His thumb caressed the mark on her neck. "This is mine—you know that don't you? You had to get me up for this to happen…"

Buffy nodded as goosebumps broke out all over her flesh. "Yes, " she whispered softly, arching her neck to give him better access. THAT spot was the most sensitive place on her body. She'd never let anyone but Angel touch it, and he seemed more scared of it than anything. But Angelus reveled in it and she whimpered as he lowered his head and licked the puckered flesh.

"Angelus," she gasped, clutching at his shoulders as her body shivered with desire.

"I knew my name would sound like fucking heaven coming from your lips," he growled, sliding his other hand around her hips and down her belly, to cup her sex.

Buffy moaned low and deep. Her whole body went tight, then convulsed as she reacted to his touch. "Stop," she gasped softly.

He chuckled huskily against her flesh. "You don't really mean that, so don't bother," he said as his fingers manipulated her body, unerringly finding and putting the right amount of pressure on her clit as he kept her mouth occupied by talking to her. "You want me—I can smell it." He leaned back and tsked chidingly. "We've never lied to each other, Buff—why start now?"

Her legs wobbled and she cried out as his fingers pressed harder against that little nub of pleasure. "Angelus!" she cried as the beginnings of an orgasm uncurled in her belly.

He purred at the sound of his name cried out in that breathless voice. "That's it…let it come, baby," he grunted, nipping at her throat, while his hand slid from between her legs, up her belly and then down the front of her loose, hip hugging jeans. He hissed when his hand came in contact with her soft skin and the burning fire between her legs. "Fuck, you burn—so hot," he gasped as his fingers slipped inside her panties to cup her again.

Buffy's head banged off the wall as she keened in pleasure. She spread her legs wider, giving him better access."Oh, God—yes!" she cried.

He snarled in lust and slipped two fingers inside her dripping core, pumping inside her slowly while his thumb rubbed against her clit. His mouth continued the assault on her neck, going back to his mark again and again, until finally he bit down on that scarred flesh hard, sending Buffy over the edge and full force into a mind numbing orgasm.

Angelus' face shifted and he growled low in his belly as he yanked open his pants, gasping with relief as his throbbing cock sprang free. With ease, he flipped open the buttons on Buffy's jeans and yanked them down to her ankles. He lifted her up against the wall. Buffy aided him by kicking off one leg of her jeans before she wrapped her legs around his hips, lost in the passion he inspired…

"Look at me," he demanded.

She opened heavy lidded eyes.

"I want you to see who's about to fuck you," he gritted out, positioning his penis at her entrance.

"I know who you are, Angelus," she said, moaning softly when the head of his cock pushed against her core. "Just—do it."

He raised a brow. "Demands, Buff? I don't take orders, baby," he said, pulling back.

Buffy growled, her own inner demon rising up. "You will tonight," she snarled and gripped his slim hips tighter with her strong thighs. Both of them groaned deeply when he was suddenly buried deep inside her.

"Fuck!" he gasped as his cock burned from her heat. His eyes rolled and his hands flexed tightly on her hips. He took a few unneeded breaths to calm himself. "Naughty girl," he murmured, pulling out almost all the way, before slamming his hips forward, burying his cock to the root inside her. "Still not taking orders, lover—but thanks for the invite—" he murmured, pumping in and out of her with a fierce rhythm. He pounded her against the wall so hard, it was more like making war than love, but neither cared—this was what they needed.

"Fuck me, Angelus," she gasped, when he hit that particular spot deep inside her. "Yes, harder—God, just like that!"

He growled when her inner muscles clamped down on his cock and began to pulse and flutter around him. "Jesus fucking Christ!—there's nothing like a Slayer demanding a Master vampire fuck the very life out of her," he gritted out tightly as he moved inside her, harder and faster. His climax was fast approaching and he made sure she was coming with him. "Tonight I'm reclaiming what's mine," he growled, allowing his face to shift. He lunged for her throat and Buffy keened in ecstasy when his fangs sank deeply into her neck.

Angelus gulped her life force down and his head spun as his whole body tensed, then seemed to vibrate with life as he came like he'd never orgasmed before in life or un-life. He pulled his fangs back. It was too much…he threw his head back, practically howling at the moon as his body exploded and he pumped his cool semen into her. "Fuck-fuck-fuck!" he chanted, stunned at the complete and perfect satisfaction he felt right then.

He tried to summon the energy to finish what he'd started—he wanted to turn her, but Buffy pushed him away, almost like she could read his thoughts.

"I don't think I'm going to let you kill me, Angelus," she panted, still trembling.

He had his hands on his knees, gasping for breath he didn't need, and he gave a breathless laugh—he just didn't have the energy to do what he wanted. "Wasn't—gonna—kill you Buff. Wanna—turn you," he grunted.

"Not gonna happen."

They stared at each other for several seconds until Buffy began to look for her clothes.

Angelus straightened. "Okay, so it won't be tonight, but I can smell the demon." He licked his lips and tossed her the thong panties he held in his hand, but not before holding them to his nose and inhaling her scent. "Mmmm," he purred. "Not only can I smell you—I can taste you. You've got some demon in you lover and I don't mean me," he said with a smirk. "I knew there was something different." Buffy's cheeks burned as his eyes raked her from head to toe. "I'll make you beg me to do it one day, you know that, don't you?"

Buffy knew he wanted to turn her—it was just a matter of when he'd try it again. She just smiled as she slipped her panties on. "Maybe, but not tonight. Tonight I just wanted your body."

He gave her a lecherous grin. "I can live with that."

Buffy scowled, "Figures," she mumbled, struggling to step into her jeans.

Angelus grabbed her around the waist. Feeling playful, his hands wandered over her body and he hindered her getting dressed more than he helped. Buffy moaned softly when his hand slid inside her panties again. "Stop, we have to find the Beast."

He licked at her re-opened scar while his fingers began to pet that little nub of pleasure between Buffy's legs. "I'd rather find your hidden secrets lover. You taste so good," he said, rubbing against her like a big cat, purring softly while his fingers played her like a fine tuned instrument.

He was too sexy, too demanding—too Angelus. She let him push her back into the darkened corner of the alley. "We really have to…Oh, God," Buffy moaned as he slid inside her again. "Talk later…" she finished breathlessly, closing her eyes. Her one night with Angel hadn't prepared her for Angelus' hunger.

He grunted his agreement as he began a forceful rhythm inside her. "Later…" was all he said as he held her to him tightly, plunging in and out, reveling in the ecstasy of being so deep inside her deliciously tight body. She was so small, so hot, she burned him. "Buff," he groaned against her neck, slamming her harder against the alley wall, pounding into her. "Gotta be deeper…" he growled, lifting her legs higher and angling his hips so he could move harder and deeper.

Buffy screamed. It felt like he'd made himself a part of her womb. He was so big and thick—so hard… "Aangelllussss!" she cried out, clasping him tighter as he took her to a place she'd never thought she'd go with a demon—Heaven!

Afterwards, Angelus couldn't keep the smirk off his face and Buffy scowled at him. "Stop gloating," she snapped, trying to button her jeans, but her hands were still shaking and she wasn't making any progress.

He chuckled as he knocked her hands away and finished buttoning them for her. "Oh, come on, Buff—" he teased, tilting her chin up. "You practically prayed to me back there. Gloating with reason here."

"Shut up," she grumbled. "And I SO did not!"

Chuckling, Angelus grabbed her hand. "Don't get your thong in a bunch," he said with a wicked sparkle in his dark eyes. He leaned down and licked her ear as he whispered, "Since I know it was as good for you as it was for me, let's just call that a small down payment on my cooperation in slaying your demons with you."

Buffy gasped. Insulted, she shoved him away despite the desire his tongue in her ear had inspired. She glared at him though she wanted to cringe with shame or smack him so hard, his ears would ring for a week! "You—you…asshole! How could you…? I…" She stopped suddenly. She HAD promised herself to him for his help. Her little shoulders slumped and suddenly what they'd just experienced together seemed cheap and not so good. "Okay, so now Buffy is nothing better than a demon whore. Great!" she mumbled, turning away from him and heading off down the street.

Angelus scowled. "I never—what the…?" He raced after her and grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him. "What the hell is your problem, Buff? I never called you that!"

She looked up at him and tried to keep the tears from falling, but her emotions were so raw. Just today she'd sent Angel off into his mui-ping happy land, essentially losing him forever. Then she'd had sex with Angelus and right now, it was just so overwhelming. "I-I…" She stopped and whispered. "You said it was a down payment…"

He laughed, until he saw she was serious. "Oh Christ, give the tears a rest, Buff. We had sex. It was the most amazing sex I've ever had and it wasn't a payment—it was a promise." He cupped her chin and made her look at him. His dark eyes were intense. "It was a promise that you belong to me. I don't share and you're not a whore. Don't ever call yourself that again. You're mine."

Staring into those magnetic, soulless eyes, Buffy's confidence returned and she felt ridiculous for getting so weird and emotional. She hated feeling so weak around him. She knew then and there, she had to lose her Angel baggage and the insecurity that came with it. Almost without thought, she let her own inner demon loose, like Moira said to do. Immediately she felt the infusion of power and control. She raised her eyes and smirked at him. "Then if I belong to you—YOU belong to ME!" she said with a saucy smile.

He frowned, not sure if he liked the new look in her eyes. It was like she'd just had a huge bite of demon Wheaties! "Buff…" he warned as she seemed to stalk him with her hungry eyes.

Buffy wasn't listening; she was warming to this new energy now. "Mine," she said softly, moving closer to him. "So if you marked me…" She eyed him with a predator's eye as she circled behind him. He spun to face her and Angelus felt his hackles rise at being looked at like prey. "I get to mark you, too," she purred, her whole body tensing as if preparing for battle.

"I must have banged your head a little too hard back there when I was fucking you, baby, because if you think you're marking me…you've lost your mind."

Buffy stepped forward and slammed him up against the wall. "No, I get to mark you as mine. No ifs ands or buts—you belong to me!" she growled.

His head bounced off the wall. The power was rolling off her in waves, making him dizzy with lust and a desire to posses and be possessed by the kind of dominant force she was displaying.

"You can try," he growled, tossing her off. He grinned in anticipation of the fight he knew was coming. His cock was so hard, he knew if she touched him he might just come right then and there. He licked his lips as she tensed to spring at him. He urged her on with a wave of his hands. "Come and get it then, lover."

Buffy leaped and he grabbed her, turned and slammed her against the wall. He kissed her hard, grinding his aching arousal against her. She mewled and tried to wrap her arms around him, but he turned again and threw her off him. "Is that all you have, baby? Any mate of mine better have more than that," he quipped, dancing back and away from the deadly kick she aimed at his head.

They circled each other. Both were exultant, aroused and high on the power the other possessed. She performed a perfect spinning heel kick that caught him in the chin. He staggered back and laughed as he wiped his lip and spit out a mouthful of blood..

"Nice one…" he said with a feral smile. His eyes went golden, "Okay, you want it rough—I can give you rough," he growled and charged her. They exchanged blows, smiling, laughing even, as they executed perfect moves meant to test each other, but not kill. Buffy was gleeful—no one since Angel had ever kept up with her…Angelus,could and did.

Ridiculously, it was an abandoned bottle that settled the fight...

"I'll never be your boy toy, Buff," he growled, as they traded blows.

Buffy grabbed his shoulders and attempted to slam his face into the wall. Angelus ran up the wall, then back flipped over Buffy, landing behind her. He would have had her then, but his heel landed on a beer bottle that was lying in the debris of the alley. He stumbled and then righted himself. He only hesitated a split second, but that was long enough for Buffy's quick reflexes to take advantage. She spun and kicked him solidly in the chest. He flew back and hit the wall with a loud, "Ooomph!"

Buffy was on him again in an instant, kissing his neck, straddling his waist and rubbing her body against his. "I know you're not a boy, you're a man—my mate, and I want the world to know you belong to me just like I belong to you." Buffy couldn't stop the words as her demon rose, taking what it wanted.

Angelus' libido was on fire as he stood with her attached to him. Her hands tore at his shirt, ripping it open and sending buttons flying as she practically humped his leg. "Mine," she growled, scratching at him, biting and kissing every part of his body she could reach.

His face shifted; he trembed with the intensity of his vampiric needs. "How do you want to mark me?" he asked hoarsely, seduced by her power—he wanted to taste it, roll it around on his tongue…but essentially he gave in because he was shuddering with the animalistic craving he felt for this powerful new Buffy.

"With my teeth," she growled, flexing her legs. His hands slid up her back, and he held her tighter against him.

Buffy growled and grabbed the back of his hair, yanking his head back to sink her strong white teeth into his neck.

He gave a low roar of pleasure. "Harder," he panted as he wrapped a hand in her hair and pressed her against his neck.

She rubbed against him like a cat in heat, biting him harder. He growled loud and deep as his body reached its breaking point. He was gonna come in his pants. 'Not without her,' he vowed as he moved her against the wall and slid his thigh up between her legs. Lifting her, he positioned her on his leg to put the right amount of pressure against her clit. She cried out in pleasure and began to rub against him, riding him.

His hand tightened in her hair. "That's it, lover…fuck, that's hot," he rasped, watching her.

Buffy whimpered, writhing upon his hard, muscled thigh.

He groaned. "Do it," he hissed.

She did. Her teeth clamped down on his neck so hard, his skin broke. He felt her climax start the same instant his flesh gave way. Angelus howled in pleasure, yanking open his pants; he barely got his dick in his hand before he was coming too. She was tearing at his neck now, blood was pouring from the wound, running down his chest and onto his hand where he stroked himself. It was a vampire's wet dream. The scent of blood and sex … it was so strong, Angelus closed his eyes and roared as he came so hard; he almost passed out. Her hot little tongue lapped at his blood and he pumped his cock furiously, panting harshly as his climax went on and on…

He fell to his knees, his semi-hard cock still in his hand and Buffy wrapped around him like a spider monkey. She licked at his neck while he gasped for breath, trying to calm down. He'd never had anything like that happen to him. Not even when he was turned. Darla's bite had gotten him off, but Buffy's blunt little teeth had blown his mind and marked him…he knew it just as he knew his fangs had marked her. He held her to him and let her drink from him. She was purring softly and his deeper grumblejoined hers as they stayed that way for several moments before she pulled back.

His flesh healed before her eyes until it was as flawless as it was before, except for the perfect crescent impression on the base of his neck, a mark her teeth would align with perfectly if she bit him again. She rubbed her thumb against the mark. "Now you're mine," she whispered with satisfaction.

Angelus looked down at his little Slayer. He'd thought she was a pistol before, but now he saw she was a mate worthy of him. She'd taken what she wanted…Him. He kissed her. "Happy now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Very," Buffy said with a smile, climbing off his lap.

He chuckled. "I bet," he said as he stood and tucked himself back in his pants before he held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. Suddenly he laughed. "You know, the fang gang isn't going to be happy when they see this," he said, rubbing the spot where his neck met his shoulder. He could FEEL her mark on his flesh.

Buffy's face scrunched up as the consequences of her actions began to hit her. She could only imagine Wes' or worse—Cordy's reaction to Angelus' bite mark! She looked into his eyes and found she didn't care. He was hers. "They can deal or not…as long as we kill the big Beastie, what can they say?"

"They'll say you're evil and that I've influenced you, and then they'll probably try and stake us both," he said chuckling.

Buffy shrugged. "Stakes won't hurt me and I won't let them hurt you, so don't—"

He grabbed her arm in a harsh grip. "You think I need you to protect me from those pathetic morons? The only reason they're still doing that talking thing is because I want you more than I want to kill them."

Buffy melted against him. "You do love me," she said with a silly little smile.

Angelus balked. "What?!" He shook his head. "I never said I love you—I said I want you, Buff."

His denial didn't spoil her mood. To Angelus want/love was almost the same thing. "You love me—I don't care what you say. You didn't kill because of me—you love me!"

He lowered his brows and shot her a disgruntled look. "Stop saying that!"

"No," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You love me and I—" She stopped and the air seemed to thicken around them. They'd been enemies and now they were lovers. Buffy stared up at him. It felt right, so she gave up fighting the love she felt for him—it just was. "And I love you," she whispered, her gaze never leaving his.

Angelus clenched his jaw, torn between disgust and arrogant satisfaction. He'd never thought he would hear that from her. Strangely, it didn't make him want to rip her throat out. Instead he nodded. "Good, because you belong to me," he said and Buffy grinned. He hadn't reciprocated out loud, but he'd accepted her love. That was a definite step forward. She grabbed his hand and almost skipped next to him.

He glanced down at her. Happiness and sunshine was pouring off her and it was beginning to annoy him, but he managed to not snap at her by reminding himself he still had to punish her for fucking Spike. He smiled wickedly as he looked down at his demonic little Slayer. She was darker, yes, but still so full of life. Someday he'd turn her…but not now. First he wanted to corrupt that sunshine, make her crave the darkness until she was truly the mate he would spend eternity with…Then and only then would he make her his forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, so was that like a big fat YUM chappie or what???!! Now, you have to feed the musie because she's a total review addict and she snivels like a Banshee when she's hungry—so feed her people!! :) :) :) :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Awakening**

**A fic by Angel's blue eyed girl and BroodyAngel**

**Rating: hmm? I'd have to say M overall…**

**Disclaimer: Joss I don't own them, but I wish I did, 'cause I so would have done it differently, but they're not, so don't sue me!**

**A/N: Thank you to Red my bud and beta. Love ya sweetie. And a HUGE thanks to all of you who have totally supported this fic. Sarah and I just love the great response it's gotten, even from the Angel lovers…Thank you!! :) :) :)**

Chappie 6

Warehouse:

Buffy rolled her eyes as Angelus strode inside, not even trying to be stealthy. He was whistling, for God sakes, and while she appreciated his courage, she could do without the smirk and devil may care attitude.

"Can you be a little less loud—or arrogant?" she asked, walking fast to keep up.

"Nope," he said smirking at her. "This is me, lover, take it or leave it!"

Buffy blew out a breath in frustration, "Seriously thinking 'leave it', right now."

He laughed and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "What did I say about lying, Buff? We both know you're addicted to my body…" He palmed her ass and squeezed. She gasped softly and he chuckled. "If I wanted to, I could toss you down on this floor and fuck you right here, right now and we both know you'd let me."

Though seriously turned on, Buffy shoved him away. "You know—I've already done the whole self-destructive sex thing. Not really interested in doing it again."

Angelus' eyes went golden and he slammed her against the wall. "Never bring your fuck sessions with Spike up to me again—you got that? I told you—you're mine and I'm not into the whole sharing thing."

Buffy glared up at him, but she was panting, excited. "Then stop being big bad vampire jerk guy." She pushed him away and ran a hand through her hair. "I need a partner, Angelus—not you getting your rocks off because you're banging the Slayer!"

He chuckled. "But it does—get my rocks off—banging the Slayer."

He said it so innocently; Buffy shook her head and bit her lip to stop her grin at his brash arrogance. It really did turn her on, but she was still pissed. "Okay—moving on…" she said with an exasperated scowl.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. "I'm not Angel, Buff. I don't do roses and poetry. I'm about the fire—passion. We have that, but don't expect me to start quoting Lord Byron here."

Buffy sighed. "I just—Lord Byron?" she asked with a frown of confusion.

He rolled his eyes. "Figures…never mind, you wouldn't get it. I should remember you hate history and you don't do the research thing."

Buffy stopped, surprised he even cared enough to know that. "Anyways, I'm not doing the whole 'beat myself up through sex' thing again, okay?" When he growled, she held up her hands. "Notice me not mentioning any names here…I'm just saying, if you just want to 'do it' and then be a jerk, fine—I've lived through that before. But our partnership ends after we get rid of the First and you can stay the hell out of my heart and my bed while we're doing it—" She frowned. "Well, not THAT it—more like getting rid of the First it…" she mumbled, flustered.

His eyes narrowed and he stalked closer to her. "I have no intention of staying out of your bed, Buff—Darla never made me come like that and she was a four hundred year old courtesan. So if you think I'm giving up the sex we have…you're out of your ever loving mind." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up against him. He leaned down and nipped at her lip. "Trust me, baby—I'm gonna be in your bed, fucking you till we can't stand, every night, and you and your little Scoobie friends better just learn to deal with it!"

She was inordinately pleased by that, but his assurance that it would happen whether she wanted it to or not rankled. "Really?" she asked with a raised brow. "So you think you're just gonna 'fuck' me whether I want you to or not?"

Realizing his mistake, Angelus closed his eyes and asked for patience. He had to remember Buff was independent—he loved that about her, but sometimes it was a serious pain in his ass. "No, I never said whether you wanted it or not, baby. That's not sex—it's rape, and I'd rather have you screaming my name in pleasure when I'm buried deep inside you."

She stared, the mental picture making her mouth water. She shook her head and sighed softly. "Then stop with the teasing me about our 'passion', as you put it, because it's already getting old."

"Buff, your pain never gets old. It's just—" He inhaled. "Timeless."

She scowled at him. "So this is just another way for you to torment me then? Some new torture you cooked up to make me suffer for loving you?"

"Strangely—no," he said almost to himself. "I want you—you belong to me and now…" He pointed to the mark she had put on his throat. "I belong to you, too, remember? You claimed me, like I claimed you—sorry, baby, that's as good as a demonic marriage, and we don't do divorce."

Buffy's anger evaporated as a slow smile spread across her face. "So you're—tied to me now. Like we're married?"

His face changed from gloating to irritable in a flash. "You know this was funner when you were all weepy about it!" he grumbled.

Buffy gave him a blinding smile. "You belong to me, Angelus. I know that should disturb me…" she muttered. "But since it doesn't, I'm gonna go with it and just say, yay me! I landed the guy I've dreamed of since I was sixteen."

He curled his lip and opened his mouth to make a snarky comment but a movement behind Buffy distracted him. He narrowed his eyes and gave her a grin. "Before you get your pom-poms out—don't you think we might wanna take care of him first?"

Buffy turned to face the huge demon with goat-like horns. "You know, can't I for once just have a moment without a demon spoiling my fun?" Buffy grumbled. "So you're the Beast?" she asked, looking him up and down.

The Beast glared at Angelus. "You dare to bring the Slayer here?"

Buffy flashed a grin. "What, I wasn't invited? I could have sworn that whole taking out the sun thing was like one huge invitation for me to show up!"

"No, it was his Master's way of impressing us," Angelus said, coming to stand beside her.

"Well, I guess I'm just not as easily impressed as I used to be—cause I'm finding the whole big demon trying to bring hell to earth more annoying than anything."

Angelus shrugged. "I don't know—permanent darkness—it doesn't really bother me, but being told I'm gonna serve some faceless Master does."

Buffy looked at the Beast. "Yeah, he doesn't take orders well." She paused. "He has control issues," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Not all the time, lover. I didn't mind you taking control back there in the alley, did I?"

She snorted. "Only because you wanted it as much as I did!"

"Enough!" the Beast roared. "What is this, Angelus? You have bonded with the Slayer?"

He wiggled his brows. "Bonded?" He gave Buffy a lecherous grin. "Well now, that's a nice way of putting it, huh?" She blushed and his grin widened. He turned back to the Beast. "Let's just say we've um—joined…"

Buffy's face was burning, but she kept her poise. "We mated," she blurted out, surprising not only Angelus and the Beast, but herself, too. She felt her demon rising to claim its marked mate. Buffy went with it and let the power come. "So tell your Master, he or she can't have him—he's mine!"

Angelus gave the Beast a dramatic eye roll. "The ball and chain—she gets jealous, what can I say?"

Buffy shot him a glare for the 'ball and chain' comment, but pushed that aside as she took in her surroundings and began to plot the best way to take the big Rock down. She moved to the left, "Okay—so where's your Master, or do I just get to kick your sorry ass?"

The Beast smiled. "Such arrogance." Buffy assumed a fighting stance and he growled. "I will crush you both. I will stomp your flesh and—"

Angelus circled around to position himself at Rock Boy's other side. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…You'll grind our bones to make your bread," he said with a smirk. "Not really feeling the threat. Maybe you're all talk and no action? Me?" He spun and kicked the beast in the chest, sending him staggering backward. "I'm more a hands on kind of guy!"

Buffy grinned and jumped into the mix. "He is—really good with his hands—too!" she said, landing several punches to the Beast's rock-like chest and sides. She gave him a roundhouse kick that knocked him back several feet, then flew at him, delivering a volley of punches to his face and sides. She leapt back and assumed her fighting position again as the Beast stumbled, but righted himself.

Buffy's whole body sizzled with her new power. The Big Rock Guy hadn't gone down yet, but he would, she knew it. Her smile was as deadly as it was sweet as she waved him forward and quipped, "You sure you don't wanna take a time out? I mean, you look a little winded there, big guy. We can wait—maybe you want to call your master to come save you, hmm?"

Angelus chuckled, crossing his arms as he watched her in action. Buffy didn't need his help…yet. "That's my girl—" he said, licking his lips. "You know, you really gotta see her move to appreciate what a beautiful predator she is—but then again—you'll find that out when she's kicking your ass." Buffy spun and gracefully dodged what would have been a killing blow, then proceeded to beat the Beast backwards with a flurry of kicks and punches that would have crippled most vamps.

"Whoo-ee! Better watch yourself there, big guy—my girl's on fire!"

Buffy was exhilarated. She fought with a precision she'd never possessed before. Hearing Angelus cheering her on and her new demon strength…it was like she could do no wrong. She landed blow after blow, driving the Beast to his knees, but then the hulking demon's huge rock fist smashed into the side of her head. Her knees wobbled as her head spun. He got to his feet, taking advantage of Buffy's momentary lapse in focus. He backhanded her, sending her flying across the room to crash into a stack of crates.

Buffy was crawling from the debris when Angelus rushed forward with a snarl. "Hey, Stonehenge—that's MY Slayer. No one hurts her but me. I thought we were clear on that," he growled, rushing up behind the Beast and slamming into the creature's back. He grunted as he shoved the dagger in a far as it would go, stepping back and shielding his eyes when the Beast began to crack and red light beams started to radiate from him.

The Beast roared in agony, trying to reach the knife in his back. He roared again and froze, and then his whole body seemed to rumble and crumble as the dagger worked its magic.

Buffy fell to the floor as blinding light flooded the room. She shielded her eyes as the Beast split apart. Suddenly the light coalesced and a huge beam of red energy burst from his eyes and mouth and shot towards the sky.

Seconds later the sky lightened and Buffy blinked in wonder. She smiled as she realized it was the sun… Angelus was standing there, holding out a hand to her. She grabbed it and let him haul her to her feet.

"You did it!" she exulted, hugging him.

He rolled his eyes. Should he tell her that he hadn't known that killing the big flunky would really bring back the sun? He'd honestly thought that was Soul-boy's retarded fantasy! He smirked. Hell no, let her think he did it on purpose! It would make for a more pliable Buff. "Yeah, we did it. Rah-rah! Go team and all that crap. Now, can we get the hell out of here?"

Buffy didn't let his behavior spoil her mood. She knew he was just pissed that he'd done something good. "Sure, but how? Unless you packed your SPF ten thousand—I think you might have a problem getting out of here."

He winked at her. "Come on, Buff, you know me better than that. I always have a back up plan," he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the warehouse and into the sewers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hyperion:

Fred and Lorne stood outside looking at the sun-drenched garden.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful…" Fred said, smiling.

Lorne nodded. "Well, ding-dong the Beast must be dead, sugar pie."

Gunn and Connor strode out.

"Whoo, we got sun!" Gunn said with a grin.

"Well, tell us the war stories, how'd ya bring that big monster down?" Lorne asked.

Gunn shook his head. "We didn't—at least not me and Connor."

Connor smiled, his face a little awe struck. "It must have been Buffy. I mean, I heard Slayers were powerful—and she killed those vamps so easily. It's gotta be her. The Beast must have attacked her and she killed it. It's got to be."

The others nodded; it sounded logical.

Gunn grinned, "Well, if that girl can take out the big Rock and bring back the sun—my money's on her to be bringing in Angelus soon too!"

Connor grinned. "Where's Cordy? Does she know?" He didn't wait for an answer; he just bounded up stairs of the hotel to tell her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later:

They stepped into the basement of the Hyperion. Angelus eyed the cage with distaste, before heading for the stairs. Buffy caught up with him and slipped past him, to stop him at the door to the lobby. "Okay, maybe I should go and—"

Angelus brushed past her, threw open the door and yelled, "Honeys—I'm home!"

"Prepare them…" Buffy muttered, hurrying to catch up. She grabbed his arm. "Why did you…" She stopped when the entire AI crew came rushing into the lobby from all directions. "Great," she said with a sigh. "The whole gang is here…and would you stop smirking," she hissed.

Connor came bounding down the steps just then and skidded to a halt. "You did it—wow, you really got him to come back," he said wonderingly.

Angelus started to laugh and Buffy pinched him, earning her a scowl.

Wesley aimed the dart gun at Angelus. "Buffy, I don't know how you did it, but we're very grateful. Now step away from him…"

Buffy went and stood in front of Angelus instead. "See Wes, I can't let you do that. Angelus killed the Beast and I have this little problem back in Sunnydale—calls itself the First Evil. Maybe you've heard of it."

"Surely you don't think he'll help you defeat the First?" Wes asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I do. As a matter of fact, I know he will, so—"

"That's because she has his soul. Don't you Buffy?" Cordy said, walking down the steps in a black Gypsy like outfit, her belly round with pregnancy.

Everyone stared.

The lobby was silent until Angelus chuckled and looked at Connor, "Well, someone's been a busy little boy..."

Buffy made a face. "Okay, is anyone else seeing the eew factor here?"

Cordelia rubbed her hands along her belly. "Yes, I'm with child. I didn't say anything before because with HIM running around…" she sneered, looking at Angelus. "And, it's been so Clash if the Titans around here, I just didn't want to be a distraction."

Fred could only gape at the seer's belly. "Um—sorry to be so—but it's just… Well, this is kind of a shock, ya know," she said , making a face of disgust. Silently, echoing Buffy's statement about the 'eew factor'.

Gunn stared. "Um, yeah—shock would be putting it mildly, since didn't you…?" He stopped and shrugged. "I mean it's been what—a week?"

Wesley stared at Cordelia's belly. "The last time Cordelia had a mystical pregnancy, she gave birth overnight."

Everyone's eyes widened at that. Except Angelus, who looked amused. He couldn't ask for better entertainment.

Cordy shot Wes a glare. "That was a demony, crawly thing. This isn't!" She turned back to Buffy, "And YOU never answered my question. How do you know he'll help you? Is it because YOU'RE the one who has Angel's soul?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, do you mean am I the one who stole it from your room? Then yeah, that'd be me."

Wes, Fred and Gunn gasped and looked from Cordy to Buffy. "What?" they all said almost in unison.

Cordy narrowed her eyes. "Nice try, blondie, but you're the ONLY one here who stands to gain something if HE…" She motioned to Angelus, "stays free. I don't get anything here. Angel loves me, why would I want him gone?" she asked with a catty smile.

A jagged shaft of pain shot through Buffy, but then she remembered where Angel was and who he was with in his mind…"He never loved you as much as he did me."

Cordelia's eyes widened and her expression changed from arrogant to desperate. "Y-yes he did. We had—we were—are in love. He's forgotten you—moved on…"

Angelus chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that sweetheart, maybe one day you'll actually believe it." He put his hands to his face and acted like he was crying. "Oh, Angel…" he said dramatically. "I saw all the things you did as Angelus—and it was…so…bad!" he cried with obvious hysterics. He raised his head, giggled, then winked at Cordelia. "You never were much of an actress, sweetheart, even Soul-boy saw through that line of bullshit and realized you didn't really love him." He looked down at Buff. "Now this one—she LIVED through my torment and still loved him _and_ me," he said with an arrogant smile. "Sooo, just who do you REALLY think Angel was with in his little fantasy when he lost his soul?" grinned. "Give ya three guesses, Cordy, and well—let's just skip to the ending—it wasn't you."

Buffy blinked back tears, but gave Angelus a shaky smile for defending her.

"You're lying," Cordy snapped.

Angelus just shook his head and smiled. "You know I'm not and that's what really hurts, doesn't it?" He inhaled. "I can smell your fear—your pain and—" He wrinkled his nose. "That thing you have inside you. Which isn't human, by the way," he said, directing that last part to Buffy.

Buffy backed up a step and looked at Cordy. "What is it?"

Connor rushed forward and shoved Buffy. "You're just like them—saying all this because you don't like me!"

Buffy staggered; the kid WAS strong. She shot him a frown. "I don't even know you—but I know she stole Angel's soul and whatever she has in her is wrong!"

Connor punched Buffy. She wiped her lip and prepared to retaliate, but Angelus was already there. With a feral growl, he backhanded the boy, sending him flying. "Touch my mate again and I'll rip your heart out, boy!" he gritted out, standing over Connor with his boot pressed against the boy's neck. "I could give a shit if you keep breathing past right this second, do you understand me?"

Connor nodded sullenly and Angelus removed his boot. "Thank her—" he said indicating Buffy. "She's the only reason you're still alive right now, you little shit."

Getting to his feet, Connor glared at Buffy. "Thanks," he grumbled like the ill-mannered child he was.

Angelus growled again and started forward, intending to teach the boy a lesson. Buffy grabbed his arm. "He's a child. SHE'S the one pulling his chain…" she said looking at Cordy.

Cordelia was getting worried. Buffy was turning them all against her. She could see the suspicion in Wesley's eyes and the gun he held was now pointed at her as much as it was Angelus.

But it was Lorne that put the nail in her coffin when he walked into the hotel. "So it's true—a mystical pregnancy," he muttered. "And right under my beak…" He shook his head. "Well, just put me on the bus to clueless-ville— the sister's were right…" he mused.

"Right about what?" Wes asked.

Lorne sighed. "Well, when I read tall dark and evil over there wrong—I went to see the sisters and asked them why my mojo's been so yucked up." He took out a bottle and began mixing a drink. He looked back at Cordelia. "They said I'd been whammied by the Beast's Master…" He waited beat as he stirred. He took a sip and sighed. "And they said the Beast's Master was about to spawn the creature named, get this, 'The One whose name cannot be mentioned.'"

It took about a second for that to sink in. Wes now swung the gun on Cordy, just as Buffy and Angelus grabbed her. Connor stared, looking lost as Gunn and Fred grimaced and backed away from the brunette seer.

Lorne leaned against the counter, drink in hand. "So I have to ask you, Cordy, sweetums—just what have you been up to? Because, from the cheap seats, it looks like you've been a very bad girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay click the blue button and feed musie—a fat and happy muse makes for more inspiration to the authors! :) ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Awakening**

**By: Angel's blue eyed girl and BroodyAngel**

**Disclaimer: Still a big no with the owning thing.**

**A/N: As always thanks to Red. You rock sweetie, I love ya. Also, thanks to each and every one of you who R&R. It means so much to me and Sarah to know you guys like the fic and it inspires musie, too! ;)**

**A/N2: Okay guys I know I should have posted this already, but X-Mas and ALL my family staying in my house for the Holidays kinda got in the way. Hope you forgive me—Roxy. lol! :D Kidding sweetie. : P **

**Seriously though, I love all you guys—Summer, thanks for the sweet card btw—and I hope you all had a fantabulous Holiday!! :) :) :) **

Chappie 7

**The Hyperion:**

Suddenly Cordy went stiff and her eyes glazed over with a white film. She screamed and fell to the ground, holding her stomach. Everyone stared in horror; even Angelus was dismayed as her belly began to wiggle and ripple.

"Okay—that's so gross," Buffy breathed.

Angelus nodded. "I'm a vamp and that gives me the heebie-jeebies—what the hell is inside her?"

"So SHE'S the big evil that's been stompin' all over us?" Gunn asked as he grabbed Lorne's drink. "Gimme a sip of that, man…I need it right 'bout now!"

Lorne handed over the drink. "I think we all could use a double right about now, sugarplum."

Fred stared at Cordy, obviously hurt. "She's been playing all of us all along—the visions…everything." Her eyes flew wide and darted to Angelus. "Oh, my God. It was her idea to get rid of Angel!"

Angelus smirked. "Yeah, and don't forget it was me that killed the Beast and figured out that she's the Big Bad, so watch it with the little 'we need Angel back' rah-rah speech there, Texas!"

Buffy kneeled by Cordelia. "Oh, God—it has tentacles," she breathed, swallowing her bile. Her gaze hardened as the Slayer in her took over. "This thing inside her isn't human—we need to kill it," she stated, standing up again.

Connor rushed forward again. "NO—it's MY baby! You can't—"

Angelus batted him aside. "Someone get super kid out of here or I'm gonna remove him…permanently!"

Wesley fired the tranquilizer gun. The dart hit Connor in the chest as he started to get up. He gasped, looked down at his chest, then his eyes rolled and he fell back to the floor with a thud.

"Satisfied?" the ex-watcher asked calmly, aiming the gun back at Cordelia.

Angelus raised an eyebrow. "Jeez, Wes, didn't know ya had it in you—turning into a regular badass, aren't you?"

Gunn stared down at Cordy's wriggling stomach and grimaced. "Okay, now that's just—sick," he muttered, stepping back. "Well, at least now we know what was up with her and him…" he said, looking from Cordelia to Connor.

Wesley nodded. "She was grooming him to be her Champion. She needed someone to protect this thing inside her."

Cordelia groaned, but her hate-filled eyes were fixed on Angelus. "We could have ruled the world…" she grunted, wincing as her belly squirmed again.

He sighed. "If I only had a nickel for everyone who's said that to me…" He leaned into her face and his voice hardened. "You still don't get it do you, you silly bitch? I don't want to rule a world that doesn't have Buff in it."

Wesley was stunned. Could it be…? Had Angelus fallen in love with the Slayer too? It bore looking into, and he made a note to consult with Mr. Giles on the possibility. His Watcher instincts were excited, even as he felt terrible sadness at what was happening to Cordelia.

Cordelia slapped at Angelus, but he ducked. "Whoa, you're taking this a little hard, aren't you?" he teased, enjoying the pain and rage coming from the thing that had taken her over. "I mean, hey—it's not like I promised YOU anything—except evisceration, but looking at you now…well, let's just say that's off the menu." He looked over at Buffy. "I'd rather eat my little Slayer anyhow…" The statement was said so lewdly, Buffy's face flamed.

Cordy's face contorted with labor pains and rage. "Just like him—a weakness for tiny blondes! God, I hate you both!"

Angelus shrugged negligently. He didn't dispute it—it WAS the truth. He did have a thing for small, sexy blondes, so why argue with the bitch?

Cordelia arched up, panting and holding her stomach. "Finally—It's coming…" she groaned and started to chant. "Vanu'esh katahn dar'him vah'ra'ha'esh…"

Angelus looked at Buffy, then the rest of the fang gang. "Look, make a decision here—either kill this bitch now, or we deal with whatever she's about to spawn."

"Hey, I'm with Darth Vamp here—I love Cordy, but that thing ain't her," Gunn said, shaking his head.

"Yes, you're right, she wouldn't want to be this—thing," Wes agreed sadly. "But, I don't think I can—"

"Hell, I'll snap her fucking neck," Angelus growled, but Buffy stopped him.

"No, I'll do it. I'm the Slayer—she's a big bad—it's my job."

"I can't watch this," Fred cried softly and turned to bury her head in Gunn's chest.

"I know you all feel bad, but that isn't Cordy. Remember that," Buffy said softly, before she turned and went to the weapons cabinet. She whistled, impressed with the stock of weapons Angel kept. Her eyes lit up when she spotted the claymore. She knew this would have been his favorite. Her heart constricted and she smiled sadly as she yanked the heavy broadsword down. She could almost feel him…

Watching Buffy, Angelus unknowingly turned his head in just the right way and Wes saw the 'mark' on his neck.

"What is that?" he asked, turning his gun on Angelus.

The dark demon looked down at the gun and flashed a grin. "You really think you've grown a pair THAT big, Wes?"

Wesley didn't even flinch. "Probably not, but I think I can safely say, I will put you down before you get to me, so I'm asking you again—what IS that mark on your neck?"

With a grin Angelus opened his shirt. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, tilting his head to the side so everyone could see the perfect human bite there. "She marked me—as her mate!"

"She—how? Why?" Wes asked, stunned.

Fred and Gunn looked from the vampire, to Wes and back to each other, too shocked to say anything.

Enjoying the AI crew's discomfort, Angelus ran his finger along the scar. "Do you want just the basics so you can satisfy that Watcher's curiosity Wes—or do you want _all_ the dirty little details?"

Wes simply stared, too stunned for words. This was beyond interesting. NO Master Vampire had ever mated with a human, much less a Slayer! Angel had taken Buffy as his mate, but he'd had a soul. Angelus didn't. Wes didn't know what to say. "I—no—I think I understand," he finally managed.

Meanwhile across the room, Buffy shook off her melancholy. Angel was finally happy and at peace. She had a job to do and it didn't include crying over Angel anymore. She gripped the claymore and strode across the room to stand over Cordy. The broadsword was heavy in her hand and she hesitated for just a moment. Though she and Cordy had never been friends, she'd still never imagined she'd be forced to kill her former classmate.

"I'm really sorry, Cor…" she said softly, and raised the claymore.

Just then the floor lurched violently. Buffy staggered, but recovered quickly. She raised the sword again, but the entire Hotel shuddered and shook. She stumbled and had barely regained equilibrium when the ceiling began to fall. She looked up just as a several huge pieces of tile fell on top of her…

"Oh, my God, what's happening? Is it an earthquake?" Fred cried, holding onto Gunn.

"What the hell do you think is happening? This isn't an earthquake. She's having her hell spawn…" Angelus growled, swaying with the floor as a tremor rolled through it. "Come on, Texas, you're one of the big-brains here—use it will you?" he griped, jumping out of the way as a piece of the ceiling fell. He heard a loud crack, a small cry and he scanned the room for Buffy. His eyes flashed saffron gold as he saw her, lying under a pile of crumbled debris.

"No!" he snarled and rushed across the room. He fell to his knees and began tossing pieces of plaster aside. She was bleeding from a deep gash on her head and she was unconscious. He brushed her hair back, gritting his teeth in panic and rage when he saw how pale she was. He'd thought of her death—hell, he'd even fantasized about HOW he'd kill her, but now he found he didn't want her dead at all. "God dammit, don't you dare die on me," he growled, brushing dirt off her face. He wanted to shake her—demand she get up. "Come on, Buff—you survived me—don't tell me a fucking ceiling is going to be the thing that takes you out!" He kissed her mouth, licking up the blood there. "Wake up. I—the world needs you…"

Buffy eyes fluttered and she gave him a weak smile. "Knew—you—loved me," she said softly.

He hugged her to him briefly, stunned by an intense wave of relief, but on the heels of that came the realization of how much emotion he'd just shown. He let her go quickly and got to his feet. "Whatever, baby, I just didn't want you to miss all the fun of killing the little demon spawn!" he quipped, trying to maintain his devil may care attitude, now that he knew she was alright.

Not really surprised at his about face, Buffy took a few seconds to get herself together and allow her Slayer healing to kick in. Within moments her injuries started to heal. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet; amazingly she still held the claymore. Buffy gave him a small smile; she knew he cared even if he didn't want to admit it. "Okay, we're _so_ gonna go over_ your_ part in our 'we don't lie to each other' thing, but it'll have to wait 'till after I kill whatever that thing is," she said wryly, heading towards Cordelia.

Angelus grabbed her hand and yanked her back to him. He kissed her quick and hard. "Make this one count, lover," he said softly, rubbing his thumb along her lip.

Buffy nodded and smiled tenderly. "I lo—" She stopped herself. "I will," she said instead and before he could reply, she rushed across the room.

Buffy didn't hesitate this time, she brought the sword down, but just as she was about to deliver the killing blow, a bright green light of pure energy burst from Cordy's stomach, knocking everyone off their feet, blinding them.

Shaking his head, Angelus sat up; he blinked and shielded his eyes as the light got brighter and brighter until it filled the entire room. He got to his feet as the light began to dim and he could barely make out a creature with swirling, writhing tentacles inside the light. He blinked again as it coalesced and became a tall, naked and fully grown dark skinned woman.

"Okay, gotta give you props for the light show, but…" he trailed off as Angel's crew all dropped to their knees before her—he frowned, even Buffy seemed to be under whatever thrall had affected the rest. She dropped her sword, fell to her knees and stared up at the creature Cordy had birthed.

The woman took the blanket next to Cordelia and wrapped it around herself toga style.

"My God, you're beautiful…" Buffy breathed with a silly smile.

Angelus gaped at his lover. "Are you serious? Buff, get the fuck up—what the hell is wrong with you?" He looked at the creature and all he saw was a face full of maggots. He grimaced. "Beautiful? Are you out of your mind?!"

"How can we serve you?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, tell us what to do," Wes chimed in.

"We're so…unworthy," Fred nearly sobbed. "We wanted to kill you."

Gunn bowed his head. "Yeah, we did. I'm thinkin' we gotta be punished."

Angelus stared at them all as if they'd lost their minds. 'What the hell…?'

The woman stepped forward and laid her hand on Buffy's bent head. "For so long you've been fighting—drowning in your pain. Feel my love—your pain is at an end," she said with a wide, beautiful smile.

Buffy looked up with wonder and worship and Angelus growled. He didn't want his lover looking at ANYONE like that—not even him. He enjoyed her fire—this was a Stepford Buff and he didn't like it, not one bit.

The creature turned to him at the sound of his growl. "You have such anger in you—let me heal you. You can be at peace…"

"What?" Angelus snapped, dragging his angry gaze from Buff to the maggoty face of the creature. Then he felt it—she was trying to _control_ him.

The woman frowned, confused. "Why do you not bow to me?"

Angelus suddenly understood why he was unaffected and he chuckled. "I'm not bowing, 'cause I'm not feeling the love. No soul— no love, so your little whammy won't work on me…"

Green light blazed from her, hitting Angelus in the chest and causing him to stagger back. At first he fought it, and then when he realized what was happening; he laughed, "Are you trying to suck the humanity out of me?" he asked, shaking his head as he walked out of the light. His eyes were dark, menacing as he said, "Sorry—lost that a few hundred years ago!"

The AI crew and Buffy gazed at them, smiling serenely and Angelus rolled his eyes. "See, here's my problem…I don't like anything that uses mind control to get their way. If I wanted Buff in a thrall—I'd damn well put her in one myself!" he snapped, picking up a sword and advancing on the creature. "I see you for what you are and that face—" He grimaced and shuddered dramatically. "Not really giving me the warm fuzzies, if ya know what I mean."

"Angelus, if you'd just allow it—you could feel the love too…"

His lip curled, "And what's with all this nice goody-goody love shit, anyways?" He made a face. "It's making me wanna puke." He used the sword to point at Buffy. "THAT look on her face isn't gonna work for me, lady. I want every emotion Buff has—her fire, anger, passion—pain…I want it all. It—SHE belongs to me and I don't share."

The Goddess waved her hand. "But she will love you, if you like. I can make her love you…"

He laughed and winked at her. "She already does, so what the fuck do I need you for?"

The woman turned to Buffy. "Angelus is not a part of our vision—he wants to destroy me. You must kill him!"

Buffy's eyes were deadly as she leaped to her feet. "You want him dead—consider him dust!" she snapped and assumed a fighting stance.

Angelus narrowed his eyes in anger. "You gotta be kidding me…" he muttered as he barely avoided Buffy's deadly kick by spinning out of the way, but her foot caught his sword hand, sending the weapon flying across the lobby. It clanged on the floor as it landed far out of reach and Angelus groaned with frustration. Now he had to fight his lover to kill this thing—he was seriously pissed off!

Backing away from her, he tried to avoid fighting her. "Buff—you're under a thrall…she's controlling your mind, baby."

Buffy's eyes were deadly green as she pulled a stake from her jacket. "Well, now that just sucks for you then, doesn't it? Because all I'm hearing is you gotta die," she growled and charged him again.

Angelus managed to dodge her blows for a while, but since he didn't really want to hurt her, it was sooner, rather than later, that she caught him with a blow that sent him staggering back. "God dammit Buff! Stop!" he yelled as she shoved him against the wall by his neck. For the first time the thought that she really might stake him entered his mind.

Her face held no emotion as she plunged the stake towards his heart, he gripped her wrist, stopping her and they wrestled for a moment. Angelus could hear the thing telling the rest of the AI crew that he must be destroyed and he knew the situation had just gone from dangerous to dire.

"Dammit," he roared. If the rest of them joined in—he was toast. He grabbed Buffy's arm with both hands and swung her around, slamming her against the wall with every ounce of strength he possessed. Now was NOT the time to play. Angelus was fighting for his very unlife. Her head banged off the wall hard enough to leave a blood smear and he knew he'd cracked her skull open. She fell to the floor, but he knew she'd be up again and very soon. Buff was a Slayer; she'd heal in seconds…

He bolted across the room, rolled and picked up the sword. He leaped forward, soaring across the lobby to land in front of Cordy's demon spawn. He pointed the sword at her neck. "I don't give a shit if you wanna take them—" He jerked his head at the AI crew. "But to use my own lover against me…" He let his face shift. "Well, that just pisses me off!" he snarled and swung the sword with all his strength. One blow severed her head and his fangs flashed as he smiled in satisfaction as it spun in the air, bounced off the floor and rolled across the lobby.

Once the creature was dead, the thrall ended. Everyone looked around, dazed and bewildered for a few moments.

"What happened?" Buffy asked, sitting up and wincing when she touched the huge knot in the back of her head.

Angelus turned, still in demon visage and shot her a menacing look. "You fucking tried to stake me!" he gritted out, then stalked into the office, seriously pissed at Buffy and more than a little dismayed at being the hero again, too. He wanted to rip all their throats out—instead he slammed the door so hard the glass shattered and holed himself up in Angel's office doing a fairly good imitation of the soul by brooding fiercely. The only thing that kept any of them alive was his overwhelming desire to punish Buff, then fuck her until neither of them could see straight.

Buffy watched him with a mixture of anticipation and trepidation as she remembered trying to kill him. She knew he was livid with her, but she also knew he understood it wasn't her fault. She figured they'd both have some bruises later when he finally voiced his rage… 'Life with Angelus was going to be interesting at least,' she thought wryly.

**A little later:**

They were sad to discover that Cordelia was dead. The thing inside her had sucked her very life force out of her and what was left—a shriveled, grey corpse—looked nothing like the vibrant woman everyone remembered.

Gunn and Wes carried Cordy's body upstairs—no one was up to burying her right now, but nobody wanted to look at what was left of their friend either.

Fred watched them go sadly. Needing to do something, she began to try and clean up the lobby, which looked like a bomb went off in it. She stood over the head of the creature and made a face of disgust. "Okay—eeew, that's just—gross. She looked so beautiful—how?"

Buffy glanced over at the head and grimaced too. "I'll see your eew and raise it a yuck. That must have been what Angelus saw…"

"Aren't you—you know, afraid of him?" Fred asked, shooting a quick glance at the office. "I mean, I get in a room with him and it's like—instant paralysis!"

Buffy shook her head. She should be, she thought as she watched him kick the furniture around in the office, but she wasn't. She knew if push came to shove, she could hold her own with him. "I've faced him when he really wanted to kill me. I know the difference. Maybe time—" She shook her head. "I don't know what it was, but something's changed. Me and him…we've changed. The lines aren't so clear—it's like good/bad—Angel/Angelus…it's just not so black and white anymore."

"You mean because of you two marking each other, huh?" Fred asked in her friendly manner.

Buffy's eyes widened and her face flamed. "How did you—?"

"Wesley saw it and then Angelus—well, he told us you marked him."

"Um—yeah I did," she admitted hesitantly.

Fred gave Buffy a small smile. "No one here is judging you Buffy."

Surprised, Buffy gaped at her. She wasn't used to anyone accepting her feelings for Angel, much less Angelus! She was stunned speechless for a moment, but Fred was so open, so warm…Buffy found herself relaxing her guard. "I don't know Fred. It's just…you know—being with him—together like that...maybe that's part of it. But, I've changed so much in the last few years—I don't—I can't see him as a big bad anymore." She met Fred's friendly dark eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with him," she whispered, finally confessing it to someone who might not like to hear it.

Wes, Gunn and Lorne came to stand with them. "And he's in love with you," Wes stated, not really surprised at Buffy's feelings, but after seeing how Angelus reacted earlier when Buffy was hurt—he was now sure the demon returned those emotions. "He was grief-stricken when you were injured. He loves you."

They all turned towards the office and watched the deadly vampire as he brooded. A small smile played along Buffy's lips. "I think he does too, but don't let him hear you say that."

"I'd have to agree with the Slayerkins here," Lorne said as he leaned against the counter. "If tall, dark and evil over there hears that…" He looked into the office and shivered in fear when Angelus caught him looking. Lorne gave a nervous laugh. "Well, let's just say he might just flip his sweet lid and decide to prove how evil he still is and truthfully—It's been a busy month. I think I'd rather have a couple of these," he held up the perpetual drink he always seemed to have, "under my belt before that happens. Heck, call me a coward, but I'd even rethink a vacation to the Mother dimension to avoid dark Angel-pie over there!" Lorne exclaimed, before taking a sip of his drink.

Gunn's eyes bulged. "So wait—let me get this straight." He looked at Buffy. "He…loves you?"

Buffy frowned. "Is it that ridiculous?" she muttered.

Gunn shook his head. "No, it's just—" Suddenly he started to chuckle. "Damn, that must really piss him off!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Okay—_so _not with the helping. Don't say that around him. It was hard enough to keep him from…" she stopped suddenly.

Wes gave her an understanding small smile. "From wanting to kill us all?"

Buffy looked down at her feet. She didn't want to go there. "Well, he IS still him, you know?"

Fred looked at Wes and asked the question everyone had avoided. "But what about Angel?"

Wes stopped, sighed. "Buffy, do you have Angel's soul?"

"No, I don't," Buffy said truthfully, because she really didn't—Moira had it, and Buffy had long ago made the decision to keep that from them. "Cordy stole it. She had it in her room," she said, keeping to the truth as much as possible.

"But you told Cordelia…" Wesley began.

Buffy cut him off. "I said what I had to say to get to her. I had to get her to crack." Wes stared at her for a long, hard moment, but Buffy held her ground. In her heart she knew Angel was happy, so she felt no guilt for this lie.

Finally he sighed, "Very well, so Angel's soul is still out there, somewhere, and that information died with Cordelia." Wes looked around sadly, feeling the loss of Angel and the girl Cordy had once been. He glanced over to where Angelus was pacing in the office, scowling. "Do you really think he'll help you—that you can control him?"

Buffy looked over at her demon lover and sighed. "Control him?" She shook her head. "Not a chance, but he'll help me defeat the First—if only because he has a score to settle there."

Not really reassured, Wes nodded. "Well, if we can help—" he trailed off, feeling more than a bit hopeless when it occurred to him he'd failed to save Angel and Cordy. How could he possibly help Buffy?

"As a matter of fact…" Buffy said, "We could use all the help we can get back in the 'Dale. You guys are demon fighters, right? Well, I've got the Big daddy of all demons waiting for me back there—so yeah, I could use your help, if you're serious."

The AI crew stood a little taller.

"Just give me a day or so. I have to—Cordy—you know?"

Buffy nodded in sympathy. "I know."

Wes looked over to where Connor was still lying unconscious. "And I'm not sure what to do with him—he's Angel's son and—"

"And he hated Angel and was a part of all this," she said tightly. "At best he's a distraction—at worst he's another enemy."

Wes looked away. "While I can't disagree with you, I still feel a responsibility to him—if I hadn't taken him from Angel, maybe…"he trailed off looking guilt-ridden.

Buffy's respect and sympathy for Wes rose another notch. "You know what—not a prob. Bring him too. I'm sure I can handle him if he gets out of hand, and maybe if he feels wanted—needed, we can turn him around." She had a sudden visual of Angel's 'perfect happiness' and remembered how happy he'd been at being a father and knew she was making the right decision.

Wesley's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. "Are you sure, Buffy? You don't have to—"

Buffy shook her head. Angel may be lost to her, but she still loved him and he'd loved Connor. "Yeah, I do, Wes—he's Angel's," she said simply. Then more determinedly, "I didn't fight hard enough for Angel when I had the chance. I _won't_ abandon his son. So handle what you have to and come when you can, okay?"

Though their past wasn't entirely forgotten, a new respect was born between the ex-Watcher and his ex-Slayer in that moment.

"Thank you," Wes said quietly, truly amazed at how much she'd grown up.

Buffy just nodded. "Thank me later—if we all survive, because the First is gonna make the Beast look like a bad warm up act," she said cryptically.

Gunn actually smiled. "Hey, I'm down to face big 'Papa Evil'—after the last week, I'm all for facing some real evil that ain't wearing the face of someone I called a friend!"

Wesley gave a weary sigh as Buffy met his eyes with a wide eyed look.

"O—kay," she said, with a small frown. "I'm going to let _you _explain the First to him, while I go and get my stuff—I'm surprised Giles hasn't driven down here himself to see what's the what!" Suddenly she stopped and looked at Wes again. "Hey—not wanting to put you in a sitch, but can you—? I mean, if you talk to Giles, would you kinda leave out the details of the whole me and Angelus marking each other thing? It's not like I'm keeping it a secret or anything, but I need to tell Giles and the gang myself."

Wes nodded. "It's not my place to discuss your personal life, Buffy. I'm quite sure you'll find a way—you've turned into a remarkable Slayer."

Buffy bit her lip and wondered if that statement was true. WAS she a remarkable Slayer? Because killing Angelus wasn't an option anymore—just the thought made her cringe. Well, she'd just have to make sure he loved her enough to make the same compromise she was willing to make. Feeling better with that, she flashed her ex-Watcher a grin. "Always do," she said cheerily and headed up the stairs.

As soon as she was gone, Gunn turned to Wes. "Okay, what did she mean there about the First?"

Wesley explained how the First could assume different shapes and forms.

"Damn," Gunn muttered. "So, we might be seeing 'evil' Cordy again, huh?"

Wesley nodded. "Count on it," he said sadly. "The First uses the forms of those who can hurt us the most. Rest assured Cordelia will be among ours—Angel too, I suppose, considering he IS in all actuality dead."

They were quiet for a moment as they pondered the idea of a big evil showing itself as Angel. Wesley wondered if Buffy had realized that could happen.

"So—" Gunn said a minute later. "You really think she's gonna get the chance to tell anyone anything before _he_ shoots off his big mouth or does something scary?" he asked, nodding his head towards the office.

Wesley sighed. "No, I'm afraid Angelus isn't known to keep quiet and I'm quite sure Mr. Giles will know something has happened between them the moment she comes home with him in tow."

"And—well, there's the bite too," Fred said quietly. "I mean, she marked him. Won't they see that and know?"

"Yes and I can't imagine how she's going to explain that—nor—bringing him back with her, for that matter," he said softly, turning towards the office where Angelus was watching them with cold, dark eyes. He just smiled lazily and Wesley knew he could hear them.

Though he was certain Angelus was in love with the Slayer, the demon was temperamental and his moods shifted so quickly, Wes could only hope they were all correct in their belief that he would indeed help, because if they weren't…Buffy might very well be bringing home an even bigger problem than the one she already faced. Not to mention he was sure her so called 'friends' just might turn on her when they realized she'd mated with Angel's soulless counterpart. They'd barely accepted Angel…he could only imagine what their reaction would be to Angelus!

"She's going to need us," he said, suddenly determined to be there for her. He'd had too many failures lately—he should have believed in Angel when he'd misinterpreted that prophecy. He hadn't and Angel had lost Connor because of it. He wasn't going to fail Buffy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That night:**

Still pissed, Angelus tossed Buffy's bag into the trunk of the Plymouth. "I'm evil…what the fuck AM I doing?" he growled, slamming the trunk harder than necessary. He should be out hunting—killing, but here he was taking a trip to Sunnydale, about to don a fucking white hat again!

Buffy gave him a sunny smile as he opened her door for her. "Honey, being evil doesn't have to mean you can't kill the bigger, badder evil!"

He gave an even deeper growl, rolled his eyes and snapped, "I'm not your honey—don't call me that!"

Buffy got into the Plymouth, wincing as he slammed the door hard enough to rattle the big car. He was still so angry. She'd thought he'd be a little happier since he'd gotten his way and she was riding back with him instead of driving herself back to Sunnydale. They'd gone round and round about it and it had almost turned into an outright fight, until Wes had offered to drive her Jeep back to Sunnydale for her—after he took care of Cordy's body.

"So," she said, trying not to be put off by his temper. "What should I call you? Lover? I know, sweetheart—but, maybe not… that might just send you into a tizzy again, huh?" she said almost to herself.

He slid into the seat next to her, gripped her by the hair and pulled her towards him. "I kind of like Master…" he growled, then kissed her with a brutal urgency that gave away his need for her.

She moaned softly, kissing him back. Their tongues entwined as they tasted each other deeply. He gripped her face and slanted his mouth on hers, pressing her back against the seat as he kissed her forcefully. Buffy opened herself to his dominance briefly, before pulling away with a sigh. "Mmmm…" she said, licking her lips. He smirked, but his ragged, unneeded breaths gave away his lust and she gave him a smirk of her own. "That was a serious yumm, but that whole calling you Master thing…? SO not gonna happen!"

His eyes blazed, anger waging war with lust, but as he licked his lips, tasting her, he was reminded of the main reason he was going to Sunnydale. She belonged to him and he'd be damned if the First took her away. Plus, he still had Spike to torture—and he couldn't wait to see the Scooby gang's reaction when he showed up with Buff. 'Ah, the trauma…' he thought with a grin, that alone was gonna make the trip worthwhile.

Good mood restored, he winked at her. "Oh, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

Aside from shooting him a small frown, Buffy let that go, his mood swings were something she knew she'd just have to get used to. "We need to make a stop before we head to Sunnydale," she said, leaning her head back against the seat.

"Oh, yeah, and where would that be?"

"Oh, just a certain witch that has your soul."

His eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Well, as long as she's not red-headed and she doesn't speak Romanian—"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You have a real thing for Willow, don't you—? Careful lover, I might get jealous," she teased.

He snorted. "I don't have a 'thing' for her—I just want to snap that little red head off her skinny little body."

Buffy glared at him, no longer amused. "And that's a thought I so don't want to hear again, okay? I told you, Willow won't perform the re-cursing spell. If you don't trust me, then—"

He gritted his teeth, not used to anyone questioning him. "Dammit, Buff—just stop—I do trust you…why? I'm not sure, but I do—so just drop it," he snapped. Changing the subject back to the original one he asked, "So where does this 'witch' live?"

She closed her eyes with a sigh, happy with his reassurance that he trusted her. "On Melrose, and as far as I know, she doesn't speak any Rom and she looks more like a hobbit…so I think you're safe!"

He went all growly again and she opened one eye and grinned at him. "Oh, come on—don't scowl, Angelus. Jeez, as bizarre as it is—she actually likes you!"

He gave a low rumble about not trusting witches, but headed down the street towards the address she'd given him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay—next stop…Moira—then Sunnydale!! Oh…the trauma! ;) Now feed the musie!! She MUST be stuffed full to feed our brains—greedy thing that she is!! :) She's like the Energizer Bunny—she just keeps going and going as long as you feed her! ;) :) :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Awakening

A fic by Angel's blue eyed girl and BroodyAngel

Rating: M

Disclaimer: We don't own em dammit!

A/N: Okay guys, I am so, so, so sorry for the major delay in this and all my other fics, but I have had some very serious personal issues this last month—financial and personal. I apologize to my partner Sarah and to everyone reading this fic—I know it's hard when a fic just stops, but seriously this was just a really bad month for me—so I hope you all forgive me and like this chappie. It's a pretty long one. :) :)

A/N 2: Thank you to Red, my friend and beta. You're the best sweetie. It really means so much to me that you care the way you do. You are truly a good friend. I also want to say thank you to Roxy, Vix, Summer, Kelli, Brandi, Marlee and anyone else who has pm'd me just to check on me. I'm sorry you all were worried about me. But thanks, it really blows my mind how much you all care. :) :) :) Okay, before I go all Sally Field and start saying "you like me—you really like me…" :p I'm just gonna say you're all awesome and I love ya bunches and bunches.

Jen

Okay on with the show…

Chappie 8

Moira's shop:

Angelus opened the door and let Buffy precede him into the shop; he held back for a moment to let his instincts guide him—tell him if there was danger to him here. If the witch tried to curse him—he would use his Slayer as a hostage to escape. He wanted Buff—that was a no brainer, but he wanted to remain free, too.

Buffy could almost read his thoughts, the tension was rolling off him so thickly, but he was still with her, that showed how much he wanted her. She gave him a bright smile and leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss him lightly on the mouth. He growled and pulled her to him tightly to deepen the kiss.

"Well, I see you found your demon," Moira said from behind them.

Angelus' head snapped up, irritated he hadn't sensed her.

Buffy jumped and turned with a slight flush to her cheeks. "Yep—just opened my senses like—" She bit her lip and shrugged. "Okay, so I had to search every demon bar from here to the garment district, but I did find him…eventually," she said with a small smile.

Moira eyed him up and down. "Yes, I can see that. I can also see why you were in such a hurry. Delicious doesn't even begin to describe you, handsome," she said with a wink.

Angelus gave the witch a lazy, sensual smile. "I've been called a lot of things—delicious suits my ego, so I think I'll let you live _beagan cailleach_," he said softly.

Irrationally jealous, Buffy looked over her shoulder at him and frowned. "What does byug-on coll-yuk mean?" she asked with an arched brow.

"It means 'little witch,' Slayer," Moira said with a smile.

"O—kay…the necklace Moira—remember? The reason we're here—I mean, besides checking out my boyfriend…"

If Buffy could have bit her tongue off right then, she would have. "I mean—" She trailed off when Moira just nodded her head knowingly and Angelus purred in pleasure behind her.

He moved in closer to wrap his arms around her waist from behind as he leaned down and kissed his mark. "Don't be jealous, lover—your witch here knows where my desire lies…"

Nodding, Moira noted the possessive way Angelus was wrapped around the Slayer. "I think that's obvious—now, on to the reason for your visit…It's ready," she said and reached under the counter. She pulled out a small glowing box. It was made of a thick, clear glass and seemed to be outlined in fire.

"Is Angel—in there?" Buffy asked softly, clenching her hands together to stop from reaching out to touch it—him.

Moira nodded, her eyes reflecting the fire surrounding the box. "Yes, it is a magical safe."

"A magical safe, huh? Hmm, good place for Soul-boy," Angelus said with a smirk as he leaned over Buffy's shoulder to peer into the container. "Hell of a lot better than the wall safe those brain-trusts put him in earlier," he quipped as he studied the small glowing orb inside. He resisted the urge to back away; he felt tingly and more than a bit twitchy at being so close to the soul and his tension rose another notch as the witch picked it up and held it towards him.

"_Eegsmack—hesmat—beelzbah—alorah_," Moira chanted and the magical safe opened.

Unable to resist the urge anymore, Angelus let go of Buffy and stepped back. The memory of that damned soul being shoved inside him that first night over a hundred years ago was still there and it made him want to vomit.

Buffy took his hand and pulled him to her; she needed him, but her throat was too choked up to tell him. She blinked back her tears as she reminded herself Angel was safe, happy and in his mind they'd had their 'happily ever after'…

Moira tried to hand Angelus the necklace. "This time you will wear your soul around your neck as a gift, not a burden."

With a growl he smacked her hand away, sending the necklace clattering to the floor. "I don't want the damned thing, period!" he snarled.

Hurt at his reaction to her gift, Buffy bent and picked up the necklace. "No, you don't understand—" she said, holding up the beautiful chain. "It's—he's right here…You _have_ to wear it."

Angelus' eyes widened. "You're fucking joking, right?!" She shook her head and held the chain up again. He almost smacked her, too, but he tamped down his anger and leaned forward hesitantly. "What is…? Is that an Orb of Thessulah? You trapped Soul-Boy in that? That won't hold—"

"_I_ didn't _trap_ him—period," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "I would never_ trap_ Angel! I love him!"

Angelus growled and clenched his fists. "You'd never—what do you mean you still love him?! You said—"

"I never said I stopped loving Angel! Never!"

Angelus stepped forward menacingly. "But you did say you loved me, now didn't you, lover?" he asked softly with a cruel smile.

Seeing a fight coming, Moira stepped in. "She does love you Angelus or she'd never have asked me to keep Angel safely locked away."

"Yeah and keeping Soul-Boy in an Orb of Thessulah is really what I'd call safely locked away...?" He snorted rudely. "Yeah, right, and I'm just gonna buy that, especially when I'm heading for the one witch that can shove that damned soul right back in me," he snapped.

Buffy began to growl herself. "You should _'buy'_ it, you arrogant jackass—I had it made just for you…"

"You had a fucking Orb of Thessulah made just for me…Let me thank you—or better yet—how 'bout I don't!"

"It's NOT an Orb of Thessulah!" Moira said harshly. "That is only a temporary vessel." She pointed to the tiny orb in the necklace. "_That_ is the mui-ping. The _same_ mui-ping that originally contained the soul, only magically reduced." She waited for that to sink in before going on. "I could not remove the soul from it without disrupting his happiness—" She turned to Buffy, "Since I knew you would not wish that, I simply made the mui-ping the size needed."

The anger left Angelus in a rush as he realized his mistake. Since he had no idea how to apologize, he kept quiet, but his body relaxed. He tried to take Buffy's hand, but wasn't surprised when she pulled it away.

Buffy knew he was trying to make up, but she wasn't willing just yet, so she ignored him and the shivers that raced along her spine from his touch. "Yes, I wanted him to be happy. Thank you," she said to Moira instead.

The old witch nodded. "Now, do you see the figures that surround the orb?" she pointed to the golden figures that were literally wrapped around the orb.

Angelus leaned even further over Buffy's shoulder to study the necklace. "Yeah, what about—?" he stopped and looked closer. "Is that a gryphon?" he asked, more relaxed now and happy for the excuse to press closer to Buffy. He hoped he could get back into her good graces without having to actually apologize.

Moira nodded. "Yes, and a warrior goddess. They are made of pure Egyptian gold, melted down and formed from the scepter of Menes himself—very ancient and magical. The figures embrace the orb to protect it."

Stunned, Angelus looked down at Buffy's bent head. He lifted her chin so he could meet her eyes. "You had this made—for me?" he asked, bemused.

She glared and jerked her face away. "Yes," she spat. "Not that you care! Don't try and play me now—I know you're worried I'm trying to lure you to Sunnydale to have Willow re-curse you!"

Angelus sighed. He wanted to say he was sorry, but the words lodged in his throat. Instead he rubbed his thumb along her full lower lip. "Don't hold a grudge, lover," he whispered. When he felt her body relax slightly, he nuzzled her lips with his own. "So, I'm the Gryphon and you're the warrior goddess, I take it?" he asked with a lazy smile.

Her heart fluttered, but Buffy stepped away from him, bumping into the counter as she did so. She was beginning to hate how fast he could make her forget everything but how good he tasted. "Yeah, and I know you probably think it's corny, but it was the only way I could make sure—" She stopped, suddenly wondering if he was going to become furious again. 'Well, he'd just have to deal!' she thought angrily as she lifted her chin and faced him squarely. "It was the only way I could make sure Angel stayed safe and…" She held up her hand, warding off his anger. "Before you wig again, I'm telling you—you're gonna protect this necklace and Angel. It's not up for debate and if you don't like it—well, tough! 'Cause right now I SO don't give a flying—"

Angelus kissed her then, to stop any words that might make him really want to hurt her. He knew she was angry, but she wasn't going to _tell_ him what to do, nor did he care to hear her whine about Soul-Boy. "Stop while you're ahead, lover," he said against her lips. "I already want to punish you for trying to stake me—finish that sentence and I might not wait till we get to Sunnydale."

Torn between lust and anger at the idea that he planned on _'punishing'_ her, Buffy bit back a snappy retort and simply rolled her eyes at him. She didn't want to get into that in front of Moira. "Whatever," she muttered under her breath, but her breathing was ragged and it was obvious she was excited.

Pleased with her reaction, Angelus took the necklace and slipped it over his head. "Happy?" he asked Buffy.

"Yeah," she quipped sarcastically. "I'm big with the happy—can't you tell?" Suddenly the realization that Angel was really gone hit her and tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm totally happy…" she said softly, her breath hitching.

Jealousy tore through him and he gripped her chin to tilt her face up. "Stop the water works Buff. I don't like it." Her eyes flared and Angelus cooled his ire as he rubbed her lip with his thumb and leaned down to nip at her ear. "Well—unless it's _me _that's making you cry, that is…"

Buffy wiped at her tears. "Great—I feel so much better now," she snapped, turning her back on him. "Thank you for everything," she said hugging Moira impulsively.

The witch hugged her back, "He will be a handful—you must remember that. He will fight his love for you, but if you're patient—you will soon have him eating out of the palm of your hand."

Buffy giggled at the image of Angelus on his knees, eating out of her hand. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen." She shook her head. "Sorry, but I totally see Hell freezing over first, but thanks, I needed the funny." Buffy hesitated, knowing it was time to go and face her friends. "Okay, I guess we better go—wish me luck?"

Moira patted the younger woman's cheek. "Slayer, you make your own luck—you do not need me to wish it upon you. This time you have the man who would move heaven and hell to have you. Know this—accept it, and him. You must be united when you go home, your future depends on it."

Buffy scowled. "Okay—why does everyone do the cryptic?" she muttered. "What does that mean? We are—" She blushed. "Well—um—we—you know…" her voice trailed off as wrung her hands.

"I know this—I saw his mark, but you know your friends will only accept him if you are strong. You must find your strength, Buffy, and give him the same loyalty he will give you. Remember this and all will be well for everyone."

Unsure how to take that, Buffy glanced over her shoulder at Angelus. He was staring at her and his eyes were so intense, she shivered. Moira was right—Angelus wouldn't let ANYTHING stand in his way of having her. He'd never leave her—never abandon her. He was hers. She turned back to Moira and hugged the tiny witch again. "Thanks—for reminding me," she whispered.

**The Hyperion:**

Wes hung up the phone and looked at Fred. "Well, they can do it first thing in the morning," he said tiredly.

Fred wiped a stray tear from her face. "So you're really gonna…cremate her?"

Wesley sighed, "Well, it isn't like we have the time—nor could we even have a normal funeral. I thought we could spread her ashes at the base of the HOLLYWOOD sign."

Fred gave a tiny, sad smile. "She always did want to be a famous actress…"

Wes rubbed a hand down his face. "Not the way she pictured her life in Los Angeles, I would imagine."

Gunn entered the office. "Hey, he's getting twitchy—keeps asking me about Cordy. When are you gonna tell him?"

Wes had decided to keep Cordelia's death from Connor until they could get him to Sunnydale and away from the tragedy that had happened here. "I'm not going to. Tell him she went to Sunnydale with Buffy and Angel—us."

Everyone noticed the slip and looked away. Fred sighed and stood. "So I guess that means we better get packed. How long are we gonna be there? I mean, Buffy made this First guy seem pretty bad."

Wesley nodded, "Yes, it almost made Angel kill himself years ago. As far as evil goes—it's as bad as it gets, so be prepared to stay awhile."

"More like be prepared to never come back, ain't that right?" Gunn said, daring Wes to dispute it.

"Yes, that is always a possibility, but let's not get ahead of ourselves—we can win this."

"Yeah, but what happens if Angelus decides to turn sides…" Gunn growled.

Fred frowned at him. "Are you forgetting he killed the Beast and that thing Cordy gave birth to?" She put her hands on her hips. "I promised Buffy I wouldn't judge, so I'm keeping that promise."

Gunn rolled his eyes. "All I'm saying is, he ain't Angel—we can't know what he's thinkin' half the time, so we still need to keep an eye on him."

Wes sighed. "Gunn's right, but Buffy trusts him, and Willow is a remarkably strong witch. If Angelus did decide to align himself with the First, I think we could still win."

Fred gave them both a tired smile. "Okay, well, I'll see y'all in a bit then."

Gunn watched her go before he turned and met Wesley's eyes squarely. "Do you really believe that, or were you just saying that for Fred? I mean, you said this is the big Daddy of all things bad, so if we got our asses handed to us by the Beast—just how the hell are we supposed to take this thing on and win?"

Wes stood and made his way slowly around the desk. He felt like he'd aged ten years in the last week. "I have to believe it, Gunn. Without hope, we just give up, and that I simply won't do. We owe it to…" He trailed off. "I won't fail Buffy, so let's get some rest. We have a lot of things to wrap up here before we make our way to Sunnydale."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Leaving Los Angeles:**

Angelus glanced at Buffy as he pulled onto the freeway. She was still smiling that same funny little smile she'd been wearing since they left the witch. "If that smile is because that beagan cailleach said I'd be eating out of your hand…you might as well start crying again, Buff, because that's never happening," he growled, unable to stop himself. She just seemed _too_ happy, _too_ sure of herself now, and he didn't like it.

Buffy simply sighed. "Um-hmm—whatever," she said happily. She knew he was lying. He loved her, and for once she allowed herself to relish the thought.

The tires screeched as he suddenly pulled the car over to the side of the road. With a low grumble he reached across the seat and wrapped his hand in her hair. He yanked her head back and in a second was across the seat and leaning over her, golden eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't ever forget what I am, Buff," he purred, leaning down to nip at her neck. "If you make the mistake of trying to turn me into your lap-dog…" he chuckled as his tongue tasted her flesh. "Well, let's just say it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Buffy turned her head and bit him—hard. Her own demon, the demon of the very first Slayer, rose to the surface. "You could try, but I'd stop you." She gripped his hair and tugged him closer, her own passions flaring at the heat in his eyes. "Go ahead—I dare you!" she challenged recklessly.

He reared back to stare into her face. "You really think you could stop me?" he challenged as he grabbed her by the nape of her neck and tilted her head back.

Buffy moaned and pressed closer. "Don't wanna stop you—wanna fuck you!"

Angelus' face shifted and his cock began to throb uncomfortably. "Christ!" he gritted out as he pulled her on top of him. His hands spanned her waist as he pressed her down and thrust up at the same time, rubbing against her, needing the friction.

Buffy whimpered. "Yes—please—need you now."

"Temptress…" Angelus muttered as he raised her and ripped open her jeans, not even bothering with the buttons or zippers. His own pants didn't fare much better in his haste to be inside her. He groaned deep in his chest when at last he was free and he had her positioned over his lap. "Look at me," he demanded softly.

Buffy raised her eyes and stared into his demon visage. "I don't need to—I know who you are—I want YOU Angelus. Now stop making me wait, dammit!"

"That's my girl," he purred, gripping his penis with one hand as he slid the other up her thigh to her hip. With the slightest pressure, he urged her onto his cock. "Buff!" he gasped as he slid into her burning sheath, "Jesus fucking Christ! So—hot. You're so hot—melting me—fuck, you're melting me!"

Buffy leaned back and placed her hands on his shoulders as she began to move on him. "Not—melting—you're so—big—God—I feel you—love this—love you," she moaned softly.

Her words sent lust roaring through him and Angelus gripped her hips with both hands as he began to thrust upwards with more force. "I'll never get enough of you…never," he said between clenched teeth.

Buffy leaned down and nipped at the corded tendons of his throat. "Better not—have to stake you if you did," she growled as she let him guide her faster and faster until they were pounding against each other in a sexual frenzy that would injure most humans.

Angelus just grumbled in answer to that. His eyes were rolling and he was getting close… He slid his hands to the inside of her thighs and spread her legs wider. He looked down to where their bodies were joined. He stared for several moments, watching his cock disappear into her body over and over again—feeling her heat around him. He slid one hand between their bodies, his fingers seeking and easily finding her clitoris, he stroked it gently. Her muscles fluttered around him and he stroked her more firmly. "Come with me, baby," he muttered, tilting his hips and thrusting harder as he played that tiny bundle of nerves like a fine-tuned instrument.

"Oh God!" she cried as the first waves of her climax assaulted her. Her belly tightened and her legs began to quiver as she rode him faster, harder. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his flesh. "Angelus!" she screamed as her body tightened, her toes curled, and she was swept over the edge into orgasmic relief.

When he felt her inner walls shudder, then clamp down around him, Angelus let himself go, too. He yanked her head back, baring her throat to him. A low grumble of pleasure went through him as he sank his fangs deeply into her neck, needing to be inside her in every way possible. He moaned, lost in his own powerful release as the taste of her blood hit his senses. His body jerked as he arched against her and spilled his cool cum inside her hot, willing body. After a second, he pulled his teeth from her, mindful not to take too much.

Buffy felt him soften inside her as she rested her head against his shoulder. Her body was still shivering with the after shocks of her climax. "God, that was good," she murmured, licking his neck.

"Yeah— good—really good," he panted. He wrapped his arms around her back, bringing her with him as he collapsed against the seat.

"I—" Buffy stopped; she'd almost said she loved him. "I promise, I won't let anyone try and hurt you."

He chuckled huskily. "As if they could…" he said arrogantly. He tilted her chin up. "You're the only one who could get to me like that, Buff. Before—" He stopped and Buffy held her breath, waiting for him to go on. Finally he did. "When I came back and I hurt you…it was because you made me feel things—things I didn't know I was capable of feeling. I wanted you—needed you—it drove me crazy—still does as a matter of fact…"

A worried frown came to Buffy's face and she chewed her lip nervously. "When you say crazy—you don't mean the—'I'm gonna send the world to hell' kind of crazy, do you?"

He flashed an amazingly charming grin. "No—I'm over the whole sucking the world into hell thing. I—" He stopped and his eyes were intense again as he studied her face. "Buff, I'm a demon—I've never said I loved anyone, but I want you—want you more than any woman I've ever known," he whispered, bringing her face down for a deep, toe curling kiss that very soon got more and more heated, until, once again they were lost to the intense sexual need they felt for one another...

**Later:**

Buffy tossed her jeans into the back seat. They were hopelessly ruined, but it was well worth the amazing, mind numbing sex she and Angelus had indulged in for the last couple of hours. She pulled on her panties as she snuck a peak at him sprawled lazily next to her. She bit her lip to hide her smile; he didn't look much better. His shirt was torn and hung open to reveal his pale, muscled chest. He had scratches and bite marks all over, marring his perfect beauty. She looked away, a bit embarrassed.

He grinned lazily, not at all ashamed at his nudity, nor the wildness of their sex. "Keep staring at me like that, lover, and we'll never get out of here." He winked at her. "As much as I'd love to go another round,we've got about two hours till sunrise and I don't think my ashes will give you the same pleasure this does..." he said with an arrogant smirk, wrapping his hand around the hardening length of his penis.

Buffy blushed. "I—my clothes—your clothes—we can't show up looking like this."

Angelus laughed and got out of the car. He tucked himself back into his pants and held them up around his waist with one hand as he went to the trunk. In moments he was back. He handed Buffy a pair of her jeans and a new tank top. "Here—good thing you brought a change of clothes."

Buffy took the clothes and tried to dress quickly, but it was hard to focus as he stripped right there beside the car. He pulled on a fresh black silk button up. She bit her lip hard; he was so beautiful, she couldn't help but stare… but when he pulled on a sexy pair of black leather pants— Buffy's breathing went into hyper-drive.

'Oh, God!' she thought as she watched him adjust the crotch of the pants to accommodate his impressive length. She wouldn't admit it, but she'd never forgot the first time she'd noticed Angelus had a thing for leather—it had made her hot then and it still did.

"Oh, brother," she said softly. What was she going to say to Giles and her friends when she showed up with him dressed like that? They'd take one look at him and probably try and stake him first—ask questions later.

She looked up to find him staring at her. He was hard again, his cock pressing against the confines of his pants. He smirked at her as his long, nimble fingers flipped open the buttons of his leather pants slowly. "I told you what would happen if you looked at me like that again…" he said as the final button popped, freeing his erection. "I warned you, didn't I, baby?" he asked as he reached across the seat, grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the car. "Can't get enough of you," he grunted as he bent her over the hood of the car. She felt him pressing against her and she couldn't help her response—she pressed back.

"Guess you're gonna get to see vamp stamina tonight after all," he said as his fingers went to work on the fastening of her Levi's. In seconds he had them open and around her ankles. "Spread your legs for me," he demanded, rubbing his cock between her thighs. She couldn't open her legs wide enough and he lifted her. "Come on, step out of those baby."

Buffy did as he asked and bit her lip to keep quiet as he held her thighs open and entered her. "Oh, my God!" she cried before stuffing her fist into her mouth.

"You can scream all you want lover—I like it," he panted against her neck as he blanketed her back and thrust himself inside her as deeply as he could get without becoming a part of her skin…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sunnydale:**

They made it to the mansion just before dawn.

"We should go to my house first," Buffy said again as Angelus pulled the Plymouth into the underground garage.

"No, we shouldn't. Unless you want the cat out of the bag right when we walk in the door, Buff—you need to fix yourself up a bitbefore you see your little friends, trust me."

Suddenly self conscious, Buffy ran a hand through her hair. "Do I really look that bad?" she asked softly.

Angelus tilted her chin and licked his lips. She had no idea how sexy she is, he thought with a lewd grin. "You look incredible, baby. Gorgeous, but very, very well fucked." With a shrug he added, "I just figured you wouldn't want to show up like that, but if you don't care…Hell, I sure the fuck don't." He started to back out of the garage.

Buffy's face flamed and she grabbed his arm. "NO!" she nearly screamed. He turned to stare at her and she back pedaled. "I mean, I see your point—no need to get everybody all worked up just yet, right?" she asked with a false smile.

Angelus shrugged, playing along, but he barely managed to keep his own wicked smile at bay. "So are we staying here then?"

The hairs on her body came to life with electricity at the sensual promise in his deep voice. She nodded, "I just hope you have clean towels and hot water, because I'm so heading for the shower first," she said as she climbed out of the car and nearly ran into the mansion. She went straight for the room off the great hall, the room Angel had slept in, and shut the door. Buffy leaned against it and took deep breaths, trying to get her body back under control. Her own inner demon was pushing at her—the first Slayer wanted her demon mate and Buffy was finding it harder and harder to deny her more base urges where Angelus was concerned.

Angelus smirked as he grabbed their bags and followed her into the mansion. He had other reasons for bringing her here, but she didn't need to know that...yet. It was almost daybreak, and bringing her here meant he could spend the day fucking her before they went to her house tonight. His cock was already throbbing with the need to be inside her again, and he almost purred in pleasure when he heard the water start. The only pisser was it was _'Angel's'_ room—_not _his own—that she'd run to. Jealousy nagged at him again, but he tamped it down. He'd fix her lingering need for Angel soon enough. He smiled wickedly as he imagined fucking her in every single room in the place—starting with the precious bed Soul-Boy used to lie in, hopelessly dreaming of her night after lonely, pathetic night.

Good mood restored, Angelus whistled softly as he carried their bags up the stairs to the room that had been his when he'd first purchased the mansion all those years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike watched from the shadows of the trees in the driveway. "Bloody hell," he muttered, too stunned to do anything more than stand there for a moment. He had no doubt which of the alter egos had arrived with the Slayer just now. The leather pants were the first clue, then the tilt of that arrogant head, the shoulders, minus their slump, and if that didn't do it—Spike knew bloody well he'd never heard Peaches laugh like that! No, that had been pure Angelus.

"The chits' brought the soddin' crazy prick home with her!" he grumbled, trying to decide what to do.

As he was about to turn and head back to the Slayer's house to tell them all what he'd seen, another figure caught his eye. The one he'd been tailing all night…the one who'd led him here. He watched the slim figure enter through the side door to the mansion and suddenly the idea of running over to the Scoobies didn't hold the same appeal.

He grinned as he imagined the scene to come. "Alright then—now, this might just get interesting after all!" he said with a smirk and snuck closer to the mansion, hoping all the scents mingled might cover his own long enough for him to get close enough to actually witness the fireworks. It wouldn't do for the bloody prick to find him first—not when he wanted the proverbial shit to be hitting the fan before he made himself known!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Inside the Mansion:**

Angelus was surprised to find the door to his old room open. He frowned as he stared at the broken lock. He knew Soul-Boy had padlocked this door after he'd been back in charge. The poor sap had been so horrified by everything that had happened here after he'd lost his precious soul, he'd never entered this room again. Angelus had taken great pleasure in reminding him of every sordid little detail too, only instead of Dru or any of the other women he'd fucked and hurt in this room, he'd pictured them as Buff. Poor Angel—he'd writhed in shame, because Angelus knew what most people didn't—a part of Soul-Boy lusted for those memories just as strongly as he detested them. Maybe not the killing, or torture, but the fucking… Oh, yeah, Angel had relived those memories again and again; Soul-Boy had a dark side, too. Angelus chuckled. He wondered what Buff would think of that…

Still wondering at the missing padlock; Angelus turned the knob and swung open the door. Immediately Drusilla's perfume hit his senses and it stunned him for a second. He stood still, knowing her scent hadn't lingered for almost five years—she'd been here recently. He scowled when his body reacted to her scent, but he shook it off easily. He'd had Dru, and though he'd desired her fiercely at one time, she'd never kept his interest like Buffy did. Only Darla had kept him hot like that, but she'd been his Sire, and a Courtesan by trade—which translated to a fantastic fuck, but even as he'd lusted for Darla, he'd never wanted her exclusively like he wanted Buff.

He noticed the dolls lined up on his dresser and stopped dead in his tracks. "Shit," he muttered, knowing Dru never went anywhere without those dolls…she was here…in Sunnydale. Angelus dropped the bags and went across the room to throw open his walk-in closet doors. Sure enough—there was a whole slew of dresses aligned with his old clothes. He felt her before he heard her. "God dammit," he muttered just as he heard her soft gasp from the doorway.

"Daddy?" she whispered. "Is it you—? Has my Angel finally come back to me?"

Angelus turned and the joy in her eyes brought a smile to his face, despite his irritation. "Hello, Princess," he said softly, unable to stop the paradox of twisted emotions he felt for her from rushing forth. She'd been his favorite at one time, but now he found himself uninterested. She frowned when he didn't make a move towards her.

She danced across the room to music only she could hear, but when she tried to run her hands along his chest, Angelus held her at bay. "What's wrong Daddy? Aren't you 'appy to see me?" she asked with a sad little pout.

He sighed. Normally he'd already be ripping her clothes off, but the only thought going though his head now, was how in the hell he was going to get rid of her before Buff found out she was here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Downstairs:**

Buffy walked into the bedroom. She had a towel wrapped around her body and was drying her hair with another when she stopped, stunned to find Spike standing there instead of Angelus.

"What are you doing here, Spike?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"I…" She bit her lip, "I brought reinforcements back with me," she said nervously as she grabbed her robe and shrugged it on over her towel.

Spike stared at her hungrily. "Reinforcements? Is that what you're calling Angelus now-a-days?"

Buffy belted the robe tightly after the towel underneath dropped. "Not that it's any of your business, Spike, but he's here to help me fight the First.

Spike snorted as she picked up the towel and headed back into the bathroom. He followed. "Um—yeah, and I'm gonna start tanning," he quipped with a raised brow. "He's more likely to help the Big Bad drag us all down into hell and you bloody well know that, Slayer!"

Feeling crowded, Buffy had a flashback of another bathroom and shoved him backward out of the doorway. "Look, this is none of your business, so just stay out of it—it's between me and Angelus," she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Spike knew what had freaked her out and immediately his anger evaporated and guilt took its place. "So you trust him now?"

Buffy could feel his pain, but there was nothing she could do for him. She'd forgiven him, but she still didn't completely trust him anymore. "Yeah, I do," she said softly.

Spike's eyes narrowed as anger warred with his pain. "You told me you could never love me because I didn't have a soul—now I have one—one I got for you, by the way, yet you come back with the mother of all bastards, and with him soulless to boot, and now it's all Bob's your Uncle because he has the same body as your first love?"

"It's not like that. Things are…different between me and Angelus now."

"Really?" he scoffed. "Different—how?"

Buffy shrugged. "Different, as in he wants to help me now, not kill me kind of different."

Spike rolled his eyes, trying to hide his jealousy. "So, have you told your little Scooby bunch yet?"

"No," she said. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't go running off to squeal, Chicken Little."

"Why shouldn't I? I think Angelus being in town is a hell of a lot worse than the sky falling!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, but she was nervous. Angelus could show up any second, and the last thing she needed was a smack-down between him and Spike right now. "Whatever—do what you want, it's not like I'm going to hide him away anyhow."

"You should, your Watcher is going to go arse over tip when he sees who you dragged home with you."

Buffy ran a hand through her wet hair. "Look, it's late and these heart-to-hearts never really end well with us, so can we just continue this another time?" she asked tiredly.

Spike saw the mark on her neck then and gaped at her. "Bugger that! You let that ponce bite you?!"

Buffy immediately put her hand over the mark. "I—you wouldn't understand."

"Like bloody hell I don't," he snapped, striding across the room to grab her arm. "You've decided you'll take the prick anyway you can have him, eh?"

Buffy yanked away. "Don't touch me."

But Spike was consumed with jealousy and didn't heed her warning. "I can't believe you'd let Angelus bite you—you never let me go anywhere near that precious mark Peaches gave you."

Buffy eyed her bag of stakes lying across the room and wondered if she was going to have to make a dash for it. "Stop it, Spike—I never lied to you, so just stop."

Spike took a step towards her. "But I love you, and I know you feel something for me, too—I can make you admit it…"

"Do ya really think that'd be a wise decision there, Spikey?" a soft, angry voice gritted out from the doorway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys, like I said before sorry for the wait—please feed the musie because she's been stingy lately and the more you feed her—the more she feeds me! ;) :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Awakening**

**A fic by Angel's blue eyed girl and BroodyAngel**

**A/N: To Red, my bud and beta: Thank you sweetie. I love you bunches.**

**A/N 2: To Roxy, Summer, Vix, Kelli and Brandi: You guys SO love Angelus in this…WOW—I thank you! Roxy & Summer especially—this fic is ALL your fault!! I was a good girl and loved ONLY Angel before I met you 2!! Lol! ;) **

**Okay, anyways, seriously though, thanks to each and every one of you who have R&R'd this fic. You make my day—really. I TOTALLY appreciate it. YOU feed my musie… :) :) :) :) **

**Okay, this is pretty much PWP in a lot of parts…Vix would call this a filler chappie…lol! Well, if you can do it so can I sugar plum—except my filler chappies are PURE smut!! Lol!! JK Vix—I love U darlin'! :) You know that. **

**Oh, and I want to say thanx to JennCvice: You my girl write the MOST deliciously wicked Angelus I've ever read!!! You inspire me--you rock and if any of you have'nt read Jenn's fic "No Deliverance"...YOU HAVE TO! It kicks A$$! (luv that $$...thanx Summer! :p )**

**Oh and hey if any of you haven't checked out my girl Vixangel's fic "Broken" then you are seriously missing out on a fantabulous Buffy/Angel fic. She gives them the "BIG HAPPY" we always wanted for them...Check it out!**

**My girl elaine451 also has a great fic in "Where Do We Go From Here?" Just a 411...If you guys are looking for great fics...Here are MY pics my buds. I love ya all to death and you're the best.**

**xx**

**Jen**

Okay, on with the show…FINALLY, huh? :)

**Chappie 9**

**The Mansion on Crawford St.**

Spike froze. "Bollocks," he muttered as he released Buffy and faced Angelus. "Well, it's not like I haven't been there, mate—maybe I just wanna remind her what a real vampire feels like, hmm?"

Angelus gave a feral smile as he stalked into the room. Rage was pouring off him so fiercely; Buffy's stomach clenched. "Angelus I—"

His head whipped about and the fury in his eyes made her take a step back. "Not now, lover—I have to show Spikey here what a _'real' _vampire looks like!" He went to Buffy's bag and pulled out a stake.

Spike crouched and his body tensed in preparation for the attack. "Well, come on then," he said with a grin.

Buffy's eyes widened. "Angelus…" she warned, but he ignored her.

Idly twirling the stake, Angelus advanced on Spike with casual menace. "Still the lousy little poet, aren't you, Will? Look at you—spouting eternal love and as always, sniffing after what belongs to me," he chided. "I'm telling ya—you gotta get another act, buddy. Aren't you tired of being compared to me yet? "

Despite the danger of the situation, Spike smirked. Angelus was seething with jealous rage and this was an opportunity to taunt the older vampire that he wasn't going to let pass. "Say what you want, ya soddin' git—I did more than sniff after what was yours—I had her—more times than you have, I'd bet."

Buffy crossed her arms as her face flamed. "Okay—can we say major testosterone overload going on here," she muttered under her breath.

Angelus turned on her. "You know what, Buff, if you don't want that punishment to start in front of your little love-sick puppy here, you'd better shut the fuck up!" he snarled.

Her mouth dropped and her eyes bulged. "I—what? Are you serious?" she sputtered, so angry she couldn't see straight.

"More than serious," he growled. "I'm ready to put you over my knee right now and teach you a thing or two about pain and pleasure, baby."

"You could try, but I wouldn't suggest it," she told him with false sweetness. Angelus just glared at her and Buffy rolled her eyes. "Stop getting all grrr on me—it's not like I asked him to show up and start spouting off about loving me!"

Angelus grabbed her arm and yanked her to him. "Yeah, but you had the bad taste to fuck him, so right now I'm as pissed at you as I am at Billy here," he snarled, leaning down into her face.

Angry and embarrassed, Buffy shoved him away from her and smacked him across the face. "Bad taste?! I already told you…" She stopped and glared at him. "We're so not having this same argument again!"

Angelus ran his tongue over his split lip. He smiled cruelly when he tasted his own blood. "That's gonna cost you later, lover," he said softly.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you deserved it. I already explained and we dealt with this, so don't throw it in my face."

Spike bit back his pleased smile. "She has feelings for me, ya know? You should have seen her—the things she said to me…the things she _did_ to me…" he needled, trying to drive the wedge between them deeper.

Buffy gasped in outrage and Angelus' whole body tightened as images of Buff and Spike went through his mind. He was across the room before either Buffy or Spike saw him move.

In full game face, he lifted Spike by the neck and pinned him against the wall. "You little fuck—normally I'd rip your fucking prick off and shove it down your throat, but I've decided you're just not worth the trouble—I think I'll just stake you and get rid of you once and for all."

Buffy grabbed his arm. "Angelus don't—you can't—he has a soul…"

His eyes widened and he sniffed the smaller vampire. He laughed. "Darla was right—it does stink." He shook Buffy off and brought the stake up to press it against Spike's cheek. "Like that stinking soul is gonna change my mind." He grinned. "You know better though, don't you, Will?"

Spike remained silent. Angelus' hand around his throat made it hard to speak anyways, but he knew begging the bastard wouldn't help, and truthfully, he'd rather be staked right and quick anyhow than suffer the torture he knew Angelus capable of.

Angelus grinned at the mutinous anger in Spike's eyes. "Oh, come on, Spikey…no last words? But you had SO much to say a minute ago," he said almost playfully.

"Sod off!" Spike croaked.

Angelus laughed, but his laughter turned to a snarl when Buffy pulled him off Spike and pushed him away. "Stop it! Angelus, you can't kill him," she yelled.

Spike had dropped to his knees when Buffy shoved Angelus back, but he got to his feet and smiled cockily. "See, told you she has feelings for me, mate."

Angelus' growls turned into a roar of anger. "The hell she does, she loves me, you pathetic little half vamp!"

Buffy had had enough. "Okay—SHE is right here and has a voice of her own!" She glared at Spike. "You—shut up. I told you I never loved you—I wasn't lying. I'm sorry, but there it is." Spike opened his mouth to say something and Buffy held up a hand. "No, I mean it—one more word and I'll stake you myself."

She turned to Angelus, ignoring the stricken look on Spike's face. She'd never wanted to hurt him, but he'd forced this confrontation, now she had to make it right again. "I want you—it's always been you—never doubt it, but I can't let you kill him. If you try it again—I'll stop you," she whispered.

After a brief internal debate, Angelus brought her hand up to his lips. "I won't kill him," he acquiesced. "But I can and will make the rest of his existence fucking miserable if he tries to get in between us again." He cupped her face and stared intently into her eyes, "You're MINE. I'll never leave you, and I don't share."

Buffy nodded and gave him a small smile. "I know—neither do I—share that is," she said, stroking his jaw.

"Good," he said, then kissed her. A few moments later he raised his head and looked at Spike. "Still here, Will?" he asked with mock sadness. He shook his head as he idly twirled a lock of Buffy's hair around his finger. "Well, if you think you're watching, boyo, you're gonna be disappointed…" He flashed a wicked smirk. "But then again—you're used to that feeling aren't you, Jr.?"

Spike waited until Angelus was done chuckling at his expense before he gave his Sire a smirk of his own and said, "No, watching was for when you used to fuck Dru right in front of me—you remember Drusilla, don't you mate?"

Buffy looked from Spike's smug face to Angelus, who now wore a wary expression. "What about that—her?" she asked suspiciously.

Angelus shot Spike a murderous look, before responding. "Nothing, Buff, he's just trying to spout off some bullshit about my past with her—you know I was—"

Spike ignored Angelus' warning glare and shook his head. "No, actually I wasn't." He pulled out his cigarettes and put one in his mouth and lit it. He blew out a cloud of smoke and a cunning smile spread across his face as he said, "I was waiting for the part where you tell her how Dru is up in your room…not in the past, but as in right now, isn't that right—_boyo_?"

Buffy turned wide, accusing eyes to her lover. She didn't even need to ask if it was true--she could see it written all over his face. "How could you?" she asked angrily.

Angelus gave Spike a look that said he'd pay for this later before attempting to placate his irate mate. "Buff—wait, I…"

She cut him off. "No. YOU wait! What? Did you think I'd just let her snuggle up next to your other side, you arrogant bastard?" She shoved him out of her way as she stomped across the room and grabbed her bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" Angelus asked as she struggled to pull her clothes on while still wearing the robe.

Buffy turned her back on them and dropped the robe, baring her slender back to both vampires. She ignored Spike's purr of pleasure and Angelus' loud, jealous growls as she yanked a tank top on over her head. "What does it look like, lover?" she asked sweetly as she pulled her hair into a messy pony tail. "I'm going upstairs to stake your little groupie. You're mine, and I told you I don't fucking share!"

Spike's mouth dropped. That wasn't at all what he'd expected. He'd thought she'd dump Angelus and leave with him—not try and stake Drusilla over the bastard. "Now wait just a minute, pet. Dru isn't the one who—"

Buffy rounded on him and backhanded him across the face, sending Spike flying back to crash against the wall. "I told you to shut the fuck up, didn't I?" Her demon was rising up, making her emotions far more unstable than normal. She was on him again in a flash; reaching down, she hauled him up by the collar of his jacket. Lifting him off the floor, she began to pound him against the wall, punctuating each word with a slam of his head. "I—told—you—to—stop, but no—you just had to keep running your mouth." Buffy dropped him to the ground and stood over him angrily. "Well, if you think I'm happy with you for spilling the beans, think again. Do I look happy, Spike?"

"You look as crazy as him is what I'm thinkin'!" he snapped. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Feeling a huge lump and the wetness of blood, he winced. "I think you cracked m' bloody skull open, ya bleedin' twit!"

Angelus allowed a slow lazy smile to spread across his face as he watched. This was better than pay-per-view as far as entertainment value was concerned. He'd expected Buff to freak when Spike dropped the Dru bomb, but on him—not Spike! He wisely kept quiet, deciding to let Spike take the brunt of her anger—little prick should've kept his mouth shut AND his dick in his pants—Angelus had no sympathy for him, but it was even better that Buff was the one beating the shit out of him. Kind of poetic justice as far as Angelus was concerned…

Buffy gave a low growl. "You never know when to stop—when to just shut up or leave someone alone do you? You've stalked me—followed me—tried everything to make me love you, and I never will…when are you going to get that?" she snapped as she picked Spike up and threw him across the room.

He hit the wall with a thud and attempted to stagger to his feet, "You're the one who's kiddin' yourself an' you know it, Buffy. You have feelings for me, you just can't admit it."

"Yeah, I have feelings for you—disgust—pity…oh, and right now—anger!" she quipped as she punched him in the face again and again, over and over…

Angelus watched for several moments before he decided Spike had suffered enough for opening his wise-assed mouth. If he let Buff continue, there'd be nothing left for him to torture later…He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off Spike. She elbowed him in the ribs and he grunted in pain, but one look at Spike's battered face restored his good humor and he purred softly in Buffy's ear, "You don't have a reason to be jealous, lover. Dru ISN'T in our room. I moved her and her things out and back into her old room."

Spike was forgotten as she turned on Angelus. Her Slayer demon was in control and jealous rage surged through her. "Oh, and that's supposed to make it alright? If you think for one second I'm letting the bitch you used to screw sleep right next door to us, you're out of your mind!" She grabbed a couple of stakes out of her bag and headed for the door.

Angelus grabbed her arm. "I can't let you stake her, lover, she didn't do anything." When Buffy's eyes flared with fury, Angelus soothed her. "Look, baby, I don't have a problem with her moving out of this house. It's what I intended—but it's daylight, so it'll have to wait until tonight, okay?"

Buffy grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "You're MINE!" she screamed.

He winced, but nodded. "Not complaining here, Buff—are you gonna stake me—or do you want me to _stake_ you?"

Torn between fury and lust, Buffy gave in to her baser urges and ripped his shirt open. "So beautiful…" she breathed. "You're so damned beautiful, you take my breath away." She raised her eyes and Angelus was stunned at the way her eyes were glowing.

He laughed as he realized what it was. "Your demon is showing, lover."

Buffy growled at his teasing and tore at the buttons of his pants. "So what? You're a demon—what's the big?" she asked as she slid her hand into his pants and wrapped her hand around the thick length of his erection.

"Shit," he hissed, banging his head against the wall. She squeezed him hard enough to make him yelp, his eyes flew open and he saw Spike standing behind Buff. The blonde's face was a wonderful blend of pain and hatred. Angelus smirked at the younger vampire as Buffy pulled his cock out of his pants.

"THIS belongs to ME—I won't share you with Drusilla, Darla or any other of the thousands of whores you've fucked, Angelus. I'll stake your ass first—I'm not kidding. Put THIS in anyone else and I'll chop it off right before I stake you!"

Angelus watched Spike storm from the room, agony was pouring off him, and Angelus savored those emotions for a moment before answering Buffy. "If I wanted to _put_ it in anyone else—I wouldn't be here…I'd be upstairs giving Dru what she wants, now wouldn't I?"

"Do that, and after I stake her, I'll—"

"Enough!" he snapped as he wrapped his hand in her long blond locks. "You'll what?" he asked yanking her up by the roots of her hair so that they were eye level. "You'll stake me?" He laughed. "We both know that's bullshit—so you can cool it with the empty threats."

"Ow," she cried as she grabbed his wrist in an attempt to make sure he didn't rip the hair from her head. . "Let me go, Angelus."

He shook his head and tsked chidingly. "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy…when are you gonna learn? I don't take orders, baby. I give them, and if I remember correctly, I still owe you for trying to stake me earlier, remember?" he murmured huskily.

The heat of his look spread through her belly and settled to a dull throbbing ache between her thighs. "Yes," she whispered. "I remember."

He chuckled evilly. "I knew you would, but what really confuses me is that sweet scent of anticipation I'm getting from you right now." He relaxed his hold on her hair and allowed her to set her feet on the floor again. Leaning down, he licked her cheek. "Why aren't you scared? Or is it that you're actually looking forward to being punished?"

Buffy didn't answer; instead she grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and tugged sharply. He winced, but wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and tugged her to him so they were pressed belly to belly. She stood on her tip-toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The intense desire they shared slithered around them like a living thing, overwhelming them until they were aware of nothing but their need for one another.

He pulled back sharply when she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Feeling a bit bold, are we, baby?"

"I'm the Slayer—I'm always feeling bold…lover."

His laugh was husky and aroused as he licked the blood from his mouth. "Buff, you never fail to surprise me—you know that?"

Buffy gripped his hair tighter and pulled his head down so that they were eye to eye. "Can't become predictable, now can I?" she quipped and attacked his mouth again hungrily.

Snarling with rising lust, Angelus backpedaled her until the backs of her knees hit the bed and she fell onto the soft mattress. He followed her down to cover her body with his own, never breaking contact with her mouth. Buffy wrapped her legs around his hips and arched under him, needing to feel him against her. He was so hard, so big and she moaned softly as he began to rock his hips into her. There were no words, just loud sighs and soft moans from Buffy and grumbling purrs and growls from Angelus as they quickly divested each other of their clothes.

Naked at last, Angelus rolled them so she was on top. "I can't get enough of you," he grunted, his eyes fastened on the perfect pale pink nipples that hovered in front of his face. He slid his hands up her back and brought her torso down so he could taste her.

"Angelus!" Buffy cried when his lips found her nipple and suckled it hard at first, then more gently, laving it with his tongue and settling into a soft gentle suction that sent waves of heat spiraling through her belly.

He wasn't rough, just thorough as he alternated between nipples, swirling his tongue around the pebble hard tip of each one before taking it deeply into his mouth. Buffy clutched at his shoulders as her body began to tremble. She knew she was close to an orgasm, and he hadn't even touched her down there. It was like he was making love to her breasts, and it was so out of character for him that for a moment it was like Angel was the one in bed with her. Buffy gripped his hair and pulled his mouth away. She didn't want to be reminded of Angel—she couldn't, he was gone and had been for a very long time. She wanted—needed Angelus. HE was her mate.

"What? I thought you still loved Soul-Boy, baby?" he teased as he placed a tender kiss on each swollen nipple. "See, I can be gentle too…" His eyes met hers and he smiled. "But that's not what you really want, is it, Buff?" His hands tightened on her hips suddenly and his face shifted. "You want _me_—this, don't you?"

Her belly clenched. "Yes," she whispered.

He growled and lunged forward, sinking his fangs into the tender skin surrounding her nipple. Buffy screamed in agonized pleasure as soon as his teeth pierced her flesh. . In seconds her orgasm hit her like a freight train, and every draw he took sent an electric current of pleasure straight from her breast to her core. It hit her over and over, making her climax go on and on until it was just too much.

"Stop! Oh God, I can't—no more, it's too intense," she pleaded, yanking at his hair, trying to pull him off her.

Angelus withdrew his fangs and allowed her to pull his head up. He grinned, licking her blood off his lips, savoring the taste of her pleasure. He'd felt her body come apart the moment he'd bitten her. He'd felt her come over and over; her juices flowing over him as she rubbed that hot little body against his belly. Buff wanted the monster, not the man. She wanted HIM…

He cupped her ass and lifted her so that the hot, moist center of her was hovering over his mouth. He licked his lips in anticipation of tasting the sweet honey that was still running down her thighs. "Saddle up baby, 'cause you're about to get the ride of your life," he purred and brought her down to sit on his face.

Buffy howled with pleasure the moment his cool tongue slithered in between the burning folds of her flesh. "Oh, my God!" she gasped as he spread her legs wider so he could taste her in earnest.

"Mmmmmm…." He groaned. "You taste so good, so sweet…" he murmured as he licked her like she was finest dessert.

Buffy placed her hands on his chest and leaned back, then she ran her hands through her hair as he swirled his tongue in and out of her, alternating between long, slow licks of his tongue and fast, rapid taps against her clitoris. The pleasure he was giving her was so intense, she felt wild, almost decadent as she indulged in the incredible sensations his mouth gave her.

"Annngellluussss," she cried and couldn't stop herself from grinding herself on his face as she felt that talented tongue thrust up and in her over and over. It was like he wanted to be a part of her, in and out, then a swirl and a tap around and on her sensitive clit. It was so good, so hot, and it was driving her crazy. She was so close, but he seemed to slow down every time she was about to come.

"Oh—OhGodOhGod, so close—so close…" she panted. It was almost too good and for a moment she was embarrassed by her response. She'd never let anyone do this to her. Not Riley—not Spike—not even Angel had ever tasted her quite like this. Angelus was feasting on her and it was so wickedly sensual, Buffy thought she just might die from the pleasure alone.

"Please…" she whined, needing to come so badly she was ready to beg.

Angelus slid and tapped his tongue along the sensitive nub of her clitoris again before pulling back and smirking at her. "Please what lover?" he asked almost pleasantly.

"Please…you know what, Angelus!"

"No baby, I don't. You're gonna have to tell me."

Buffy exhaled loudly. "Please make me come, dammit!" she growled, frustrated and angry.

He chuckled wickedly. "All you had to do was ask, lover," he murmured as he pulled her down onto his mouth again. This time he wasted no time in going for her most sensitive spots. His lips clamped around her clit, while at the same time he slid three fingers inside her dripping core, crooking them so that he hit that special spot inside her. He placed one big hand on her heaving belly and pressed, knowing his fingers and palm were both hitting that elusive spot known as the G-spot…Angelus used every trick he'd learned from Darla and a hundred and fifty years of debauched sex to bring Buffy to the edge and keep her there…

"Angelus…" she sobbed, pressing herself against his mouth almost desperately. "Pleasepleaseplease—I need…Oh, God—I need…"

"Tell me you love me," he said, knowing it was wrong to make her suffer like this, but he wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"I love you, please…I love you," she admitted, beyond caring, she just wanted to climax.

"Good girl," he praised and locked his lips on her clit while he pressed his palm against her belly and wriggled his fingers inside her.

Buffy exploded. Her body reeled with the intensity of her orgasm. It went on and on until once again it was too much and she collapsed on top of him, her head swimming and her body shaking uncontrollably. Angelus allowed her a moment to feel her release before he slid her back down his body and rolled them so that he was on top.

He pushed the damp hair back from her flushed face. "Look at me, Buff," he demanded.

Her eyes fluttered and she blinked owlishly as she tried to focus on his face. "Can't—too tired," she mumbled and closed her eyes again.

Settling himself between her legs, Angelus refused to accept that answer. He slapped her lightly to get her attention. "Wakey-wakey, lover," he said playfully as he bit down on the side of her neck. "That was just the pre-show…" He gripped one of her thighs and slid it high up on his hip. "Here's the main event," he grunted and thrust forward, sliding into her swollen, wet heat easily.

Buffy gasped as she felt the rock hard length of him fill her all at once.

He stared down at her intently. "Are you with me now, baby?"

Buffy whimpered in pleasure. "Yes, I'm—oh, God—yes," she said, closing her eyes and wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Open your eyes, lover," he gritted out.

Buffy's eyes flew open and they stared deeply at one another as he started to move inside her.

"Angelus," she breathed softly, never breaking eye contact as he set a steady pace. In and out, deep and slow, it was like he was staking his claim on her once and for all, and Buffy could do nothing more than cling to him.

"Oh, God," she moaned as the tip of his penis hit that spot deep in her belly again and again. "Yes, oh, my God, yes—right there," she pleaded. .

He laced their fingers together and pinned her arms above her head as he quickened his rhythm. He was so close, but he held back, wanting her to get off again before he allowed himself to come. Angelus wanted to tie Buffy to him in every way possible, and he knew his most potent weapon was her desire for him. He thrust harder, deeper, angling his hips to hit her clit on each down thrust.

"Open your legs wider, baby. That's it—give yourself to me…give me everything," he murmured into her ear as he buried his face into the side of her neck.

Buffy did. She opened herself to him and let him inside her heart like she'd never done with anyone except Angel on that first night so many, many years earlier…How ironic that it was the same body that was again claiming her soul…

"I love you," she murmured, gripping his hips tighter and tilting her pelvis to accept him deeper. "I love you, Angelus—please…"

Satisfied, he released her hands and immediately set out to bring her to orgasm. His fingers went between their driving bodies and found her clitoris. He gritted his teeth to keep his impending orgasm at bay while he played that tiny nub until she was whimpering and thrashing beneath him.

He scraped his fangs along her throat. "That's it—come for me. Come for me, Buff," he demanded and gave a low growl of approval when she did just that.

"Oh, God, Angelus!" she screamed as she was swept away by a mind-numbing climax. Her body spasmed wildly and it was all she could do to hold on as she rode out the waves of pleasure that seemed to go on and on and on.

"Yes…" he hissed as her Slayer muscles clenched around him hard enough to make his eyes roll. "Damn, I love how you do that…" he groaned as he began to thrust harder and faster. He braced himself above her and pounded into her, the muscles on his arms and shoulders bulged as he drove into her over and again, and every pump of his hips brought him closer to orgasm.

Buffy lurched up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He felt her body shuddering and he knew she'd climaxed again. "Love you," she gasped and bit him hard on the shoulder.

Her inner muscles gripping him—her bite—it was all so good, and with a roar Angelus threw his head back and let his own release wash over him. "Buff—Buff…" he panted, his body quivering like an addict seeking a fix as he spilled his cool cum deep within her body...

It was only later…while he lay exhausted with Buffy curled up asleep on his chest that Angelus realized he'd climaxed and he hadn't bitten her. His eyes widened and a huge wave of stunned disbelief swept over him. He'd NEVER orgasmed without the bite. Never!

'Why now and why her?' he wondered. Buffy snuggled closer to him and her soft breath blew across his chest as she slid one leg over his thigh and clutched at him. He almost shoved her off him as that thought resounded through his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later:**

Buffy lay sprawled on top of him. She was smiling happily and tracing little patterns on his pale, muscular chest. "That was—like, wow," she said with a grin.

He wrapped his hand in her hair and tugged. "Wow? That's all you have to say? How about that was the most amazing sex you ever had…"

She giggled. "Well. I thought you got that from the 'wow' comment!"

He chuckled suddenly. "Buff, what the—?"

"Daddy, do you love the nasty Slayer, too?"

Buffy's head snapped up and she looked over her shoulder. There standing in the doorway was Drusilla. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"God damn it!" Angelus growled as he sat up and pulled Buffy to his chest. "Dru—what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked irately. "I told you to stay in your room until I came for you, didn't I?"

"You what?" Buffy gasped in outrage as she reared back to look down into his face.

Angelus rolled his eyes at her. "Not like that, Buff—stop overreacting!"

Drusila floated into the room. "Daddy why do you love the Slayer? She killed you." She grinned suddenly, madly. "Is it a plot? A grand plan to kill her? She loves you—but then again…everyone loves you my Angel," she said almost sadly as she sat on the edge of the bed and took Angelus' hand.

"Get her off our bed or I swear…"

Angelus sat up and held Buffy to him, subduing her. "Dru—princess, go back to your room and I'll talk to you about this later."

Buffy elbowed him hard in the ribs and scrambled across the bed towards her bag."If you think I'm letting your _princess_walk outta here, you're even crazier than she is!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The House on Revello Drive:**

Spike stood on the porch for what seemed like an eternity before he knocked on the door. 'If the Niblet opens the door—then I'll talk but if she doesn't then I'll—"

"Spike" Dawn said with a smile as she opened the door. She leaned forward. "I already invited you in, remember…why are you knocking?"

Spike stood still for a moment before he sighed and said, "It's about Buffy Bit—and you might wanna sit down…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCXXX

_**Okay guys I know this was basically pwp, but I hope you liked it anyways…feed the musie and she'll feed me!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Awakening**

**A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl and BroodyAngel**

**Rating: OMG—M. For sure an M in this chappie too. I mean really, do I write anything but? Lol! :)**

**Disclaimer: Okay, Joss owns 'em- I'm only borrowing 'em to have my wicked way with them! Lol!**

**A/N: As always thanks to Red my beta and friend. Love ya sweetie.**

**A/N 2: A special mention to Roxy, Summer and JennCvice. You three are my Angelus barometers. Summer, you are so damned picky about that demon—if he isn't just right…you snap. I really hope you like this. I tried to keep him 'not the lap-dog', like you asked. :p Roxy, you love him dark, but you want him to love Buff at the same time—I hope I found a compromise for you here. :D Jenn, you're just a bad-ass with your wicked Angelus—! ;) I hope I made you proud here—I don't want a grumpy Angel—I want him to still be wicked as he's being dragged into love…Hope it worked.**

**Olay, to everyone else...I know I've been sadly lacking on the replies to reviews. "PUNISH—BAD JEN!" :) :p :D lol! Anyhow, I'm really sorry, but I did write a new chappie for my fic Second Chances and this one too, so maybe you all can forgive me, huh? :) I TOTALLY appreciate EACH and EVERY one of you who R&R this fic though. I really do and I promise this weekend I'll get on the replies, kay? Just know your feedback makes my day and puts a fire under musie's ass!! Lol! ;)**

**Xoxo**

**Jen**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chappie 10**

**The Mansion on Crawford St.**

Drusilla stared at Angelus with a wide-eyed mixture of innocence and insanity. "Daddy, aren't you my King anymore? Why do you want to play with the Slayer when you can play with your Princess?"

Angelus growled at Dru to be quiet. He reached out and managed to grab Buffy's ankle before she escaped completely. "Uh-uh-uhhh, no you don't," he said as he dragged her kicking and screaming back to the center of the bed.

Buffy flipped over and delivered a punishing kick to his abdomen. He grunted in pain and she spared him a momentary glance before scurrying across the bed towards her bag of stakes.

Angelus recovered quickly and with a loud snarl, tackled her from behind. They wrestled briefly before falling off the bed and landing on the floor with a thud.

"Buff—God dammit!" he snapped, as her elbow connected with his cheek. "Stop!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around her and pinning her beneath his superior weight.

Buffy dug deep and her demon rose to the occasion. "Get off!" she gritted out as she rolled them so she was on top. She kneed him in the side and scrambled away.

He grabbed her ankle again and twisted it cruelly. "Make me," he said with a feral grin as she flopped onto her back.

"Fuck you!" she growled, scooting back across the floor on her elbows, trying to get him to let go. When he tried to grab her other foot, she landed a hard kick to the side of his head.

"Bitch!" he snarled.

Drusilla grinned madly, excited in spite of herself at the sight of Angelus and the Slayer, naked and fighting. "Daddy, she needs to be punished for that—should I get out your play-chest?" she asked eagerly.

Angelus shot Dru a quelling look. "No," he grunted as he barely avoided the next kick Buffy aimed at his head. He reared back and wrapped both hands around the slender ankle he still held and yanked her towards him. "Buff, if you kick me again, I swear I'll make that punishment we talked about more pain than pleasure!" he warned through clenched teeth as she tried to put her heel through his face.

"Oh, big surprise there! So, what's a play-chest and why do I get the feeling I don't even _wanna_ know what it is?"

"Because you probably don't…"

"God! I hate you—you—you—slut!"

He laughed. "Sticks and stones, baby," he smirked, reeling her in like a fish. "Go ahead Buff, keep it up, and not only will you see that chest, you'll become intimately acquainted with everything in it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The House on Revello Dr.**

Dawn listened in shock as Spike told her about Buffy bringing home Angelus. "And she's shagging the bloody prick, too!" he snapped, then bit his tongue and scowled. "Sorry Niblet—I shouldn't have said that."

Dawn's blue eyes widened even further. "She's—you mean she's with…Angelus?" Her voice lowered. "As in 'with him' with him?"

Spike hesitated and Dawn frowned. "Don't lie to me Spike."

He shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. "Yeah, I think so, but…" He paused, put the smoke in his mouth, got out his lighter and then remembered he couldn't smoke in the house and put it behind his ear. He sighed. "No, they're together. I could smell them all over each other."

Dawn headed for the living room, but Spike grabbed her arm, suddenly realizing just how Buffy would take this. "You can't tell anyone—not yet."

Dawn turned confused blue eyes on him and pulled her arm from his grip. "Um—why? If Buffy's—uh—doing Angelus, I think that ranks right up there with an Apocalypse, Spike!"

"Because your sister would just as soon stake me as look at me right now, and if she knows I came here and…"

"Ratted her out," Dawn supplied.

Spike gave a low growl and frowned. "Yeah, ratted her out," he muttered. "If she hears that, then I'm as good as dust, and believe me, Angelus will have his soddin' pom-poms out cheerin' her on the whole bloody time. So can we—for now—keep this between us?

Dawn hesitated and Spike gave her a charming grin. "Please Bit…for me?"

Dawn thought about it for a moment. She loved Spike and wouldn't want to see him dusted, especially when all of this was Buffy's fault for being so wishy-washy. Last year she couldn't keep her hands off Spike—now she was bringing home Angelus!! Jeez, what was next? Slumber parties with the First?!

"Okay, but I think we really need to tell Willow so she can maybe get the re-cursing spell ready."

Spike pondered that for a second. "Yeah, that might be a good idea. If we can make him Peaches again—then he's not really a threat anymore." 'Especially to my relationship with the Slayer,' Spike thought, keeping the grin off his face by sheer force of will.

Dawn gave him a quick hug before she watched him fade into the night…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Mansion:**

Buffy snarled in rage when Angelus managed to catch her other foot and pin her into submission. He got to his knees, both her ankles held in a brawny hand. She gasped in a mixture of shock, outrage and, much to her embarrassment, pleasure when he spread her legs wide and gazed down at her. She was open, vulnerable and totally exposed to him.

He smirked as his eyes feasted on her wet, engorged sex. Angelus licked his lips lasciviously and growled low and deep as he spread her even wider. "I think I should just keep you like this," he said, leaning forward to rub the engorged tip of his swollen cock against her. "You're a lot more agreeable when I'm fucking you," he said, and slid just the tip of his cock into her.

Buffy moaned loudly and arched up to receive him, but he pulled back and chuckled. It dawned on Buffy then that he wasn't going to make love to her. Horribly embarrassed, she reared up and tried to smack him.

He leaned back quickly, avoiding the blow. "Unh-uh, kitten, unless you want me to hit back—I suggest you cut that the fuck out!" Her eyes blazed silver and Angelus felt a thrill go through him. Her demon was coming out. God, he wanted her. He brought her foot to his mouth and slowly, seductively began to place several wet, sensual kisses along her instep.

Buffy gasped and tried to yank her foot away, her eyes shifted from silver to green. "Wh-what a-are you…?" She blinked and stared up at him, wide-eyed and confused.

"Doing?" he finished, flashing a devious little grin. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm about to fuck the anger right out of you, baby."

She was brought back to reality with a snap. "I hate you!" she cried and began to struggle again. "If you think…" Buffy trailed off as tears filled her eyes. "I really hate you sometimes—leave me alone, Angelus…" she sniveled and bit her lip to keep her tears at bay.

He didn't indulge her water works. Buff could get into a crying jag that could go on and on—he didn't want to deal with it. Instead, he trailed his hand down her leg until it was between her thighs. Buffy's breath hitched as he slid his fingers in and along the damp folds of her flesh. He found her clit and teased it. "You like that though, don't you, lover?"

Her eyes snapped open and once again they were intense and silver tinged. "I—Angelus!" she cried and bucked her hips upward. He slid two fingers into her and pumped them in and out slowly while rubbing and petting her clitoris with his thumb. Her demon rose up, staking a claim on its mate. The vampire bitch was still watching—sniveling really and Buffy moaned with carefree abandon as her demon gave her the courage to let go. Within moments she was climaxing. It was so good; she thrashed under her lover wildly, before arching up and burying her face in his shoulder as she rode the waves of release. With a hoarse cry, she collapsed back onto the floor, shuddering and panting from the orgasm he'd so effortlessly given her. "I—" She was too tired to speak.

He leaned down and licked a bead of sweat off her upper lip. "So, you hate me, huh?" he taunted as he ran his hands over her breasts. He tweaked her erect nipples and grinned wickedly when Buffy gasped and surged upward into his hands. "Now who's the liar?"

His words brought her back from her orgasmic high with a thud. "Asshole," she groused, but there wasn't any real anger there anymore. Buffy felt the difference within her self. She wasn't the same and hadn't been ever since she saw the three Shamans and got infected with the First Slayer. So it was easy to admit, he was right, she didn't hate him. She loved him.

But still, there was that insecurity…"Can't you ever just be nice afterwards?" she asked, rolling onto her side and turning her back on him.

Angelus sighed as she turned away from him. Well, she may still be grumpy, but she wasn't trying to escape anymore, and he chuckled softly as he leaned down to nibble at her ear. "I think I was nice—I made you come, didn't I?" Glaring over her shoulder, she sputtered angrily and rolled onto her back. Her mouth opened to deliver a scathing reply, but he put a finger over her lips. "Stop, Buff—I don't want to fight with you—I can think of a lot more pleasurable things we could be doing…" Her eyes traveled down to where he was stroking his engorged penis. "How 'bout we finish what we started, hmm?"

Buffy's mouth watered. "You are evil," she whispered, staring at his erection, but a small smile was playing around her lips now and her eyes glowed with lust as he leaned over her and rubbed his cock against her moist center. He began to enter her and they both closed their eyes at the incredible sensation of becoming one…

She'd been quiet a church mouse, hoping her Daddy would kill the nasty Slayer, but when he was still cooing over her like dove, Drusilla clapped, startling the lovers and reminding them she was still there. "Has the Slayer infected you too my Angel or can we kill her now?"

Angelus turned to stare at her, surprised he'd forgotten about her. He was still inside Buffy, and for once his mind was blank on what to say or do in this situation.

Dru could ignore their overtly sexual position, but she couldn't help but notice his reluctance to leave the Slayer. "Daddy?" she whispered and pouted prettily. "My Angel, you 'ave the Slayer where you want her—why not snap her neck…?" she crooned as she swayed to music only she could hear. "The stars—they tell me everything, my love, they say snap her neck like a twig or a bad little bird, then we can be family again." She froze suddenly and glared at Buffy. "Like we were before the nasty little Slayer tried to corrupt you."

That was the last straw…Buffy pushed against the hard wall of her lover's chest. "Okay. That's it, she's dust!"

Angelus fell back and growled at the loss of contact between their bodies. His head whipped about to glare at Drusilla and this time, the only thing he wasn't sure of was whether he wanted to beat Dru to death or fuck Buff! Fucking Buffy won out. "Drusilla!" he shouted. "I'm not telling you again—shut the fuck up!" He subdued Buffy again, then turned on his childe. "Go back to your room—you and I will talk later." When she just stood there, Angelus lost his infamous temper. "NOW!" he roared, sending her scurrying out of the room in tears.

Buffy was pushing at him, trying to get away. She brought her leg up, prepared to make him less of a man if he didn't let her go. "Just go fuck your slutty hoe! I hate you!" she cried, thrusting her knee forward and aiming for his pride and joy.

"God dammit, Buff, stop trying to make a eunuch out of me!" he snarled, just barely avoiding the blow aimed at his genitals.

"I'd rather make you a eunuch than have you fuck that skanky lunatic!"

Deciding NOT to remind her how she'd just told him to go ahead and fuck Dru—he shook her hard enough to make her teeth rattle. "I'm NOT fucking her! I told you that—Jesus fucking Christ! Are you an idiot?! I just made you come with her sitting right here." He gripped her shoulders in a punishing grip and got right up in her face. "Look at me! You're the only woman in my bed, Buff, so quit acting like a crazy bitch!"

"Bitch?!" she screeched. "I'm a bitch? How can I be a bitch when you're the asshole bringing your ex-skank home?" Her demon was in full force and with a snarl of rage, she reared back and slammed her head upward, head-butting him in the bridge of his nose.

He saw stars for a moment. "Fucking bitch!" he yelped furiously, as his hands went to his nose to see how bad it was. It wasn't broken, but blood spurted everywhere. He glared at her. "You almost broke my fucking nose, Buff—that's gonna cost you," he said, wiping the blood from his face.

He was in 'game face' and his eyes were glowing gold, but she refused to show how scared she was right then. "Whatever. You deserved it, you ass!"

His eyes widened. A low grumble came from deep in his belly and his tenuous hold on his temper snapped. "Just don't know when to shut the fuck up, do you?" he growled, flashing his fangs. He lunged for her, holding her down harder than necessary as he lowered his head to her throat.

"Angelus! Don't!" she cried, struggling, desperate to get free, but he was so angry, she couldn't budge him. Buffy whimpered as his teeth sank into the tender flesh of her neck. "Oh, God," she moaned, as white hot pleasure and pain hit her all at once. She climaxed again. It was quick and hard, fierce…just like him. Buffy clutched at his shoulders and shuddered in the throes of the orgasm brought on by his bite, but when he showed no signs of stopping, Buffy began to cry silently. "I love you,' she breathed and closed her eyes, wondering what the world would look like he she awoke as a vampire. That thought was so disturbing, she managed to reach up and grasp his head as she pleaded, "Don't turn me—just…kill me."

Her words penetrated the haze of rage and he felt her pulse flutter rapidly and then slow, and with a start he realized he was draining her. Stunned, he gently withdrew his fangs. He didn't want her dead or turned, he just wanted her to settle the fuck down. "Are you ready to listen to reason?" he asked, softly petting her cheek.

Her hand went to her throat and she felt the blood oozing there. "Bastard," she croaked weakly.

"Be quiet, Buff," he ordered tiredly. He waited, and when she kept her mouth closed, he began to lick at the wound. He was angry at himself for drinking more than he'd intended, but he was seriously pissed at her for getting him so furious that he'd lost it like that. His saliva sealed the wound and he raised his head. "Are you still gonna fight me?"

"I'm gonna do more than fight you—when I get my strength back, I'm going to make you wish you'd never been sired, you son of a bitch," she muttered.

The muscle in his jaw ticked. She was weak and he couldn't punish her without risking her health, but at that moment he wanted to take a whip to her and show her true pain. He gritted his teeth and counted to ten. When that didn't help, he counted again…She just couldn't give in and it enraged him. When the urge to beat her, or worse, snap her neck had passed, he let her up, but he didn't release her wrists and straddled her thighs to keep her feet contained. He knew how deadly she could be, even in her weakened state, she was still THE Slayer and if she attacked him again—he might hurt her beyond repair.

"So are we gonna continue this ridiculous fight, or are you ready to listen to reason?"

Buffy's eyes fluttered and her lower lip trembled as tears filled her eyes. "Right—reason. Like the reason you have Drusilla here, or the reason you tried to kill me?"

He scoffed. "If I wanted you dead—you'd be dead, Buff, so stop." He pulled her into his arms and cradled her almost tenderly. "I know you're pissed, but listen to me…I don't want Drusilla. I don't want anyone else. You have no—I repeat NO reason to be jealous."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Revello Dr.**

Dawn shut the door and leaned against it for a minute. She knew she'd promised Spike not to tell, but this was Angelus they were talking about…EVIL Angelus! The same Big Bad who'd tried to kill them all a few years ago. Well, maybe not technically _her,_ since she really hadn't been there, but still, she had the memories of how freaked Buffy was then, so it was as real as real could be. Just the thought of Angelus made her scared—really scared. And to think that Buffy was with him…it was too much!

Dawn entered the living room hesitantly. She fidgeted, wringing her hands when everyone turned to look at her. "So that was Spike—um, just dropping by to say Buffy'll be home soon." The potentials started asking when and where was she. Dawn bit her lip and deflected their questions the best she could. "She's on her way and she'll be here when—well, when she gets here. Spike said he'd patrol tonight so…um…well, that's it then."

Xander reached for another slice of pizza. "Are you sure that's ALL Fang-boy Jr. wanted?" He took a bite and washed it down with a sip of his soda before flashing a sarcastic grin. "I think someone oughta go stake out the Buffster's panty drawer!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. Poor Spike for being teased like that, and poor Xander—he was with Anya. Loved her, but his jealousy and infatuation with Buffy was always there. It never went away. She smirked as she wondered how he'd take the news of Buffy and Angelus. That thought made her nervous and scared again and she began to fidget again. "Well—you know…I got some…um…homework. Yeah, homework, and it's due tomorrow, so I'll catch you guys later." Dawn turned and headed for the stairs and the sanctuary of her room.

Willow had seen the fear in Dawn's eyes and called out to her, stopping her escape. "Dawn, its Saturday. You don't have school tomorrow."

Dawn froze. "Damn…" she muttered under her breath. She turned and grinned. "Oh, silly of me, I—well, I still need to get it done."

Willow didn't buy it, not for a second. "What is it? And don't give me the homework thingy. You and homework—?" She shook her head. "Never this intense." Dawn lowered her eyes and Willow sucked in a breath as a thought came to her. "Is it Buffy? Did Angelus—do something to her? Oh, God," she said. "I knew I should've went with her. I could have cursed him again. Or-or- I…could've turned him into a toad." She smiled. "A malicious little Angelus toad that if he really got out of hand, we could just step on!"

Xander chuckled. "Oohh, you say that now. If only we could have done that when she first met Dead-Boy! I definitely would have gotten out my hockey sticks and played Happy Gilmore with his ass!"

Anya waved a hand airily. "Oh, please. I've heard of Angelus…tall, dark and gorgeous. Evil, but delicious…" She grinned. "Like a sundae. I'm sure if he did anything to Buffy, she was a willing victim—I mean, she had sex with Spike, and Angelus is much better looking!"

Willow looked sick and Xander gave his girlfriend a disturbed look. "Not really with the helping here, An…"

Seeing their reactions, Dawn realized Spike was right. Let Buffy explain this. She gave a cheery smile and lied. At least she thought she did… "No, they stopped the Beast. Buffy's on her way. Her and Angel—" "

"Angel!" Willow and Xander exclaimed.

The potentials looked confused except for Kennedy. Willow had given her the Reader's Digest on the whole Buffy/Angel/Spike thing. As a matter of fact, it was one of the reasons she didn't think Buffy deserved to be the 'Chosen' one. The girl just had a thing for vamps!

Dawn back-pedaled. "Um—I think yeah, Angel came and well, he's—um—he's gonna help us here, and see…we have help now, so there's nothing to worry about." She felt like she was going to either throw up or have a heart attack, but she plastered on a false smile and said, "See, everything is just peachy—nothing to wig over." She yawned dramatically. "Okay, and this is me, sleepy with nothing to worry about… So, um—goodnight," she muttered and rushed up the stairs.

Kennedy narrowed her eyes. "Can we all say nervous much? What's with her?"

Willow looked at Kennedy. "I don't know, but something there just wasn't right, and why am I not liking the 'there's nothing to worry about' part? I mean, when someone says there's nothing to worry about—it's usually because there's something to worry about, right?"

Anya shrugged and popped a potato chip into her mouth. "Well, I'm not gonna rack my brain over it. I'm sure when she's ready, she'll tell us—she will. Or when Buffy gets home, we'll hear the whole story."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Is it only me or is the 'whole story' thing usually bad?"

Willow sat down next to Kennedy. "Yeah, I'm more a part of the story kind of girl, but I'm more worried about exactly where Buffy is now and why did Dawn look like the devil was chasing her up those stairs?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Mansion…**

It took a few minutes, but Buffy felt her strength returning. Surprised, she realized he hadn't drunk nearly as much as she'd thought. She sat up groggily and put her hand to her head. Her hair was a wild tangle and she blew out a frustrated breath, trying to get it out of her eyes. She couldn't see him. Finally, she reached up and pulled it back with her hand. "I'm not jealous—I'm just…" she stopped. "Look, I'm not trying to be all emotional Buffy on you, but I need to know you don't want to be with her anymore."

"Buff, if I wanted Dru or anyone else—I wouldn't be here, so there isn't a need to be jealous, kitten."

She could see the truth in his eyes and felt a bit foolish for going all berserker on him, but the insecurity—it was still there and she lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry for—" She shrugged. "You know…hitting you and doing a little Buffy wig session, but I won't share you, Angelus. I can't." Images of Angelus doing to Dru all the wonderful, sensual things he did to her flashed through her mind and Buffy's eyes hardened. "I won't sit here while you keep her on the side. So you either promise me that you're all mine or I just go ahead and stake Olive Oyl up there, and then you—me—whatever we have here—it's over."

His jaw clenched so hard the muscle jumped. He didn't like demands, but he hated ultimatums even more. He'd never let Darla put those kind of chains on him. If he wanted to fuck his meal before he ate her, he did. If he wanted to spend the night fucking Dru, he did. End of subject. He'd enjoyed a wide variety of sexual partners, sometimes multiple partners at once, and though Darla never liked it, she put up with it. He knew Buff wouldn't, so why was he even considering agreeing to her proposal?

Buffy began to fidget when he didn't say anything. She exhaled loudly and blinked back her tears. "Sooo, nothing to say…alright, I get it—you don't have to hit me over the head with the truth—well, not usually," she muttered. "You don't want to be faithful—you don't…want me like that." She ran a hand through her tangled hair again and tried to keep her tears at bay. "Okay, so let's just rewind these last couple days and forget. We'll—" She stopped and took a deep breath. "We'll deal—you help me get the First and I'll let you…" Her stomach clenched. "I'll let you go to do whatever it is you…" Buffy frowned as she imagined Angelus cutting a bloody path across the U.S. "O—kay. Why am I thinking this wasn't such a good idea now?"

He laughed huskily as he realized _here_ was another reason he wanted Buff and no other. She was a challenge. A paradox that pissed him off, stood up to him and made him crazy, but she made him laugh, too, not to mention…she was the best sex he'd ever had in life or un-life. He sighed; it didn't matter why. She was his, he was hers, and that was the way of it. Decision made, he met her stare evenly as he cupped her flushed face in his large hands. "Buff, I've never promised to be faithful to any woman…"

Buffy chewed her bottom lip so hard she drew blood. 'He really is going to say no,' she thought as her heart began to pound and her stomach knotted with dread. For a second she thought she might throw up or cry…'probably both' she thought, as she wondered if she could really walk away from him. She didn't know.

He saw her lip tremble. Fear, panic and the sweet scent of her blood hit his senses like a sledgehammer, only it didn't please him this time. He didn't want to break her or turn her—at least not yet. For now, he wanted her alive and so hot inside that he felt burned when he was inside her. In that moment Angelus accepted that he'd never wanted a woman like he wanted Buff. He had to make her see it, if for no other reason than he loved the way she wanted him.

"Ssshh… dammit, Buff, I don't want your tears right now. Stop. You're mine. I'm yours. I marked you—you marked me—I never did that with Darla, and I was with her for a hundred and fifty years. I don't want anyone but you," he soothed, cuddling her close to him.

Buffy gave a little whimper of relief as she crawled up onto his lap. "I'm sorry I went all psycho Buffy," she murmured, grabbing her own tank top off the floor to wipe the remaining blood from his face. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his nose was almost healed, just a slight bruise. 'Probably from that quick infusion of Slayer blood', she thought. She brushed that aside; she had instigated their fight and she didn't want to argue anymore. "It's just—I hate that she had you—that anyone but me has had you. I can't help it—you make me crazy…"

He chuckled as he tilted her chin up. "Like you make me crazy?" They both grinned, but his smile faded and he said, "Kind of like how I hate that my whelp had you?"

Buffy blushed and lowered her eyes. "Yeah—guess so." She wrapped her arms around his waist tighter and tucked her head under his chin. "I'm sorry," she said as she laid her head on the hard wall of his chest. She rubbed her cheek along his smooth flesh and began to write her name + his with her finger along his pectoral muscles, right where his heart would beat—if it did, that is. A few minutes later she raised her eyes and gave him a sunny little smile. "But she IS leaving, right?"

Angelus almost laughed at how cheerful she sounded. She was a complete paradox. He leaned back to look into her eyes and saw the glow of the demon in her. It made his cock jump—she was so powerful, but so innocent. She wanted a happily ever after for them, and for once he didn't crush that feeling for her. "Yeah, Buff, she's leaving. You and Dru living under the same roof is a headache I couldn't deal with." He chuckled softly. "I'd probably end up staking MYSELF!"

Buffy laughed huskily as she planted kisses on his cheek, lips and chest. "No, you wouldn't," she murmured, swirling her tongue around his nipple. "I wouldn't let you." She leaned back in his arms and gave him an impish grin. "I'd chain you to my bed, stake her and then keep you as my love slave."

He threw his head back and laughed. He winked at her and asked, "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

Buffy gave a mock scowl and jutted out her bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. "Hey, you have no idea how wicked I can be—I might make you do things—"

He snorted, interrupting her. When she scrunched up her face and scowled, he chuckled. "Oh, come on, Buff…I think I can safely say, there's nothing your mind can come up with that I haven't already done, lover!"

Buffy's eyes darkened again and like an insidious, living thing, jealousy swept through her again. "Yeah, with thousands of women, too, I bet!" she spat.

Angelus sighed and tightened his arms when she made a move to get off his lap. "Don't, Buff," he said, shaking his head. He was sick and fucking tired of fighting with her about this and if she kept it up, he'd be chaining her to HIS bed and Buff would get her first taste of pain, real pain, tonight. He'd already given her more than he ever had to anyone else—he wasn't gonna let her dominate him!

Brutally, he gripped her chin and made her look at him. "I'm a vampire. A demon—not a fucking monk!" he told her without tenderness. "Buff, I'm over two hundred years old…so yeah, I've had a lot of women! Give it a fucking rest already; you're starting to sound like a shrew!"

She growled and looked as if she was preparing for round two, so he decided to go for the cheap shot and use her body against her. He kissed her, putting every ounce of skill he had in that area to end her renewed struggles. When she wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his kiss, he raised his head and flashed a grin. "As I was saying—I've been with a lot of women, baby, but that was before you." She settled back into him and he smiled. He looked down at her and raised a brow, "How about I make you a deal…you don't nag me about my past and I won't beat you for fucking Spike!"

Tamping down her instinctual anger at the 'beat you' comment, Buffy considered their similar circumstances and the jealousy they both felt over past lovers. Granted, they were talking ONE as opposed to many, but still…Spike was Angelus' childe. "Okay," she said with a smile. She sat up and held out her hand. "It's a deal."

He eyed her outstretched hand and tsked her chidingly. "I thought I showed you earlier how you and I seal our bargains, baby," he teased with a wicked smirk.

A tingle raced up her spine and settled in her belly and between her legs. Her breath hitched. "Yeah, you did."

He raised a brow. "Well?"

She licked her lips and with a soft, hungry little sigh, she braced her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward. He let her control the kiss for all of about ten seconds before he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and angled her mouth so he could taste her more thoroughly. In seconds the ever present passion they shared flared into a raging fire of lust again.

Angelus growled with renewed desire as he gripped her hips and lifted her. He wrapped a hand around his penis and nudged it against the swollen lips of her soaking wet opening. "How can you think I want someone else when I can't get enough of you," he muttered, pressing up and into her. He groaned deeply as she slid down the length of his cock. "Shit," he ground out. "You're so fucking tight!"

Buffy wrapped her legs around his hips and whimpered as he filled her. He felt so good, her mind could barely think, much less come up with an answer his question. "Don't know—no more talking, Angelus…please…"

He gave a husky, breathless laugh. "Finally, something we agree upon, baby," he said as he began to pump up and into her, clutching her hips convulsively to guide her movements as she rode him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dru stood outside the door and listened as her lovely Angel had sex with the nasty, hateful Slayer. Jealous rage burned brightly and made her just a bit more mad than normal as she plotted the many ways she was going to make the Slayer pay for stealing Angelus. He was her Sire, her Daddy, her lover, her everything. He made her hurt so good…she missed him terribly. No one, not even Spike, could make her scream with delicious pain/pleasure like Angelus.

"Nasty Slayer," she muttered, moving away, unable to listen to their moans of pleasure anymore. "You made my Spike stop loving me, but you won't get my Angel." She went into the garden, all the while hatching and discarding ideas on how to get rid of the tiny blond Slayer. She glanced up at the moon and began to hum. She danced and floated around the night blooming jasmine, a sickening sweet smile on her face as she listened to the sounds of the night.

She swayed over to where the jasmine grew. It smelled so pretty. She bent down, picked one of the soft, white flowers and held it to her nose. "Daddy 'ad this planted just for me, 'e loved me then, 'e did," she said as she began to twirl again. She waved red and black tipped nails in the air as she danced to the music of the stars. She stopped suddenly, tilting her head as if listening to something or someone. Then she giggled. "What's that, Miss Edith?" Her eyes burned with madness as she grinned and whispered into the night... "Oh, that's a grand plan. It's so deliciously bad, I'd say it's worthy of my Angel 'imself…" she giggled, wrapping her arms around her waist and twirling in circles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of flesh meeting flesh, of deep growls and breathless moans were loud in the room as Angelus wrapped a hand in Buffy's hair and continued to pump in and out of her. "Jesus, Buff," he moaned as her inner walls fluttered around him. He gripped her hair tighter and tugged as he moved inside her from behind.

"Yes, Angelus—oh, God—fuck me!" Buffy wailed.

Angelus gritted his teeth. He was so fucking close to coming—again without putting a fang in her! He yanked her head back, making her back arch back like a tightly drawn bow. "You make me crazy," he grunted as he pistoned in and out of her tight wet heat, his rhythm becoming erratic the closer he came to getting off. "Buff—Buffy--!" he gasped when her Slayer muscles clenched him hard enough to make his eyes roll back in his head. "Oh, fuck!" he growled, his orgasm rushing up fast.

He pushed her onto her hands and knees and blanketed her back, thrusting harder and harder as his face shifted. He refused to admit that this time he was biting her to get HER off—not himself. He sank his fangs in—Buffy howled in pleasure and he groaned as he felt her come around his driving cock. Her blood made his own orgasm twice as intense, and with a roar he spilled his cool semen inside her. His body trembled uncontrollably as he collapsed on top of her, completely spent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drusilla slowly danced and hummed her way back into the house. She stopped and scowled when she heard the loud animal-like cries coming from the other room. Daddy was having fun. She growled and wanted to hurt both of them right then, but just as quickly she remembered 'The Plan' and laughed insanely. "The nasty little Slayer will be just a bad dream soon, won't she, Miss Edith?" she sing-songed as she made her way across the great room and up the stairs to her room.

Dru opened her door and let the memories of the many nights spent here with her Angel wash over her. The pain—the pleasure—she smiled dreamily. Miss Edith said Daddy needed to be saved from the Slayer. Dru knew that; she'd seen the dirty girl—doing dirty things with Angelus. She scowled; she hated the Slayer. Hated that the Slayer had touched Angelus, but she'd save him. She'd been too late to save her Spike, but she wouldn't fail her Angel. Then Daddy would be hers again. Dru twirled around and around. Yes, hers, hers, hers! She danced over to her shelves and picked up one of her numerous dolls and, still twirling around the room, she held the doll like it was her dance partner.

"Look, Miss Edith," she said breathlessly to the burned and blackened doll on her shelf. "I'm waltzing." She giggled. "Daddy taught me this dance when we were in Paris. Grand-mummy, Angelus and I all went to this wonderful ball. It was so grand and we all were dressed in our finest. Daddy was magnificent. He called me his Princess. No one survived and we feasted like Royalty we did!" Dru fell back onto the bed and a mad, wicked smile drifted across her pretty face. "Psst-psst!" she said and then laughed insanely. "Yes, Miss Edith—I hear the stars—they whisper to me. They tell me he will be King again and I will be his Princess." She rolled onto her belly and grinned at the haggard doll. "But first we need to get rid of you know who..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guys, hope you liked this chappie. Lots of smut with a wee bit o' plot, personally I love those kinds of chappies. :) I promise in the next one Buffy will confront the Scoobies. Now click that blue button—musie is a ravenous beast that must be fed!! :) :) :) lol!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Awakening**_

A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl and BroodyAngel

**A/N: This chappie is dedicated to : Kristen, (Frost Merry Darkness Luver) Happy Birthday sweetie!! Sorry if it's late, but I hope you like it. :) :) :) **

**Also, to Sarah, my Partner in this fic. You inspire me sugar girl! What would I do without my BroodyAngel? I never wanna know! lol!**

**As always, to Red my bud and the world's best beta. Thank you sweetie, as always you make any fic a better read… You are the BEST and I love ya bunches.**

**Hey, to all you guys out there reading this…If any of you haven't checked out Red's fics…you really should. She's amazing and has some awesome fics posted on both the Angel and Bones sites here… it'll be under: redrider6612. She's not just a great beta; she's an unbelievable author too. And _no_ that's not me kissing ass… I admit when I'm doing that! lol! It's just the truth… She rocks! :) :) :)**

**To Roxy and Summer: You two…What am I going to do with you? (Jen shakes her head, befuddled) You're just completely irrepressible and two little wicked peas in a pod aren't you? BUT—I love ya dearly!! :) :) :) :) I really have to thank you both for inspiring me. You make me giggle and laugh, also you guys keep me on my toes to write a believable Angelus… xoxoxo. To Kelli, I can't believe you actually like this as much as my Angel fics! (gasp)!! Cyber hug to you sweetie. To Vix, my competition...You just keep throwing down the gauntlet, don't ya? ;) lol! Kidding. No seriously, Vix, I love your fic. You rock and I love ya to death. A special cyber-high five to Brandi, who has finally spread her wings and decided to fly here in fanfic…You're awesome! I think you're incredible sweetie and very talented. Follow your muse and we'll follow too! :) BTW: Brandi has recently posted an amazing fic called; 'A Vampire Tale' here on the Buffy site. You guys really need to check it out!! Another cyber-hug to JennCvice: My Hero! She writes the wickedest, most delicious Angelus ever! Her fic, 'No Deliverance' is on this site and if ya haven't checked it out yet, you really should. Jenn, you're awesome, can't wait for your next chappie babe!**

**Okay, also a HUGE cyber-hug and kiss to SoDAPop9, PrincessKarlita411, Slayerchica (you crack me up Ash,) witchywoman9491,(Tess,you rock, thanx for being my bud), seeleysangel, (Em, I love ya, thanx babe—oh and when are ya updating 'Prayer'??) Again, you guys: seeleysangel has a really good fic out there called 'Prayer of Innocence' on the Bones site…it rocks; you should check it out… Mac of Mackenzie Creations (who also has a terrific fic out there called 'Arms Wide Open') icecreamy, angellover7869, dkwr07, David Fishwick, angelspixie, raginspuffyh8ter, (Mel, you're too funny sometimes!) IDofJeanne, KissinConcern, tdevilgirl, TonjaluvsDB, Anne19, tinkerbell1388,Zacarane,xan-merrick,neo-earthqueen30,niencrz,Buffy250788...wheww!! Lots of names, but all of you are awesome and I wanted to thank you all personally...**

**Jess, my BuffyChino--I miss ya darlin, it was good to chat with ya today... Hey, I'm sorry if I forgot your name, but I do appreciate your support…if I don't know your name it's either because you didn't leave a review or you did it anonymously, and I couldn't get back to ya. If that's the case, I still thank you. I DO take anonymous reviews…I love reading ALL feedback and I figure some people are here just to read…if ya review, right on and thanks. I glad my fics inspire you to do so. :) :) But that doesn't always mean I can get back to you…_Now—_**_ **after that massive A/N: ON WITH THE SHOW!! HUH?!!**_

**_Chappie 11_**

**_Los Angeles:_**

Wesley's shoulders slumped slightly as he stood under the HOLLYWOOD sign and sprinkled Cordy's ashes into the wind. Fred and Gunn were with him and they all bowed their heads as they said good-bye to their friend and co-worker.

Wes cleared his throat and blinked hard to keep the uncharacteristic tears at bay. "She was a warrior. A champion…" he murmured. His throat closed and a small sob choked out before he laughed softly. "She could be brash, abrasive even, but she always told the truth, even when you didn't want to hear it." He looked up to the sky. "I'll miss you Cordelia. I know you're still on our side."

Fred's shoulders shook as she wiped at the tears trailing down her cheeks while Gunn stood stoically silent.

The slender Texan looked around as if dazed. "Well, what do we do now?—I've never been to a funeral—'specially one like this," she said, clutching Gunn's hand tighter.

Wes finished spreading the ashes. "We don't do anything—she's gone," he said tiredly. He took one last look and then turned away, his face a hard mask. "Now, we go to Sunnydale."

Fred watched him go with a worried frown. "I don't think he's handling this well," she said, looking up at Gunn as they followed Wes down the trail and back to where they'd parked. "I mean, Cordy and Angel are gone, and I think he feels alone…like he failed somehow."

Gunn stopped suddenly. "Why do you even care?"

"Because I—well because—we should. You know he hasn't been right for a long time and we should care that he's hurting—Angel would—"

He rolled his eyes and couldn't bite back his angry retort. "_Angel_ wouldn't really give a damn, Fred, and you know it. Wes stole his kid. He may have forgiven him, but that anger was still there and you know it. So what's your deal? You wanna go comfort him? Make him feel like it's all okay?"

Fred turned wide, hurt-filled brown eyes up at him. "Charles, I never—"

"You didn't have to—body language, Fred. It speaks a hell of a lot louder than words. You turn to him when you need something. You don't turn to me unless he's not there—I'm tired of being your consolation prize."

Fred grabbed his arm when he started to leave. "Charles, wait—you're not…"

He shook her off. "No, you wait. Stop playing us against each other." He gripped her thin shoulders in a firm, but gentle, grip. "Fred, you know how I feel…" He raised one hand and stroked a knuckle down her cheek. "I love you—I never gave anyone what I gave you, but I can't handle being second best, baby. So you need to make up your mind, girl, and choose—or lose us both…because I can't imagine English over there waiting much longer either."

With those words Gunn turned and left her standing there.

Fred watched him go with sad brown eyes. She sighed. She had no idea what she wanted—well, she did, but that was just crazy…wasn't it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sunnydale: The next night.**

His wandering hand woke her up…

She rubbed her eyes and yawned softly. She'd always thought that giving herself to a demon would mean the end…but now, as she turned to ask Angelus where he got the energy—vamp stamina aside— to go another round, she realized giving herself to her demon had freed her. It had made her feel whole for the first time ever…

"Angelus," she said with a sleepy smile. "How can you…?" His eyes were still closed and she realized with surprise that he wasn't awake yet. She grinned sleepily and leaned up in one elbow, the sheet slid down, exposing her breasts. She pulled it down further to reveal Angelus' chest. "You're so pretty," she said softly, moving the sheet even lower so she could fully view his pale, muscular body. She took a moment to study him. He was truly gorgeous. All sleek lines of sculpted muscle and firm flesh.

He moved in his sleep and his hand drifted across his naked belly and went lower. He was hard, and a soft, sexy smile drifted across his face as he wrapped a hand around his cock.

"Even sleeping you're a huge perv, aren't you?' she said breathlessly as he began to stroke himself in a slow steady rhythm. Buffy stared; he was so sexy. Unable to look away, she watched. She'd heard of sleep-walking, sleep-talking too, but sleep self-gratification?! Well, that was a new one.

He gave a little growl and rolled onto his side towards her; one hand gripped his penis, but the other one came to rest on her lower belly. It spanned her abdomen easily and Buffy's breath caught and tingles raced along her spine as his thigh slid along hers.

"Oh, God," she breathed as a dull throb began to pulse between her legs. She held her breath as his long, slender fingers trailed lower and he began to explore the soft curls covering her sex. He was almost where she wanted him most, but not quite…she swallowed hard, opened her legs just a bit and willed that hand to move just a bit lower. "Please," she whispered, arching up just a bit as if hoping gravity would move it lower.

She heard him purr softly and gave a quick glance in his direction, but his eyes were still closed. His hand moved lower, her breath hitched and she bit her lip as his big hand moved lazily down her mound to cup her sex. She bit back the tiny cry of pleasure as his knowing fingers easily found that hard little pearl that made her scream.

"Oh, God," she breathed and clenched her eyes shut when he swirled his thumb against her clit and slid two long fingers inside her slick passage.

"Angelus!" she moaned, arching up into the talented fingers that were teasing her unmercifully; he brought her right to the edge…before rolling away suddenly and taking his magic hands with him.

She followed him, curling her backside up against him. He grunted and wrapped a heavy arm around her middle. She pressed back and he pulled her against his chest. "Mmmm," he purred, nuzzling her neck.

Buffy tried not to wriggle, lest she make him move again, but as his tongue tasted her throat she couldn't control the urge to squirm, nor the breathless gasp that burst forth every time he came anywhere near his mark. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping anymore or just playing one of his games, but she'd been so close and now she was just frustrated and a bit desperate, she was fervently hoping if she kept real quiet he'd finish what he started earlier. She placed her hand on top of his and slowly moved it down her stomach. He seemed to tense up and she froze, terrified he'd awaken. Her mind raced through all sorts of excuses, but none explained her putting his hand between legs. When he relaxed again, she looked over her shoulder and took a quick peek at his face; he was smiling softly, one side of his mouth curled up and not in his normal smirk, but in a naughty, 'I have a secret', kind of way. Sexy, but with a sweetness that was definitely not Angelus! The look told her he was definitely still sleeping, so she felt daring enough to open her legs a bit wider and maneuver his hand where she needed it most…

It felt wonderful. So deliciously bad and definitely way better than her own hand, she thought as she slid his fingers over her clit, each touch sent a little tingle-shock of electricity through her and she bit her lip to stop the little cries of pleasure that wanted to come out. "Yes…" she hissed as she grinded against his fingers, seeking relief. She was so close, her body was so tight and she could feel the first flutters of an orgasm starting to form when he rolled away again and just like that, his hand was gone again.

"No…" she gasped, whimpering in frustration for the release that had been so close only seconds earlier. She sat up, trembling and glared at him. "Why did you…?" She stopped in midsentence. No way! He couldn't still be asleep, could he?

She watched for any sign he was faking, but when he just wrapped an arm around the soft goose-down pillow and snuggled his cheek deeper into it, she scooted up on the bed, crossed her arms and pouted. "Well, that sucks. How can I get mad at you if you aren't even awake to hear me bitch?" she muttered, putting her chin on her bent knees. She clenched her thighs together to stop the throbbing ache that was still there as she gazed down at his sleeping form and called him all sorts of names in her head. She was getting sleepy finally as she got to the T's for tease when he turned onto his back and kicked the covers off.

Her head snapped up and she blinked in sleepy surprise at the sight of him; naked and…fully erect, his beautiful body laid out like an offering for her visual pleasure. "Oh—wow," was all she could think of to say.

"Buff," he whispered and his hand slid down his stomach to grip his cock.

"O—kay, guess we're going on round two and if that's not an invitation—I don't know what is," she breathed.

He turned towards her slightly, giving her a clear view of him as his fist closed around his dick and moved up and down, slow and steady—then faster…. She'd never considered masturbation a really sexual thing. It was really a means to an end and something done in private when she needed the release. She'd never realized how sexy it was until this instant.

His hand moved faster, "Yeah, like that…" he growled, pumping his hips upward. "Jesus, Buff, just like that, baby…" he hissed as his hand moved up and down the long, rigid length of his penis, each stroke a bit harder than the last...

Buffy couldn't tear her eyes away. "You're dreaming of me," she murmured to herself with a huge grin as she went over all the psychological possibilities as to why Angelus would be dreaming of her. He MUST love me! She thought. On the heels of that, came another, more wicked thought, and though she felt a bit naughty for doing it—the other, more reckless part said, 'Want-take-have!'

She crawled up to him and straddled his lean hips. He was purring, his cock was rigid and thick, riding up high on his belly as he ran his hand up and down, faster and faster. Buffy licked her lips at the decadent picture of virility he made. "Okay, I know this seems like stalker, creepy kind of weird, but you know you want this as much as I do," she excused as she wrapped her own small hand around his penis and took over stroking him. His hand fell away and he arched up into her hand.

"Mmmmm…" he groaned softly.

Buffy's eyes flew to his face, but his were still closed and without saying a word, she gripped the base of his penis and angled it straight up so she could slide down upon him. It hurt the first time and she realized she didn't have him positioned right. She moved his cock this way and that as she tried to find the right position. After several failed attempts to get him inside her, Buffy was growling in frustration. "Why does this seem so much easier when he's doing it?" she muttered, still straddling him and trying to ease him into her tiny opening.

"Maybe it's because I'm awake and you aren't using my cock like a joystick as you take advantage of me, hmmm?" he said with more than a hint of amused sarcasm in his husky voice.

She froze and her heart seemed to stop, then pound its way into overdrive. She glanced down and flushed red from the top of her head to the tips of her toes at the aroused amusement she saw on his face. "Oh—MY—GOD!!" she sputtered and tried to scramble off him.

His hands shot out to grab her and hold her in place. "Don't be shy now, lover…" he murmured, bucking his hips slightly. "Come on, you were practically raping me a second ago—it was getting interesting, too, until you couldn't get me in you…" he teased.

Buffy's skin felt on fire, stretched tight and burning with embarrassment. She pushed off him, rolled across the bed and buried her head in a pillow. "I wasn't—I didn't—I mean, I—Oh, God, I hate you, you know that?" she mumbled from the fluffy depths of goose-down.

"No you don't," he said, laughing. He wrapped his hand in her long hair and pulled her head up, "We have to talk about your horrible habit of lying when you're embarrassed, Buff," he taunted, nibbling at her ear.

"I don't—" Buffy bit back her moan as she felt the soft tip of his erection brush against her ass from behind. Her response was immediate and instinctual as she arched back. "Angelus," she whined. "Please…"

He pulled away and braced himself on his arms above her, allowing only the slightest contact between them as he rubbed against her backside. The damp tip of his cock left a wet trail as it slid along her skin. "Please what?" he asked, his voice a silky purr that sent shivers racing along her spine.

Buffy was breathing in ragged little pants as it suddenly occurred to her she had a mass murderer breathing in her ear, but to her surprise the fear only made her wetter. She flipped onto her back and looked up at him. Half frightened, half curious she asked, "Does everything have to be a power struggle, Angelus?"

He met the intensity of her stare. His dark eyes sparkled with amusement and he winked at her. "Don't try and figure me out, Buff. You can't." He laughed outright when she scowled and tried to turn away. "Unh-uh, no you don't. You wanted this conversation," he said, taking her chin in a bruising grip and forcing her to meet his eyes. "Not everything is a struggle, baby, but you and me—it's about control and you know it," he growled against her ear.

Her Slayer demon was chomping at the bit and Buffy let her out. Her body hummed with power as she wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles at the base of his spine to give her the leverage she needed to yank him forward. He slid into her easily and they both gasped at the sudden connection. She gripped his shoulders. "Control—yeah, I get that. But since I have you where I want you, I guess I like having it, too, huh?" she purred, tightening her legs around him.

His eyes darkened until they were a sultry black, ringed in gold. "Ahh, Slayer tricks—" he mused, relaxing his body. "Bet the Watcher's Council never imagined all that power would be used to keep a vamp _IN_ a Slayer though, huh?"

Buffy's eyes blazed silver. "Not really caring what the Watcher's Council thinks right now," she told him as she used her strength to force him deeper inside her.

"I'm getting that," he laughed, allowing her to pull him in even deeper. His forearms framed her head and he leaned forward to lick her bottom lip. "I mean, hell, you were going to fuck me while I was innocently sleeping…" He nipped at her chin. "What kind of Slayer does that?" he asked, blinking at her innocently.

Buffy couldn't believe how beguiling he looked, with those big, brown eyes, but she knew better and she couldn't help the unladylike snort that erupted from her. "As if—Gimme a break—_you_—innocent? Oh, that's rich—really, too funny!"

He chuckled and didn't deny her statement; instead he went on as if she hadn't interrupted him. "So, why don't you tell me what you want from me, Buff?" he murmured giving her lower lip a less than gentle bite. "Better yet, show me, baby…" he growled as his lips moved down her throat, nipping and kissing. "Do you want me to just lay there and let you have your way with me? Or do you want _me_ to fuck_ you_?" he asked, thrusting his hips forward, hitting that spot inside her that he seemed to unerringly know how to find every time.

"I—oooh—yes, that—I want…" She stopped and her eyes narrowed. "You're trying to take control again."

He chuckled, pressed forward, then pulled back again—teasing her. "Say it."

Buffy stubbornly bit her lip to stop the words that wanted to spill forth. "No."

He reached down to smooth a hand over her cheek. "No?" he asked almost pleasantly. "Really? That's your final answer?"

"Yeah, Regis—that's my final answer," Buffy replied flippantly. "So, are ya gonna make me a millionaire now?"

The narrowing of his eyes was all the warning Buffy got before he brutally grabbed both her wrists in one huge hand and pinned them above her head. "Always with the snappy comebacks, huh?" he growled, squeezing so hard, Buffy's hands went numb and she knew she'd have bruises later. His other wrapped itself gently around her throat and started to squeeze. "Wanna re-think that answer, Buff?"

Buffy gasped for breath and he relaxed his hold on her throat—a bit.

"Bastard," she choked.

His eyes widened. "You really like to live dangerously, don't you, baby?" He started to squeeze again.

Fear was warring with lust, but her demon was running the show as Buffy lifted her hips and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. "Can you at least fuck me before you try and kill me?" she rasped out.

Stunned, Angelus removed his hand. He laughed huskily. "Okay, not what I expected…"

"But you like it, don't you?" she taunted, knowing she was pushing him. "You like me bad, huh?" Their eyes met and Buffy wondered briefly if one of them might actually cross the line tonight... She could probably dust him, but he was strong—they'd have to compromise sooner or later--might as well be tonight.

"I like you on your back or on your knees baby."

"What do you want from me, Angelus?" she snapped, tightening her legs around him. "You know I want you—you have everything from me, but it's not enough, is it? What the fuck do you want?!"

He stared. She was a paradox, the one creature on this planet strong enough to kill him, but she loved him...He needed more. "You know what I want," he said and watched in fascination as her eyes flickered from green to silver.

She blinked at him innocently. "Hmm, let me guess…complete control?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I want to own you."

She gave him a smirk. "_SO_ not gonna happen, baby." She yanked her wrists out of his grasp easily, ignoring his growl and the sharp tingling pain as the blood rushed into her hands and started circulating again. Buffy sat up and cupped his face.

Angelus stared at her eyes; they were doing the most amazing things...flashing from forest green, to silver then back again. The demon in her was getting stronger. He switched gears. In the last hundred years, Angelus had learned a lot...patience was at the top of the list. He knew he couldn't push Buff too hard or she'd fly. Patience and perseverance would win him his Slayer...But he needed to know she was his--completely his.

"I don't want to control you, Buff, I just want to possess you baby—I want to hear you say it. Say…I own you." He leaned down and licked her lip. "Tell me—even if your little friends freak---tell me you're mine, no matter what."

She leaned up and bit his neck. "I won't leave you, Angelus. I'm yours—just like you're mine," she growled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

He kissed her back, half growling/half purring all the while, until she shoved him away and made a move to get out of the bed—teasing _him_ now. "Satisfied?" she asked with a smirk.

His eyes narrowed and he could almost appreciate this new 'tough' Buff, but he really wasn't in the mood to be charitable. "Not even close," he snarled, reaching out to grab her by the hair and toss her back onto the bed. She lifted her legs, put them against his chest and shoved. He flew back, but recovered quickly. "Little temptress," he said with a smirk and lunged for her again.

Buffy laughed; it was what she'd expected, even hoped for. "Devil," she said and met him half way…

Their passion was wild and uncontrollable as they struggled for dominance, but in the end, Buffy decided to let him think he'd won as he pinned her face down on the bed and began a fast and furious rhythm inside her.

"Mine," he snarled as he pounded into her.

She moaned softly into the pillow, lifting her hips up to take him deeper with every brutal thrust. "Mmmm…yes," she agreed with a smile, because after all, this was what she'd wanted all along…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The House on Revello Dr.**

Angelus parked the big Plymouth in front of the house and hopped out. He was feeling—he frowned as it occurred to him 'chipper' had come to mind. He growled. Just the word rankled; he wasn't fucking 'chipper', he was satisfied. More than satisfied, he'd dominated and fucked his gorgeous Slayer into submission. What other demon had a Slayer under his thumb and wrapped around his cock? No one, that's who. Feeling better, Angelus was whistling as he opened Buffy's door and took her hand to help her out of the car.

"Ready?" he asked, winking at her.

Buffy had noticed his rapid-fire mood swing, but she was getting the hang of the way Angelus' mercurial personality worked—she just let him do his thing BEFORE she opened her mouth and generally that worked, unless she wanted him to blow, that is...

Her stomach flip-flopped as she took his hand, "As I'll ever be, I guess," she sighed and got out of the car.

He laughed, "If you want, I can go in there for you and—"

"Oh, I SO don't think so," she groaned.

He chuckled, but she hung back when he headed for the door. He rolled his eyes. "Come on—seriously, Buff, you faced me with more courage, what's your deal?"

"Yeah, well, I knew what you were going to do to me…" she muttered, heading up the drive to her house.

He stopped her. "And what do you think your so-called friends are going to do to you? Can't be worse than what I had planned for you!" he teased. When she only looked more nervous, if that were possible, Angelus pulled her to him. He didn't like seeing her so timid. Who the hell were these pathetic humans to make his mate feel like this? "Look, I'm right here and I promise—well, I promise I won't kill anyone tonight—" He shrugged, "Well, except Xander—if he even looks at me the wrong way, he's dinner…"

Buffy gaped at him until she realized that was Angelus' idea of a joke. She scrunched up her nose and smacked his arm playfully. "Okay, not really with the funny, but thanks, I guess." She headed up the walkway again, but gave him a warning look. "Seriously though, don't eat anyone, okay?"

He chuckled and winked at her. "Yeah, as if I'd want to—I'd have to be pretty hard up to wanna eat Xander. Christ, he'd be sniveling so bad…I'd probably just snap his fucking neck just to shut him up."

Not reassured, Buffy took his hand and rolled her eyes at him. "O—kay, well, this should be interesting at least…" she said softly and opened the door…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Spike's crypt:**

Spike was lying on his bed when he felt her enter…he sat up and looked around. "Dru, you might as well come in, pet, it's not like you need an invitation, luv."

Drusilla floated into his crypt. "Spike…My Spike. I should 'ate you, but I can't. My heart bleeds for you—isn't that funny, since I don't 'ave a heart?"

Spike felt her pain and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I never wanted to hurt you, pet," he said softly.

She was across the room and had him by the throat in an instant. "Liar! You were going ta stake me for the Slayer!" She pushed him onto his bed.

Spike fell back without resistance, groaning softly when she climbed on top of him, straddling him. "I was wrong. I still love you…" he told her, letting her manhandle him. In a way he felt he deserved it, after what he did to her.

She leaned forward and licked his lips. "Do you?" she whispered, taking his hands in hers.

He smiled as she rubbed herself against him. "Always…"

She grinned and snapped a pair of handcuffs on him. Spike's eyes widened. He hadn't seen that coming, but he smiled anyhow. "What's this, luv—you know I'm all for foreplay, but ya like me hands, pet--why keep 'em all locked up?"

"I don't need your 'ands to torture you, luv, " she sing-songed to him as she attached the cuffs to the headboard.

"Torture?" he asked, raising a brow, a bit worried. "Does that mean a slap and tickle kind of torture or Angelus kind of torture, pet?"

Drusilla grinned madly and placed a nail on his lips. "Ooh, wouldn't Daddy be pleased to see you like this…?" she whispered. She drew her nail across his lips and up to his cheek. She smiled at him innocently, batting long dark lashes at him, before she slashed a sharp nail down his face viciously.

Spike gasped at the pain/pleasure… "Bloody hell Dru," he groaned, licking at the blood that ran down his cheek.

"You chose HER!" She glared at him as she drew her nails down his face to his chest, a small trail of blood followed from where she'd gouged his cheek open. "Look at me," she demanded, gripping his chin.

Spike met her eyes. "I never stopped looking pet. You're the one who looked away. You're the one who always chose him over me."

There was no doubt who the 'him' was and Dru pouted, "But I always loved you too."

Spike raised his hips. He was hard and aching to be inside her again. "But you loved him more."

Dru seemed to think about that for a moment. "He's my Angel-I'll always love my Angel, but you were supposed to be my White Knight…"

She ripped his shirt open and Spike moaned. "I never stopped wanting you pet…never."

She giggled and slashed at his chest. "You say that now—just like Daddy says he still loves me, but he won't even hurt me just the tiniest bit—his head is too filled with the Slayer—like yours!" she snarled, looking down at him angrily. "Both of you—you want 'er! Not your Princess! I think I'll kill you first…" she said madly and for the first time, Spike felt real fear…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Revello Dr.**

"So you all think we're just gonna accept that Angelus is going to play nice now??!!" Xander screamed.

The house was in an uproar and had been since they entered. The SIT's had all got hyper-weird on Angelus. Giles had polished his glasses so many times Buffy was wondering if he was going to polish the glass right out of them. Willow was off to the side wringing her hands, Kennedy was giving off some serious hostile looks while Angelus was on a constant growl and it was all Buffy could do to keep him from losing his infamous temper altogether.

Angelus gave a deep growl and Buffy rounded on her longtime friend exasperatedly. "Xander, shut up or do you really want to be his next victim?!" she snapped.

Xandder gaped at her; blinking owlishly and for once held his tongue, too stunned to do more than just stare…

Behind Buffy's back Angelus smiled. He almost stuck his tongue out at the boy, but decided that was beneath him and settled on a shit eating grin instead.

Buffy gave Xander a final glare before she turned to Giles. "Look, he killed the Beast in L.A. He also took out the evil creature that possessed Cordy. He's here to help us with the First and I'm sorry if you don't like it, but you taught me to go with my instincts and I am, so I guess you'll just have to deal."

"Or not," Angelus chimed in, "You could all try and run and I'll finish you off one by one…" he encouraged with a smirk.

Buffy turned on him. "Stop!" she groaned, slapping him in the chest.

He grinned, "No way, I'm not Soul-Boy and I don't give a fuck if they trust me." He scanned the room, thinking he really might kill the Kennedy bitch, something about her rubbed him the wrong way, but that was for later...He cupped Buffy's chin almost tenderly. "I'm here for you. The only reason I give a fuck about any of this is for you--without you..." He gave the SIT's and the Scoobies a wicked grin. "Without you, I'd have killed the runt,"He looked at Andrew. "Broken Red's neck and introduced one-eyed Jack over there to his liver..." The gasps echoed around the room and Angelus chuckled. "Go ahead, hate me—good. I love the scent of your fear anyway!" He inhaled deeply. "It makes this sooo much better…"

Xander grabbed Anya and took several steps away from Buffy and her Vampire lover. Self consciously he touched the patch on his eye. "Gee Buff, that's reassuring! Great just what we all need—Bi-polar vampire on the team! What the hell were you thinking, bringing Evil Dead Boy here?"

Angelus growled and took two steps toward Xander. Buffy grabbed his arm. "Xander! Seriously, shut the fuck up!" Everyone stared. Buffy had not only cussed, but her eyes were glowing silver.

Giles stepped forward, "Buffy, may I have a word with you…and…um Angelus…" he almost choked on the name, "in the kitchen?"

Buffy took Angelus' arm. He winked at Xander, "Be eating ya, fat-boy…" he quipped before he let Buffy drag him from the room.

Buffy turned on him. "Be EATING you? Did you HAVE to say that?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "I already told you I wouldn't eat the little twerp—but…" he shrugged and crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter. "C'mon, he's lucky I'm not stringing him up by his intestines and playing a sonata on his rib cage for all the shit he talks. Consider it a friendly warning, baby, and get over it."

Giles coughed. "Yes, well that's disturbing and really quite horrible. I'm feeling so much better now." He glared at Buffy. "How could you bring him here? We have enough to worry about, without wondering who he'll murder next?!"

Angelus uncrossed his arms and stepped forward, only to have Buffy grab him. He leaned around her to growl, "You got something to say, Ripper—say it to me."

"Yes as a matter of fact I do have something to say to you," Giles snapped.

Buffy got between them and put a hand on each of their chests to separate them. "I can't deal with this right now," she said. She gave Angelus a shove. "YOU stop with the crazy talk!" He chuckled and she rolled her eyes before turning to her ex-Watcher. "Giles please understand. We need him to help with the First. He knows things about the big evil we don't, okay?"

Angelus was still laughing when she turned back to him."You promised to help, not cause me more grief, so either do that or go back to the Mansion and wait for me there. Your choice, but if you stay—stop being all grrr…got it?"

He winked and leaned back against the counter like he hadn't a care in the world. "Whatever, but if your little friends don't want to be crispy critters in the next few days, they better all get in line, 'cause the Beast and its Master were just the first of the big nasties that are coming baby," he said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

He glanced at Giles and saw the confusion in the Watcher's face. "I mean, they were just the pre-show. I finally figured it out on the drive here...That thing needed Cordy to give birth to itself right? Well it had to be a higher being, but what gave it life here and what gave it a foothold in this dimension? Something brought it--or called it here and whatever's bad ebnough to call that thing is evil—a BIG evil." Buffy was nodding as she started to grasp what he was saying. "And it may be the First--or not. I don't know, but I do know whatever it is baby, it's been studying us. It knows what makes us tick. It went for Cordy because Soul-Boy cared for her the most..." Buffy scowled at that, but he gave her a smile and winked. "Personally, I thought the cheerleader was a bitch, but she wasn't evil. So where did that big evil come from?" He pushed off from the counter. Giles stepped back and looked around for a stake. Angelus grinned and tossed him one. "If you're feeling lucky—take your shot, Ripper."

They both stared at each other until Buffy intervened. "Giles, he's onto something, can we, like, listen BEFORE we try and stake?"

Angelus leaned over and kissed her possessively; after he let her go he licked his lips and grinned. "You'd stop him anyway, baby, you want me too much to let him dust me."

Giles puffed up and glared at Buffy, who shrank into the counter.

"Angelus," she groaned, embarrassed.

Giles stared hard at Buffy and his eyes were cold, frosty even as he said, "It was bad enough when he had a soul, but I cannot believe you would bring him home—knowing what he is—what he's done! I'm more than disappointed in you Buffy. I'm at the point of being disgusted!"

Buffy blinked back her tears as she studied her feet. "He's here to help, Giles," She mumbled, feeling sixteen again.

Giles looked down his nose at her. "You do realize how dangerous this is, don't you?"

Buffy nodded. "I know you've heard all the horror stories—torment, torture…"

"Don't forget I kill puppies too..." Angelus quipped and Buffy shot him a look.

"You're so not helping right now," she snapped and turned back to Giles. "I know he--well he's who he is, but you--"

Giles interrupted. "I don't have to do anythinbg Buffy. And I didn't just hear about his deeds—we _lived_ it, as you well know. You DO remember Jenny, do you not?"

Buffy's eyes watered and she gulped. "I know, Giles, I'm sorry," she choked.

Angelus had heard enough. "Quit making her feel like shit. If I wanted you dead Ripper—you'd be just that—dead! I'm here to kill the big ugly and believe me—it's coming. I'm not sure if it's with the First or if it's got it's own plan, but it's coming." He pulled Buffy to him. "I'm here for her. The rest of you can get fucked for all I care. I'll get dusted trying to keep her with me and if you don't like that—leave."

Giles was truly stunned. "Do you—do you love her?"

Angelus laughed. "Love? How can I love? I'm soulless remember?" His eyes were intense though as he gazed down at Buffy. "I want her though and I'd kill anything in my path to keep her."

Giles looked at Buffy. "He says that Buffy, but you know what he's capable of. Remember Jenny?"

Angelus shook his head and made a buzzer sound. "Whoa there Ripper, I'm not apologizing for the Gypsy and I never will, so give it a rest—that guilt shit might have worked with Angel, but it won't on me."

Buffy turned wide eyes accusing eyes on him, but he simply held up his hands and smirked. "What?" He shrugged. "She was trying to kill me. What the fuck did you think I was gonna do? Politely ask her NOT to do that?!!"

Giles turned cold eyes on Buffy. "_This_ is your hero? Bloody brilliant, that," he growled. "I think I'd even prefer Spike at this point!" he snapped and stormed out of the kitchen.

Buffy turned to Angelus with a stunned look. "WHY did you say that?"

He shrugged, "What? It's the truth. I don't feel guilty for snapping that her neck and I never will. She wanted to kill me, Buff. I was protecting myself, end of story."

Angelus stopped her protest with a finger over her lips. "That was a very long time ago. Do we really need to fight about it now? We have bigger fish to be worried about, like, for instance," he shrugged and rubbed his chin, "hmm, maybe the First Evil and it's band of evil friends…Ring any bells, baby?"

Buffy glared, "You're right, but can you please keep from chortling over your past kills…?"

He winked. "Why? Are there any more here for me to chortle over?"

Willow burst into the kitchen then. "Okay, we have a three minute rule—nobody um…gets to…um, you know, stay in the kitchen after three minutes…that is, I mean, unless you're baking cookies and since you're _so_ not—that is, not baking cookies, then you've used up all your kitchen time."

Angelus just smirked, but then he inhaled and did a double take at the red-headed witch. "WOW!" he exclaimed. "Damn, the evil coming off you—whoa—never figured you for the Big-bad, Red!" He chuckled. "I must be slipping, how did I miss such a rich pool of pure evil?"

Willow shrank into herself. Buffy shook her head at him trying to get him to stop, but he ignored her and inhaled with exaggeration. "Jesus fucking Christ—the pure wickedness, the darkness—Red, you're incredible. I almost want to eat you, just to taste all that delicious evil in you."

Willow gave a little 'eep' and ran from the room. Buffy turned on him. "What the hell was that?"

He shrugged, "Just making sure she knew she isn't any better than me, why?"

Buffy's mouth opened and shut twice before she asked, "How did you know? I mean, that was last year..How did you still know?"

He grinned. "I can smell it. She has power; it's actually a little intoxicating…kinda hot really."

Buffy shot him a heated look and he chuckled. "Don't get jealous, kitten. You're more than enough for me."

She relaxed, grinned even and he went on. "I can feel her power, but a lot of its dark and since I really don't feel like being the target of all that power—I just made her feel bad. Guilt, it's a huge motivator, just ask Soul-Boy!"

Buffy's smile disappeared and Angelus rolled his eyes. "Come on—are you going to give me the silent treatment EVERY fucking time I mention HIS name?"

Buffy bit her lip. "Don't…just don't."

He sighed and compromised. "Okay, I won't mention you know who—if you tell your friends you love me."

"I—" Buffy paused. "Okay."

Angelus' eyes widened. "Okay? Just like that? Okay…?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, okay. I'll tell them I love you."

He stared, waiting for the other shoe to drop, but she just smiled at him and he laughed. "Well, okay…" he said leaning down and kissing her almost tenderly on the lips.

Buffy had never felt closer to him. Yeah, he was still bad, but he was HER bad boy. They were heading back to the living room as she asked, "Was that what made you so bad? You saw what hurt someone and just what? Made it worse?"

He shrugged and held open the kitchen door for her, he might be a killer, but he was still a gentleman. "No, I saw a person as a canvas to create evil on," he told her, following her out the door.

Buffy looked back, over her shoulder at him. "A canvas? Like a painting?"

He nodded. "Exactly. My victims were a work of art to me; I couldn't take my eyes off them. I wanted to break them—shape them into something twisted. Willow would be a perfect project."

Buffy stopped, this was getting a little too dark for the Scoobies. "What do you mean…a perfect project—you better not—"

"Willow is vulnerable, but magically, she's strong," he said in explanation. "I'd go to work on her character. I'd isolate her from her loved ones. Seduce her, remind her she's evil, verbally slice away at her self confidence until she feels weak and less than human, and then when she's about to shatter, I'd beat her, fuck her, drain her, then turn her and cripple her mentally." He nodded. "Yeah, Willow could be a real masterpiece." He gave Buffy a little shrug and ignored her wide eyed, horrified look. "That's what the First will do, Buff, so get used to it." He rolled his eyes. "Or it could just tie her to a chair and make her listen to Barry Manilow records all day—that'll drive you crazy, too, believe me—I know."

Buffy bit her lip. "O—kay—totally scaring me now," she said, still looking at him weird.

He chuckled and gave her a mock look of terror. "I know Barry Manilow scares the shit out of me too."

She laughed despite herself. "I SO wasn't meaning that and you know it, but since I actually have to agree with you there…we'll just let the other very disturbing things you said slide, kay?"

He almost opened his mouth to talk about Angel's thing for 'Mandy', but stopped himself. She was rearranging her life for him—he had to stop being a total bastard…

He brought her hand to his lips. "I meant what I said…I will kill for you—and I don't men that in a creepy way…Just consider the First, toast alright?"

Buffy leaned up and kissed him. "You so know how to turn me on, don't you?'

They shared what was probably the tenderest kiss they'd ever had, before he pulled back.

"Just don't expect me to start writing you fucking poetry, alright?" he griped, but it was said with a smile.

Buffy gave a little giggle. "Just as long as you aren't nailing dead puppies on my door, I think we'll be fine!"

He laughed and suddenly turned and pushed her up against the wall. He licked his way up her neck, to her mouth and whispered against her lips, "Baby, the only thing I'm gonna be nailing is you…"

Buffy moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Liking that idea," she said and kissed him.

Just then Dawn came into the dining room. She gasped when she saw them. "Oh God! They're kissing—are you like totally evil or what Buffy?"

Angelus raised his head. "For someone who's not real, you really talk too much, don't you?"

ANGELUS!!" Buffy gasped when Dawn gasped, gulped, blinked, then started to cry and ran off.

He shrugged. "What? She does and you know it. Jesus, you fucking died for her, but she thinks she can judge you? Come on Buff, even you're not that blind?"

Buffy stared at him. "But, she's my sister…"

"No, she's not. She a little magic ball, but you've treated her like a sister, so where's HER loyalty, hmmm?"

Just then the doorbell sounded and Angelus smiled as he felt Connor. "Oh and lookee here—the prodigal little psycho is here—now the funs gonna really start."

Buffy heard Wesley's voice and gave Angelus a warning look. "Don't start with Connor…"

Angelus just winked. "I won't have to baby. All I have to say is...let the games begin…" He gave her a wicked little smirk and Buffy was SO not reassured…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay guys now feed the little musie beast, cause she's a total review whore ya know?!! lol! I know this chappie was long, but it just kind of flowed that way, so let musie know what ya think...alright? ;) ;) ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Awakening

A Fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl and BroodyAngel

Rating: M

Disclaimer: still A HUGE NO—dammit! GOD, if only I owned David...Oooh the things I would do with that body...oh! oh--sorry..wow, got all carried away. *blushes* What was the question again?? lol! :)

A/N: Thank you to Vix and Rox for going over this chappie with me.

Don't growl Summer… ;) I know you are. lol! Well unfortunately, my beta Red still has computer problems, so again—this is not a chappie beta'd by Red, but Vix and Roxy were kind enough to go over it with me and honestly, I figured, you guys would rather have the update than wait! Thank you to everyone who's R&R'd this response has been awesome, so thank you, thank you, thank you. I know I am the Slacker from hell when it comes to replying…but I DO appreciate the reviews. It inspires musie!! :) :) :) Okay—enough talking, on with the chappie…

xoxo,

Jen

**Chappie 12**

**House on Revello Dr.**

Buffy ran a hand through her hair. She was tired as she leaned against the counter and gave her demon lover a scowl.. "Angelus, please, I have enough to deal with—I don't need you making your—um—Angel's son do a wig on me too, okay?"

He laughed and teased. "Nice clean-up, but FYI…that kids' a mess," he said with a shrug. "He doesn't need me to make him do a 'wig'—he manages that all on his own baby," he said, grinning as he crossed his arms and gave her a brief account of Angel and Connor's history. "So… after he dumped Daddy dearest to the bottom of the sea…he went back and acted the concerned kid!" Angelus chuckled. "Hey, I can understand wanting to kill your father—I ate mine, but—"

Buffy gasped and he rolled his eyes at her and said, "You're really gonna have to stop that, baby. You know who I am. Quit getting your thong in a bunch every time something from my past comes up."

"But you're so-so…" She sputtered. "Proud of it—it's kind of hard not to go yuck."

"Why the yuck?" Buffy rolled her eyes and he winked. "Because I made a meal of my Father? So what?"

"So what?!" She crossed her arms and scrunched up her face. "So--the what is, that eating your parents thing—well, it kinda ranks high on the list of bad behavior!"

He rolled his shoulders and scoffed. "Whatever—if ya knew the prick, you wouldn't be giving me a hard time about it." He gave her a naughty wink and quipped, "He wasn't anything to write home about anyways—tasted kinda like chicken."

Buffy's eyes bulged, but Angelus shrugged her off, he had no guilt about eating that bastard and he wasn't gonna let Buffy mke him feel any either, but since she was trying to accommodate him into her life, he figured he could at least explain. "Listen, because I'm only going through this story once… my Father treated Liam like shit—he made him—me, feel like I was nothing. He called me a waste of flesh and I guess I was, but why bother trying to be a good man, when your own Da already has you pegged for a loser." Buffy took his hand and he pulled away. He didn't want her sympathy. He turned dark golden eyes on her and growled, "When I killed him—I felt nothing. I still don't, so stop giving me that look.. It happened a long, long time ago, alright?"

She swallowed her horror at how casually he dismissed murdering his Father and instead focused on what he had said about his past. Intrigued, she asked, "Who's Liam?"

He stared. Had she really just let that go? She waited and he shrugged. "Liam was the human turned by Darla."

Buffy stepped closer. "Will you—? I mean, I never—Angel never…"

"He never told you anything about Liam, did he?"

She put her head down, but nodded. "No. I didn't even know his name _was _Liam…"

Angelus pulled her closer. "Well, if it makes you feel any better it's probably because Liam wasn't really him—I'm not sure how it works, but I'd say I'm closer to Liam than Soul-Boy was."

"Why? Liam had a soul—so doesn't that make Angel, Liam?"

"Not to bust your bubble, but Liam wasn't exactly a nice guy baby."

"But you said your father called you that—made you feel like that."

He shrugged, "Whatever, doesn't matter what caused it—point is I _was_ a drunk—a wastrel—liked to drink, fuck and fight…In any order." He ran a hand through his hair. "The night Darla turned me she told me the human you were shapes the demon you become. So wouldn't you say I'M Liam? Because we all know Angel wouldn't have done what I did."

She wasn't sure she really wanted to know, but curiosity won out and she asked, "What did you do—I mean besides the eating your Dad thing."

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"No, but I'm more curious now, than freaked—does that make sense?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, actually." He leaned against the counter and regarded her, before continuing. "Okay, but remember…you asked." She nodded and he went on. "Well, the first thing I did was go back and show my Father what I'd become."

Buffy shivered. "A demon."

He nodded. "Not just a demon, but a monster." He took her hand and kissed her knuckle. "Buff, I killed my entire family that night. My sister called me her Angel when she invited me in…I killed her first."

Buffy felt sick. "Not so much with the curiosity anymore—you can stop now."

"No, you wanted to hear this—I'll tell you. My Da said I was a nothing—I became something worse than he'd ever imagined. When I drained him—I thought I'd won. Thought I'd finally showed him that he was the nothing, but Darla told me I'd still lost because he'd never see me—that I'd never have what I really wanted." He seemed lost in thought for a moment, his shoulders tensed and he growled, "I ripped the town apart after that…"

This was the most information Buffy had ever gotten about Angel or Angelus' past and even as it horrified her, she ate it up. "What did you want?" she asked softly.

Angelus seemed to shake off his melancholy. "Nothing—it doesn't matter—hey aren't they waiting for us…?" He started to head out of the kitchen, but Buffy grabbed his arm.

"No, you started to say something…tell me." When he remained silent, she stepped closer to him, cupped his jaw and added. "Please, I want to understand you."

He pulled away from her and put his back to her. "My father's love," he whispered. "She said I wanted my father's love and that I'd never have it."

Buffy wanted to stake the blond bitch all over again. She also wanted to go back in time and smack the crap out of his father too. Between the two of them—they'd created the monster known as 'The Scourge of Europe'!

He didn't notice the tears filling Buffy's eyes as he began to pace. "So, I did the exact opposite and made a mockery of anything that resembled love. I tortured—killed—ravaged anything that was wholesome and pure. Ground it beneath my boot and anything that reminded me of that feeling—I destroyed. It was why I hurt you that day when I came back Buff…"

Buffy was crying openly now. "You mean after me and Angel—?"

He nodded. "I hated what you made him feel—it was still on me—in me—making me sick. I had to crush it—destroy it and you."

Buffy gripped his arm. "Darla did this to you—your father too. Don't you see that? They made you hate. Darla wanted you to be sickened by love because she wanted you to be as evil as she was…"

He snorted. "She only shaped what was already there. Liam was a bastard—I was a monster…Angel got stuck with the trauma. He didn't do any of the shit he felt so pathetically guilty for—I don't know whether to feel sorry for him or think he's the world's biggest moron!" He chuckled. "Though I've always leant towards moron."

Buffy scowled, but she recognized his defense mechanisms. Feeling getting too intense—Angelus would smart off. She sighed. "Enough with the Angel bashing, his soul was beautiful and I really don't want to hear you call him a moron, okay?"

Angelus gripped her arms and hauled her against him. He leaned down so that they were eye to eye. "Is that what you want then? A beautiful soul? Because let me tell you a thing or two about Soul-Boy and how far he drifted away from the ideal you hold him to!" He smirked. "Did you know he fucked Darla?" Buffy gasped. "And NOT as me—oh no—he was all souled and whiny when he did it." Buffy was shaking her head in denial, but Angelus was relentless. "Oh, but before that—he locked a room full of people—humans, mind you, in a wine cellar with Dru and Darla and gave the girls a green light for lunch!" He winked. "It was a blood-bath…really, a work of art. I was actually proud of him. The killers had to break out—not in—classic!"

Buffy was crying again—what had Angel gone through that had made him so dark? "Stop it," she cried, pulling away from him.

He shook his head. "No, you wanted to know—well now you do. That was what your 'beautiful' soul was up to while he was away from you, lover—how do ya like him now?" His eyes were glowing golden when he turned to look at her. "Satisfied?" he asked with a growl.

Buffy was stunned. Devastated and confused. Angry at Angel for not calling her, but was she satisfied? She took a deep breath. "Yeah, actually I am. Thank you," she said and leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss him gently.

His jaw dropped. "What?" His eyes narrowed. "You're fucking with me, aren't you?"

Buffy sighed. "No, I should be," she admitted with a shrug. "But I'm not. Thank you for telling me about your past—I never knew. Angel never—"

"He never shared because he was afraid of how you'd react."

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. "I know and I get it now." She gave a small smile. Angel wasn't over-share guy because he couldn't share. He could have never admitted to me what you just did. I wish—never mind, I needed to know—"

"Know what?" he asked.

Buffy met his eyes. "What made you—?"

"A killer." He supplied.

"No, what made you feel the way you do about love—what made you so cruel to me when you came back—it makes sense now. " She gave him a blinding smile. Perfect white teeth that made him stare as if the sun was rising from that smile. "Fair warning buddy—I'm going to get you to love me—" She gave an impish grin. "Personally, I think you already do, but the words can come later," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and burrowing her cheek into his chest.

Angelus felt something un-curl in his belly. She was so open—so pure and sweet in her love for him. It was disgustingly appealing, but it also made him want to vomit. "Buff…" he growled, taking her shoulders and nearly giving in to the urge to shove her away from him. "Don't expect me to change."

She sighed and snuggled closer. "I love you," she whispered.

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, patting her back awkwardly. "I think I should tell you, I really want to hurl right now."

Buffy giggled and leaned back. "Well, at least that's something huh?" Even her demon was content—her mate had accepted her love.

He growled and kissed her. The kiss was a distraction, but neither cared. Nor did Buffy care that it was cruel, yet gentle. Just like Angelus himself—a paradox of emotions. It didn't surprise her anymore. She was beginning to understand this man/demon she loved, and Buffy gave herself to him.

He backed her up against the counter and lifted her so that he could press his ever present erection against her. 'Would he ever tire of her?' he doubted it. "Want you," he groaned as their kisses got more and more heated.

"Want you too," she panted and his hands were at the buttons of her jeans when a loud "Harumph" sounded behind them.

Buffy gasped and Angelus lifted his head and looked over his shoulder to see Giles standing there.

Clearly embarrassed Giles looked away from the couple. "I'm sorry to um…" The Watcher grimaced. "Interrupt, but Wesley and some of uh…Angel's friends are here and we need you in the living room," he said, giving Buffy a disapproving glance before turning on his heel to leave the kitchen

Buffy sighed and buried her head in his shoulder. "Oh my God," she whispered, mortified.

He chuckled. "Oh come on—it's not like he's never done it, Buff…hell didn't he even…" He stopped and bit his tongue, deciding if Buffy knew about Ripper and her Mom—she was okay with it now, but if she didn't…Angelus had NO intention of dealing with that can of worms.

"Didn't he even what?"

"Go to boy's school—you know those English boys—" he winked. "They all have a thing for other boys!"

Buffy made a face. "Eeew! That's—okay, so not going there."

He laughed and helped her off the counter, glad he'd distracted her. "It's true," he teased.

"Not really caring." She leaned up to kiss Angelus' jaw. "Rain-check?" she asked, grinning impishly.

He tilted her chin up and for once his eyes were filled with something other than darkness. "I do want you—more than anyone else, you know?"

He heart accelerated. It was probably as close to an admission of love as Angelus may ever get. "I know," she whispered and leaned up to kiss him again. "I'll never leave—you have my love—always."

He stared down at her fiercely for a second, before he nodded and winked arrogantly. "Good, ready to face the firing squad?"

Buffy took his hand. "What's the worse they can do—it's not like they can kick me out of my own house, hmm?"

He brought her hand to his lips. Kissing her knuckles he said, "I'd eviscerate the lot of 'em if they did."

Buffy grimaced, but to her surprise it didn't gross her out like it should have. "Maybe we could keep the whole eviscerating thing to a minimum and you could just be my boyfriend instead, huh?"

He shrugged. "I 'm your mate—not your boyfriend!" he growled. "And if they try and hurt you—I'd make them pay, Buff, don't doubt it."

"Well, I don't want you to hurt anyone—I'm all for the not hurting or eviscerating." She pointed to her smile. "See, this is me showing how good I am with the whole no blood-letting thing."

"Tell that to them…" he started, but his words trailed off when Buffy turned those huge hazel eyes on him.

"Please," she whispered, biting her lip in a way that made him hot and melancholy at the same time.

He rolled his eyes, sighed and acquiesced. "Fine, no killing—but don't ask me to just stand by and let them make you feel like shit either. I'm not Angel. I don't feel all guilty and I'll be damned if you're so called friends make _you_ feel like that!"

With a small squeal, Buffy leaned up and kissed him. "Okay…got it—loud and clear." She gave him a serious face. "No guilt—guilt bad— just say no to guilt!"

He rolled his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you, you're weird?" She chuckled huskily and took his hand. He let her lead him along, but his face was confused and a bit disgusted as he sighed, "And to think I'm mated with you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A bit later:**

The house was in an up-roar. Kennedy had mentioned that maybe Buffy wasn't fit to lead anymore. Giles had hemmed and hawed, but hadn't disagreed and Angelus had taken offence with that. Rona had pulled out her stake, Buffy smacked it out of her hand and all hell had broken loose at that point.

Connor slipped away and into the kitchen while the rest of them argued in the living room. He clenched his fists—he hated feeling like this. The hate—the sadness and to make it worse, Wes wouldn't tell him anything about Cordelia.

He wiped at his eyes, fighting the tears he felt coming on. Just then the kitchen door opened.

"Connor—I'm here. I didn't leave you."

He gasped and turned. Cordy walked into the kitchen and his face broke into a grin. He rushed across the room and went to hug her, but she backed away. "Where were you?" he asked, confused when she kept him at arm's length. "I wondered—you just disappeared, but Wes said you were fine, you just couldn't come with us."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her middle. "I've always been with you, but it's just confusing right now. Wes was right—everything is fine, but I need you to listen to me…"

He nodded, waiting. "What is it? I'd do anything for you—you know that."

"I'm counting on it," the brunette said with a cunning grin. "Follow me—we need some privacy and then I can tell you everything Connor." With that she led him out of the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time anyone realized Connor was gone, no one knew just how long he'd actually been gone…

Kennedy shrugged. "Big deal, so Buffy's vampire lover's kid is gone—I say good—probably just another evil we won't have to deal with!"

Wesley rolled his eyes. "Do be quiet would you?" he glared at her. "Just WHO are you anyhow?"

"I'm a Slayer."

He sighed. "No, young lady, you are not a Slayer. You are a casualty waiting to happen. SHE is the Slayer," he said pointing to Buffy.

Kennedy clenched her fists. "You don't know what you're talking about. Weren't you fired as Buffy's watcher? Oh, and what about Faith—you're other Slayer..She's where? In prison?" She grinned. "I'd say you're 0 for two, so back off!"

Wes smiled, "Yes, I failed with Faith, but at least she HAD what it takes to be a Slayer—you girls," he looked around at the potentials. "Are just victims, you have no idea what it takes to be a Slayer!"

Giles stepped in. "Now see here Pryce, the potentials are a huge part of our plan to defeat the First."

Wes turned on Giles. "And does your plan include letting them run amok or turning them against the true Slayer? Mr. Giles—your duty is to YOUR Slayer!"

Angelus gave Wes a surprised look.. "Way to go Wes—glad to see you've grown a pair there buddy."

Wes turned to the dark vampire. "Not really helping, you realize that do you not?"

Buffy glared at her lover, but he shrugged and teased.. "Hey, what can I say? He used to be such a nerd—this new and improved Wes kinda makes me wanna get my pom-poms out…"

Giles blew out a frustrated breath and rubbed his hand down his jaw. "Well, as amusing as that visual may be, the fact is—we have no idea what the First is up to and I think we should do a reconnaissance mission to see if we can discover where it's base of operations is." He took off his glasses and polished the lenses before slipping them back on. "As much as I understand your concern for um…Connor, Wesley, we really need to deal with the First at this point, wouldn't you agree?"

After some more haggling, it was decided. They would go in teams, except Angelus; he would search for Connor alone, while Buffy had at first argued against that, it was agreed she'd need to head the team searching for the First.

Buffy grabbed Angelus' arm as he started out the door. "Be careful and promise not to hurt him when you find him."

He smirked. "Buff, I already promised five minutes ago, remember?"

She gripped his arm tighter. "I want to hear you say it again. Promise me you won't get hurt."

He chuckled and kissed her. "I'll be extra careful—not even a stubbed toe, okay? And I promise not to rip the boy's throat out just for the fun of it—happy?"

"Not quite—that could still mean all kinds of terrible things, but more important—promise if you see that Preacher guy, Caleb—you'll head the other way."

His brows drew down. "I can't do that Buff—I'm not a coward and what if the kid doesn't come quietly… You want me to just let the twerp pound the shit out of me?"

She frowned and he gave her a grin as he folded his arms over his chest. "See the problem with that?" he asked, raising a brow.

She had to agree, Connor could be difficult at best and if it came down to Angel's son or Angelus…"Just promise you won't do anything stupid."

He grinned, "Now that I can promise."

Knowing that was as good as she was getting, Buffy agreed. She grabbed him again when he started to leave.

"Buff, if you don't let me out the door, how the hell can I get this done?"

She pulled his head down for a long, deep kiss. "Come back to me," she whispered against his mouth.

He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tiny body against his as he kissed her within an inch of her life. She was breathing raggedly when he pulled back to stare into her face. "I think you really mean that," he murmured softly. She nodded, chest heaving and blinking back tears. He rubbed his thumb along her lower lip. "Don't worry lover, you can't get rid of me that easily," he said with a wink and walked out the door. Dark coat flapping behind him as he headed down her walkway.

Buffy leaned against the door jamb as she watched him—he really makes a good exit, she thought with a sigh, before she shut the door and turned away to get her own team ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Underground Sunnydale**

Angelus had tracked Connor's scent to the tunnels that led to Nest's old lair.. He headed down the cave, letting his senses guide him. He got to a point where the tunnel split off into three different ways. He scented the air. "What the fuck?" he murmured, inhaling again. The boy's scent just ended here. He knew the kid had come this way—he could smell magic too---it was blocking the boy's scent.

Angelus sighed as he tried to decide which way to go. To the left was the old "Throne Room" of bat-face himself. Straight ahead was a bunch of caves one of which the Master had killed Buff in a very long time ago and to the right was the living quarters. Darla's old room was that way…

He wasn't sure if he was imagining things, but he swore he could still smell his Sire here...He sniffed the air again. And strangely, Spike too, he thought as he went back and forth, trying to decide. "One—two, or three?" He put himself in Connor's place and headed to the right, towards Darla's quarters… "Bet ya smelled your mommy too, didn't you, momma's boy?" he mused out loud, as he made his way down tunnel number three. "I know I can…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sunnydale:**

Buffy and her crew were scouting the High-school and Buffy was trying to get them to understand whatever the First was guarding wasn't here.. "I'm telling you, Giles," she said. "This isn't the place." She sighed. "Look, I know the Vineyard was like major bad and none of you trust my judgment right now, but I know I'm right about this. The bad guys go where the power is."

Giles sighed, and she could almost see the censure and doubt he had in her—it was written all over his face. "You don't believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you—well, maybe after you brought home one of the worst demons known to man—it's that I don't believe IN you anymore."

Buffy felt sick, she staggered and actually thought she might throw up.. "Giles?!" she gasped, stunned.

He took off his glasses and glared at her. "Buffy, how did you think we'd react? Your decisions have already cost Xander his eye and now you bring home Angelus?" He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, before replacing his glasses. "I just can't see how you'd think that would go over well at all."

Buffy straightened her shoulders. "Well, this isn't a democracy—it's my job to make the hard choices and this is one of them." She began heading away from the school. "This is a waste of time—I'm going to the Vineyard again."

Rona and Kennedy watched her go. Rona rolled her eyes. "If you ask me—SHE'S a waste of time."

Kennedy grinned. "Totally."

Giles turned to both girls. "That's enough—without Buffy, I suggest we go back to the house."

Kennedy shook her head, eager to be in charge. "Let's just check out the school first, okay?"

Rona agreed. "Come on, we've gone this far—we might as well see if there's anything here, right?"

Giles sighed, but nodded. "Very well, but stick together and no one goes off alone."

The two potential agreed and the three of them made their way onto the campus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Across town:**

"Must you keep humming the theme to Mission Impossible?" Wesley asked Xander as they made their way through the streets of Sunnydale.

Xander shrugged. "It fits—you've seen my eye haven't you? Wait you can't, can you—because it's not there! Last time we met up with this Caleb guy—he kicked Buffy's ass from here to Sunday, so excuse me, Indiana, if I'm not feelin' the thrill of battle right about now!"

Gunn shot the dude a look. "Hey, I know you lost an eye and all that—we've all lost too—so can you chill with the negative energy man?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Well, what kind of energy should we have—we're all probably going to die tonight—I think fear is completely appropriate at this point."

Fred gave the blond a look. "Can we keep the dying talk to a minimum," she muttered.

Xander turned to Gunn. "Well, Morpheus, why don't you shed some wisdom on all us mortals because we've been fighting blind—oh wait…I AM half blind! Preach to me once you've given an eye for the cause!"

Gunn got in Xander's face. "Hey, I'd give my damn eye—both of 'em, if I could have my sister back, so quit you're sniveling dude. You lost an eye—well, boo fuckin' hoo, man—I had to stake my sister!" he growled, poking the smaller man in the chest.

"Like I haven't had to stake a friend or two—hello living on the Hellmouth here!"

Gunn grabbed Xander's collar and hauled him up off his feet. "I heard friend—not sister!" he dropped the smaller man when Fred got between them.

The slender Texan took Gunn's arm. "Charles, this isn't helping—please." He sighed and backed off. Fred turned to Xander, "Look, we all just need to settle down, right?" Xander shrugged, but didn't say anything else to Gunn, and Fred was okay with that.. She looked at Wes. "Where do you think Connor would have gone?"

The ex-Watcher sighed. "Something must have lured him from the house and unfortunately, the only thing I can think of that might manage that would be the First."

Fred worried her bottom lip. "When you say something…you mean the First as Cordy don't you?"

Xander grimaced. "Not to be a downer again, but does anyone besides me see the ick in Cordy and Angel's kid as a couple?"

Anya agreed. "Yes, what could she have been thinking—Angel is dark and glowers a lot, but he's all man—I'm sure he could give amazing orgasms. Why would Cordelia choose his son over him?"

Xander flushed and rolled his eyes as the AI crew stared at the ex-vengeance demon in shock. They'd thought Cordy spoke without thinking…if possible Anya was worse!

Wes gave her another strange look and moved forward towards. "Yes, well as much as I'd like to continue this disturbing conversation—I think Buffy mentioned something about a Vineyard did she not?" he pointed to the sign that directed them down this road to the Vineyard.

Xander and Anya stopped dead.

Anya grabbed Xander's hand. "Xander, please tell me they don't want to go back there. I'd rather face a whole gang of evil bunnies—please!"

Fred frowned, "Bunnies aren't evil," she said, looking at Anya with a confused frown..

Xander lost it. "No way," the boy snapped. "I'm not going back there and you can't make me! It's too dangerous, at least not without the Buffster." He looked at Wes, Gunn and Fred. "No offence, I'm sure you guys can handle yourselves—and Wes—I get the feeling you don't scream like a girl and run anymore, but still…you do remember me telling you how we got our collective asses handed to us the last time we were there and that was with Buff." He shook his head stubbornly. "I only have one eye left—not really wanting to lose it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelus walked silently down the damp caves of underground Sunnydale. Up ahead were Darla's old quarters. Angelus knew that because he'd come here after Buff had set him free all those years ago—he couldn't believe her scent was still here, along with Connor's and something else—something evil. He came around the corner of the cave, sticking close to the wall as he stopped to listen. He could hear Cordelia. Since he knew she was dead, he assumed the thing talking to Connor was the First 'dressed up' as the cheerleader.

"I need you to be strong, Connor," she was saying. "You have to do this for me—she's already ruined everything—she killed our child, remember?"

"B-but Cordy, I-I can't kill her. That's—she's good, isn't she? "

"Good?!" she screeched. "How can you say that? She murdered our baby or have you forgotten that?" Her voice turned hard. "Maybe, you just don't care, is that it?"

"How can you say that?" Connor's cry was agonized, like only a teenager's with a ton of emotional turmoil can be. "I care—Cordy, I love you—I'd do anything for you…" He was almost crying now.

Angelus crept closer and peeked around the corner into the room. Sure enough there was the shape of the Seer, but looking way better than the last time he'd seen her. She had that body back and her hair was dark again. She looked good and Angelus gave the First props for picking a good look to manipulate the kid.

'Cordelia' was pacing in front of Connor. "Then prove it. How can we be together with her still out there…she hates me…" She stopped and blinked her huge dark eyes at the boy. "If you really love me—you'll do this. For me—for us...It's the only way we can be together. You have to kill Buffy."

Angelus had heard enough. "You know, this is where I have a problem with your little plan…" he said entering the room.

The First/Cordy gave Angelus a smirk as she turned to face him. "And that's supposed to bother me—why?"

"Let me kill him," Connor growled, his blue eyes locked on Angelus.

Angelus chuckled. "You're more than welcome to try kid, but if you make me break my promise to Buff and I end up killing you—well that's gonna really piss me off!"

"Connor go, I need you to take care of the Slayer…"

Connor hesitated. "I won't leave you alone with him—he's a monster."

Cordy smiled as a few Bringers came out. "Oh, I'm not alone—I have help. Now go…" she whispered, bringing his head down for a kiss.

Angelus grimaced at the sight. "You know, that really is just gross," he muttered and with a quick burst of speed he moved across the room, grabbed Connor and threw him against the wall. The Bringers rushed him and he spun, backhanded one, then lashed out with his boot and caught another upside the head, sending it crashing back. He grabbed the third and broke it's neck.

Connor jumped to his feet and rushed Angelus. "I've been waiting for this," the boy snarled.

Angelus dropped the body of the Bringer and turned just in time to meet Connor's attack. He grabbed the kid's skinny arm and flung him face first into the hard rock of the cave. He was on him instantly and bashed Connor's forehead against the rock once—twice—three times until he felt the boy go limp. He dropped him to the ground and turned to face his other attackers. In moments the rest of the Bringers were lying around the room either dead or unconscious.

"Nicely done," the First said. "But then you always were strong—it was one of the things I loved about you."

Angelus smirked. "You can get rid of the Cordy suit—it doesn't really work for me."

"Is this better?" Cordy asked before she morphed in Buffy.

Angelus stood back and whistled, it was young Buffy—the one he'd first came back to. She had on a short white skirt, knee high black boots and a black tank top. He nodded, "Definitely, but can you put on the red leather pants—she looks hot in those!"

The First smirked and in a flash Buffy was dressed to Angelus' specifications. "You like?" she asked sweetly.

He grinned. "I like," he agreed with a wink. Then he frowned. "But here's the problem—you're just a carbon copy. The real thing is so much sweeter. She smells like vanilla and peaches…you just smell."

'Buffy's' face hardened and she morphed again. Now she was wearing a little baby-doll nightgown, her hair was longer and Angelus felt lust rise in him.

"Nice…" he grunted, "But I have the real thing—what do you have?"

'Buffy's' face shifted and she vamped out. Angelus' eyes widened and he felt his whole body throb in desire at seeing Buffy like this. She ran a tongue along a razor sharp fang. "Maybe we can make a deal, Angelus. I'll make sure you get the Hellmouth and the Slayer for eternity if you just keep her out of my hair."

While he was fascinated with Buffy's demon visage, he shook it off and laughed. "I'll give you props for knowing what floats my boat, but—"

She growled, flashed her fangs at him and then morphed back to 'sweet sixteen' Buffy. "Angelus," she said softly, those big hazel eyes wide and innocent again. "Think about it, you can have me, or you can just be dusted here tonight and get nothing," she said with a smile. "Your choice—" She licked her glossy, pouty lips. "Me forever or nothing but dust in the wind, make up your mind."

He got a grip on the lust pounding through his body and managed to laugh as he pointed out the unconscious bodies of the Bringers and Connor. "Really? You're helpers are a little busy being knocked out, so who's gonna dust me?" he asked with a smirk. "You? You're not even corporeal!"

Just then two very ancient looking vampires came out and Angelus' eyes widened. "Turok-Han!" he said, shaking his head. "Damn, I thought the Prince of Lies was the last of this kind," he muttered, realizing he was now in a very dangerous situation.

The First smirked as two more Turok-Han came out.

Angelus watched as they surrounded him. "Big deal—four ancient ones. I'll get at least two of these bastards—Buff will kill the others."

'Buffy' laughed. "Not quite, lover," she whispered, suddenly appearing at his shoulder. She blew in his ear and Angelus shuddered. "Betcha didn't know I could do that—my powers are changing. It's only a matter of time."

"Before what?" Angelus growled, yanking his head back and away from her lips. Then it hit him. "You're becoming corporeal!"

Buffy' chuckled. "Beauty and brains…hmm, maybe I'll keep you around after all."

"I wouldn't make a good pet," he said with a wink. "I tend to bite."

The First laughed and morphed back into 'vamp' Buffy. "So do I!"

He licked his lips at how sexy Buff was as a demon. He shook his head. The First was trying to fuck with him. He laughed. "Whatever—even if I get captured—Buff will take you—then she'll come looking for me…"

'Buffy' leaned in to whisper, "I'm counting on it, because when she does…there's about a thousand Turok-Han under the city right now, just waiting to throw your little girl-friend the party of her life!"

Fear raced through him and he felt sick with it. A thousand Turok-Han! There was NO way Buff could handle them all. Hell, he was pretty sure HE was about to get his ass handed to him and that was with four. Oh well—his only shot at warning Buff was kicking these ugly son of a bitch's asses. He loved a good fight—maybe he'd even get lucky and not be dust in a few minutes!

"Fuck it!" he gritted out and attacked…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Revello Dr.**

Buffy buried her hands deeper into the pockets of her jacket as she turned onto her street. She'd been wandering around town, trying to wrap her mind around her conversation with Giles earlier. He'd said he didn't believe in her anymore, it hurt and she wanted to sit and cry about it, but she didn't have the luxury or time to cry—people were dying, she had to do something about the First. She understood everyone's fear when it came to Angelus—hello—she lived it too, but this was different. _They _were different. Angelus didn't want to suck the world into Hell and she wasn't sixteen anymore. She had a demon of her own now—not that she could EVER tell her friends about that, she realized with a sickened feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah, that'd go over real well," she murmured to herself. "I can see it now—hey guys, how's it goin'? Oh, by the way; did I tell you I have a demon in me? No don't try and kill me--it's not a bad demon—it's—" She sighed and felt sick. "It's no use…They'd just totally wig--like they wigged about Angelus--like they wigged on Spike," she said, kicking a rock into her lawn as she came to her house. It pinged on the little gnome there and Buffy turned to the little troll. "Is that all you have to say? A little more advice would be appreciated, you know?"

She laughed briefly, then sighed and hesitated before going inside. Giles told her it was time for her to be a leader, but when she made a decision without consulting him—"He treats me like I'm a child," she muttered, standing at the edge of the lawn. "Well, if I'm ever going to be a leader then it's time I take charge, right? Right," she muttered, heading up the walk. She wouldn't hold her breath that her friends would agree with her decision regarding Angelus. She remembered too well how they'd reacted to Spike and he'd never terrorized them, at least not in the same way Angelus had, so she knew this was going to be worse—much worse, but then again nothing was black and white—good and evil anymore. She'd died, come back and almost lost her soul here after tasting Heaven. Being with Angelus didn't seem wrong to her now—he was strong, sure of himself and would always have her back. Buffy needed that confidence. She grabbed the doorknob—they were a team. The gang would just have to deal.

She hung up her jacket as she entered the house. "Hey guy's," she called out, "I'm—" she trailed off, surprised to see Xander and Anya sitting on the couch. Dawn and Willow were on the floor in front of the T.V and the rest of the potential were sprawled about…all conversation stopped when Buffy came in alone.

Willow's face paled and she sat up, her eyes locked on Buffy. "Where's Kennedy and the others?"

Buffy ignored her and turned to Xander. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be with Wes and his crew?"

Xander made a face and Anya spoke up. "They wanted to go to the Vineyard—we did'nt, so we left."

Buffy's eyes widened. "What do you—? Oh my God, you left them to go all by themselves?"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Come on Buff, Wes looks like he can handle himself —he's all Bond guy now. All I know is I'm staying as far away from that place as I can get."

Buffy was stunned. "But, th-they've never met Caleb—they have no—how could you?"

"I could, because I'm kinda fond of the eye I still have," he snapped, adjusting his patch.

"But, I told you guys the Vineyard was where I thought the power was—why did you let them go there without me?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "No one let them go Buffy—they went on their own. Jeez, we're not you—we don't try and control everyone and everything around us."

Buffy frowned at her sister. "What are you talking about…I don't—"

Xander laughed and Buffy turned back to him—feeling under attack. "No, you just make decisions without us."

She looked around the room and saw hostile eyes everywhere. "I make the decisions I think are best for all of us—it's nothing personal."

Anya laughed, "Oh and bringing the 'Scourge of Europe' home was a decision made for all of us?" She leaned back onto Buffy's couch and propped her feet on the coffee table. Buffy narrowed her eyes at the hypocritical bitch, but Anya went on."But you say it's nothing personal? Yeah right—you brought him home because he's handsome and gives you pleasure in the bedroom—if he was ugly and didn't have the body of your first lover—he'd be dust and we all know it."

Buffy's face blazed red as the Potentials, Dawn and everyone seemed to study her as if she was a freak. "No—it's—you're wrong. Angelus is different now—he's strong. He'll fight—"

"But on which side Buff?" Xander chimed in, putting his arm around Anya.

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "Who are you to judge me?" she growled. She turned to Anya and crossed her arms. "Vengeance demon, right?" Anya's eyes widened, but Buffy went on relentlessly. "And just HOW many years were you a demon Anyanka? A thousand—betcha' killed a hell of a lot more people than Angelus did, hmmm?!" She turned back to Xander. "You know, when you dump your murderous ex-demon girl-friend here—then maybe I'll listen to anything you have to say about Angelus!"

Xander's jaw dropped, Anya started to scream at Buffy that it wasn't the same.

Dawn jumped up and grabbed Buffy's arm. "How can you compare Angelus to Anya?" She glared at Buffy. "God, I don't even know you anymore. You dump Spike—break his heart, then hook up with Angelus!" Dawn rolled her eyes, while Buffy stared at her slack jawed. "I swear Buffy—you can be such a hypocritical bitch sometimes!"

"What?! You can't be serious?" Buffy screamed.

Pandemonium was breaking out when Willow suddenly jumped to her feet. "Stop!" she yelled. Her hair started to blow and her eyes turned black. Things started to shake and the house was suddenly inundated with magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Across town: The Vineyard:**

The first thing Angelus became aware of was that he felt like he'd been run over by a Mack truck. The second was that he was bound hand and foot and strung up like a roast pig. The third was that everything smelled like grapes.

"What the fuck," he grumbled as he opened one eye as much as he could. One of the old ones had him by his bound hands and another had his feet and they were carrying him like a sacrificial lamb! He closed his eyes. 'Great, well I guess I didn't get all of them,' he thought. He knew he got at least two of those bastards, but now—'I'm fucking lunch!' he thought angrily.

He was bumped and jostled down several tunnels. He had no idea how long—the Turok-Han weren't much for conversation. They turned a corner and Angelus could hear voices up ahead.

"Dru, it isn't like you to kick a man when he's already down love!"

Angelus' eyes snapped open as he recognized the voice…Spike. The next voice was Drusilla, and as she started to babble he could just imagine her mad smile, she was probably dancing right now. 'Great,' he thought.

"Has bucket's of energy, 'e does. Been laying in wait since the bug walked—there, there my pet, soon as the moon comes, you'll 'ave your carnage. Little girls—they tear so easily. Like pink paper…we'll 'ave our fun just as soon as daddy comes Spike, I promise, my love."

Angelus grunted in pain as the Uber-vamps carried him closer to Dru's voice. He rolled his eyes, aggravated and pissed off as he realized his childer might be his best chance at escaping. On the heels of that, he sighed. "Who am I kidding—if Buff doesn't find me—I'm fucked," he grumbled softly.

Dru sensed him before the Turok-Han brought him to her.. "Oh! He's here—daddy's here!"

"The bloody hell you say?" Spike grumbled, raising his head in time to see Angelus unceremoniously carried into the room and dumped in front of him.

Angelus coughed and groaned in pain. "God dammit—that was rough. Just so you know—I'm not tipping for that ride—I have a problem being treated like fucking luggage," he taunted, before he managed to roll onto his back and blinked open his eyes. Drusilla was leaning over him, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Dru," he purred, trying to smile behind his swollen lips. "Be a good girl and get daddy out of these…would you?" he asked, holding up his bound hands.

Spike chuckled. "Well, now I don't feel so bad seein' how they got you too!"

Angelus raised his head and glared at the blond vampire. "But they got you first Spikey—remember that!"

"Bad daddy!" Dru growled and smacked him across the face, bringing Angelus' attention quickly back to her.

A muscle in his jaw ticked as he snarled and shot her a dirty look. "Is that how you wanna play this kitten?"

Drusilla petted his cheek as if soothing the hurt she'd just given. "Look at you—all soft with love for the Slayer—like the Angel-beast," she growled, showing her fangs.

"I don't love her," he denied, struggling as she directed the two Turok-Han' to chain him up next to Spike.

Dru giggled. "Make sure it's tight—daddy can be devious—isn't that right my Angel?" she teased, dancing around the room.

He fought the ancient ones as they sliced through the thick leather holding him, he even got one arm free and smacked the face of one of his jailers, but with one Turok-Han at each arm he was quickly restrained again and attached to the wall next to Spike. Angelus was spitting with fury. "Drusilla—what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he demanded as they secured his ankles into the leg shackles. "I swear I'll--" His words were cut off as she clapped a hand over his mouth. His eyes flashed and he furiously struggled to get her off him, but restrained as he was--it was no use.

When he calmed down, she removed her hand. "Doing?" she asked as if confused. "Whatever do you mean my love?" she asked. His eyes were still golden and she slashed his cheek with her nails before grabbing his chin in a grip much rougher than she appeared. "Do you remember how you ate my family?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I remember," he said. "But your Mother tasted like pork Dru--not cake!"

Her eyes blazed and Spike scowled. "Can you be less of a wanker here mate? If anyone can get us out of this bleedin' mess it's you--so can you not call her mum a pig?"

Angelus ignored Spike. "So is this payback Princess?" He licked his lips. "I thought you liked being mine baby.."

Dru watched his tongue. "I did--but you won't play anymore, so I'm doing what you taught me, remember?" She kissed him, then moved away and knelt on the ground as she began to sort through a chest that looked oddly familiar to him. Angelus growled softly as she stood and he recognized the bull whip in her hand. It was his.

"Dru…" he warned as she let it unfurl by her side.

"Oh don't worry my Angel—I remember everything you taught me, punishment is good—isn't that right?" Her eyes were glowing and the snap of the whip was loud in the room.

Spike snickered and Angelus glared at him before his eyes went back to his lunatic of a childe as she advanced upon him, the whip gripped in her fist. She snapped it back and forth.

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Great—it's gonna be one of those reunions, hmm?" he grumbled, just before he felt the lash strike his flesh…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay—click that little button—feed the musie and she'll feed me! ;) Greedy little bitch isn't she??? :) :) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Awakening**

**A fic by Angel's blue eyed girl and BroodyAngel**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own em.**

**A/N: As always thank you to my partner Sarah and my beta reader Red—without you two this fic wouldn't exist. Thank you to all of you who R&R the fic, it means a lot. We writers live for feedback and musie is greedy for it! lol! A huge thanks to Vix, Roxy and Summer—you guys did a little brainstorming with me on this, love you all bunches! There are so many I want to thank by name, but I'm really trying to get my A/N's to less than 300 words! lol! So let me just say THANK –YOU to everyone who R&R's! Love ya. **

**Jen**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chappie 13**

**Revello Dr.**

Willow jumped to her feet and the room started to shake and flow with magic. Everyone froze.

Buffy eyed her friend warily. The redhead's eyes were black, as were the roots of her hair. Buffy looked around the room as she decided how best to calm her down. The last thing she needed right now was Willow going all 'Wicked Wicca' again!

"Wills, come on, calm down," she said softly, crossing the room and wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders. "It's okay—deep breaths, remember? It's alright, we're all friends here. Can we lay off the witchy stuff?" Buffy finished, trying for humor.

Willow was trembling as she took several deep breaths in an effort to get her magic under control. In moments her eyes went back to green and her hair was all red again. "I-I'm sorry, but you were all—Oh, God! I'm sorry, Buffy," she whispered, fidgeting, scared at the power that had just taken her over.

Buffy gave her a little one armed hug. "S' okay Wills. No harm, no foul, right?" But her heart was pounding. It was one thing to fight a vamp; you knew what you were up against. Willow on a rampage was a different story all together.

Willow greedily ate up the reassurance. "Thanks Buffy, you don't know how hard it is…"

Buffy gave her a look. "Yeah, I do, remember, I've had to make those choices, Will—send Angel to hell or the world dies. I did that. I DO know how hard it is."

Willow put her head down and shrugged. "Um…yeah, sorry, but Buffy, where's Giles, Kennedy and Rona? Did something happen?"

Buffy shook her head; her friend hadn't even realized what she was trying to tell her. Buffy sighed; she should be used to that. "No, they're fine—wanted to check out the High School, but I thought it was a waste of time and went looking on my own…" She met Willow's eyes. "I promise, if I thought they were in danger—I'd be out there." The red head nodded and Buffy went back to Xander, angrier than ever. "Happy now?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Xander wouldn't look at Buffy as he stared at Willow, part in fear, part shock. Then he rounded on the Slayer. "Whatever, this is all happening because _you_ brought home 'dead-boy-the evil edition,' so don't complain because it's not working out well for you."

Buffy's jaw dropped, then she snorted and rolled her eyes. "You got to be kidding me." She stared at her friend and waited for the punch-line." Xander! This has nothing to do with Angelus! God—what's wrong with you?" He ignored her and Buffy felt her temper rise. "You know, I can't believe you're gonna sit here and point fingers at me when you just left Wes and his crew to go and maybe die without trying to help them."

"I told you, they wanted to go to the Vineyard—had no urge to go there, Buff—sorry."

Buffy sighed as guilt for what happened to Xander's eye weighed her down again. "I was at the Vineyard tonight…lots of activity. Something's happening there, but I didn't see the others."

Willow wrung her hands and asked softly, "Did Giles and Kennedy go there?"

Buffy turned to stare at her in surprise. "Willow, there are other people missing here besides Kennedy!"

Willow looked away and Dawn spoke up. "Buffy, I can't believe you! What's your damage? She's worried about someone she cares about! God, how can you be so cruel?"

Buffy's eyes widened and she backed up a step. "What? Wait…me? Cruel? How did I get to be cruel? I haven't even graduated to harsh—"

Dawn crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, it's always about you, right?"

"No—well, yeah, I'm the Slayer and—hey, you know, I have someone I care about out there, too!"

Xander laughed. "Oh? Are we talking about evil dead boy? Because we should all be worried about him, right?"

Buffy looked around the room. She was met with hostile eyes everywhere. It hurt. "So—my feelings don't matter? Is that what you're saying?" No one said anything and Buffy clenched her fists. "Angelus is here to help…"

Xander just stared at the T.V and popped another chip in his mouth. "So?"

Buffy wanted to smack him. "So?" she repeated. "That's all you have to say is 'so'?" She felt sick. "What about Wes? Doesn't anyone care what happened to him and the rest of Angel's crew?"

Anya shrugged. "They knew the risks of going to the Vineyard—I told them they would die."

Buffy glared at the ex-demon. "So, that's it…? You warned them and now you're okay with them dying?"

Xander glared at her. "Well, what do you want us to do, Buff? Die with them—almost did that already, remember?" he snapped, pointing to his eye.

Buffy's lip jutted out. He played on her guilt and she hated it. "No, I don't expect you to die, Xan, but how 'bout a little…are they okay?"

The potentials all seemed confused, anxious and starting to get to their feet, then sitting again as if they weren't sure whether she was in charge anymore.

Buffy strode into the middle of the room."Look—I know this is hard, but that's the job. As a Slayer you live and die hard and fast. It's just the way it is. But we save the people we care about first. Wes and his team came here to help us. Now, come on…" Buffy's heart pounded as she went to the door and grabbed her jacket. She met the eyes of each girl in her living room, praying they would follow her. "We have to get a team together and go after them…"

The potentials were getting to their feet when the door flew open and Kennedy, Rona and Giles walked in. They all wore smiles and Buffy got shoved to the side as they strode in victorious…

"We found it!" Rona exclaimed, doing a little dance move as she strode into the house. "We found the seal. That First thing is toast as of now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Vineyard:

Angelus hissed in pain as Dru splashed some more holy water upon his naked chest. He gritted his teeth, sucking up the pain. "Drusilla, I swear—fucking promise, if you don't stop—arrgghhh!" he screamed and arched his body as she dumped the entire bottle down his chest and belly. His skin smoked and blistered. "God dammit Dru, you'll pay for this," he panted.

Dru giggled and ran her hands over his body. "You lie. You won't even hurt me just a little bit. Your mind is too full of the Slayer!" She slapped him hard across the face then danced her way across the room to get a few more tools of torture out of her little box of tricks. "The stars, they speak to me, m'lovely. They told me you'd be coming," she said, looking over her shoulder with an insane smile.

His chest heaved as pain throbbed through his body. "Great…the stars." He pulled on his chains. "Dru, maybe the stars are wrong…ever thought of that?" A soft chuckle came from his left and Angelus turned to glare at Spike. "Think this is funny? Wait till it's you feeling the fucking whip, buddy!"

Angelus heard muffled laughter coming from across the room and turned his fierce glare on Connor who was tied up with something stuffed in his mouth. "What are you laughing at mama's boy? Your bound and thankfully gagged--the way I see it, your just another victim, so shut the fuck up!"

"Don't know why you're complaining," Spike said to Angelus with a grin. "You're the git who taught her everything she knows!"

Angelus' brows lowered and he rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the pain. "But not for this…and why couldn't she have gagged you too?" he grumbled, pulling at his chains again.

Spike watched him struggle; he was in pain too, but seeing Angelus like this made him feel better by the second. "Karma—it's a bitch, ain't it?"

Angelus turned his golden eyed gaze to the vampire chained next to him. "Another word and I'm staking you first," he rasped, sagging in his chains, exhausted from the whipping, holy water bath and struggling to get free.

"Oh, I don't think you're in any position to be staking anyone, mate…hell even the kid over there is in better shape than you are old man!" the younger vampire chortled.

Angelus shot him a dirty look. "Fuck...can we go back to the whipping? Because that's better than having to listen to you!" Just then the whip cracked again and his head whipped around to find Dru shaking out a cat o' nine tails. "You gotta be kidding me," Angelus muttered and Spike snickered as he said something about "being careful what you wish for." He ignored the blonde vampire and yanked again at the manacles holding him to the wall, but they held strong and he gritted his teeth in frustration. That whip on his already burnt and bleeding flesh was gonna hurt like a bitch! "Dru, think about what you're about to do, Princess. You hit me with that and I'll be forced to make you pay like you've never paid before. I'll peel the flesh from your back, baby. I'll—"

She flew at him, grabbing his jaw in a grip that was stronger than she looked capable of. "I don't want to hear your double speak!" she snarled, slashing him with her nails. She petted him then, staring into his face as if fascinated with his features. "You think I'm just a dolly to dispose of…something to toss aside…" She kissed his lips, then smashed his head back against the wall. "I'm not—you'll sing tonight, Daddy, and it'll be such a lovely cry of pain." She snapped the whip again.

Spike's grin spread across his face and he winked. "Hmm, it seems you've gone and got her right brassed off, eh?" He took another look at the whip and grimaced. "Oi, is that the one with the razors attached?" He shook his head and smirked. "Looks like that's gonna hurt, mate…"

Angelus didn't spare him a glance. "You think?" he growled, keeping his eyes on the razor whip.

Drusilla hummed and swayed her way back to Angelus, dragging the whip along in her wake. She licked her lips as she stared at his half naked body. "Daddy is like a star—he burns so bright." She dropped the whip and pressed herself against him. "You want to punish me, don't you, my love?"

He kept quiet; staring down at her while she ran her tongue along his belly, licking up the blood there. "I can feel you—your pain—it sings so sweetly. Like a butterfly flapping its wings." She cupped his crotch, squeezing him while she dragged the nails of her free hand along his bleeding wounds, opening them up further.

His head banged against the wall as pain and pleasure rolled through him. "Jesus, Dru," he groaned, impressed, despite his anger at being her prisoner, that she'd become so adept at dishing out this kind of torture.

"You taste like candy," she cooed as she lapped up his blood. She suckled at his wounds, murmuring her pleasure. She pressed closer, wrapping her legs around one of his own as she focused her attention on his chest. Over and over again, she alternated suckling on each nipple, licking up every drop of blood there.

Angelus stared down at her bent head, shocked she was foregoing the whip to pleasure him. When she began to hump his leg, swirling her tongue around his now clean nipples, he rolled his eyes. "Not to break up your party, kitten, but there isn't any blood there—it's all gone and has been for some time." He tried to shake her off his leg. "Okay, Dru, now you're just taking advantage of me."

She smiled up at him madly as she continued to pet and touch him. "But you're mine to play with—" she slid up his body and whispered into his ear, trailing her hands along his naked chest. "The bad Slayer told me I can have you…" She bit his earlobe. "For as long as I want…" She giggled and clasped her hands to her breast. "Won't that be fun? You and me—for eternity…"

"Yeah…tons," he grunted, hoping he had the patience to deal with her insanity…at least until Buff showed up or he escaped and could stake his crazy bitch of a childe.

Drusilla danced away from him, swaying and humming to music only she could hear. "Daddy wants to be free, so he can spank me like the bad seed!" Her writhing gyrations and huge smile told the tale of how much she was actually looking forward to that and Spike growled.

"Sod it all. Figures…even when you're a prick—it's still you. I bloody well hate you, you know that?"

Angelus turned to look at him. Seeing Spike so pissed went a long way to making him feel better. Billy-boy wasn't smiling anymore. He chuckled, "What's the matter, Spikey? Not turning out the way you expected?" he taunted, winking at his cell-mate. "Come on, think about Dru…your black goddess, remember? She looks pretty happy right now, doesn't she?"

They both watched her dance. "Daddy's gonna punish his princess…gonna bend me over his knee and treat me like a bad girl!" She was dancing, her arms over her head and swaying her hips in a suggestive way that reminded both vampires of sex.

Spike glared at his Sire. "Sod off, ya bloody prick!" he growled and turned away.

Angelus laughed huskily, not even looking at Dru. He'd had enough of her craziness. He wanted Buff, but pissing Spike off was an opportunity he wasn't gonna pass up, especially after the little prick had touched what was HIS. "Ya know, Spike…why do I getting the feeling you're not too happy with this situation anymore? What's the matter, did you think she'd finally pick you, hmm?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revello Dr.

Buffy kind of shrunk to the sidelines as everyone rushed across the room. Willow actually pushed Buffy aside to hug Kennedy.

Buffy had never felt so alone, even after Angel had left. Everyone was talking at once, asking about the Seal and what it meant. Buffy stared at them all. Had they heard a word she'd said? Part of their team was missing, possibly in danger, and no one seemed to care!

Giles held up a hand, halting all the questions. "I'll allow Kennedy to tell you, after all, it was _her_ mission."

Buffy bit back her gasp of surprise and pain as she turned to stare at her ex-Watcher. "Giles?" she whispered.

Kennedy shot Buffy a smug look. "Well, under the school, we found what we were looking for—it's been there the entire time, but we were too busy looking elsewhere…" She let those words hang and everyone turned to Buffy, remembering the disaster at the Vineyard.

Buffy met each of their eyes. "But we don't even know what it means. It just—it doesn't feel right. I don't think—"

"We found the Seal that opens the Hellmouth, Buffy," Rona interrupted with a smirk. "Are you saying you don't think that's what the First is after? What better way to unleash hell on Earth?"

Buffy wondered if maybe she was wrong. Could that really be what the First wanted? But that didn't make sense, if the power was at the school…then why all the activity at the Vineyard? She was sure she was right though, and suddenly she wished Angelus was there, he'd believe her, she was sure of it. "Hey, I'm not saying the seal isn't a great find. And yeah, it's a way to open up a hell dimension, but there's other ways, too—believe me, I've stopped them."

"Yeah, and one of those was started by your boyfriend. Remember Acathala?" Xander chimed in.

Buffy shot him a hurt, angry glance, then went on. "But what if that isn't what the First wants?" She looked at Giles. "Was Caleb there?"

"Well, no, but it's definitely the Seal to the Hellmouth, Buffy. I've seen it in my research books. It's what the Master wanted to find. Opening it will bring a new Hell to Earth."

Buffy nodded. "That's what I mean, Giles…it may be important to some, and I'm sure the Master would have loved know about it years ago, but what does it have to do with the First?" She paced. "The First is everything evil—it doesn't need to bring Hell here…and why wasn't Caleb there guarding it? If it's so important the First would have it protected, don't you think?" Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find an understanding face. All she found was hostility. "Don't you see, the bad guys guard the power source—why isn't anyone at the High school guarding this Seal? They're at the Vineyard instead."

Kennedy shrugged. "You're just mad because you were wrong. I'm sure that's what the First has been after, not anything at the Vineyard, like you keep saying."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Buffy, are you so eager to be right that you don't even want to listen to another side?"

"Yeah, what if you're wrong, Buffy? Should we all just follow you into another slaughter?" Kennedy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Buffy felt her confidence shrivel as everyone seemed to agree with the dark haired Potential. She tried to smile as she back-pedaled. "Well, okay, and I'm sure finding the seal was…important. But before we make life and death decisions based on a popularity contest, let me tell everyone what I think, okay?"

Giles sighed. "Buffy, I understand your position, we all do, but before we go chasing after more windmills, don't you think we should do some research, discover exactly what the Seal means?"

"Windmills?" Buffy bit her lip to hide her pain. "You want me to be the Slayer, but then you don't want to listen…I don't care what you think you found—I'm telling you the Seal isn't what the First is after! You're turning on me…I can't believe this, you separated me from Angelus so you could ambush me?"

Rona rolled her eyes. "You know? I think we're all getting sick of your obsession with vampires!"

Giles scoffed. "If we separated you from Angelus, it was to save lives! How can you be so irresponsible, Buffy?"

Buffy ignored Rona and focused on Giles. "Irresponsible! Me? Just who left who?"

Giles' eyes widened. "I left so you could find yourself—not Angelus!"

"I didn't—" She took a deep breath. "I didn't 'find' Angelus, Giles. Angel was gone—not my doing, but Angelus helped in L.A. He killed the Beast…by himself, and he's ready to help here, but I don't need you coming here and treating me like I'm sixteen again." Her eyes hardened. "I think—no—I _know_, I've learned all I need to learn from you. Giles, you're fired."

Dawn gasped. "Buffy, you can't fire Giles! I mean, technically he's not even you're your Watcher anymore, so I don't think he works for you, and even if he did, some of _us_ want to hear what he has to say."

Buffy felt sick. "You have to listen—"

Kennedy stepped forward. "Here's a thought. How bout we don't. It's a great theory, but I don't think any of us should go back to that place, not without proof that's what the First is after."

Buffy tried again. "I'm not saying you guys are wrong, I'm just saying—"

"I think Kennedy had the floor," Xander said.

Buffy saw the nods of agreement and knew she'd lost them. Somehow they no longer believed in her, and maybe that was because of Angelus, but she didn't think so…This was just like the "Intervention" they'd done with her over Angel. She'd backed down then because she'd been afraid they'd turn on her if she didn't…looks like she was right. It was THEIR way or NO way, and if she went outside their narrow minded little views, then she was bad Buffy.

Kennedy strode forward to assume the role she'd been itching for ever since she got here. "Okay, this is what I think we should do—"

"Wait! I can't believe you're going to throw away everything—I know I'm right about this. I can't stay here and watch this disaster!"

Dawn opened the door. "Then don't stay. I'm sorry, I love you, but this is my house, too, and you brought Angelus here and the way I see it, _you're _the one hell-bent to lead us into another disaster." Buffy stared at her, stunned. Dawn wouldn't look her in the eyes as she said, "So, if you're not with us, I need you to leave."

Buffy's jaw dropped. Who WAS this person? Up until a few years ago, she didn't even exist! Buffy pushed that thought away. Dawn was her sister and she loved her, even if she wanted to smack her right across the face right now. The Slayer sighed in defeat. "Fine," she said, holding up her head as she walked out of the house with as much dignity as she could.

She headed down the walkway, feeling sick. _'I need to find Angelus,'_ was the only thought running through her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Higher Plane:

The room was huge, gothic and a light shimmery bluish/white, and everything was soft and warm. From the dozens of vases of lilies that adorned the room, to the white couch with light green and peach throw cushions, even the soft white marble table—the room was pristine—heavenly almost. A huge looking glass on the wall displayed an image of Buffy, walking, head hung low, looking sad and alone.

"We have ta do somethin' for the lass! Haven't these two earned some happiness?"

Another voice came from above. "We cannot interfere!"

A dark haired man with blue/green eyes stepped closer to the glass. The Slayer raised her head and her green eyes were tragic. It made him sick; they were supposed to be helping her! "Why can't we? SHE should be our concern now…" Doyle looked up at the ceiling. "Angel's gone. Truthfully, he was gone long before they brought out Angelus again, and we all know that!"

A voice came from down the hall. "How many times do I have to tell you…that whole Angel and me thing was that weird-assed love dust that crazy vampire James had in his pocket when Angel killed him on that subway. When James exploded, so did the dust…then 'poof!' suddenly Angel loved me!"

"I hear your words, Princess, but it doesn't make what I had to watch any easier!"

Cordelia walked out. "Angel was like a brother to me—yeah, a hottie to be sure, who…" She raised a brow and grinned. "If I was back in high school, I would have used to be even more popular—as long as he didn't bite my friends, that is." She frowned, "BUT still, he was like my brother." She glared up at the ceiling. "And can I tell you again, 'eeew' with the whole me and Angel thing! Hello…bad enough I had my body hi-jacked by some 'higher being' so it could spawn itself! But me and Angel and the kissing…" She made a face and shook her finger up at the ceiling. "What are you people? Sick? You could have stopped that! I know you could have!"

Doyle rolled his eyes. "They don't listen when you scream—believe me, I did enough of it when you and Angel first did the kissing!"

Cordy wrapped her arms around Doyle's neck, "Well, does this make it any easier, you big goof?" she asked, before she attacked his mouth with a deep kiss that curled the Irishman's toes.

He gasped when she let him go, then flashed that charming grin. "Well, it sure goes towards balancing the scales!"

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Puhleeze, you know that knocked your socks off! Now, can we talk about Buffy and…" She rolled her eyes. "God…Angelus?" She glared up at the ceiling. "Are you SURE it's Angelus?"

A booming voice came from above. "It wasn't—"

Cordy cut off the voice, brazen as always. "Oh, forget it, I already heard that answer, but…Angelus?! Are you positively sure, absolutely…I mean, one hundred percent sure Angelus is the one she's supposed to be with?"

"YES!" the voice roared.

Doyle jumped and Cordy put her hands over her ears.

"Jeez, can't a girl ask a simple question? It's like having a vision again when they speak!"

"Cordy, can ya please stop ticking off the Powers? Not really wanting to get booted out o' here. Have ya seen the alternative?"

"Yeah, blood, tears, thorns and endless pain—I get that." She cupped Doyle's face. "Tell me this is right. Tell me Angelus being here instead of Angel is somehow right and I'll stop crying!"

He felt her pain because he felt it, too. Somehow things had gotten so screwed up for the lovers that it had become more suited for Angelus to be with the Slayer than Angel. It saddened Doyle, but he'd seen what the mui-ping held. Angel was happy. Happier than he'd ever been, so he smiled and nodded. "The lad loves her, Princess, whether he's Angel or Angelus…whoever. Soul or no—they're meant to be together." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Buffy getting the First Slayer demon injected in her just tipped the scales in the other direction is all. But then—so did that damned love dust, too. I know ya weren't there, but you saw it later. Remember how he treated the lass when she came back?"

Cordy nodded. "I know, major trauma, but then that was always the Buffy/Angel show, too."

"No, he was more interested in how you'd feel. He didn't help her like he was supposed to."

Cordy frowned. "But—"

"No buts, Princess…Angel was supposed ta go back to Sunnydale with Buffy when she came back, but he didn't because of that stupid dust that had him thinking he had feelings for you. It threw things outta whack, and right now this is the way o' things…" Doyle's attention was caught when the image of Buffy in the glass faded and was replaced by Angelus in chains being tortured by Drusilla. He stared, sickened and suddenly glad the looking glass didn't come with sound. "It'll work out—it can work out, but…" He looked up at the ceiling again. "Someone has ta give the lass some warning about that…" he pointed towards the glass, "or she might just lose him again!"

"Fine!" the voice boomed. "That is the last request you get, lesser being!"

The room exploded in light and Doyle vanished. "Doyle?" she gasped, standing and looking around. "Doyle…?" Cordy glared at the ceiling. "Oh! He SO better be coming back or I swear…I'll make the rest of this heavenly whatever we're in seem like HELL for you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunnydale:

Buffy pushed her hands deeper into her pockets as she walked down the empty streets of downtown Sunnydale. Everything looked bleak—empty. She was wallowing, but she just couldn't seem to get herself out of her funk.

"So what are ya gonna do about it?" a soft lilting, distinctively Irish voice asked from the shadows and Buffy stopped.

She got into a defensive stance. "Who's there?"

A man not more than half a foot taller than her stepped out. He had dark hair and the prettiest aquamarine eyes she'd ever seen. He looked…familiar for some reason. "I asked ya, what're ya gonna do lass? To save yerself and yer love?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Okay, cryptic and me—not so much with the friend thing." She grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?" She shook him. "And tell me fast, because I've kinda had a bad night!"

Doyle wheezed. "I'm getting' that! Let me go an' I'll tell ya, Buffy…"

"How do you know my name?" Buffy asked, dropping him.

"I met ya once, though you were more interested in givin' me friend a hard time for sneakin' inta yer town!"

Buffy's eyes widened. "Doyle?"

He flashed a grin. "In the flesh."

"But you're—wait you were—no, this can't be, you're dead! How can you—? Why are you—?" She slammed him up against the wall again. "I know you're not a vamp, so you wanna tell me just what the hell's going on here?" she snapped.

He gripped her hand, trying to ease the pressure. "Argh! Has anyone ever told ya, yer really strong for a lass?" he grunted. "I'm not here ta hurt ya! Can ya not strangle me?"

Buffy let him go and he dropped to the ground. "Whew!" he said, massaging his throat. "I take it ya don't like surprises!"

"They don't usually work out well for me."

He flashed his best grin. "Well, this is one you're gonna be happy about and we don't have a lotta time lass, so you're just gonna have ta trust me."

"Okay, I'm assuming you're not evil, because you'd be better dressed…so tell me, why are you here?"

He straightened his jacket. "Why are all of ya always picking on me clothes? I think I look kind of retro—you know, Rat-Pack meets Homer Simpson," he said, chuckling.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "And you thought that'd be a good look why?"

He sighed. "What? It's comfortable." Buffy looked him up and down and raised a skeptical brow and Doyle moved along. "Alright, this little visit isn't to discuss my fashion sense anyhow—it's about you."

Buffy took a step towards him. "Yeah, I get that, and you still haven't explained the why and the what—so get to that and maybe I won't hurt you again..."

Doyle stepped closer to her. "I can show ya quicker than tell ya, we've wasted enough time as it is…you gotta hurry if you want ta save him."

Save—Angelus!" she gasped. "What's wrong? I knew it. Oh God, is he okay?"

Doyle reached out and put his fingertips on Buffy's temples. "He will be," he murmured.

Buffy was flung back, screaming as a roaring pain exploded in her head. Doyle managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He knew what she was feeling—though his visions had never been in regards to someone he loved, so in a way he knew this was gonna be worse for Buffy.

Buffy stiffened and jerked in Doyle's grip as images of Angelus being whipped and mauled by Dru started flashing in her head. It lasted several seconds, before finally it was over. She heaved great huge gulps of air, gripping her head as tears over-flowed and made their way down her cheeks. "What the hell…was that?" she moaned softly.

"It was a vision, I used ta get em for Angel—it's from the Powers and it's their way of tellin' ya…you and him are meant ta be lass."

Buffy suddenly leaped to her feet, knocking Doyle back in her haste. "You mean that—whatever I just saw—Angelus getting beaten by that bitch…it's really happening?"

Doyle nodded. Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go…" She started to leave, but Doyle stopped her.

"Sorry love, but this was my one time gig. The Powers let me come so I could warn ya—that's it."

Buffy nodded, panicked. "Well, that's more than they usually do." She turned away, then turned back and hugged Doyle quickly and painfully to the Irish man. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said with a wink, before adding, "And, thank you for giving Angel what he wanted most…now go save your demon."

"I—how did you—?" Buffy stopped as Doyle just disappeared. "I will," she promised. Then with a burst of preternatural speed Buffy sprinted across town towards the Vineyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile…**

Angelus threw back his head and roared in agony as the whip slashed across his belly, opening up several more wounds. He'd stopped being quiet after the tenth lash. Now at the twentieth he was exhausted, hanging in the chains, but more than ready to strangle this insane bitch. "Dru!" he gasped, wondering if she might actually dust him tonight. "Gonna fucking put a stake in you for this," he snarled and flashed his fangs at her.

She danced over to him. "Daddy screams so nicely—sounds just like pudding."

'Does pudding have a sound?' Angelus wondered tiredly. "Your fucking nuts—shoulda staked you years ago," he muttered.

Her nimble fingers danced across his swollen, sliced and bleeding pectoral muscles. "So pretty—such a lovely shade of red," she giggled as she ran her hands down his chest to his belly and played with wounds she'd made there.

"You'rs will be prettier," he snapped, lunging for her, teeth bared.

She grinned madly, but was clever enough to stay away from his fangs. "Daddy s' angry—look at his fire…I remember fire. It hurts when it burns," she growled and then pushed her fingers into Angelus' wounds, causing him arch back, writhing as he gasped and screamed in pain. "Look at how he breathes…he bleeds more when he breathes." She held up her hand, it was red, covered in blood. She ran her tongue along one of her fingers, suckling on it, her eyes locked on Angelus'. "Don't be angry daddy, I'll make it all better for you, if you'd like…"

"Go to hell," he snarled.

Dru pouted. "Daddy doesn't want to play anymore." She grabbed him by the hair. "I can make it 'urt worse my lovely."

Angelus smiled, at least the beating had stopped, keep her talking. "I know you could Princess, but then you wouldn't be able to taste me anymore, now would you?'

She smiled. "Right—and you taste so pretty, like candy."

Angelus rolled his eyes and began going over ways to get out of this without giving what she really wanted—him. He watched her dance over to Spike and allowed his body to sag in his restraints. He had to take advantage of not being her focus and try and gather his strength back…he had to get the fuck out of here…and soon.

"Look at daddy's pretty blood, my Spike." She brought her hand to Spike's mouth. "Here, lovey, 'ave a taste—isn't he delicious?"

Spike suckled her fingers' "Mmmm…finger licking good." He smirked at Angelus. "Look at that, daddy, you're a logo! You know…finger licking good—Kentucky Fried chicken….?" He rolled his eyes. "Figures you wouldn't get it."

Angelus glared at the two of them and Spike chuckled. "Oh, that's right; you spent most of your time eating rats, not chicken, huh?"

"Son of a bitch!" Angelus roared and lunged for Spike, one of the chains that held him to the wall snapped, giving way under the constant tugging Angelus had given it.

Drusilla froze as she realized Daddy now had a hand free to defend himself…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys click that little button to let the musie know what you think. Sorry for leaving you at a cliffie too, but the next scene was just too big… plus musie's just evil like that! ;) :)

Hey, just a heads a little FYI—check out these authors, they have some great fics out there: "My Saving Grace" by Roxy (Angel-Buffy17). It's great. Brandi Rochon's, "A Vampire Fairytale" is really good. elaine451 has some amazing fics, as does my beta reader redrider6612, seeleysangel has a great one in the "Bones" category called "Prayer of Innocence" and last but certainly not least, my bud and partner in my other fic "To Tame a Demon"… Vixangel if you haven't read her fic "Broken" you should, it rocks.

**Okay, now remember….click the button and feed the musie… :) :) :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Awakening**

A fic by Angel's blue eyed girl and BroodyAngel

Rating: M

Disclaimer: No with the ownage, so don't sue us!

_**Thank you to Sarah, my sugar girl partner and to Red, my beta. Without you two this fic wouldn't be here. Also, a HUGE thank you to all of you who R&R. There are just too many to name, but I want you guys to know, you're all so awesome, you make my day!! :) :) :)**_

_**Also, I want to give a shout to Vixangel's "Broken" Brandi's "Vampire Fairytale" elaine451's "I Choose You" & pretty much anything she writes. Helmi 1's "Just One Night" and of course Roxy's "Saving Grace" written under AngelBuffy-17. Oh and also Esmerada007 has some great fics here too, so check them out. I definitely recommend ALL of these authors, they rock!! Oh and seeley'sAngel is another one…she has a great fic called "Prayer of Innocence" on the Bones site of FF. IF she'd ever post on it again!! (hint*hint) lol, now don't be mad, Em!! (hugs) I know, like I'm one to talk huh?? Lol! :)**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_Thanks and I love you all bunches,_

_Jen_

_Now on with the show…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chappie 14**

**The Vineyard:**

Once he had one hand free, Angelus reached over and grabbed the chain that still attached his other wrist to the wall and yanked with all his strength, snapping the chain and freeing both hands. He leaned down and broke the chains that held his ankles.

Dru stared, wide eyed as he dropped to his knees, gasping for breath, before rage kicked in, giving him the strength to stagger to his feet, still weak, but victorious. "So, you thought you'd torture me, huh? Thought you'd… what? Get a little payback?" His knees wobbled and he gazed down at his torn and bleeding chest and belly. He grabbed her upper arm and tugged her to him. "You've been a very bad girl, Dru, haven't ya? Now Daddys' gonna have to punish you…"

She yanked her arm from his grasp and turned to run, but Angelus used his last bit of energy to cut her off. "Think again, Princess!" he spat

Dru backed up. "But…Daddy, wasn't this what you wanted?"

His eyes widened. "What I wanted?!" He snorted. "You're fucking kidding, right?" He shook his head and tsked as he stalked her across the room . "Yeah, I really wanted to be whipped within an inch of my un-life!" He rolled his eyes. "Baby, you were always a few eggs short of a dozen, but I never thought you were a moron…" She tried to run around him, but he jumped in front of her. "Unh-uh, Daddy isn't done talking." He chuckled as the scent of her fear surrounded him. He reached out and snaked an arm around her waist and yanked her to him. "Ya know, I wasn't gonna dust you when you showed up the other day, but a couple hours of torture—it kind of clears the mind." He grabbed her face in his hands. "Say good-bye, Princess," he whispered.

"DON'T!!!" Spike screamed. "Bloody hell—please don't, Angelus!"

Dru was whimpering, crying, holding onto Angelus' shirt as the dark vampire turned to Spike. "Why the fuck shouldn't I just rip her head off?"

"Because…you know as well as I do, she loves you, ya poncey bastard!!"

Dru was sobbing now. "I thought it was what you wanted—" she whimpered. "To be cleansed of the Slayer. I—please, daddy, don't be angry…"

Just then, a Turok-Han flew past them and bounced off the wall, followed by Buffy. Her eyes were bright, blazing silver, and energy seemed to crackle off her as she moved across the room with cat-like grace. "Oh, he's not the angry one here…" she growled as she grabbed the dark haired vampire from Angelus. "That'd be me!"

"Buff…" Angelus began, but his mate turned to him—her eyes were so bright, he blinked. The demon in him recognized the demon in her and right now hers was in charge.

"Don't 'Buff' me—this bitch is gonna die for touching what belongs to me!" she snarled, and with one hand she tossed Drusilla across the room.

She turned back to Angelus. "Are you okay, baby?" she crooned, running her hands over his face gently.

He blinked again at the sudden change in her. She'd gone from snarling warrior to concerned lover in less than a second. "Stop poking at me!" he growled, taking her hands and holding them. "I'm fine; are_ you_ okay? Cause you're acting a little weird, lover…"

"Of course I'm okay, sweetie," she said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dru struggle to her knees. "Hold that thought." Before he could answer, Buffy was across the room. She grabbed Dru by the hair and dragged her to her feet. "You hurt him—you dared to touch him. He's MINE! Got that, you skinny hag?" The blonde Slayer pulled out her stake and before Spike could say 'No' Buffy had buried her stake in Drusilla's chest. The brunette vampire disintegrated with a loud scream. Dust flew and Buffy smiled grimly as brushed herself off. "Good!" she growled, eyes blazing bright silver. She turned her head and sought the eyes of her mate. "Are you okay with that?"

Angelus shrugged; after what Dru had done to him—Buff had only beaten him out in the dusting. "It was you or her—I choose you, lover," he said, flashing that signature smirk.

Buffy's face broke into a brilliant smile. "Good answer…" Then she saw him stumble and her eyes went back to hazel as she rushed to his side, all care-taker again. "Honey, are you sure you're okay?"

He shot her a look and rolled his eyes even as he leaned on her to walk. "Don't go all weepy on me now, Buff. I'm not dust, I'll heal," he griped.

"You need blood," she said. She pulled his head down to her neck. "Drink."

"I'll be fine, can we just get the hell out of here?"

"No, we're on a search and rescue here. We need to find Wes and the rest of your crew."

"Not_ my_ crew, lover, don't you mean Angel's—"

"Stop," she growled. "I'm not haggling with you about the details. I need you strong—now drink. Don't make me force you," she teased.

He scowled at her, but truthfully his mouth was already watering and he really did need the blood. He chuckled suddenly. "Why am I even arguing…?" He lowered his head, licked his mark, purred and sank his fangs in. He didn't take much, just enough to start his quick healing.

Spike watched in stunned silence as the Slayer fed his Sire. He'd already sucked up the pain of losing Dru. He'd known from the moment she'd whipped Angelus with that cat-o-nine that she'd crossed a line. He only hoped the Slayer and Angelus didn't send him over that line, too. He wasn't counting on either of them for sympathy, but as he watched Angelus drink—heard Buffy's moans of pleasure, he couldn't help, but be affected by the sight.

Angelus raised his head, already feeling her Slayer blood kicking in. "Mmmm…" He licked his lips, feeling his skin begin to stitch itself closed. "Like steroids—only far sweeter," he purred and gently ran his tongue over the bite, sealing it closed.

She took several deep breaths to get her body back under control, before she leaned up to kiss his jaw. "There, all better," she said, rubbing her thumb along his lip and wiping away the last trace of her blood.

He grabbed her hand and sucked her thumb into his mouth. "Definitely—though I wish we were alone and in bed right now."

She licked her lips and a slow dazzling smile graced her features. "So do I—" She stopped. "Angelus, when are you going to admit you love me?"

His eyes flew to hers and she barely managed to bite back her giggle. Angelus had that 'deer caught in the headlight' look, Angel used to get. "What?" he exclaimed, backing up a step. "I must have drained the blood right from your brain! To a vamp, Slayer blood is heaven, baby—nothing more—nothing less!" he insisted, but Buffy gave him another sunny smile and brought his head down for a tender kiss.

"Whatever…I love you," she murmured against his mouth.

"Stop saying that!" he snapped, but she smiled and said it again. "Hopeless—you're hopeless," he growled, shaking his head at her. "And I _don't_ love you!"

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, you do, but s'okay I can wait till you're ready to admit it."

He scowled at her. "Buff, what're you trying to do to me?" he asked with a sigh, before he gave in and kissed her…forgetting everything but the incredible way she tasted.

Spike realized they'd forgotten he was even there and at first was grateful, but as the Slayer and his Sire continued to make out, he forgot all about being contrite. "Hello. Still a captive here—before you two decide ta shag right here in front of me…can you at least get me out of these chains?!"

Angelus raised his head. "Oh, but you look so finger licking good hanging there…" he growled, pulling away from Buffy and made his way over to Spike. He grabbed the younger vampire by the hair and yanked his head back, exposing his throat. "Oh, that's right. I wouldn't know what that means because I spent so much of my life eating rats…" he whispered, shifting into game face. "But you know what else I liked to eat…?" Spike's sudden fear flooded his senses and Angelus purred. "You remember, don't you, Spikey? You caught Angel feeding on a couple vamps in that submarine, didn't you?" Angelus laughed and his fangs flashed. "I think this is the part where you start to beg…" He winked. "Go ahead. I gotta tell ya, I like that in a victim!"

Spike was well aware of that fact and was determined NOT to beg. "Hey, that was Angel…remember, you said that yourself."

"But that didn't stop you from throwing it in _my_ face, did it?"

"Like ya wouldn't have done the same…"

Several loud growls echoed from down the tunnel and every head turned that way.

Buffy's eyes went from Angelus to the tunnel and back again. "Okay, not to break up your little heart to heart, but I think we may need every hand here, baby, so can you not kill Spike, just yet?"

Spike shot her a dirty look at the 'not yet' part, just as two Turok-Han burst into the room. Buffy immediately turned to head them off.

Angelus glared at Spike and let him go. "Try and run and I'll dust you myself, got it? You're only getting free to help and once you're done—"

Spike waited until Angelus had snapped the first chain before he opened his mouth. "Yeah, yeah…I 'm your property, gonna be forced to pay for my sins, blah-blah-blah…unchain me, ya big ape, or your girl's gonna be a trophy for the ancient ones!"

Angelus clenched his fists, tempted to break his neck right then, but two more Turok-Han rushed into the cave to attack Buffy from behind as she flipped, spun and kicked at the first two. And from the growls coming, there were more on the way…

He snapped Spike's other arm shackle and grabbed the blond by the throat. "Get your ass out of the rest…and remember, you run and Dru's little torture session tonight will be nothing compared to what I do to you."

He rushed across the room to help Buffy.

"Finally made it to the party, hmm?" she asked when he tossed aside an ancient one to get to her side.

They moved as one to stand back to back.

"Well, you said you wanted goldilocks saved," he growled. "Someone had to free him. Didn't expect Billy to do it himself, did you?"

"Are you sure you're up for this—you're still bleeding pretty badly."

He back handed one of the Uber-vamps, laughing as he felt bones shatter. "I'm already healing thanks to you, kitten. Don't worry, I'm fine, plus the scent of my blood is throwing them—these guys aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed in case you haven't noticed." He saw movement and said, "To the right…"

They moved in a circle as one to face the ever growing crowd of Turok-Han flooding the cavern. Buffy kicked out just as Angelus did and they sent several flying, but they were back up in seconds and more seemed to be appearing.

"This isn't working," Buffy muttered as they were quickly surrounded by the grotesque, snarling beasts.

"I know—we need a sword—beheading is the way to take these ancient ones down."

He noticed the chains… "Move with me—over to the wall…keep spinning, baby, keep them off us…until…" He grabbed one of the chains and yanked them from the wall.

The next Turok-Han that rushed him, Angelus tossed the thick metal around its neck, twisted, then pulled with all his might. The head popped off and it disintegrated. He laughed. "Take that, you old bastard!"

She shot him a quick grin. "Impressive. Give me one of those."

He handed Buffy the other chain and together they started making short work of the ancient vampires surrounding them.

Spike noticed what Angelus had done and ripped a chain from the wall too. "Alright then, mate," he called out. "Let's show these poncey bastards what we're really made of, right?"

Angelus chuckled. It was good to have Spike on his side in a fight. He was cocky—brash, but he loved a good brawl. Angelus looked at Buffy. "Ready, baby?" he whispered.

Her eyes were silver and her face was hard. "I was born for this—let's go."

"Remember, they're all beast and no brain. If we out-think them—"

She nodded. "We can beat them," she said, as she used her chain as a lasso to catch one, tug it closer, and behead it.

Angelus chuckled at her cow-girl routine, but soon they were surrounded and he was scowling as the Uber-vamps were coming from all sides. "We need to get outside them…taking them out one by one isn't gonna work."

Buffy grabbed the other end of his chain. "On three, jump—then we can—"

"Wrap it around them and get more dust for our buck!"

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. Ready?"

He nodded. "One-two-three!" They moved as one. He went right, she went left and they flipped over the heads of the far less agile and intelligent ancient vampires.

In moments, they had five Turok-Han in between them choking and pulling at the chain around their necks.

"Pull!" he said, and together they yanked the chain. In a huge cloud of dust, five of the ancient ones exploded.

"That's better," Angelus said, then jumped out of the way as another rushed him. Angelus looped his chain around its neck and pulled. The vampire dusted instantly.

There were only a few left now and he noticed Buffy was working her way through most of them like a hot knife through butter. Dust flew everywhere as she used her speed, strength and agility to flip over the slower moving ancient vampires, twisting their heads off with an efficiency that actually gave him pause. She was beautiful and deadly and his cock got hard. "I must be losing it," he muttered, but had no further time for thought as he was attacked again.

He ducked and flung the older vampire over his back. It hit the wall and sprung back up, hissing and growling, its face grotesque as it bared its fangs. Angelus shifted to his own demon face and snapped his sharp teeth at the demon. "Come and get me, Grandpa!"

Angelus jumped out of the way just in time to avoid its charge. The ancient vampire skidded to a stop, spun and ran at him again like an angry bull. Angelus was trapped between the wall of the cave and the demon. Using the wall as a springboard he flipped over backwards to land behind the confused beast. He wrapped his chain around the creature's neck. "Only one of us is walking out of here—and it isn't you…" He gritted his teeth and yanked.

He turned just as Spike was dusting one of his own. "That's right, ya big lummox…not so snarly now, are ya?"

A movement behind Spike caught Angelus' attention and he saw two Turok-Han ready to pounce. "Spike!" he yelled and leaped, tackling his childe to the ground. At the same instant the two ancient ones sailed over their sprawled bodies and crashed to the ground.

"You saved me bloody unlife!" Spike said in awe.

Angelus jumped to his feet just as the two Turok-Han got to theirs. "No time to make a big deal of it—we still got company, remember?"

Spike leaped up and his face shifted. "Right then…" he said with a cocky grin. He glanced at Angelus. "This feels almost like old times, eh?"

"Yeah, but don't think I've forgotten the 'Kentucky Fried Chicken' comments, jackass!"

Spike chuckled. "Bloody elephant when it comes to insults—that's what you are, ya know that? Always were about the punishment, weren't ya?"

The Turok-Han hissed and advanced.

"I'll pay for a fucking therapist for you later, Spike. Can we get back to the fight at hand?"

Spike shot him a look, but there was a light in his Sire's eyes, a light he hadn't seen in a hundred years. "Fine, but expect the bill to be bloody monstrous, ya evil bastard!"

Angelus laughed and a smile tugged at Spike lips too as he turned to the ancient ones menacing them. "Okay then…" They circled each other and Spike winked. "Come on, boys, no need to be gentle. We're all dead men here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town:

Kennedy stood in the middle of the Summers' living room. "Okay, listen up. Here's how we're gonna do this thing. We know the First is hiding a weapon—something it doesn't want us to find. We need to get it to tell us what it is…"

Xander rolled his one good eye. "And how do you think we're gonna get that info?"

"Maybe take something from the First that it wants."

"What the First wants is us—dead," Anya piped in.

Kennedy shot her an angry look. "No, I meant one of its boys. The Preacher guy is too strong, but maybe we could grab one of its Bringers…"

"Oh, like a kidnapping," Xander snorted. "Come on—what are you thinking? Should I get the magazines out and start cutting out letters? 'Dear , we have your Bringer, but since you have like a million of those, please disregard this letter as silly'!"

"If you don't like it, you can leave…" Kennedy snapped.

Xander stood up. "I think we kicked out the best hope we had of winning this fight." He turned to his girlfriend. "Anya, get your bags, we're leaving."

Her mouth dropped. "Are we really running away?"

Xander nodded and met Willow's eyes. "Without Buffy, everyone here is going to die. I've already lost enough—I should have supported her, but I'm stupid sometimes. Kinda feeling over that affliction right now."

Anya was up and off the couch in seconds. She dashed up the stairs and in no time returned with two fully packed suitcases. Xander raised a brow. "That was really fast."

"I've been prepared to escape since this big ugly came. Finally you're listening to reason. Let's go," she said and practically dragged him out the door.

Willow ran after him. "Xander!" she screamed. He stopped and turned. "You can't just leave…"

"Why can't I?" he asked. "Buffy is with Angelus and we both know I can never accept that—I think Kennedy has no place leading this mission and neither do you—It was only because we were mad at Buffy that this happened." He came around his car and hugged Willow. "Admit it, Wills…we've all grown apart. This isn't high school anymore." He kissed her cheek. "I love you and I hope Buffy comes in and saves you guys, but I think we pissed her off pretty good and without her—this will fail and I-I…" He sighed. "I don't want to die, Willow. I want to marry Anya and raise little Xan-mans."

She nodded. "I understand." Her face hardened. "Get out and don't come back then, okay?"

He reached a hand out to her, but her hair started to swirl and he felt the energy around her turn dark. "Willow!" he cried, taking a step forward. "Don't do this…fight it. Fight the darkness…"

Her hand shot out and Xander was flung back several feet. "NO, I mean it…" Her eyes went black and Xander got to his feet and backed away. "Leave, Xander—go raise your brats with your demon bitch, but never come back here, got it?"

"I got it," he said and jumped in his car.

Anya had watched the whole thing. "Sheesh, I'm so glad to be getting out of…hey, where are you going?" she asked as Xander turned and headed deeper into Sunnydale.

"To the Mansion—or the Vineyard or wherever it is I have to go to find Buffy and Angelus."

"Are you crazy?!" Anya yelled at him. "Xander Harris, I have no intention of dying in this pathetically droll little town, now get me out of here!"

"I will," he told her. "But first, I need to warn Buffy about Willow slipping back to the dark. I think it's been affecting the house for weeks…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revello Dr.

The house was in a bit of an uproar after Xander left. Kennedy took Willow aside. "Hey, I need you to focus—you have all this power. Let it out. I need you to be my right hand on this, okay?" she asked, having NO idea what she was asking Willow to do. "Together we can beat this thing. We don't need, Buffy."

Willow blinked and her eyes went black. "I'll help you, honey. From now on everyone falls in line behind you—or they'll probably die."

Kennedy narrowed her eyes. "Hey, not so big with the dying—just use your power to make sure we win." She noticed the blackness of Willow's eyes and shivered. "Willow?" She shook the other woman's shoulders, noticing the threads of black weaving it's way through the red hair. "Willow, are you sure you're okay?"

"Right as rain," she replied, smiling as her eyes lost some of the darkness. "Just a bit mushy as far as the Xander leaving thing, but don't worry, I feel fine now."

Kennedy stroked her new lover's cheek. The power coming off Willow was a bit frightening, but Kennedy wanted to show everyone that she was as good, if not better than, Buffy and stupidly ignored her instincts warning her against encouraging that kind of power. "Hey, sorry about Xander leaving, but he isn't on our top ten of worries. You can soak my shoulder later about that, right now I need you by my side and focused when we make our move on the school, okay?"

Willow smiled, her hair swirled back to red. "Of course I'm with you, baby." Kennedy nodded and turned back to the group to finish issuing orders. Willow's eyes turned black again as she watched her lover walk away. "I'm always with you…and I always will be…this time." she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelus, Buffy and Spike headed deeper into the Vineyard.

"I know it's here," she whispered. "I can feel it."

Angelus was still growling about what her supposed friends had done to her. "Tell me again how those little fucks booted you out of your own house…"

Buffy smiled at him over her shoulder. "No, because the first time I told you, you wanted to go right over there and—"

"Eviscerate the whole worthless lot of them," he snapped. "Which is just what they deserve, by the way. Don't they realize what you've sacrificed for them?"

"No, they never have, mate. They're like children, always taking from her," Spike said.

"I was thinking leeches…" Angelus growled.

Spike snickered. "Bloody right! A gaggle of leeches--and they call us the blood suckers!"

Angelus laughed huskily. "I've never sucked the life out of anyone the way they've tried to suck her life and spirit away," he said, nodding his head towards Buffy.

She turned to him and sighed. "Still here, and no you can't go and just kill them all."

"How about a little torture then? Especially that little prick, Xander."

Buffy rolled her eyes, but a smile had crept across her lips. "No, you can't torture them either…even if a part of me likes the idea," she muttered.

Angelus laughed. "See, you'd get over it…I could torture them for hours and not kill one of them, baby."

Spike nodded and chimed in. "He could, Slayer, seen him torture a bloke for days without killin' em!"

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Spike. "Not so much with the helping." She gave her lover a warning look also, a bit stunned at her own darkness too. "I mean it, Angelus, you can't—"

"Sssshhh," he said suddenly. Angelus glanced at Spike. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, voices…up ahead and to the right."

Angelus nodded. "Buff, there's someone up there…" he cocked his head, listened, then snorted. "You gotta be kidding me…is he...preaching?"

Buffy's eyes narrowed, she could hear it too. "I knew it!" she hissed. "It's Caleb."

They moved quickly towards the sound of the Preacher's voice. Buffy looked at Angelus. "This is MY fight. I need you to watch my back, but Caleb's mine, are you gonna be okay with that?"

"Do I have a choice?" he growled, his eyes a furious shade of amber. She went to move past him and he grabbed her arm. "I'll let you handle this—until or if he does something that makes me jump in. I won't lose you," he said, leaning down into her face. "I mean it—I'll kill every single person here before I lose _you."_

She nodded, but gently pulled her arm from his grasp. "You won't," she said, cupping his jaw. "I promise, baby, you won't lose me."

He nodded and they entered the hallway that led to the wine cellar. The voice was getting louder now and Angelus looked at Spike and rolled his eyes.

"I am the vessel of the fire that will cure this world of weakness. You're just sinners. Sinners lost in this hell you call an existence. It's not the true Nirvana. Only the truest of Sin can show you that, my brothers and sister…"

"I ain't your bro and I gotta say, I'm getting real sick of you runnin' your mouth!"

Buffy peeked into the cave and saw Caleb smack Gunn across the face. "You have a mouth that doesn't know when to be quiet. You don't see it, because you're not a part of it. You're just one of the sinners born from the whore Jezebel."

The street-fighter, whipped his head back to glare at the Preacher. "Go ahead, keep talkin' 'bout my mom, preacher boy, and when I finally get loose, you an' me—we're slingin' 'em!"

Fred turned her head to the side, studying the man who pretended to do God's work. "So, from an analytical point of view…is every woman who has given birth a whore? Or is it only unmarried women? Maybe you just hate all women in general…is that it?" Fred leveled her huge dark eyes on him. "Just what do you consider a Jezebel, Caleb? What about the Virgin Mary? She was unmarried and she gave birth to Jesus…Was she a whore?" She smiled as she watched his eyes darken. "Oh, but that's right, you're evil, so how would you even know about that?"

Gunn snickered, but when the preacher's eyes went black with rage and he smacked Fred across the face with enough force to slam her head against the wall, his face turned hard. "Hit her again and you won't be doing that talkin' thing anymore—got it?"

Wesley was quietly working on the ropes that bound him. His switch-blade was almost through the ropes when Caleb smacked Fred. He stared hard at the Preacher. "It doesn't take a big man to beat up on a woman who's bound, hand and foot." Caleb glared at him and Wesley just gave him a cold stare back. "If you were half the man you seem to think you are, you'd untie her and then try and smack her around then…" He smirked. "Oh, but then she wouldn't be quite such an easy a target, now would she?"

Caleb leaned over Wesley and grabbed him by the collar. "You make me sick, the way you follow a monster and call him a Champion!" He shoved Wes away from him. " Sinners!" he yelled. "You're all sinners!"

"Nah, really they're not—kind of vanilla as far as sins go. Really, not even anything that would need a confession," Angelus said as he and Buffy walked into the room. Spike followed right behind them. "Now me…? I'd be that monster…" The dark haired vampire shrugged and chuckled. "And yeah, _I'm_ a sinner. Done lots of evil, wicked things—kinda proud of it, too," he quipped as his face shifted.

Buffy eyed the Preacher up and down. "Yeah, he really has. Sins—lots of them, and he really has a thing for preachers, too—likes to make a mess of them. You might wanna take off," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Caleb's eyes blazed. "You think you can fight me, little girl?" He laughed. "Jezebel—you whore yourself to this heathen. He's a son of Satan, but think you still have a right to fight for the good?You're nothing, but Satan's little whore!"

Angelus growled and flashed his fangs as he took two steps forward, but Buffy's hand on his arm stopped him. He glowered at her before he shook off her hand. "Don't hold me back, Buff! If this little prick calls you a whore again, he's gonna find out firsthand why I was named 'The Scourge of Europe'!"

"So your vampire is gonna fight your battle for you?" Caleb chimed in.

At the same time, Spike was quietly freeing Wes, Gunn and Fred. The blond vamp took the knife from Wes, sliced through his ropes then freed Gunn.

Wesley gladly accepted the knife from Spike and cut Fred loose as he said to Buffy. "He has something here, Buffy—something that is yours. It's a Slayer weapon—the High School was a ruse. I heard him and that thing dressed in your skin talking about it."

Angelus winked. "We knew that, didn't we, baby?" He glanced at Caleb. "So you and the First big-bad got something that belongs to my mate." He smirked. "She's here to get it, but if we get to kill you first…" He shrugged and a slow smile spread across his face. "Hey, I'm all for it!"

Buffy's eyes went silver again. "I feel it…" She headed towards the wine barrels. Caleb tried to stop her, but she back handed him so hard, the Preacher went flying. He crashed through the barrels and a secret door was revealed.

Angelus chuckled, excited by the demon coming forth in Buffy. "Why am I thinking that's where you need to go, babe?"

She gave him a smile. "Yeah, the Bringers were there…earlier tonight." She rushed in and stopped, staring in awe at the scythe embedded in a huge rock. She grinned, then called out, "Found it."

Caleb rushed in with Angelus behind him. "So you found it," the preacher said, keeping a good distance between himself and the vampire that kept growling at him. "Not impressed—think you can really pry it from solid rock before—"

Buffy pulled it out with one hand and Angelus chuckled. "Looks like you lose, Preacher."

Caleb backed away. "Darn," he muttered and turned to flee.

Angelus blocked his exit. "Unh-uh, not so fast," he said, shoving him back towards Buffy. "What's the hurry? I think my girl still has a few things to get off her chest..."

Buffy swung the weapon easily. Twirling it, she noticed how it felt right in her hand, like it was made for her. Her eyes were bright, flashing silver when she turned and smiled at Caleb. "All right, you woman hating prick…let's see if you can back up that mouth of yours!"

Caleb shoved past Angelus and grabbed Fred. He had her in a head lock and everyone froze. "If you try and take that..."He smirked and glanced down at Fred, who was struggling to get free, but without success. "Well, I'm just going to have to twist this little heathen's head right off." he gave Gunn a smirk. "Then she won't be doing that talking thing anymore, now will she?"

Just then the First appeared next to it's minion. "Let them go, Caleb."

He turned to the visage of Buffy. "What? Why? I'm not letting this Jezebel, and her demon lover just leave here with that thing!"

"Yes, you will…because she's gonna be a bit busy." The First crossed it's arms and smirked at Buffy with her own face.

Angelus' eyes narrowed, hating seeing this thing wearing his lover's skin. "Busy kicking your little minion's ass!" He advanced forward. "If you think killing her will stop me..." He laughed. "You got the wrong vampire, Preacher man. Angel might stop, but me? I'd snap her neck myself, if it meant getting to you."

Gunn gave a low growl and rushed forward to save Fred, while at the same time, Wesley went to grab Angelus. Caleb tossed Fred at Gunn, knocking them both back and off their feet. Wesley grabbed Angelus, but was flung off and the dark vampire leaped across the room to grab Caleb. He wrapped a powerful arm around the Preacher's throat and started to squeeze...

"No," Buffy yelled, and grabbed Angelus' hand. "Sorry lover, but this is my gig. I need to finish this. Now step aside, cuz I'm gonna teach Caleb here, that it's not nice to talk about girls the way he does."

Agelus was obviously pissed as he tossed Caleb away from him.

The First suddenly changed into vamp Buffy and slithered up next to Angelus."Why're are you letting her order you around...? C'mon...bite me, lover." She morphed into sixteen year old vamp Buffy. "Make me your's. It's what I always wanted and you know you want it to," she said, sliding her tongue along a sharp fang.

Angelus's eyes flashed molten gold. "Back off, bitch!" he snarled, adjusting his pants to alleviate the hard on 'Vamp Buffy' was giving him.

'Vamp Buffy' blew him a kiss. "You so want me like this, I can..." She looked down and smirked. "Tell. But maybe you're right, maybe now isn't the time, lover, considering your little Slayer might need all her goodness if she's going to save her friends."

Buffy turned to her and raised a brow. "Care to share what the hell you mean by that?"

The First laughed. "Well...I mena all your little Scoobie friends are at the School and if you want to save them...you better hurry, because they're about to go, boom!" She gave a wicked laugh and morphed back into older Buffy.

The Slayer smirked and shrugged. "And I'm supposed to care about that…why? They already told me my opinion mean s nothing to them, so why shouldn't I just kick your ass right now and let them handle themselves?"

Angelus gave a short bark of laughter. "Atta girl. My thoughts exactly, baby."

The First's eyes widened. "But—you can't…you're supposed to go and save your little friends. They're all going to die!"

Wes entered the room. "Buffy, the weapon—I think it can hurt it. That's why they've been trying to keep it from you."

"Really? Now that finally makes some sense…" She shot Wes a grin and swung the scythe. The First dodged to the left and Angelus was stunned when he felt it bump into him.

He shoved it back towards Buffy. "It's becoming corporeal—If you hit it now, you can at least take it out for a century or so…"

Buffy's eyes blazed and she swung the scythe again. Caleb jumped in front of his Master and was sliced clean in half. The first ping ponged off Wesley and Angelus until it was forced back to Buffy. The golden haired/silver eyed Slayer laughed. "Thought you were so bad and I was just a little pest?" she asked with a smirk. "Come on—where's all your boys? Where's all the talking now?" She raised the scythe again and swung it with a whoosh. The First screamed as the blade sliced through its body. Thick black smoke and hot, howling air exploded from the evil being. It knocked them all back and off their feet—unconscious…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunnydale High:

The other potentials, along with Giles and Willow, followed Kennedy down a long dark hallway under the school. She walked over a plank that was laid across a small waterway and saw a box there. It had a padlock on it and she smiled. "This must be it," she said and kicked at the lock, breaking it. She squatted down and opened the lid and her eyes widened when she saw the bomb inside. The counter was at 00.04 before it beeped and changed to 00.03. Another beep sounded and the counter went to 02. "It's a bomb—get down!" Kennedy yelled and dived to the side.

The bomb exploded and everyone went flying as a massive fireball erupted from the chest…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay guys, hope you liked this chappie. I think Buff was a lot tougher and yeah, maybe darker, but remember she does have the First Slayer in her now…okay? So feed the musie, so she can feed me, okay? She's quite the little review whore, by the way! :) :) :) **_


	15. Chapter 15

Awakening

A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl and BroodyAngel

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I wished I owned them, but unfortunately I'm only borrowing them to have my wicked way with them—well Angelus, really! ;)

A/N: As always thank you to our amazing beta Red. It's her hard work and good eye that make a difference in my fics. So, thank you Red—love ya!

A/N 2: I want to thank so many people…but I've actually replied this week, haven't I?? *GASPS* lol! You all know because I've told you HOW much I appreciate your reviews, so I'm going to take this time and recommend fics…

Lets all encourage Summer Leah to write her B/A fic… lol. Oh the pressure, sweetie, it's bad. JennCVice has a bad assed fic called "No Deliverance" You HAVE to read it. Vix has "Broken", Roxy, (AngelBuffy17) has "Our True Nature" elaine451 is just awesome. ANYTHING she writes is good. Helmi1 rocks, she has a lot of good fics. OyHumbug has a ton of fics that are a good read. Brandi Rochon has "Vampire Fairytale" and KAy8abc has a great fic too called "With or Without". I can't forget Esmerada007 and her fics, they're great. Mackenzie Creations, has "Arms Wide Open" for you BAngel/us fluff lovers… hehe, like me. lol! It's sweet and really good. And then there's ChynaFox…WOW is all I have to say about her Angelus fics. They are so cool, you have to check them out. Okay, if I forgot to mention you…my bad, pm me and I'll A/N you next time. I have so many faves, sometimes I forget. Oh and Em, I didn't forget you…BRAT, you just haven't updated! lol!

LOVE all you guys, Sarah, Kelli, Michelle, Jeanne, Abby, Jayanna, Judy, Kristen, Karissa, tessa, Barb, Viv, Tracy, neoearthqueen, jaymartinez, slayergirl21, petofAngelus, raginspuffyh8ter, all of you…I love you, but this chappie is dedicated to Vix, Summer S. (My S*E*L*S bud) and Taz…I LOVE you guys...Thanx for brainstorming with me to make this a better chappie.

You are my Angels this chappie.

Jen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chappie 15**

Buffy awoke first. She sat up and looked around, blinking her eyes to clear the cobwebs. She remembered everything up until the First exploded in a wave of heat and stench. She had no idea how long she'd been out, but as she got to her knees and scanned the room for Angelus, she realized it must have been a while, because there were rays of sunshine coming through the little cracks in the caves under the Vineyard. Her breath caught as she thought of what those rays would do to her lover. When she finally spotted him leaning up against the wall a few feet away, she exhaled a sigh of relief. His eyes were closed and a thin line of blood trailed down his cheek from a huge gash on his forehead, but at least he wasn't dusted.

She scrambled over to him and ran her hands down his sides and across his stomach to make sure his injuries weren't life threatening. His eyes shot open and Buffy gasped, falling back on her butt.

"Can you not tickle me right now?" he said, closing his eyes again. "My arm feels like it weighs a ton and I'm not in the mood." She ignored him and continued to explore his ribs. He half laughed, half groaned and grabbed her wrist in a powerful grip. "Stop that." He opened his eyes again and focused on her face. "I'm fine. I told you, my left arm feels numb, but other than that I'm okay so you can stop with the poking."

Buffy's smile was radiant. "Thank God," she breathed and hugged him, careful not to poke, tickle or squeeze too tightly.

Angelus blinked, stunned by her beauty, but her reference to God brought out the demon in him. He winked at her. "God had nothing to do with me being alive—never has."

Buffy reared back. "Do you always have to be a jerk?"

He shrugged and pulled himself into a more comfortable position. His left arm hung limp at his side and he realized his shoulder was dislocated. It was bad, but it would heal. It always did. "Yeah, it's part of my charm."

She rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched. "Why do I love you again?"

His dark eyes sparkled and he gave her a wicked grin. "Because you can't get enough of my body?"

Buffy laughed. "Maybe…but it's more than that. It's—"

"Hot, Buff. Don't read any more into it than that," he said, tryingto haul her up onto his lap. He was exhilarated at having cheated death, but he was painfully reminded of his injured shoulder when it refused to obey his command and just hung limp by his side. "Dammit, " he growled. "Don't move." With his right hand he took hold of his left arm and rotated it outward. He closed his eyes and groaned as the shoulder snapped back into place with a loud 'pop'. His tendons and joints began to heal almost immediately and he smiled as he opened his eyes. "Mmmm, now where were we?"

Buffy was careful not to sit on him—that had sounded painful. "Never mind…Can you get up?"

His grin was positively lewd as he glanced down at the bulge in his pants and winked at her. "I'm already…up."

Buffy gave an exasperated sigh and tried to move off his lap. "Don't you ever think of anything besides sex?"

"With you around…? Not really," he said, a lazy smile spreading across his face as he slid his hands into her hair and pulled her forward for a kiss. He angled his head and his tongue invaded her mouth, staking his claim on her. They'd survived a near death experience and he wanted to celebrate with a good romp.

Buffy groaned and melted into his embrace—his argument, while not ethical was intriguing—to say the least…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under Sunnydale High:

Kennedy couldn't see through the haze of smoke and debris. "Willow? Giles? Anyone?" she yelled, wiping at her eyes.

"Kennedy? Is that you?"

"Vi! Where are you?"

"Over here—Amanda's with me," the girl said, coughing as she stood up.

Kennedy made her way through the wreckage. "We need to get out of here. Have either of you seen Willow, Giles or any of the others?"

Amanda pointed. There were several potentials strewn about, obviously dead. "Oh, God," Kennedy whispered.

Suddenly Willow rose from under the rubble. Her hair was black as were her eyes. "That bitch!" she snarled. "She should have been here!"

Amanda and Vi gasped and backed away, but Kennedy approached her warily. "Will, what's wrong?"

Willow smiled. "Nothing for you to worry about." She reached out and ran a hand along Kennedy's cheek. "Don't worry, baby, I'll make sure nothing happens to you this time." She raised her arms and bits of debris started to fly here and there. Giles was discovered lying under several layers of rock. "Get him and take him back to her house." She glanced around. "She's alive," Willow said pointing to Carada. "So is she and her, too…"

"There," the black haired witch said when they had gathered all the wounded. "Now, we go."

Just then three Turok-Han leaped over a small mound of ruins. Amanda screamed as one grabbed her by the hair and began to drag her away. Kennedy leaped to save her, but Willow snarled and flung out her hand. Kennedy froze in mid-air and Willow set her back down next to her.

"Stay," the Willow ordered and turned to the Turok-Han. "Normally I'd let you off with a warning, but I'm sick of you," she snapped and waved her hand. They bounced off the walls then crashed up through the ground and the floor of the school. Levitating, Willow followed. When she was standing in the main hallway of Sunnydale High when she raised her arms again and the Turok-Han cowered. Willow smirked. "I guess even stupid beasts know when they're going to die, huh?" she said and waved her arm. They crashed through the double doors of the school and out into the sun.

"Oooh, too bad—so sad." Her eyes blazed blacker and she waved good-bye to the burning vampires until they disappeared in a cloud of blackened dust. Willow smiled coldly. "Now, let's go pay that bitch and her demon lover a visit…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Wine Cellar:

Buffy broke the kiss, gasping for breath. "Okay, I'll take that as proof you're fine," she managed to say, putting a hand to her chest as she tried to calm her racing pulse.

"Buff…" Angelus purred, nipping at her bottom lip. "Undo my pants, I need you right now."

It was incredibly hot to hear the desperate desire in his voice and Buffy wanted to give in, but… "We can't…" she gasped, trying to find the strength to pull away from his beguiling touch.

"We can," he insisted, running his hands along her thighs and taking her lips again in a deep, toe-curling kiss that had Buffy writhing against him in seconds.

She pushed him away. "Angelus, stop…we need to—"

"Do just what we're doing," he growled, reeling her back in. He wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her into contact with the obvious proof of his need, then went to work on her neck. He purred as he placed open-mouthed kisses along her throat, before fastening his lips on his mark and sucking hard. "I want you."

Her head lolled back and she nearly came on the spot, "Angelus…" she moaned.

. He clenched his jaw as the scent of her arousal flooded his senses. "Buff, I don't give a shit who's watching…" he gritted out. "I want you and I know you need me too. So, come on…" His voice softened, became cajoling as he worried her scar with his blunt teeth. "Just let me in, baby. I need to be inside you."

"Okay," she agreed, and began to aid him in getting her jeans off, when all of a sudden a loud cough broke them apart. Buffy's eyes flew towards the sound and she flushed to the roots of her hair. Wes was staring at them and it was obvious he'd heard every word, but to her surprise, she didn't really care. Angelus was her mate. She wasn't ashamed of him and she wouldn't apologize for being attracted to him. "What?" she asked, holding her jeans together with one hand. "We nearly died…" she said by way of explanation. She glanced down at her lover and knew he'd be angry that their plans had changed. "I love you," she said, and moved off his lap.

Angelus could feel her demon and was proud of her. The power thrilled him, until he realized that with the ex-watcher watching, his chances at getting some Buff action had gone from definitely to slim to none. His brows lowered as he glared at the British man. "Shit, Wes…couldn't you have stayed unconscious for just a little bit longer…?"

Suddenly a distinctly grumpy voice came from across the room. "Do you two_ ever_ shag _without_ an audience?" Spike sat up and rubbed his head, wincing at the bump there. "Did anyone get the license of the truck that brained me?" He raised a brow as he glanced from Wesley, to his Sire, who was leaning against the wall with Buffy cuddled on his lap. "Bloody hell, Angelus, just 'cause you're a wanker and don't give a fuck-all about your privacy, doesn't mean the rest of us wanna listen to your grunts and groans as ya shag the chit!"

Wesley grimaced. "Yes, well, on that note…" He gestured at Fred, who was still unconscious and Gunn, who was sitting up, bleeding profusely from a gash in his forehead. "There are some of us here who aren't feeling quite as exuberant as you all seem to be."

Buffy sighed, kissed Angelus and scooted off his lap. "Rain check?"

He scoffed. "You need to ask?"

"Right," she said, giggling as she deftly avoided a slap to the rear. She made her way over to Gunn and glanced back at Angelus. "Can you see if she's okay?" she asked, motioning at Fred.

"What? Now I'm a nursemaid, too? You gotta be kidding, right?" She narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed. "Fine, but I don't know what you expect me to do. My talents lie more along the line of doling out injuries…not fixing them."

"Yes, we're all quite aware of your, uh…talents," Wes muttered and scooted toward Fred. "I've got her," he said to the dark demon."Good, I'd rather rip her throat out anyway," Angelus muttered and gladly left Wes to tend to herWes glared at him as Angelus stood up and stretched before moving across the room and hunkering down next to his childe. "Spike, how well do you know these tunnels?"

The younger vampire shrugged. "Better than you do, Peaches."

Angelus froze and his eyes went gold. He grabbed the smaller vampire by the collar and shook him like a dog shaking a bone. "Spikey, listen to me carefully. You're one smart assed comment away from the beating I already owe you. Is that what you want, right now? If it is—keep it up…" he growled. "If not…just shut the fuck up and tell me something I don't know, moron," he snapped as he flung his childe away from him. Spike opened his mouth, but Angelus silenced him with a look. "Do any of these tunnels lead to the sewers under Sunnydale—or more specifically to Buffy's place or the mansion?"

Grudgingly Spike quit trying to annoy his Sire. It was fun to needle the prick, but he really didn't want to push the old man too far "Yeah," Spike said, drawing a map in the dirt. "We're here and this one…" he said drawing a straight line. "This one leads to the school and from there we can access the sewers..."

Buffy listened with half an ear as she tore a piece of fabric from the bottom of her shirt and pressed it to Gunn's wound. "It's deep, but you'll be alright. Here," she said, putting his hand on top of the makeshift bandage. "Keep the pressure on it."

Wes had just finished fashioning a sling for Fred's arm. She slowly blinked open her eyes as he wiped her face with a damp handkerchief. "Hello, you," he whispered.

She winced, and her hand went to the back of her head. "Ow…" she said. "Who conked me on the head?" Her eyes went to Angelusas he knelt down, talking to Spike..

He felt her eyes and looked over his shoulder at her and flashed his trademark smirk. "Don't look at me like that, Texas. If it was up to me, you'd be naked and chained to the wall with a ball gag in your mouth."

The fierceness of Buffy's growl surprised even her and heat flooded her cheeks as every eye zeroed in on her, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to tolerate her mate talking to another woman like that. In seconds she had tackled Angelus and straddled his waist, pinning him by pressing against his injured shoulder. He grunted in pain, She ignored his grunt of pain as she nibbled at her mark. "You belong to me, remember?" she whispered in his ear. "You will NOT be chaining any other women up, naked or not."

He chuckled. "You really think you call the shots, don't you baby?" He grabbed her around her waist and tossed her off him. "Sorry, lover, but I don't take orders, not even from you, got it?" He got to his feet, wincing as he realized his shoulder was out of its socket again. "God dammit," he muttered, but didn't have a chance to fix it because in the blink of an eye, Buffy had taken him down again.

Angelus stared up at her, open mouthed. She'd moved incredibly fast. Her demon was getting stronger—it turned him on enormously. He licked his lips. "Did you have something to add, baby?"

Buffy put her forearm across his neck and her other hand drifted down his belly to cup his erection. Her eyes were bright silver as she leaned in close. "You may not like taking orders, but on this, you will." Her teeth found her mark again. "You're officially a one Slayer vampire now, so get used to it, or…" She bit down hard enough to draw blood and Angelus let out a low groan as potent lust surged through him. "The only one who'll be naked and chained to a wall will be you!"

While he hated being dictated to, his need for her was stronger. "Now you're just threatening me with a good time," he muttered before he flipped her off him. He sat up and held up his hand when she looked like she might attack again. "Stop. I got the point," he growled. He rubbed his neck where she'd bitten him. "Jeez, Buff…jealous much?" he asked as he saw the blood on his fingers. She just smirked and he felt a smile tug at his lips. Her possessiveness pleased him. They really were two of a kind. "I don't want any other woman, babe, so give it a rest already," he muttered, getting to his feet. He grabbed her hand, yanked her to him and kissed her. "Now, unless you want me to prove right here and now that you're the only woman I want riding my—"

Buffy slapped her hand over his mouth. "Point taken," she said, glancing around the room. Everyone but Spike looked away uncomfortably. "I'd say I'm sorry, but since I'm not, I won't. Let's just pretend you didn't see Buffy's little jealous meltdown, okay?"

Gunn, Wes and Fred all agreed, but Spike shook his head. The blond vampire was grinning from ear to ear. "That was a bloody amazing show of dominance there, Slayer! Never thought to see the big lummox get manhandled like that."

Angelus glared at his childe. "She said I can't chain any women to my wall, Spike—last I checked, you didn't fit that bill, but open that trap you call a mouth again, and I'll have you singing soprano for the all girl's choir by the end of the day!"

The room was eerily quiet for a minute as everyone watched the silent battle of wills. Finally Spike backed down with a snarl. "You'd bloody well do it too, wouldn't you, ya nutter?"

Angelus just raised a brow and Buffy breathed a sigh of relief.

"As much as I'd like to carry on this disturbing conversation, we still have work to do," Wes said, grimacing at the visual Angelus had just painted. "Buffy, do we know the First has actually left?"

The Slayer shrugged. "Not sure. We need to do some research on my new toy first," she said picking up the scythe. "Once we know what this is capable of, we'll know if we kicked its ass or just sent it into hiding."

Buffy felt Angelus come up behind her. "Do we know if your little friends made it?"

Stunned she'd forgotten about them, Buffy shook her head. "No, so we need to get to the school and find out." She looked over at Angel's crew. "Can you guys make it back to my house on your own?"

Wes nodded. He looked around and suddenly realized Connor was absent. Everything had happened so fast earlier, he hadn't noticed the boy wasn't with Buffy and Angelus. "Where's Connor?"

"We left him in the cave where Angelus was being held," Buffy said.

"Why?" Fred asked, leaning against Gunn.

"Because," Angelus answered. "We weren't sure super kid would play for our team if the First decided to morph into Cordy, that's why." He glanced at Spike. "Get up; you're leading us to the school."

Spike shot him a dirty look, but got to his feet. "You're a prick, Angelus. Anyone ever tell ya that?"

"Yeah, you…every day since I made the mistake of turning you," Angelus said and smacked him upside the head.

Buffy bit back her smile and turned back to Wes and the AI crew. "If you take the tunnel back and to the left—you'll find him tied up in a cave there."

"Does he know about Cordelia?" Wes asked and Buffy shook her head no. "Very well, that's good. I'm not sure how he's going to take that and it might be better if we had this all sorted out before we told him."

Buffy agreed. She glanced at Angelus. "Ready?"

He gave her his patented half smile. "I'm always ready, lover."

She flushed at the double entendre and ignored the rush of heat those words caused. "Okay, time to go." She nodded at Wes. "Be careful—if you see any leftover Turok Han—run if you can. If not, they're most susceptible to beheading." She glanced at Spike. "Does he really have to come with us?"

"Yeah, he knows the tunnels better than we do and he might as well earn what little time he has before I make him wish he'd never been sired!"

"Always got to be in control don't you, ya bloody insufferable—?"

Buffy gaze hardened and flashed silver. "Look, no fighting." She directed that to Angelus as well as Spike. "If we need to go together, we need to be a group. The First said they were going to go 'boom'. We don't know what that means, but it can't be good. It could have already happened and we may…" She paused and sucked up her sorrow. Strength was going to win this battle not tears. "Be doing a cleanup, rather than a rescue mission, but either way, we need to stick together, alright?"

Wes caught her arm. "Be careful."

Buffy grabbed the scythe and hefted it over her shoulder. "We'll be fine. I got my new super Slayer weapon here—"

Angelus snatched it from her. "_This_ can be taken from you." He pulled her to him. "You'll be fine because you have me and I'll kill anything that tries to take you away from me!" he growled, his eyes glittering fiercely as if daring her to deny what he was saying.

Buffy kissed him on the lips. "I know," she whispered. She turned back to Wes and shrugged. "See, I'll be fine," she said and let Angelus lead her down the tunnel after Spike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander and Anya clutched each other's hands as they headed further and further into the Vineyard.

"Why can't we just send her a note, Xander? A note is simple, to the point and doesn't involve us dying."

He rolled his eye. "Because I owe it to Buffy to warn her about Willow, that's why. An, was it me? Or didn't you see what I saw?" Anya looked away and Xander nodded. "You saw it too. Wills is well on her way to being hopped up uber-witch again and Buffy needs to know—before she runs into her and gets broken."

Anya huffed in anger. "Great, so Willow decides to go all black eyed girl and now we're gonna get sucked into her end of the world kind of melodrama?" She glared. "This is going to be a tear jerker—you realize this, don't you?"

Xander sighed. "Yeah, I'm kind of getting that feeling, An, but thanks for spelling it out for me."

"Well, if we're going to die, we might as well be honest about it."

Xander tuned her out then as he heard noises coming from up ahead. "Shh," he said, putting his finger over his lips. "Get over there," he said, motioning for Anya to hide on one side of the doorway to another tunnel.

Anya took up her positition armed with a stake and a knife.

Xander nodded. "On three…" he mouthed from the other side of the doorway. The noises got closer and closer. He held up a finger, then two, then three.

"Aaahhhrrrrgh!" he yelled, jumping out of his hiding place.

"Take that and that!" Anya screamed, jabbing with her knife.

Gunn ducked Xander's attack and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against the wall. Gunn glared at Xander. "Man, I don't know what your trip is and I don't care either, but if you ever come at me like that again, I'm gonna make you wish you'd lost that other eye so you can't see the ass kickin' I'm gonna give you!"

Wes avoided Anya's attack, grabbed her arm and slammed her face first into the wall, then deftly disarmed her. "What in the bloody hell are you two doing?" he snapped, tossing her knife aside.

Xander gave the AI crew a rueful look. "Trying to save Buffy, but obviously we're on the wrong track…"

Anya rolled her eyes. "You think?" she snapped. "Thank the Gods you give me orgasms, Xander, because brains aren't your strong point, are they?"

The AI crew just looked at each other, none of them willing to comment on that statement…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Under Sunnydale High:**

Buffy, Spike and Angelus found lots of destruction as they came upon the tunnels leading to the school. Some of them were caved in completely.

"So, this is the boom…" Buffy said with a scowl.

Spike nodded. "I'd say so. We can get there through this one too," he said, motioning to another tunnel.

Angelus could already smell death and grabbed Buffy by the elbow. "I—listen to me," he told her. "I can smell death down there. Are you sure you want to see it?"

Buffy took a deep breath. "Yeah, I need to see it."

Angelus nodded. "Fine, but you won't be alone," he said and took her hand in the first honestly loving gesture he'd ever done for her.

Buffy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked so serious and her heart warmed even further towards him. He may not have a soul, but he loved her even if he refused to admit it, and that was okay with her right now. She squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she said softly, and together they made their way through the wreckage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revello Dr.

Dawn was coming from the kitchen when Willow, Kennedy, Rona, Amanda, Vi and Giles suddenly materialized before her. She jumped. "Oh my God! Can you guys NOT do that? You almost just—" Her words died in her throat as she realized Giles was hanging limply between Kennedy and Rona. "What happened?"

"It was a trap," Rona said.

"A bomb—bad. Really bad," Kennedy muttered, as her and Rona half dragged, half carried a bloodied and bruised Giles over to the couch and laid him down.

Dawn gasped. "What do you mean, a bomb?"

Amanda scowled at her. "Do you need a dictionary? A bomb! As in the kind that goes boom!"

Dawn glared at the potential for a second before she turned to Kennedy. "Where's Buffy?"

Willow giggled, drawing Dawn's attention to her instead of Giles. The teen gasped at Willow's black hair and eyes. She wrung her hands as she backed away. "Um...guys…why is Willow looking all veiny and homicidal again?"

"Not really homicidal. I don't plan on ending the world this time, Dawnie. I promise." She smiled and crossed her heart.

Dawn exhaled, but still looked nervous. "O—kay, well, that's…that's good, right?"

Willow winked. "I only plan on destroying your bitch of a sister and her demon lover—no big," she shrugged.

Dawn gasped. "Y-you wh-what?! Willow, no, you—"

Willow waved her hand, "Tired of your talking now," she said and Dawn's voice disappeared.

The teen's eyes bugged as she grabbed her throat, choking as she tried to speak repeatedly. Tears flowed down her face as she watched Willow, her sister's best friend, focused on something over her shoulder. She backed away, not wanting the witch's attention back on her. Willow's vengeance upon Warren was still fresh in her mind and Dawn was terrified she'd do the same to anyone who crossed her.

"Kennedy," Willow said, crossing the room to her lover. She kissed the dark haired potential softly.

Kennedy pulled back, fear in her dark eyes. Maybe it had been foolish to encourage Willow to use this dark power of hers. "Willow, you have to stop," she said, grabbing Willow's hand. "Let's go upstairs where we can talk about this…"

Willow yanked her hand away and brushed aside her girlfriend's request. "No!" she snapped, eyes blazing darker than ever. "You don't understand—I have to save you this time…" Her voice softened and she stroked a hand down Kennedy's face. "Don't you see that?" She smiled with an evil kind of peace. "I gotta go, baby, but I'll be back," said in a mock Arnold Schwarzenegger kind of voice.

Then with a wave of her arms she disappeared, leaving Dawn, Kennedy and the rest of the girls standing there gaping like fish out of water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under Sunnydale High.

"Well, I'd say it was a pretty one sided fight, pet," Spike said, looking at the dead bodies of so many potentials.

Angelus growl at his pet name for Buffy (HUH?) and Spike sighed. "Sorry, I meant Slayer." He gave Angelus a mocking bow. "Happy now, oh-so-great-Sire-of-mine?"

Angelus smirked. "Not even close—but just wait, Billy-boy…I'll let you know when I am."

Spike didn't like the sound of that. "Bugger that," he grumbled.

Buffy gritted her teeth. "No fighting! Remember? You both agreed, so deal," she snapped, trying to shake off her case of the wigs. She was on edge, but maybe that was because the blood of her charges was everywhere, along with various body parts she didn't want to identify. It sickened her and she was just starting to blame herself when Willow suddenly appeared before them.

"There you are," the witch said, smiling softly as black veins began to spread over her face. "I've been waiting for you, Buffy…"

Angelus felt the evil in her and his face changed involuntarily. "Buffy," he snarled, grabbing her arm and flinging her behind him. "Run, and I mean fucking now! Don't argue, don't even question me—just fucking run, baby!" he snapped, shoving her down the tunnel.

For once Buffy didn't argue. She felt it too. Willow wasn't Willow anymore. She was something so dark you couldn't even call her human. Buffy ran, she ran and ran and was halfway down the tunnel before she realized Angelus wasn't behind her. "No-no-no-no!" she cried. She stopped, her chest was heaving, deep, ragged breaths, but she didn 't care. She turned and ran back the other way, towards the only man she'd ever loved She got there just in time to see Willow raise her arms. "Angelus!" she screamed as Willow levitated and focused her power on her lover. She leapt at them, only to be blown across the room by a huge blast of dark power from Willow. Buffy bounced off the stone wall hard enough to crack her skull.

She heard him snarl and call Willow a bitch who "thought she was evil, but was really just a side of warm milk dressed up as a big-bad." Buffy barely heard Willow laugh and then Angelus roared in what sounded like rage mixed with pain. The Slayer struggled to her feet, but her vision was swimming and she fell again, landing on her hands and knees. She began to crawl but it was now eerily quiet as she made her way to the tunnel. A desperate whimper escaped her throat when she didn't hear her witty lover anymore, but she scrambled across the debris, searching for his form.

"Angelus, where are you?" she croaked, falling on her face in her haste to get to him. With sheer force of will, she struggled back to her hands and knees and began to crawl towards the entrance to the tunnel where she'd last seen her dark demon. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision, but bright flashes of light were dancing behind her eyes. '_So that's what 'seeing stars' means._ She dug her nails into the dirt, every bit of her will focused on getting to Angelus, but it was too much and with a soft cry of "Angelus…" she fell to the ground, unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

**Awakening**

A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl and BroodyAngel

Rating:M

Disclaimer: Still a huge no!

A/N: I like to give other authors a shout out so check out Angel's blue eyed girl's profile to see some of my fave fics out there. To Sarah, my Broody friend, where's your sugar girly?? lol! Also to Rox and Vix. I love you guys...Summer, please get better, we miss you! And of course, Red thank you for making my fics a better place to be...

xoxo

Jen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chappie: 16**

"Wakey-wakey…"

Angelus opened his eyes with a snap. He was in the front room of the mansion. What the hell? Then he saw Willow and he tried to lunge for her, only to be brought up short by the chains that secured him to the wall. He scanned the room for Buffy, relaxing slightly when he saw her chained to a chair a few feet to his left. She was unconscious, but alive. He didn't need to test his chains to know they were magically enhanced. Willow had power and a lot of it. No, to beat this witch he'd have to get inside her head.

"Damn, Red, I knew you'd gone evil, but I never took you for the bondage type," he taunted. He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm flattered, really, but I thought you played for the other team." He shrugged. "Then again…I've gotten a few players on your side to switch teams. Must be my charm, huh?" Her eyes narrowed and he smirked. "Or maybe it's my body…you looking to find out what Buff finds so irresistible, little Red?"

She stalked over to him and raked her nails down his cheek. "You're not my type of anything, so zip it." She grinned. "Or maybe I'll just remove that tongue of yours—see if Buffy finds you as entertaining after that, hmm?"

He laughed to cover his concern over their situation. "Where's the fun in that?" He leaned as close to her as he could and whispered. "I don't know about you…but I always liked to hear the screams when I tortured someone." He winked at her. "Come on, Red, if you're gonna be a big bad, you better develop a thicker skin."

She smirked. "My skin is just fine…but if I were you, I'd be worried about my own."

Angelus' eyes narrowed as he took in her scent. Something was off with her. With a start he realized the witch smelled like the stench that had exploded from the First back in the Vineyard. So, the big bad had found the largest power source and jumped into it. Figures. But Angelus could still sense the witch, so that meant the First wasn't in control. It may have given Red a massive dose of evil, but Willow was calling the shots. He might be able to make that work for him. Two powers residing in one body was never good—_he_ should know.

"So the witch stayed in control huh?" He winced. "Ouch, that's gotta burn. I mean, you being the ultimate big bad and all, but now you're pretty much nothing—trapped in a body you can't drive." He shook his head. "I can sympathize…" And for just a moment, pure rage suffused him as years of whiny torture inside Angel hit him. "Believe me. I can fucking relate—sucks, doesn't it?" he snarled. He shook off his anger and went back to the taunting. "Point is—what are you gonna do about it? You gonna let the witch control you?"

"Trying to turn me against myself?" She chuckled. "Not gonna cut it. The power shot I got isn't going anywhere, but at you—and her," she said, glancing over at Buffy.

"You think evil scares me, kitten?" He chuckled. "I've forgotten more forms of torture than you know."

Willow shrugged. "Then I'll just hurt her," she said, motioning at Buffy.

He bit back the snarl that sprang to his lips and smirked instead. "And? Hell, torturing a Slayer isn't gonna make me lose it." He managed to chuckle, even though he was furious. "C'mon. Torture 101—know your victim. I'm a demon—what do you think? You got Soul-Boy chained up here?"

Willow narrowed her eyes, studying him intently, before shaking her head. "Not bad, you almost had me, but you're lying." Almost as an afterthought she added. "You're in love with her."

He balked at that. "No, I don't," he insisted, gritting his teeth. "You got your demons crossed. Angel loved her—I lust after her. Not the same thing."

He almost took those words back when he saw the confusion on Buffy's face, but if Willow knew just how much he _did_ want Buff, she'd hurt her. He couldn't let that happen.

"She's an amazing lay…nothing more," he said, looking right at Buffy.

Willow glanced over at her ex-best friend. "This is the man you gave up everything for?"

Buffy's eyes narrowed. What kind of game was he playing at? He was lying, but why—? When comprehension dawned a moment later, she barely managed to suppress her smile. He was afraid, but not for himself—he was afraid Willow would hurt _her_. Well, too bad, she wasn't going to let him sacrifice himself.

She shrugged. "He's lying. He loves me…" Her eyes met Angelus' angry glare. "Even if he doesn't like to admit it," she said, directing her statement to him as much—if not more—than Willow.

He clenched his jaw so hard a muscle ticked. "God dammit, Buff! I do not, and now isn't the time to try and convince anyone that I do," he snapped.

"He's trying to protect me," Buffy said, ignoring him. "If that's not love—what is?"

Willow looked from Buffy to Angelus. "Well, let's just see then…" The witch strode over to the Slayer. She raised her hands and a black cloud began to form. It took the shape of a large floating skull that hovered over Buffy.

Angelus began to struggle with his chains. "Buff, I swear I'm going to beat you—" His threat stopped cold and he felt his undead heart freeze when the skull's gaping mouth grew larger and fangs descended.

Willow began to chant. The skull's jaws opened wide and with a whoosh of black smoke, they came down on Buffy with a loud snap. The Slayer screamed and began to convulse so violently her chair tipped over and she fell to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike finally made it to the sewer entrance to Buffy's house. He burst into the house like the hounds of hell were after him, and in a way they were. "Willow's gone mad as a hatter again and I think she has the Slayer and Angelus." He took in the chaos of the Summers' living room. Giles looked ragged and most of the potentials looked like they'd come out on the bad end of a beating.

Dawn looked up from where she was changing Gunn's bandage. "Yeah, we uh…kind of saw evil Willow already. Do you know where she took them?"

Spike shook his head. "But I can track them—I'd know me old Sire's scent anywhere."

Gunn shot the blond vampire a look. "That's just—" He stopped and grimaced as Dawn poured peroxide on his wound. "I'm not gonna even go there," he said, wincing as Dawn cleaned and bandaged him up.

Connor stood up then. "I can sense him too and I'm strong…"

Spike glanced at Angel's son. "And not too long ago you wanted to stake him yourself…" He shook his head. "Nope, sorry boy-wonder, but you're staying put."

Connor started to argue, but Spike ignored him. His attention was drawn across the room when Wesley suddenly raised his voice. "You should have known Mr. Giles—SHE is your Slayer! Your loyalty should have been to her, not these children!"

Giles puffed up indignantly, and then seemed to deflate before their eyes. "I-I know. I failed her and now she might die."

"Not if I can help it," Wes growled. He handed Giles a book. "And you shouldn't be giving up either. You have a vast knowledge of magic. Between us we should be able to distract Willow long enough for Buffy and Angelus to get free. Now, are you with me?"

Giles met Wesley's eyes. "You've changed."

"Yes, well, that tends to happen when one is confronted with death," he said and grabbed his shotgun. He looked at Spike. "You say you can track them?"

Spike nodded. "Didn't I just say that?" He was pacing now. "Look, not to be the boy who cried witch, but we need to get a move on. Red wasn't in the 'friendly-chatty Kathy- kind of mood,' if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, she was looking all black-eyed-baddie earlier," Xander said. "I'm coming with you, Spike."

Anya grabbed his arm. "Xander! You can't be serious. Don't you remember what happened the last time? She almost killed you!"

"I know, but I was the one who got her to come back the last time too." For the first time, Xander wasn't acting the fool. "An, she's my best friend—I can't just let her go."

"Fine," Anya snapped. "But I'm staying here. I'd rather face a whole herd of bunnies than have another smack-down with evil super-witch!"

Xander smiled. "I know and it's okay. Stay and help tend to the wounded, I'll be back, hopefully with a Wicca who isn't an evil mastermind."

Giles handed Wes a book. "Here."

Wes' eyes widened when he saw the title. "Grimoire's Text!" He ran his hand over the worn leather of the cover. "Where on earth did you get this?"

Giles hedged. "I…um…well, I stole it from the Watcher's Council, if you must know."

Wes smiled. "Well done. This will definitely help."

"Yes, it should, but…" Giles' gaze met and held Wesley's. "She is a force to be reckoned with, Price, believe me. The last time I faced her, she very nearly killed me."

"I've gathered she is incredibly powerful, but hopefully with all of us working together, we'll be able to keep her occupied long enough to perform the binding spell."

Giles nodded. "Yes, well, are we ready?"

Gunn took Spike aside. "When you say seriously powerful…just HOW powerful are we talking here?"

"She ripped the skin off a bloke once with just a wave of her hand."

The big man's jaw dropped. "O—kay. So we're talking Wicked Witch of the West meets X-Men…" He rolled his eyes. "Great."

Kennedy stepped forward. "I'm going too."

Xander, the AI crew, Spike and Giles all looked at each other. It was clear none of them thought that was a good idea.

Spike didn't like the brunette wanna-be Slayer, and he certainly didn't trust her. "Not bloody likely. You'll only add more fuel to the fire. Best you stay here."

Dawn grabbed his arm. "But Spike…maybe she can bring her back. I mean, Willow's obviously reliving losing Tara because Kennedy was injured. Maybe if she's—"

"I'm sorry Nibblet, but I'm not sure Red's coming back this time and I'm not looking to have that one…" He nodded his head at Kennedy, "In my way if we have to take her down. I'm saving Buffy and Angelus. Anyone who gets in my way is gonna be collateral damage."

Dawn gaped at him. "You can't mean to—?"

"Dawnie," Xander said, interrupting her. "You know I'd never hurt Willow, but…and as bizarre as this is…" he said with a shrug. "I'm agreeing with Spike." He sighed. "The Buffster has always had to make these tough decisions and we were all good to let her, but now it's our turn and if it comes to saving Buffy or Willow…?" He let that hang and Dawn's eyes filled with tears.

She wrung her hands and swallowed hard. "Save Buffy. We turned on her—maybe if we hadn't…?"

Giles took Dawn by the shoulders. "Yes, and we'll all have to live with that…" He let out a long sigh. "Hopefully Buffy can forgive us, but for now we have to focus on saving her first. We'll do our best to help Willow, but our first priority has to be to Buffy. Surely you agree with that?"

Dawn nodded. "Of course, but…" She choked on a sob. "Oh, God!" she cried and rushed up the stairs to her room.

Spike's eyes followed her. He wanted to console her, but he didn't have time. His Sire and Buffy needed him; he could feel it in his gut, like knives slicing his skin. "I'm going…and let's get this straight—I may hate the prick half the time, but this is a save Angelus mission too. The Slayer won't forgive any of you if you sacrifice him to save her." Seeing their agreement, he nodded. "Good, now I'm leaving…anyone coming with me, better gear up," he said and headed towards the basement.

Kennedy grabbed his arm. "Just because Buffy trusted you, doesn't mean I do and there's no way I'm letting _you_ go after Willow!"

Spike grabbed her hand and squeezed until she cried out, before flinging her away from him. "And just because Buffy took you into her home don't make you a friendly—touch me again and I'll show you _exactly_ how I killed two Slayers!" Kennedy glared and Spike's eyes flashed gold as he grinned. "Yeah, that's right—hate me, little shiva, I really couldn't care less," he said and walked away.

Fred grabbed Charles' arm as he picked up his ax. "Be careful," she whispered.

Gunn kissed her. "I will and when I get back…" He glanced at Wes. "I wanna hear your answer."

Fred sighed and wished she had one. Did, 'I want you both' count? She doubted it, so she nodded instead. "Okay, but still…be careful. I want you here in one piece to hear it, alright?"

"Got it," he said, but when he turned to leave, he saw Wes staring at Fred until she glanced at him. A primitive growl rose in his belly as the ex-watcher gave his girl a much-too-warm smile. Gunn's eyes went back to Fred. "I'm gonna forget I just saw that, but you gotta choose baby, because if you don't…you won't have to cause I'm just gonna kill his ass!"

Fred bit her lip. "Charles…" she said, taking his hand, but he shook her off.

"Not now," he said. "I don't wanna be hatin' on him when we're fighting for our lives. You just need to make up your mind…and quick." His dark eyes held hers for a moment before he turned to follow the others.

Kennedy watched them go angrily. "I should be going. I could do something. I'm a Slayer. Why is Xander going and not me?" She began to pace, her jealousy and anger driving her. "I mean, some of them don't even know Willow. This is bullshit, I'm—"

Fred turned on her. "Not to be rude here, but really…will you just shut up?!" Kennedy's eyes bulged and Fred took a tiny step back. "I'm real sorry to yell, but you could be helping us here." She waved a hand at Anya tending to the injured potentials. "In case you haven't noticed, half your friends are here dying…Spike is right, you'll probably just stir that Willow girl up, so can you please just stop complaining and help?"

Kennedy shoved Fred aside and the slender Texan tripped and fell to the floor. The potential stood over her threateningly. "Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? Do it again and you won't have a mind to make up when your boy toys get back!"

Suddenly Connor was there. He slammed Kennedy into the wall by the front door and pinned her there despite her struggles to toss him off her. The boy smirked. "Guess I'm stronger than you are, huh?" His blue eyes narrowed. "Touch her again and you won't be able to walk—much less hurt anyone else."

Connor let her go and Kennedy glared at him. "You're just another freak in this whole bad freak show, so back off!"

Connor's smile was just as hateful. "And you're just jealous. Never good enough, are you? I can relate to that, but at least it's my dad that makes me feel…" he shrugged, "less than and really, when you think about it…every son is envious of their dad, right?" He shook his head and gave a smirk worthy of his father. "But _you_…? You're just weak and don't want to admit it, so you blame Buffy. Guess that makes it easier, huh?"

Fred laid a hand on Connor's arm. "Don't waste your time, Connor, she isn't going to listen." She looked at Kennedy. "Do whatever you want, but stop causing problems here." Fred handed Connor the First-Aid kit. "I could still use your help with them," she said and pushed him towards the potentials strewn about the floor.

Connor went, but he gave Kennedy a last glance over his shoulder. "Leave, but don't touch her again…" he warned.

Kennedy glared at the boy before turning back to the other stranger. She smirked as her eyes raked Fred from head to toe. "For a skinny thing, you really got all these guys worked up over you, don't you?" She leaned closer to Fred. "C'mon, tell me…did you and the vampire…you know?" She made a crude gesture with her hands and Fred gasped. Kennedy just winked. "Hey, even I admit, he's a wicked hottie…maybe Buffy should be watchin' you, huh?" Fred blushed and Kennedy laughed cruelly. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to let her know…" And with that parting shot, the girl marched out of the house and went to search for Willow on her own.

Fred watched her go with a scowl. "Good riddance," she muttered, as the door slammed behind the obnoxious girl. With a sigh, Fred went back to helping Anya with the wounded. "Connor, could you please go get Dawn?" she asked as she gathered more bandages. "We could really use her help down here…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Mansion…**

Buffy was trembling so violently, it was as if she was being electrocuted and fear raced through Angelus. He yanked at the chains holding him. "You fucking crazy bitch—stop that!" he roared, but Willow simply laughed and sparks began to shoot from her fingertips. Buffy screamed again and foam began to run from her mouth. Angelus' un-beating heart felt like it was about to explode in his chest. "No!" he screamed and with a burst of strength, he ripped one entire manacle from the wall. When Willow giggled and zapped Buffy again, he tore the other chain free and rushed across the room at the witch. "I'm gonna snap your fucking neck for that…" he snarled, spinning her around and backhanding her across the face.

She fell to her knees and looked up at him, smiling as she wiped the blood from her lip. "So that's your 'big' plan? Breaking my neck?" She laughed and levitated to her feet. "I thought you'd be more creative than that. You're really a disappointment," she said, and sent Angelus went flying with a flick of her hand.

He bounced off the wall, but was back on his feet in seconds. He grinned, inhaling her evil. "Oh, I can get creative…trust me."

"Looks like you love her after all, doesn't it?" Willow taunted.

"She's _mine_," he said simply, inching closer to her while discreetly looking for a weapon he could use against her. "No one hurts her but me."

Willow giggled. "Too bad, 'cause I plan on hurting her a lot."

"Why?" Buffy suddenly spoke up from behind her ex-friend.

Angelus' head whipped towards his lover at the sound of her voice. She looked a little ragged, but at least she wasn't foaming at the mouth anymore. "Good to see you back at then party babe," he said softly.

Willow advanced on Buffy. "Because you have _everything_!" she raged. "It's always about you! I lost Tara because of _you_! Warren wanted to kill _you_—not her. Now I've lost again and once again, it's because of you. _You-you-you_! I even wanted to be a stronger witch because of you. Now look at me." She looked down at her hands, then back at Buffy and laughed bitterly. "Gods, I wish I'd never met you!"

Angelus took that moment to attack, but Willow was hopped up with a ton of power and he'd barely gotten a hand on her when she levitated him, spun him in a circle and sent him sailing across the room like he weighed no more than a pound or two. He slammed into the wall unit, sending priceless art works and artifacts crashing to the floor.

"Willow!" Buffy shouted, tugging at the chains that held her. "You have to stop this. I know you can do it. You've done it before—come on, you can beat this…Don't let it destroy you."

Willow laughed humorlessly. "Willow doesn't live here anymore," the dark eyed witch stated coldly.

She knelt beside Buffy and the Slayer realized she was right; there was nothing of Willow in those bottomless black eyes. It was even worse than when Angelus had first come back—he may be soulless, but there was still a fire in his eyes that made them glitter, even if it was with wicked intent. Willow's black eyes were flat—lifeless and evil. "Don't do this…" Buffy tried one last time, but Willow clenched her fist and Buffy began to choke.

"You know what? I should have done this last year," she whispered, with a deranged, kind of empty, smile on her face. She stood and sighed. "Should I play or should I go?" She tapped her chin with her finger. "Decisions…decisions…" She watched Buffy for a second, before she sighed. "Oh well, see ya," she said and then tossed Buffy across the room like the piece of furniture she was bound to. The Slayer hit the wall with a cry, but the collision smashed the chair, and Buffy was able to yank herself free of the chains.

She leapt to her feet and let her demon have full reign. "You wanna play, witch—fine." She gave Willow a feral smile and made a 'come get me' gesture. "But let me tell you…it won't be _your_ friend Buffy that _you_ play with either…" she said as her eyes flashed bright silver and her hair waved and flew back as if a gust of wind had hit her.

Willow tilted her head, squinting at Buffy while she studied her. "What game are you playing? You're not magical…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Buffy saw Angelus getting to his feet. "Not magical?" She laughed. "I'm the Slayer! Of course I'm magical. You're just a witch in need of some serious therapy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike led them through the sewers to the underground entrance to the Mansion. "They're here…" He inhaled deeply. "So is Red—lots of magic up there." He opened the trap door, leaped through and then helped the rest of them up.

Xander looked around the basement and shuddered. "So this is vamp décor?" There were whips and cat-o-nines displayed on one wall. "Nice." Chains hung from the ceiling and a table held an assortment of knives and hatchets. "Okay, this is just creepy. Anyone else feel the urge to run screaming from this place?"

There was a mighty crash from upstairs and as one they all dashed up the stairs that led to the mansions first floor.

Spike got to the room first. "Bloody hell!" he gasped. Buffy looked like nothing he'd ever seen before. Primal, she moved so fast, even his vampire vision had a hard time keeping up with her. She did a somersault over Willow's head, easily avoiding the witch's magic, and kicked Willow in the back, sending her sprawling.

Willow landed hard on her hands and knees, but levitated and whipped around to face the Slayer. "That hurt!" she snapped and sent a burst of magic that knocked Buffy off her feet.

Giles raised his hand. "_Abeo_," he said and a blast of green fire shot from his hand. Willow was tossed across the room.

Wesley opened the Grimoire and began to chant the binding spell, but Willow turned to him. "I don't think so," she snapped and the book went flying. She spun to face Angelus as he was creeping up behind her. "Back off!" she growled and sent him crashing against the wall.

"_Accendo_," Giles said, and for a moment he was illuminated in a rich, flamboyant green light. "Willow, you have to stop—you can't beat all of us."

Spike and Gunn slowly circled the witch, looking for an opening.

Buffy stalked forward. "We're so going to kick your ass, so just let us help you…" her eyes went back to her normal green as she tried to reason with her friend. "Please Willow."

Xander made a move towards her. "Wills, listen to her," he entreated, holding out his hand. "Don't do anything you won't be able to live with. If you stop now...it'll be okay. Please."

Willow's eyes blazed. "_You_!" she spat. "You made me feel bad before. Not this time—_obruo_!" she said and flung her hand at Xander. A blast of black magical energy sent him smashing into the wall and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Xander!" Buffy screamed, and rushed over to help her fallen friend.

Willow watched them impassively. "You think that little spat we had last year was bad," she said. "Well, buckle up, because you haven't seen nothing yet!" She raised her hands and a dark red light surrounded her—it was almost liquid, like blood, and it swirled around and then melted inside her. She began to chant, "_Accommodo bonus mellior optimus_!" she shouted and the walls shook as thunder clapped and Willow was lit up with a fluorescent dark red light that flared so bright, everyone had to shield their eyes. Then with a bang it was over and Willow hung in the air, head down, with her dark hair covering her face. "Mmmm," she said, lifting her head. "All full again." She raised her eyes and Buffy gasped. Willow's eyes were now a deep, burning red. "Now…" the witch said with a smirk. "Where were we?"

Buffy got to her feet. Xander wasn't in mortal danger, but she was. "Oh, God," she whispered and raced to her left, just as Gunn and Spike went right, but Willow was all juiced up with an evil energy stronger than any they'd ever seen and she went airborne and spun in a circle as she flung out her arms. "_Coerceo_!" she growled.

Buffy, Spike and Gunn were tossed to the floor, struggling in the grips of invisible bonds.

Wesley finally found the Grimoire in the rubble and flipped through the pages, frantically looking for the binding spell again.

Giles gathered his energy. He was no match for Willow's power, but he had to keep trying. "_Detinaeo_," he said and Willow was brought up short by a burst of green energy that suddenly surrounded her. Giles put all his concentration on keeping her contained. "Now, Wesley!"

Angelus was trying to get Buffy and the others free of Willow's spell. "Okay, as soon as she turns her attention to the Watchers…that's when you need to break free," he whispered.

Wes stood and began to read…"_Dictata cunctatio everto_…"

Willow snarled and her body lit up with blood red light. "_Incurro mallum peior pessimus_!" she said as she focused her energy on Wes and Giles.

"Now," Angelus growled, and Gunn, Spike and Buffy all began to pull at the magic binding them. With Willow distracted, they were able to get free.

Angelus helped Buffy to her feet. "No more trying to save her…If the watchers can't bind her magic, we're gonna have to take her out."

Buffy nodded sadly. "I know." It hurt, but he was right. Willow was way too dangerous now to let her keep her magic. She had tasted the kind of power that wasn't only addicting, it corrupted. "But, only if Giles and Wes can't bind her, okay?"

Angelus nodded and looked at Spike. "Can you do it? Because if you can't I can."

Spike sighed, he knew Angelus wasn't asking if he could physically do it—he was more concerned about Spike's feelings for Willow. "Don't really want to, but…" He shrugged. "Yeah, if it comes to that, I'll manage."

Gunn looked stunned. "I don't know 'bout you, but that's by far the scariest chick I've ever met—she needs to be stopped. I'm with you Angel…er…Angelus," he said with a shrug. "This shouldn't be a rescue mission anymore."

"Okay, then here's what we're gonna do…" Angelus began to outline a plan and they all leaned in to listen.

Willow broke free of Giles' magic and focused on Wes and the book. "You're gonna be sorry you decided to play the hero." She shrugged and her eyes burned. "Should've stayed with the frightened little girl look, Wes, at least it would have kept you alive!" She blasted him and the book with a huge burst of electrical energy. The book caught on fire, Wes was tossed across the room.

Buffy came at Willow from behind while Angelus, Spike and Gunn drew her attention to them. "I think you're forgetting he has friends," she said and did a spinning heel kick that caught Willow in the back of the head and brought the witch to her knees.

"The books gone, no more playing gentle," he yelled to Spike and Gunn.

Spike nodded grimly as they moved in, but Willow sensed them and flung out her arms. "_Perdo_," she said and the three of them rose up, bounced off the ceiling and dropped to the floor with a thud.

Angelus sat up with a groan. "Dammit," he muttered, shaking his head. "That's why I fucking hate magic." He got to his feet just in time to see Willow focus on Buffy.

"Always trying to save everyone, aren't you—God that's pesky," she snapped and shot a bolt of red magical energy at Buffy that hit the Slayer square in the chest, levitating her. Buffy screamed as blood spurted from her chest. She convulsed mid-air before Willow slammed her into the couch. Buffy and the couch both skidded across the floor from the force of her magic.

"Willow!" Giles shouted, getting her attention. "_Redacto_," he yelled, forcing Wilow's magic away from Buffy.

Angelus rushed over to where Buffy lay bleeding. Panicked he checked for a pulse. It was there, but faint. She was losing too much blood. "No," he growled and bit his wrist. "Drink, baby…" he said and put his wrist to her mouth.

Spike caught sight of them and his eyes widened. "No!" he gasped. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" he cried, rushing over to where Angelus knelt next to Buffy. He grabbed the larger vampire's wrist and tried to drag it away from the Slayer's mouth. "She wouldn't want that, you soddin' wanker!"

Angelus smacked Spike away. "I'm not turning her you moron. She isn't drained, but she's lost too much blood. I'm just making sure she doesn't die, now get the fuck away from me before I remember why I want to kill you!"

Spike wisely backed off, and true to his word, Angelus pulled his wrist away long before giving Buffy enough to make her a vampire.

Her eyes opened. "What happened?" she asked, sitting up and wincing at the pain in her chest.

Angelus helped her up. "She almost killed you is what happened." His golden eyes landed on Willow, and his face shimmered to that of his demon. "No more waiting for them to bind her ass. She's gonna die for that," he muttered.

Wes and Giles had Willow distracted and Angelus took advantage. "Fucking bitch!" he snarled and tackled her to the ground. He banged her head off the ground over and over. "You almost fucking killed her…" he growled, then sank his fangs into her neck. He half drained her quickly, getting dizzy on the magical rush of her blood. When he felt her weaken, he dropped her and grabbed her neck in his hands. "I made you a promise, remember? I told you I'd snap your neck for hurting her."

Willow panted and tried to focus her magic on him, but he simply grinned wickedly. "Go ahead, get as evil as you want now…truth is, I'm kinda digging the rush of your blood—it's all tingly, but I'm gettin' off the point here..." His eyes hardened and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Guess when I told you I'd kill you, you thought I was joking? Funny, I would have thought you'd know by now, I always keep my promises witch."

"Go to hell…" Willow choked, eyes still burning red.

"Been there, done that—but let me know if they still have the wing named after me when_ you_ get there, will you?"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion then.

Giles fell to his knees, spent from his battle with Willow.

Xander finally regained consciousness and staggered to his feet just in time to see Angelus kneeling over Willow with her head in his hands. "NO!" he screamed.

Wes watched the scene dispassionately. At one time, he might have attempted to stop Angelus, but the book to bind her was gone and after seeing first hand the destruction Willow was capable of, he agreed she had to go, simple as that. He didn't need to see it though and turned his head away.

Realizing Angelus' intent, Buffy ran, but in her weakened state, she stumbled and fell to her knees. "Angelus—don't!" she cried.

His head whipped around and he glared at her. "You gotta be kidding me," he snapped and, ignoring her plea, twisted Willow's neck. It broke with a loud 'pop' and a slow, malicious smile spread across Angelus' face as he dropped her body to the ground. "Told you not to hurt her, didn't I, you dumb bitch?"

Xander screamed again as Angelus stood. The boy rushed across the room, but Angelus batted him away and planted his boot on Willow's back. His eyes sought out Buffy's. "I'm not gonna apologize for this, so don't ask me to."

Xander crawled across the floor on his hands and knees and pushed Angelus' foot off his friend. He pulled Willow's head into his lap and glared at Angelus. Tears started to flow down the boys cheeks and Xander turned red-rimmed eyes on Buffy. "Please, can you make him go away?" He cradled Willow to his chest. "I'm not excusing what Wills did, but just…make him stop."

Angelus raked his eyes over Xander. "If you were anything other than an annoying little prick, I'd kill you too, but you're not, so just keep your mouth shut or I'll take your other eye, and it won't be quick…got it?"

Xander gave Angelus another hate filled glare before putting his back to the vampire. He rocked Willow and sobbed over and over how sorry he was.

Buffy felt sick. "Angelus!" She held out her hand. "Please, not now. Just let him…mourn, okay?" Suddenly she felt something wet slide between her breasts and looked down at her chest. Her brows drew into a frown as she saw blood starting to spread there again. "What happened to me?" she gasped and fell to her knees.

He hurried to her side and knelt beside her. He lifted her shirt and checked for any injuries, but there were no obvious wounds. He motioned for Giles. "What the hell is wrong with her? Why is she bleeding?"

Giles sighed. "Well, I'd say it must be magically induced…"

Angelus grabbed his shirt and shook him. "Fix her." It wasn't a request.

Giles cleared his throat. "Let go of me and I will."

Angelus' eyes were ringed with gold. "She dies—you die," he growled and pushed the Watcher towards Buffy.

Giles rolled his eyes. "Brilliant," he muttered as he tried to remember what Willow had said as she attacked Buffy that last time. He focused his magic and held his hands above Buffy's chest. "_Levo identidem fortitude_," he said, clenching his teeth as he tried to remove the dark magic that was killing Buffy from the inside.

Angelus reared back as a blue light flowed from Giles' hands and into Buffy. "This had better work," he muttered, clenching his fists. He wasn't accustomed to feeling this helpless and it was all he could do not to go over and pound on the dead witch some more for doing this to Buffy. Just when he couldn't take it anymore, Buffy's eyelids began to flutter as a black and red cloud rose from her chest and swirled in the air.

Giles moved his hands away from the Slayer and the cloud followed. "_Abscido_," he said and flung the dark magic away from them.

Buffy's eyes blinked open and she looked around. "Okay, I'm really getting sick of waking up in this position," she grumbled as Angelus helped her sit up.

He wanted to crush her to him, but held back and instead flashed his signature smirk. "Actually, I can think of a few times you've enjoyed waking up on your back with me hovering over you…"

Buffy flushed from head to toe. "You so need to learn_ not_ to share," she said and smacked him on the arm.

Giles wished he was wearing his glasses because he had the serious urge to polish. "Yes, well, on that note, I believe I will see to Xander."

Buffy nodded, and her eyes followed Giles over to Xander, who was still curled up in a ball, rocking Willow's body. She frowned at her mate. "You know I wasn't going to die, you didn't—"

He cut her off. "I don't want to hear it." He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down into her face. "She hurt you—she was beyond dangerous and with the book gone, she had to die. End of discussion."

He was right, and she knew it, so she didn't argue. Instead she turned her face into his hand and kissed his palm. "Well, I guess this proves you love me…why won't you just admit it?" she asked, looking up at him with huge green eyes.

He got lost in those eyes for a second, then shook it off and gave an exasperated scowl. "Like a dog with a bone…why can't you let this go?" he muttered, looking away from her too knowing eyes.

"Angelus," she prompted, bringing his gaze back to her face.

His brows lowered and he looked severely put upon as he glowered at her. She was still waiting and he rolled his eyes and gave a long drawn out sigh. "Fine, maybe I have some…tender feelings for you, but…love?" He scoffed. "I can't say that because I haven't a clue what the fucking emotion feels like. I just know you're mine and that's how it is." He frowned at her as if daring her to keep pushing him. "Satisfied?"

"Not quite, but it'll do," she said and leaned up on her toes to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Buff, I thought I'd lost you,' he grumbled and kissed her with a desperate need she'd never expected from him, but there it was.

"Nope, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I'll always be yours," she murmured and wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with equal ardor.

Wes took one last look at the couple embracing and left the house without a backward glance. He'd seen enough death to last him a life time and he was feeling especially sad and tired. He wanted to see Fred.

Gunn noticed him leaving and followed him. They needed to talk—or fight. Gunn wasn't sure which, but he knew he was sick and tired of pretending Wes wasn't after his girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Okay guys, sorry for the cliff-hanger before. Hope this makes up for it. FYI: The next chappie will be basically PWP. Nothing but Buff and Angelus making it all good, so please feed the musie beast so she can feed me...okay? lol._**


	17. Chapter 17

Awakening

A fic by: Angel's blue eyed girl & BroodyAngel

Rating: M

Disclaimer: If I owned em there never would have been S/Buff and C/Angel. Eeew with a side of ick!

Okay guys this is the last chappie… I know you all have been waiting a long time for this, but I went on vacation with my two boys…we drove across country, from California to Illinois. It was a blast and I had a great time, but I didn't write or post because I promised my boys NO computer. :) :) :) So…I'm really sorry for the delay, but my boys come first, and then my writing.

I think this chappie will be worth the wait though. :P (crosses fingers) At least I hope so…

Okay first off, thank you to Red for beta reading this fic all the way through. I love ya bunches sweetie. Also, I want to sincerely thank each and every one of you who have followed this fic and R&R'ed…or even if you haven't R&R'ed—if you loved it as much as Sarah and I have, then thank you. The feedback and readers inspire musie and make the fic better. Me and Sarah have both had a blast writing this, so thank you for your support.

Okay, enough chatter…on with the show, yeah? R&R and let me know what you think…

xoxo

Jen & Sarah

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chappie 17:**

**Outside the Mansion:**

"Hold up man," Gunn called.

Wes turned around. "Yes?" he asked with a raised brow. He was weary and wanted nothing more than to go and just do nothing, but he should have expected this—it had been brewing since before Angelus came back."Must we really do this now?"

Gunn clenched his fists. He was sick and tired of stepping around the subject. "I'm thinkin' yeah—we gotta do this now," he snapped, getting into the British man's face.

Wes let out a long sigh. "Fine. What do you want me to say?"

"How 'bout the truth, man?"

"Very well," Wes said. "Then here's the truth—yes, I'm attracted to Fred and yes, I would like it very much if she returned those feelings." He met Gunn's eyes. "There, you've heard the truth. Now, does that make you happy—to know you were right?"

The bigger man's eyes narrowed, sorely tempted to pound Wes to a pulp. "You don't get to do that," Gunn growled, stepping forward to poke Wesley in the chest. "You ain't gonna make this my problem. I thought we were friends. Friends don't—"

"And you said we were just a part time gig, remember?" Gunn looked even angrier at that and Wes ran a hand down his scruffy face as he tried to diffuse the situation. "Look, we're all tired, both emotionally and physically. I'm asking you to wait and let's have this conversation when we might be in possession of cooler heads."

Gunn's anger seemed to wilt as he said, "I told her she has to choose."

Wes nodded. "Then why don't we wait for her to do that?"

"You really think she's gonna choose you, don't you English?"

"No, I think we should let her make up her own mind and accept whatever decision she makes." Wes turned away again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go mourn for the friends I've lost. I suggest you do the same."

Gunn watched him go with mixed emotions. One on hand he wanted to pound him into the ground, but on the other he just wanted to go back to Buffy's and hold Fred. He chose getting back to his girl.

**Revello Dr.**

The screaming had stopped and things were quiet, but Willow's death had sent the house into writhing mass of emotion. Xander was nearly catatonic. Wes still hadn't returned and no one really knew where he was, except Fred maybe, and she wasn't telling. She was busy trying to side-step Gunn's insistence that she make a choice right then. Giles had gone home, too exhausted to do anything more. Dawn was up in her room, crying, and Spike had gone up to comfort her.

Buffy's main concern was keeping the Potentials from staking Angelus, a task made all the more difficult as her lover egged them on, taunting them to try and 'Be All They Could Be'.

"Angelus please…" she said, pushing him back when he switched to game face and flashed his fangs at the girls.

"Oh my God, look at him—he's evil." Rona glared at Buffy. "He killed Willow! How can you sit there and not do anything?" She shook her head. "Kennedy's right—you got a thing for vamps." She grimaced. "You got no right being the 'chosen one'!"

Switching back to his human face, Angelus rolled his eyes. "Like you'd be a good replacement?" He laughed. "Right, like you could take me. I'd snap your neck in a heartbeat, little girl!"

Rona picked up a stake and Angelus licked his lips with a 'come here' gesture. "Come on—go for it, but I'd be careful if I were you. Haven't you heard what she did to the last Slayer that threatened me?"

Rona froze. "What other Slayer?" she and several girls asked at once.

"I thought you were the only one," Rona said.

Angelus turned to Buffy who was giving him a look that should have turned him to ash. He smirked, unrepentant. "Don't they know about Faith?" He shook his head and chided, "Baby, how many times do you have to learn, secrets aren't good?"

"_You_," she said, poking Angelus in the chest, "can zip it now." She sighed. "Faith was called after I died the first time. She killed someone and then tried to have the whole town taken over by a giant snake. Happy?" She shook her head. "I didn't think you needed to hear the story, so I didn't mention it."

"But she saw him for what he was and tried to kill him, so she couldn't be all bad," Rona said.

Buffy laughed bitterly. "No, she didn't. Actually she wanted him for herself, but when he turned her down, she tried to kill him with a poison that had only one cure—the blood of a Slayer." Buffy wrapped her arms around her middle and began to pace. "So, I hunted Faith down and tried to bring her to Angel." She ignored the gasps echoed around the room and went on. "We fought and she jumped off a roof…after I'd almost beaten her to death."

Buffy squared her shoulders as she faced them all. She had NOTHING to be ashamed of here. "When I realized Angel would die if he didn't get the cure—I made him drink me." She waited as they absorbed that shocking bit of news. "I'd do it again too, just so you know. Hurt him, and I will retaliate." Her eyes were hard, dangerous even as she faced the others. She noticed their eyes were focused behind her and glanced over her shoulder. Angelus was wearing a cocky 'I told you so' grin and she rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't wipe the small smile off her face when she faced the potentials again.

"Well, I guess now is a good time to let you all know…I'm retiring. Up until yesterday, Faith was in prison, but…" She took a deep breath. "…I got her released." She glanced at Angelus again. "She'll be here today, tomorrow at the latest."

"But you said she was a killer! How can you do this? You're just going to abandon us?" The barrage of questions blurred together, but Buffy ignored them as she stared into her lover's eyes. She was more worried about his reaction.

"I wanted to surprise you when I told you I was retiring, but…" She gave Rona another hard look, "…some people are a bit too nosy about my personal life, so I had to drop it on you like this." She bit her lip. "Are you…happy?"

Stunned, Angelus just stared at her. "You're giving up your duty…for me?" He raised a brow and Buffy could see the suspicious disbelief written all over his handsome face.

"Not giving it up—I'll still slay, baby, sorry. But…" she said, reaching up to cup his jaw. "It won't be here anymore. You wanted to show me the world, remember? Well I'm ready to see it," she told him with a small smile.

He nodded then realized they still had an avid audience. "We'll talk about this later," he said gruffly, more affected than he wanted to show in front of anyone but Buff.

Buffy saw something that could almost be tenderness enter his eyes and she smiled, leaned up and brushed a kiss along his ear. "I love you," she whispered. When he only nodded and didn't bitch, she felt another bubble of hope blossom inside her. He was definitely coming around.

With a last loving look at him, she turned her attention back to her 'students'. "Look, you don't have to like my choices, and if you want to leave…" She waved a hand at the door. "Now's the time, but…" Her eyes and voice hardened. "If you stay, you won't be in charge. Faith will and she won't put up with your crap either, so I suggest all of you decide if you want training from a Slayer or if you wanna go off on your own." She took Angelus' hand. "Either way, I'll be leaving the Hellmouth."

Just then the front door crashed open and Kennedy stood there trembling and panting with rage. "You killed her…you fucking killed her," she snarled, stalking into the room like she owned it.

"Buff, that isn't your girl anymore, lover," Angelus murmured.

Buffy turned wide eyes on him. "Huh?"

"That's the First, babe. I can smell it all over her."

Kennedy charged Buffy. "You bitch! You let that piece of—"

Angelus growled. "Sticks and stones won't hurt me, bitch, but continue that sentence andI _will_ make them hurt _you_."

Buffy deftly avoided the other woman's charge, but Kennedy was infused with the First and she spun on a dime and landed a vicious kick to Buffy's back, sending the Slayer flying across the room and face first into the wall.

Buffy stood up and brushed herself off. Then she turned and her eyes were silver. "That hurt," she said, wiping the blood from her nose. "I'm so done with you."

Kennedy charged again and Buffy somersaulted over her head. She grabbed her scythe and swung around to face the other girl. "Okay, come on…you've both been wanting this fight for a long time…" Buffy gripped her weapon with both hands, circling the former potential, looking for an opening.

Angelus glared at the other girls when they looked like they might interfere. "Do it and it'll be the last thing you do," he growled. To Buffy he said, "Finish this. I wanna go home.".

Kennedy glared at him. "Oh, I'll finish her, then you."

"Yeah, whatever you say." Angelus yawned. "She's so going to kick your ass again."

Kennedy had the power of the First Evil behind her, but she was still no match for Buffy. In moments it was over and Buffy had her on her back, her foot planted on her chest and the razor sharp tip of the scythe pressed against her throat.

The Slayer's eyes blazed at the dark haired woman. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you right now."

Angelus came to stand beside his mate. "Because it'll just jump into someone else, babe. We need to contain its energy."

Anya spoke up then. "Oh, I know someone."

Buffy and Angelus glanced her way, surprised.

"What?" she said with a shrug. "I'm over a thousand years old—I have contacts." She glanced at Kennedy. "And she doesn't seem so frightening anymore…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later:**

Kennedy, with the First trapped inside her, had been taken off by a demonic bounty hunter. Seems the First was actually a rogue demon god that had escaped its dimension. Now it would be put to death there for its previous crimes.

Angelus came up behind Buffy and leaned down to nibble on her ear. "I hope you're not thinking we're staying here," he said, looking around the room. Most of the potentials were still either giving him hostile looks or cowering away from him whenever he caught their eye. It was annoying. "I really don't think I can stand another minute here without killing one of them."

Buffy glanced up and shook her head. "I know, it's just…with Willow gone…" She swallowed her tears—there'd be time for that later when she was alone. "I needed to be the one to tell Dawnie and I still have to talk to her about what she's going to do now that I'm leaving. Then there was the Kennedy situation…" She waved a hand, "…and all that." She sighed. "I'm just tired, Angelus. Can't we just stay for the night?"

He shook his head. "No way. Let's go home before one of your little Slayer wannabes decides they're feeling up to staking me." His eyes flashed. "I won't hold back if one of them comes at me." His eyes went to Xander. "And I really don't want to be here when he starts another crying jag." He rolled his eyes. "Fuck. I'm a demon who likes the smell of pain and tears as much as the next guy, but come on, One-eyed-Jack over there is giving me a headache." He ran his knuckles down her cheek. "I'm not being the asshole here, but it's either I leave or I do something we're all going to regret."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're so not going to do anything to anyone, Angelus. I mean it." His eyes widened and she softened the command with a smile as she leaned up and kissed his jaw. "Please…" she asked, "for me?"

His brows lowered and he studied her for a second. "You really think you got me hooked and figured out, don't you?" He leaned down so they were eye to eye. "You think I'm your lap-dog, baby? Is that what you think?"

Buffy didn't like the dangerous gleam in his eyes . "No. I get that if you really want to, you could go right over there and hurt him—all of them." She took his hand and brought it to her lips. "I'm just asking you not to," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and burrowing her head into his chest.

He looked down at the top of her head for several long seconds before his arms finally went around her too. "Fine, but let's go home then. I can only take this group for so long before I start to feel peckish," he grumbled.

Buffy basked in how he'd said 'home' for a heartbeat before common sense kicked in. It was better to get him out of here. "Okay, just let me get a few things together and talk to Dawn." She headed for the stairs, pausing on the first stair. "But you have to promise we can come back tomorrow when Faith shows up, okay?"

He exhaled loudly, but nodded anyway. "Terrific…" he growled as he followed her up the stairs to her room.

Once they were in her room, Buffy started getting a few things together while Angelus prowled around the room as memories of watching her from her window and sitting right next to that bed and drawing her while she slept made him horny. His eyes lit on the bed and stayed there as a slow, carnal smirk spread across his face. Images of fucking Buff in that bed began to dance in his head and he let out a soft purr.

Buffy heard the sound and glanced over her shoulder at him. Her mouth went dry at the positively lascivious expression he was wearing. He turned those dark eyes on her and Buffy shivered.

"Angelus…?" she whispered as he crossed the room with a purposeful stride.

He leaned down to brush her lips with his. "I always wanted to fuck you in that bed." He trailed a finger along her collarbone, then down between her breasts. "I used to watch you sleep, you know," he said, watching intently as her nipples hardened.

"I know," she breathed. "The picture…remember?"

He nodded. "But did I ever tell you what I really wanted to do to you that night?"

Buffy shook her head. "Huh?" Her voice cracked and she swallowed. "I mean, no—what did you want to do to me?" she asked, wetting her lips with her tongue.

He winked. "Why don't I skip the telling and just show you instead?"

A shiver of delight raced up her spine and a slow, dull throb began to pulse between her thighs. "Okay," she agreed softly, lost in those mesmerizing dark eyes. He could promise heaven or hell with those eyes and she'd follow him to either one.

"Buff, do you know what you do to me?" he growled as he lowered his head. His lips nibbled at her own, kissing her and sweeping his tongue into her mouth quickly before darting away—teasing her. "You make me crazy—no wonder I wanted to suck the fucking world into hell…" he murmured before his lips settled over hers and he kissed her deeply.

In seconds the contantly simmering passion between them ignited and clothes began to fly as they hurriedly undressed, both of them needing to be skin on skin close. Buffy heard her bra rip as he tore it off her body.

"I'll buy you more," he muttered as he carelessly tossed it on the floor. "Fuck, you're beautiful," he growled as his eyes feasted on her naked breasts.

Buffy groaned as her pebbled nipples hardened further. "Angelus," she whimpered, taking his shirt in her hands and tearing it from his body. Buttons flew and she grinned. "I'll buy you a new one," she said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, that shirt cost two hundred bucks, baby, but if you get on your knees and use your teeth to open my zipper, I'll forgive you."

She rolled her eyes, but with a wicked smirk, she sank to her knees, surprising him with her ready compliance. "Damn, that's…hot," he growled, running his hands through her hair as she undid his pants.

"You're hot," Buffy said, wrapping a hand around his rigid penis. "So beautiful…" She leaned forward and ran her tongue along the tip.

Angelus' eyes snapped closed. "Fuck!" he hissed as her hand began to pump him and her tongue slid around the head of his cock and down the shaft. He gripped her head and began to thrust shallowly into her mouth.

Buffy relaxed her throat and began to hum. He groaned again and she glanced up. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lip, lost in the pleasure she was giving him. She felt a quivering throb between her thighs and wondered if she could come just giving him head. He looked so damned sexy, she redoubled her efforts and squeezed her thighs together, determined to find out.

Less than five minutes later, Buffy discovered she could indeed make both of them orgasm with one blow job.

Angelus pulled her up by her hair. "That was fucking amazing. You came, didn't you?"

She licked her lips. "Can't your super vamp smell tell you if I did or didn't?" she teased, dancing away.

He growled and reached for her, she giggled and crawled up on the bed. On her knees, she unbuttoned her pants. "Come and get me…" she taunted, licking her lips as she slithered out of her jeans.

His eyes raked her body; clad only in a lacy black thong with juicy red lips emblazoned on the front. He chuckled and raised his eyes. "Nice."

"You like?" she asked, licking her own lips provocatively.

His eyes went golden. "I like," he purred. He toed off his boots, kicked off his pants and crawled up the bed, growling softly.

Buffy waited, heart pounding in tune with his growls. He was like a wild animal, so beautiful, but dangerous. Her belly clenched. She loved his danger now, was addicted to it actually.

"Angelus," she groaned. "I need you—don't want to wait anymore."

He tackled her to the bed. "You're a temptress." He buried his face in her neck. "Jesus fucking Christ, I can't get enough of you," he huffed against the flesh of her throat.

Buffy spread her thighs and arched up against his belly. "Need you…inside. Now."

Normally he'd tease her, but since he was feeling as desperate as she was, he slid his hands under her hips and lifted her. "You're mine," he growled as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Buffy could only nod. He didn't need an answer anyhow. He knew she was his. "Now Angelus," she whined when he just stayed there, poised to thrust inside her.

He looked down at her and realized he never wanted his un-life to be without this creature by his side. Was this love? He didn't know, but he did know in that moment that someday he would turn her. "Look at me," he demanded and she did. "Someday I'm going to turn you, Buff. Not today, but someday. I just wanted you to know," he said and slid inside her, his cool cock gliding deep, sliding along her clit and making them both gasp out loud when he was fully seated inside her.

She had no time to grasp what he said because her body was suddenly full of him and it felt so damned good—never had anything felt this good. "Oh God, Angelus, yes, please."

His eyes flew to her face. Had she just _begged_ him to turn her?! What the fuck?! If he wasn't inside her, with her wrapped around him like a burning vice, he might have been able to actually ponder that statement, but as it was he couldn't put two thoughts together, much less examine Buff's stunning revelation.

Buffy's breath was coming in rapid, shallow gasps. "Please…" she begged, bucking and rolling her hips in an effort to get him to move.

He got the hint. Lifting her thigh higher on his hip, he began a steady, deep thrusting inside her, angling his pelvis so on each downstroke his pubic bone hit her clit and sent shock-tingles throughout her body.

"Fuck," he growled when her muscles clenched around him. His eyes rolled and he began to pant as her heat infused him, making him as warm as she was. "Buff…so fucking good," he groaned, as he thrust deeper. It was like drowning in heat—swimming and fucking in lava that was so damned good, Angelus wanted to lose himself in her.

Buffy clung to him. Her hair was sticking to her neck and she felt on fire, burning against his cooler temperature. Sweat dripped down her brow and she ran her hands down his back and dug her nails into the hard muscles she found there as she chanted his name, "Angelus-Angelus-Angelus…" She was so close, she could feel herself fluttering around his cock. Buffy tightened her thighs around him and clung tighter. "I'm right there…" she gasped and tilted her head to the side.

Angelus felt his belly clench when she did that. His balls tightened and he knew he could come without even tasting her, but it was always so much sweeter with her blood in his mouth. His face shifted and his thrusts became wild, frenzied as he licked at his mark. "Buffy…" he growled and sank his fangs in, breaking the soft skin of her throat with a long, satisfied purr.

She couldn't breathe. It was too good. He was inside her in every way and it was like huge waves crashing against her from each and every side, pummeling her with pleasure. "Oh fuck!" Buffy cried as she was tossed head over heels into a mindless orgasm. Her body spasmed out of control and she clutched him to her sweaty chest, making small 'mm-mm oh my God' sounds.

He felt like praying too. "Buff," he groaned as his orgasm was sucked out of him. The taste of her blood, her inner walls clamping down on him so tight—it was all too much and Angelus exploded inside her with a rush and Buffy gasped at the sweet relief his cool cum gave her from the burning heat inside. Did she feel as good to him? Buffy ran her hands down his back. "Mmmmm, that was…amazing."

He rolled off her and carried her with him, still inside her. She was sprawled across his naked chest and he brushed a sweaty lock of hair back from her flushed face. "Better than amazing," he said, flashing his sexy smirk. "_That_ was fucking perfect, lover, and you know it."

Buffy nodded and laid her head on his chest. "Totally perfect," she agreed. "I love you," she said, placing a soft kiss on his pectoral muscle, before she rolled off him and curled up against his side.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter to him. If Spike had told him a few years ago he'd be cuddled up in bed with the Slayer—he'd have ripped his tongue out, but here he was and the thing was—he didn't feel sick about it anymore. Maybe it was her darkness now or the demon he sensed in her, but whatever it was—this was his mate. He kissed her head. "How soon can we blow town? I have so many things I want to show you, baby."

Buffy raised her eyes and smiled. "I just need to talk to Dawnie tonight—"

"What if she throws a tantrum?"

"Well, since she was old enough to toss me out of my own home, I have to think she's old enough to be by herself for a few days." She grinned. "I called my dad today and told him I couldn't take care of Dawn anymore and it was time for him to stand up, be a man and a father."

He laughed. "See, I'm a good influence on you."

She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't go that far, but let's just say—you helped me see where my so called friends and family liked to take advantage…I'm so done with that."

He nodded. "Good." He ran his hands down her back. "So then we can leave?"

"After Faith gets here…yeah."

He sighed. "And if she decides to try and stake me?"

Buffy chuckled huskily as she trailed her fingers down his hard belly. "She won't," she said firmly. "I already talked to her. She knows you're back and she's cool with it."

He looked down at her, brow arched. "Really? And just why is she 'cool' with it?"

Buffy crawled on top of him and folded her arms on his broad chest. "Because…' she said, propping her chin on her stacked hands. "Faith understands the gray areas. There is no black or white, good or evil—we're all shades of gray."

He shook his head and laughed. "Baby, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm all evil—no gray, just a heart as black as sin."

She snorted. "This coming from the guy who brought back the sun."

He growled. "Don't tease me about that—how was I to know that wasn't just Soul-Boy's retarded dream?"

Buffy put her finger over his mouth. "Don't—never bring Angel into our bed. I mean it," she said and her eyes were so dark and fierce, Angelus got turned on.

"Why?" he asked, curious at how dark she'd gotten just then.

"Because he's my past." She swallowed. "A past I cherish, and he's gone and never coming back, but that doesn't mean I loved him any less. I love you, Angelus, but I won't let you belittle what Angel and I had."

"So you still love him then?" he asked with a jealous growl.

Buffy sighed. "I love you. I'm with you. Let's leave Angel in my past, okay?"

His eyes narrowed and he studied her for a minute before nodding. He shook his head at his reaction. Why the hell was he so jealous? At least it was still a version of himself she was in love with—even if Soul-Boy was a weak, pathetic version as far as he was concerned, still it was him. He kissed her. "As long as it's _my_ name you call out when you come, I'll keep quiet about you're silly schoolgirl love for Soul-Boy."

Buffy laid her head on his chest. She knew that was as close to letting it go as Angelus would get. She ran her thigh up along his naked thigh. "Mmmmm, speaking of sin…" she said, giving him a naughty smile.

He chuckled. "Were we talking about sin?"

Buffy giggled. "No, but we should be."

He pulled her on top of him and settled her over his burgeoning cock. "Talking is overrated. I'm more a show you kind of demon," he said wriggling his eyebrows at her.

She placed her palms flat on his chest and pushed herself up to hover over his erection. He gripped her hips and guided her onto his cock. "Ooohh really?" She felt the tip slide in. "Um…do…aaahhh…" He went even deeper, "…show," she gasped, as he thrust all the way in.

"I plan to…as many times as you want," he grunted, and once again their passion for each other took over and led them into that world that only loves know…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ireland: One year later:**

The headboard of the huge four poster bed banged against the wall as he dug his heels into the mattress and lunged up, thrusting into her wildly. His body arched off the bed as he was flung into a mind-numbing orgasm. "Buff!" he shouted as he emptied himself inside her.

Screaming his name just as loudly, Buffy came with a vilont shudder, before she collapsed on his chest. "God, I want to die every time we make love," she panted, clutching him as she tried to get her breathing back under control.

He rolled her under him and leaned up on one elbow. "You know how I feel about you, don't you?" he asked, trailing a finger down her cheek.

Buffy grinned as she nodded. "You love me," she stated. "The only thing left is for you to admit it."

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. He'd miss her warmth—her heat. "You're right. I do," he said and let his face shift.

Buffy felt the desperation in him. "Angelus, what's—?" But then his fangs were in her and he was gulping at her blood and it was different from any other time and she knew… "No," she moaned, but he wouldn't stop this time, she knew that and with a sigh she gave in to her lover, climaxing as he drew hard on his mark. With the last beat of her heart, Buffy came again and knew why the phrase 'to die with pleasure' was coined…

**Later:**

He waited anxiously for her to rise, alternating between pacing and sitting by the bed. He hadn't buried her. His mate would wake up in a soft bed with him right there. Never would she have to dig herself out of her grave—once bad enough and she hadn't even been a demon then. He'd almost gone back to Sunnydale and killed everyone there for allowing that to happen to her. No, he wanted to be the first thing she saw.

Her eyes fluttered and he scooted closer to the bed. He took her cold hand and kissed it. "Buff?"

She gasped and sat up. Her golden green eyes opened with a snap and she glanced frantically around the room for a second. He waited, knowing how disorientating it was when you first rose. "Baby, I'm here. Right here," he soothed. Her eyes finally focused on his face and he held an unneeded breath. Would she have a soul? Would she hate him for turning her?

A slow smile spread across her face and he let out his breath with a soft whoosh.

"How do you feel?" he asked, pulling her onto his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, purred and rubbed against him. "I feel fine, lover." She glanced up at him and her face shifted. She flashed her fangs at him and said, "The pain…it's all gone."

He laughed and hugged her tight. "Oh baby…the things I have to show you…the things we'll do…" He tilted her chin up, let his own face shift and brushed her mouth with his, enjoying the feel of her fangs as they cut his lip. "I love you, Buff," he whispered and then kissed her—his mate. He'd always believed she'd been made for him and now she really was.

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay…guys. I was kind of sad to see this one end…there is a possibility for a sequel…evil Buff and Angelus. Well, whether I do or not, hope you loved this fic as much as I loved writing it.**_


End file.
